


A match made in Hell

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 153,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: What happens when Tashigi receives a marriage proposal from the person she least expected? Modern AU.





	1. A bad decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece, nor the characters. All rights to Eiichiro Oda.  
> This fanfic is a challenge, but I will try my hardest to complete it.  
> Her character will, unfortunately, turn out to be slightly OC, I'm afraid since it's alternative universe. But I will try to keep the resemblance of the characters we love.  
> If you don't like Trafalgar Law or the very idea Law x Tashigi, this is not a fanfic for you.  
> Without further ado... I present you chapter 1.

Chapter I - A bad decision.

x

x

"I need you to marry me, Tashigi." With an impassive face and serious voice, he spoke.

_He's joking, right?_

"Your joke is terrible, Trafalgar."

In fact, not just terrible, it ticked her off unbelievably. She could tolerate his sarcastic comments and taunting remarks, but her patience has reached its limit. Tashigi hurries to the elevator which just opened. She had a lot to do today, and the last thing she needed was to be a pawn in his twisted game.

However, he matches her pace and enters the elevator with her.

"Listen." He grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from me," she hissed, but didn't want to cause a scene, since they were not alone.

He, however, didn't seem to mind. "I'm serious. I want you to marry me."

Her eyes dropped to the floor, awkwardly. She couldn't look at him. Why is he doing this to her? The elevator felt a little too cramped, and she prayed to escape from this uncomfortable situation.

"This is not a joke." He continued to speak, ignoring the people who began to stare at them.

"Can you keep it down, please?" She whispers to him, desperately.

"All I'm asking is for you to listen to me."

 _Annoying and stubborn!_ But, she gives in. "Fine."

Tashigi tried to stay calm until they reached his office. When she made sure they were alone, she snapped, "What the heck is wrong with you!?" Her fist clenched. "Ambushing me like that!"

"What's the big fucking deal, you asked me if I needed something, and I answered you."

"I was being polite! The last thing I expected was a marriage proposal!"

"Fine. I admit that was badly put, but I'm running out of time, so I need to be direct."

"Running out of time? What in the world are you talking about?!"

"Calm down and I'll explain everything."

"You know what? I won't." Tashigi threw him a glare. "This is preposterous! Like a bad plot from TV dramas!" She was about to get out when he swiftly closed the door, blocking her way out.

"Move!" Her lips curled.

"You said that you owed me. I want you to return the favor. Or are you refusing?" He pierced her with an icy stare.

"But this..." She took a deep breath, touching the base of her neck. "What you're asking for is too much! It's crazy..."

"Do you think I enjoy this? I admit that look on your face is pretty amusing, but c'mon. At least listen to the whole story, you owe me that much."

She exhales heavily and closes her eyes. "Okay. But if this is one of your bad jokes, I'll smack you."

"Right." He moves away from the door. "Your threat has zero intimidation."

"Don't test my patience, Trafalgar." She sits on the sofa in his office, as he leaned on his desk, across from her.

"Okay... You know my parents have a hospital in Flevance, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think I heard others talking about it..."

"The point is... They want me to manage it."

"That's great, right? I mean you can be-"

"Yes, yes, but there lies the problem. Their condition was that I and my future wife run it together." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Ridiculous, I know. But they are a little... Difficult. Anyhow, you get it, right?"

"No." She frowned. "They want you to marry a doctor?"

He sighs. "You're really slow, aren't you?"

"How do you expect me to get it with such a bad explanation?! And that still doesn't answer why am I-"

"Okay, stop getting worked up. I'll explain further." He walks to his chair and collapses into it.

"I told them I have a fiancée who is a fellow doctor."

"Well, do you?"

"Are you a moron? If I had one I wouldn't be asking you to marry me now, do I?"

"No, what I meant is, did you have one? Did you break up or something...?"

"Your questions are pointless. Shut up and listen."

Tashigi pouted. _Well, he's acting pretty snappy for someone who asked for help._

"I didn't have a fiancée, to begin with. It's just that... It was convenient for me to lie to them." He gets up, walking towards the window.

"My mother and sister were always trying to set me up with random women, so many times that I stopped going home. Even on holidays. Their meddling is a waste of time, and I had no intention to indulge them. You know how it is, all of my time goes into my work. The last thing I want is a girlfriend let alone wife. Too much fuss over something that won't last."

The next part he mutters, "I already know how it's gonna end." Law cleared his throat, "Anyhow, they can't understand that not everyone can have a marriage like they have, nor do I want to."

"So... You told them you have a girlfriend to get them off your back."

"Precisely. But as the time passed, they begin to have doubts since my imaginary relationship lasted a lot longer than any of my previous ones, so they insisted on meeting her.

I couldn't keep lying to them that she is busy... Basically, I ran out of excuses. Then my mother said, "You made the whole thing up, didn't you?" Tired, I snapped and told her we were engaged. Stupid move. Their insisting became harder, which is understandable, especially since they are planning on retiring. Yesterday, I told my mother that I will bring my fiancée this weekend."

"Why couldn't you just admit-"

"You don't understand do you!?" He cut her off and was really worked up. Tashigi never saw him like that.

"If I told them it was a lie, they will leave it to Lami! She is not ready to lead a hospital. And she most definitely isn't cut out for it, because she isn't interested in it."

"Lami?" Tashigi lifted her brow.

"My younger sister." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. It's that bad?" Tashigi asked with an uncertain tone.

"Yes, because- I told you already! Don't make me repeat myself!" He massaged his temple.

"She is married to an idiot our parents found her. Doctor as well. He will brainwash her and do what he wants with the hospital, and I won't let that happen! I won't see it crumble!" Law hits a wall with his fist.

Tashigi widened her eyes. He was intimidating, yet passionate. This side of him was something unexpected. He was always calm, cool and collected.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. After a while, with a little courage, Tashigi breaks it. "Why me?"

Law is still silent and turned to the window.

She doesn't let it intimidate her. "Couldn't you ask one of your previous girlfriends-"

"That would be complicated. You are a perfect choice."

 _Perfect choice, as if!_ That was her breaking point. She stood up, walking towards him.

"How on earth did you get to that conclusion? I barely even know you! And we don't even hang out... We're not even friends!" She was yelling at him, but didn't dare to touch him.

"That's why. And stop shouting. I hate women who throw tantrums."

"You know what? I'm leaving. I heard you out, so bye." Tashigi turns on her heel and starts walking towards the door.

"If you help me, you will be in charge of the Pediatric Surgery Department in my hospital."

She stopped.

"You can also realize the trip that board declined."

She turns around and looks at him.

"I'll finance your trip to where ever you wanted to go to help the children." Once more, tranquil expression settled on his face, his voice serious.

"That's not fair..." What kind of woman would she be if she accepted his offer? A terrible woman and a liar. But she was conflicted with her desire to help the children.

Or maybe not.

That desire was always overpowering everything in her life. She was also living for her work so she could understand him. It's not like she had a private life either.

"I think it's pretty fair." He continued to persuade her.

"And we don't have to stay married for long... Let me see... When they give me the hospital..." He squinted his eyes a bit. "One year, tops."

"A year?! Forget it." She snapped from thinking about the tempting proposition he gave her.

"What? A year will pass by quickly, especially in our line of work. We won't even see each other that much."

He made it sound like it was a simple business transaction. Doesn't he understand what he's asking?

"You are not …" Tashigi stuttered. "What you're suggesting is crazy... I can't pretend you know? I'm a terrible liar and I don't know anything about you. You don't know anything about me either. Not to mention that-"

"I've taken everything into account. Who do you think I am? An idiot? Would I ask you to marry me just like that and not think about it?"

Tashigi was always a curious person. Curiosity always led her to bad situations, like now.

"Then... What is your plan?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Does that mean you accept?" A glimmer of his trademark confidence appeared in his eyes.

"Depends on your plan..." _What could go wrong?_ She will just listen to him.

"First off, sit." He guides her to the sofa, and sits beside her. "You don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"No." The bitter lump settles in her throat. She used to... But they decided it was better to call it quits. He had his job and she was busy with hers.

"So you broke things off with that cop, huh?"

"How do you-"

"I have ears you know. Just because I look like I'm not listening doesn't mean I don't."

"You still didn't answer my question. Nevermind. Just tell me your plan."

"I sit behind you in the cafeteria, so I know plenty about your life."

"Huh? I never noticed that... That's kinda creepy."

"Creepy? I was the first one sitting there. That's my spot. You happened to sit there with your blabbermouth buddies. Just so you know, the nurses of this hospital are the biggest gossip station in this town."

"I know. That's how I found out things about you."

"Like what?"

"It's not important right now... Besides since you "listen things" you should know."

"Just tell me."

"You have a fan club. And all the members are women, of course. Maybe even a few men, I don't know..." She chuckles. "They call you Dr. Sexy."

"Bunch of fucking morons." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I escape from my lunatic family to get to the even worse environment."

"Hey, it's not that bad. They say nice things as well."

"What do you mean "nice things as well?" Do they-"

"Let's not get too far from the subject." Tashigi nervously interrupted him. "The point is, you inspire many people with your brilliance. Everyone admires you. You're the number one cardiothoracic surgeon in this hospital, at such young age, good looking and passionate about his job, of course, everyone is going to talk about you."

"Hm..." Law looked deep in thoughts for a few minutes. "So you think I'm good looking? That makes our mission easier."

"Um... I - I was just saying-" A flush crept across her cheeks.

"You're kinda plain and hiding behind your glasses and bangs," he was checking her out, "your figure is decent I think... I would have to see you without scrubs."

"E-Excuse me?!" Tashigi started to blush heavier.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I meant in normal clothes." He smirks. "You're perverted, aren't you? Who knew...?"

"C-Can we get back t-to the subject!"

"Fine." He puts his hands behind his head and leans back. "It's simple; we learn details about each other. Even the smallest, stupidest quirks. You don't have to lie about yourself; you can tell them anything you wish. The less we lie the better. I don't want you to slip on some stupid detail."

"Why do you think I would slip?"

"Oh, c'mon you have a face of a martyr. Like you're about to go on a holy war. One look at my mother or sister and you're gonna spill the beans."

"Hm." She sulks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look like a kid when you do that." He closes his eyes, sighing. "We need a story of how we met down to the stupid details, my sister and mother will gush about that."

"I'll leave that to you."

"So you accept?" He moved closer, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe it... But, I do." _What did you get yourself into Tashigi? His eyes… Are out of the ordinary… There is something… captivating and reassuring. Seductive even._

"You're a smart woman."

"I don't think so. A smart person would never-"

"What's wrong in helping each other to fulfill our goals? You have to be clever. This world is not some fairy tale were kind, decent, and honorable people win. They always lose."

"What about conscience?"

"You're doing this for the greater cause, aren't you? So, the question is how badly do you want it? How badly do you want to help children?"

"I want it... But I still don't think I can pull it off." She bounced her leg, nervously biting her lower lip. She should back out.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He placed his hand on her leg, stopping it. "No need to be nervous."

The warmth of his touch seeped through her body, comforting her and making her feel like a melting ice-cream on a sunny afternoon. It lasted for a moment.

"O-Okay. What now?" She quickly shook it off.

"Now... We will go back to work like usual. The rest we can talk about at my place."

Tashigi nodded, her heart beating unbearably fast. Standing up, she was walking towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing." He walks to his desk, opening the drawer. "This is for you."

He tosses her the little burgundy plush box. Tashigi hardly manages to catch it. Her jittery fingers, slowly open it, revealing the breathtakingly elegant and beautiful aquamarine-diamond pebble ring.

"What- How did you-?"

He only smirks.

Did he know she would say yes? If so, how did he know her ring size? It fits perfectly.

_That bastard._

* * *

 

"Are you sure they're gonna like me?" Tashigi threw a glance at Law, over her glasses, reading the notes he made for her.

"Positive. Just be yourself." He frowned a little. "Your handwriting is terrible. No wonder you're a doctor."

They were sitting on Law's couch in the living room. Her third day staying at his place. It was "necessary and efficient" so they could get used to each other and because they both worked.

Tashigi was wearing her gray, baggy koala T-shirt, with purple pajama pants. Her hair was loosely pinned with the hairpin.

"You're convinced." She lets out a small sigh.

"Of course I am. Your lack of sex appeal makes you the perfect candidate, every mother wants for her son." Running his fingers through his hair, he took his black rim glasses. He was wearing a simple dark-gray pajama set. "You can even babble about kittens and other girly stuff you love."

"Nobody in the right mind would believe we're a couple, Trafalgar. We can't pull this off." Tashigi tosses his notes on the glass coffee table.

"Why are you so negative? And call me by my name, practice it."

"We lack chemistry Tr- Law. There is nothing believable about us being a "couple." Tashigi rolled her eyes.

"Can you pronounce my name without looking like you ate something spoiled? Don't worry about that, it's the easiest part. Focus on learning things about me."

"How is that the easiest part!? That's the crucial part! And it's so awkward to-"

He silences her by moving closer to her. Their eyes meet, and his hand brushes against her thigh. An unexpected electric shock surges through her body. His other hand touches her hair, and she feels his long fingers combing it, slowly taking her hairpin off. Tashigi couldn't move. His eyes were almost hypnotic; they were curiously and magnetically drawing her towards him.

Her brain was about to burst when he moved even closer, his breath warm on her cheek as his fingers traced a tingly path from her lips to her neck. With a smirk on his face, his head drips down, lips pressing against her neck, arms tightening around her waist.

All she wanted to do is to touch his bare skin, even though her mind tried to make her snap out of it. Her hands were hesitant, but she rests them on his lower back, awkwardly.

At that moment the immense desire took over, oozing from her pores and she was sure he could sense it.

His hand sneaked under her shirt, and just then she remembers... She was completely exposed underneath. Finally, her reason manages to break through this weird situation.

"S-Stop..."

"Why? You seem like you were having a good time..." He was back to his usual self. Maybe he was never out of it. This was just a "task" to him. Kinda annoying. And why the heck did she react like that?

She got up, sheltering her chest. "I-I'm going to the bathroom."

"You don't need to, I can help you with-"

"No thanks!"

He grins. "She's really perverted."

Tashigi splashed her face with cold water, several times. "What is the matter with me?" She never expected to react like a friggin teenager. And she needs to get used to... No. They don't need to go that far. He was just messing with her.

_Jerk._

When she got back, she caught him reading her notes, his glasses back on. Tashigi silently sits as far as she could from him, grabbing the notes she tossed earlier.

"So I think you agree that the topic we discussed earlier won't be a problem?" He breaks the silence, throwing her a glance.

"I don't want to talk about it... And please, don't do it ever again."

"You know that we will have to display some sort of affection in public? I thought we could practice." He smirks again. "You're so tense."

"I doubt that you need to feel my breasts in public." She replies sarcastically.

"I guess I don't, but it's fun. Especially your face-"

"Yes, I know, ridiculous. I'm glad I amuse you."

"More than you could imagine." He scoots closer to her again. "I was going to say it was kinda erotic."

"Back off, your playing time is over."

"Who says it is?"

For a split second, his comment scared her. But she shakes it off. "Hm, so... You were born on October the 6th?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're a mood killer, you know. And yeah, what about it?"

"I've been told that. It's kinda my specialty." She sighs. "We are born on the same date."

He looks at her a bit surprised, his lips pulling into a grin. "Really? I didn't notice it because your handwriting is awful."

Tashigi was actually stunned. It was such a big coincidence. Maybe it was a sign. Did she make the right choice to help him?

"Oy." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Why are you spacing out? Same birthdate, so what? We share our birth date with approximately 19 million other people.

Don't take it as a cosmical sign to ease your conscience. Or... Do it. Whatever makes you cope with this situation."

"You know, you're a real jerk." Tashigi was deflated by his cynical comment.

"One more thing... Apologies for calling you plain."

"Huh?" _Did he just apologize?_

"I had no idea you hide such figure beneath those baggy clothes and uniforms you usually wear."

Tashigi turned bright red. "I- can we not talk-"

"And your bust size...Not plain. Again, apologies."

"Aghh! If you don't stop with the teasing I'm leaving!"

"I'm admitting an honest mistake here and you-"

"Good night!"

* * *

 

"Good Morning," he greets her when she enters the kitchen to pour some coffee.

He was reading the newspaper on his laptop, fully dressed and ready to go to work. And he would usually go without her. She kinda hoped to avoid him.

Tashigi grumbles in response, still pretty pissed about last night. And to think she will have to put up his behavior for god knows how long... Maybe she should call it quits while she still has the time. It was like she was on drugs when she made the decision to get involved with him.

"You're not thinking of bailing out?"

His voice snaps her back from her thoughts, and she almost drops her mug.

"Seriously?" He lets out a weary sigh. "Are you a five-year old?"

He closes his laptop. "Fine. I won't do that ever again, I swear. But we will have to pretend in front of my family, you know that, right?"

"I know." She takes a big sip of her bitter coffee. "It doesn't ease my conscience though, no matter what you say."

"What are you, a fucking saint? How do you think I feel? You think I like lying to my family?"

"No. It's just that-"

"There's no other option, trust me, I tried everything. So..." He approaches her, looking her straight into her eyes. "I need to know that you won't change your mind. And once we go on that trip on Friday, no turning back."

She stays silent for several minutes.

"I'll try my best. No turning back." The last part she whispers, feeling sick in her stomach.

"Good. Now let's go."

"Together?!" She widens her eyes.

He frowned. "Are you always this dense in the morning?"

"I'll pass." Tashigi sits at the counter, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Give me a break." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

x

x

An hour later, she was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at the moving scenery, trying to clear her mind. But all of her calming methods didn't work. This man always gets what he wants. How does he win every argument?! It irritated her. No, she passed that point. Next time, she might smack him with a nearby object.

"Did you finish with your sulking?" Stopping at the red light, he threw her one of his usual flat-voiced comments she detested.

"I don't want to talk with you."

"How very mature."

"You're pissing me off!" She shook her head. "You bring out the worst in me! And I'm normally patient and-"

"And you're just fucking charming. Making a fuss about everything, a fucking piece of work."

"Ugh, just shut up."

"It was a simple kiss, I don't know why you act like that. We will have to do it in front of my family so I don't understand why-"

"It was a big deal!"

"You're acting like it was your first kiss." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you will be so dramatic. And crazy. You slapped me, I should be the one who's pissed."

"It was my first kiss!" His eyes widened a bit. "With you, I mean. I wasn't prepared."

"So what? I still don't get why you're so upset."

"It's the way you did it that pisses me the most. You can't just-"

"I could have sworn you liked it, but fine. Next time, I will cater to your needs." He grinned, focusing on the road again.

"That's not what I-" She mumbled, focusing on scenery again. But the scene was vividly playing in her mind.

_"I'm going to ask you in a civilized way, to get your butt dressed, so we can go to work like normal people, without you acting like a brat." His voice was sharp, as he frowned._

_"And, like I said, in a civilized way, I refuse. Please, go by yourself." She spoke through her clenched teeth, trying to control her voice._

_He stood for two minutes, looking at her sitting figure before he sat beside her._

_"If you are going to behave like that," they were glaring at each other, "You leave me no other choice."_

_"Really? And what will you-"_

_He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Dumbfounded, she jerked her head back, her mind shutting down in an instant. But he didn't allow her to break his violent kiss. She blinked a few times, perplexed._

_A shiver ran down her spine. She never experienced a kiss like that one. Her feelings were mixed; unsure whether to respond or to push him away._

_Feeling his hand on the back of her neck, he pressed her harder, crushing her lips, demanding a response._

_"Mmph…!" She tried to tell him to stop, but he used that opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth._

Her indecisiveness lasted only for a second.

He got his response. A slap across the face. Her hands were trembling, but he deserved it.

She didn't over-react in the slightest.

Maybe a bit. But he was the one to blame.

The rest of their way to the hospital was filled with silence. When he parked, Tashigi tried to get away quickly, however...

"Why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you crazy? You want me to get killed by your fan-club?"

"You're over-reacting, again. Seriously..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm really not." She proceeded to get out of his car.

"But it will help if everybody knew. The lie would be more believable." Law kept talking while he was locking his car.

"There is no need for that." Tashigi started walking away.

"What are you afraid of? You won't be working here anymore if our plan succeeds." He caught up with her.

"I told you already, it's too much of a trouble. And your "fans" are really creepy." She speeded up to put some distance between them.

He gives her a sigh. The one that meant "I don't care what you say, I'm gonna do what I want." Yes, he had different types of sigh. She learned them all in a short time, since they were mostly directed at her.

But this time, things won't go his way. She decided firmly.

"Listen to me, Trafalgar... I mean Law. You won't say anything to anyone, are we clear?"

"Watch me." He grins. "Your threats really have zero intimidation."


	2. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Chapter 2 – The storm**

 

It's official; she hates him. Yes, for the first time in her life she hates a person.

Never thought she was capable of it. Until this man came into her life.

Before she made a contract with the devil, life was simpler. She could enjoy the common things people take for granted; like eating in the cafeteria, walking around the hospital without women glaring at her, or having a dreadful feeling of everyone becoming silent when you walk in.

That's what she was dealing with in the past two days. Law, or Lucifer incarnated as she called him in her mind, resumed his everyday life as if nothing happened. And of course, for him, everything was pretty much the same. Nobody gave him threatening glares, he could eat wherever he preferred, and he even got the damned presents.

And she? She was eating her sandwich bitterly, choking on every bite, in a fricking supply closet.

It was so suffocating and dark. And all of her emotions were spinning... Tashigi could feel her energy leaving her. She felt drained, like a used tea bag.

With a loud noise, the door of the supply closet burst open, making her drop her half-eaten sandwich.

"Ah, there you are," Law walked in, closing the door as carelessly as he opened them. "I've been looking everywhere for you..." He glanced around, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you eating here?"

She lowered her head, bangs hiding her eyes, while her rage accumulated.

"Okay..." He took a nearby box and sat on it.  "Listen, I think it would be good if we eat together from now on cause-"

"No." She replied flatly.

He crossed his arms, "I'm tired of you saying no to everything. I thought we made a deal."

That's it. She'll just strangle him.

"We made a deal." This time she looked him straight in the eyes. "But I'm not your damn puppet!" She stood up.

"Calm down, why are you so worked up?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Take a look around!" She gesticulated with her arms. "Do you think I like eating here!?"

"I won't judge your taste." He looked at her indifferently.

"Ugh! I had enough of you!" She walks towards the door, trying to get out.

"Wait," he grabbed her forearm, "Don't storm out like that. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong...?” She stops, hanging her head down. "What's wrong you ask...? Let me tell you what's wrong, Trafalgar." Her voice is full of sarcasm, as she glares at his perfectly calm face.

"I can't walk normally around this hospital anymore because of you! Why in the hell did you have to tell everyone that we are engaged?! I asked you not to do it but no, ‘I am Law and I do everything I want without giving a damn about people around me,’" she tried to imitate his deep voice, earning a scowl from him. After some more yelling on her part, she paused, kinda surprised that he didn't interrupt her.

"I don't sound like that at all," he sighs, combing his hair with his fingers. "Are you feeling better now? Carrying this much hostility is not healthy."

"I'm looking at the source of my resentment right now!"

"Can I speak? I listened to your nagging, now it's my turn, okay?"

She sulked, not looking at him.

"Who cares, if people don't like you. You're giving them too much credit. Don't be weak. If they glare, glare back at them. They are just jealous because you have something extraordinary that they don't and never will."

Is he actually giving her a compliment?  Her brow wrinkled as she focused on him.

"Me."

Right, it would be bizarre if he gave her a compliment. With a sour look on her face, she blinked few times.

"Why do you think I don't talk to people that much?"

"Because you're a j-" He put his index finger on her lips. "Don't answer that. It's because they are looking for flaws." She glared at him, and he removed it, sighing.

"They are like hyenas, waiting for you to slip up so they can tear you apart. It is in human nature to be envious of somebody else and to want something they don't have. Why the fuck would you care why a bunch of leeches think about you, or talk behind your back? Face it. Deal with it and move on. They are just trash. "

"Easy for you to say, you're an arrogant bastard and everyone knows that."

His frown deepened. "Fine then. Calling me arrogant is an excuse that losers use. I'm better than most of the people here, and confident in my skills, something you can't say about yourself, and instead of proving me wrong, you choose to... You know what?

Hide from everyone, coward, I don't give a shit." His shoulder brushes against her, as he exited the supply room.

Tashigi stood there perplexed. He wasn't actually offended by her comment, right? Nah. Impossible. He has a thick skin.

But she doesn't. And his words got to her more than she thought. Tashigi closes her eyes for a few minutes, taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly; she was many things, but a coward was not one of them.

And on her way to the cafeteria, she kept repeating that. Each time somebody threw her a glare or gave her an up and down look whispering, she tried to ignore it no matter how stressful it was.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she stood in front of the table Law sat at.

He smirked, shaking his head, pointing her to sit on the chair beside him.

* * *

 

"It's me." He knocked on the door of her room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Tashigi replied nervously. This was the last chance to change her mind.

Last night she couldn't sleep at all, constantly busy with discouraging thoughts.

Why did she accept his offer in the first place? Was she not aware that she has to deceive people? How grave his proposition is? How did he manage to persuade her?

The fact that she agreed made her feel troubled. What kind of person was she in the end?

"I'll help you with the suitcase- What on earth are you wearing?" He grimaced like he was forced to eat bread which he hated more than anything.

Tashigi was wearing a long floral winter dress, with full sleeves. It had no shape whatsoever.

"Don't make fun of me, I already changed five times." Tashigi emitted a long sigh.

"And that's the best you could do?" Law shook his head and sighed.

She bit her lower lip.

"Fine, whatever. I forget that I'm engaged to a nun." He walked to her bed, taking the suitcase.

"No! Wait! I should change..." She rushed forward to take her suitcase from his hands, stepping on a hem of her long dress, causing her to stumble. Losing her balance, she landed on her knee, managing to stop herself with her hands.

Law looked at her in a bizarre way, lifting his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Clumsy woman."

She looked up at him, her smooth cheeks pink, trying not to let her shame overtake her.

"I-I'm just so nervous..."

"I can see that clearly." He puts the suitcase down, walking towards her. "C'mon get up, you're a handful."  He offers her his hand, which she takes with hesitation.

"Calm down, and if you want to change, do it quickly, we should get going." Law made a few steps towards the door, opening it. "I'll wait for you downstairs, carry your own suitcase then."

"Wait..."

He turned, irritated.

Tashigi couldn't look him in the eyes, so instead, she looked at her hands that were trembling.

"I...Um... I uh..."

"Stop that. It's annoying."

"I was wondering... If you could..."

"Just say it clearly."

Tashigi cleared her throat. "What should I wear?"

He let out a snort. "Are you seriously asking me what to wear?"

"Yeah!" _What a jerk._ "For all I know, the girls you showed them were probably good looking, models, intelligent and I... I..." Still avoiding eye contact, she pressed her lips together. "Well, you said it, I'm rather plain looking. Don't you think it would be odd-"

"Stop it. Your babbling is ridiculous and pointless." His quarrelsome comment ticked her off.

"Fine, if you're going to be a jerk then-"

"They couldn't care less what you're wearing, and neither do I..." He made a sour expression. "It's just that I was caught by surprise... No, perplexed because of its hideousness."

Tashigi shot him a glare.

"Just wear what you normally wear," Law grouchily replied.

"This is what I wear on special occasions." She looked down at her dress. _Is it really that bad?_

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"How do you even attract men wearing something- You probably don't date at all, what am I saying?" He shook his head like the answer was painfully obvious.

Just when she thinks she is used to his venomous comments, he stabs her yet again. This is the end of the stupid deal. If this is what awaits her in the future with him, forget it.

While she spaced out, Tashigi failed to see him passing by her, opening her suitcase. When she was about to send him to hell, he was already rummaging through it.

"This is worse than I thought, and I know very little about fashion," he frowned. "I should have taken you to buy something," He shook his head, releasing another obnoxious comment, "What's the point, you would choose something ghastly anew."

"OKAY!" She yelled. "I get it, I have horrible clothes, can we just leave it a rest, or I'm so out of here!"

"Are you blackmailing me? What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" He answered sharply.

There he is with the "truth" again. It's not. It was an excuse for him to act like a jerk. He was forward, and that didn't annoy her. What bothered her was his attitude. The world revolved around him, and other points of view were insignificant.

"Tone it down, okay? It's really annoying." She sighs, wondering why she didn't simply walk away.

"Fine, I see how fragile you are."

Seems his favorite game was testing her patience. And she couldn't recognize herself anymore. Who would ever think that somebody could cause her blood pressure to skyrocket with just one comment?

"Either help me or get out." Let alone to have angry outbursts.

"You called me to help you, you know." He responded, rubbing the brow as if to ward off a bothersome headache.

She rolled her eyes.

x

x

"We're not going by plane?" Tashigi titled her head to the side.

"Of course not. You're too nervous." He declares, grumpily.

"Huh?"

"If we go by plane we'll be there in two hours. If I drive, we'll be there in the evening. That should give you plenty of time to get your shit together and rehearse what you will say. So you don't mess up right from the start."

Tashigi sighed. Again, he decided something without saying a word to her. Ignoring his condescending tone, she silently went into the car.

After a while of driving, Tashigi spoke.

"Did you visit your parents plenty of times like this?"

"No. This is my first time driving. I usually take the plane, this is a waste of time."

"What!?" Her mouth went slack.

"Pipe down, why are you yelling?"

"So you don't know the way?!"

"As if. You seriously think I'm a moron? That's why GPS is for."

"But... But... There are a plenty of things that can go wrong!"

"Relax, will you? Everything is under control. Your worrying about everything is so annoying."

"At least tell me that you checked the weather and roads." Tashigi closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"By all means."

"That doesn't sound very convincing." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You didn't!"

He rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

Well if he's giving her the silent treatment, so be it. Who's acting like a kid now?

"So about what you're going to say..." He broke the silence after an hour of driving. "Think of it as a normal meeting with the parents of your boyfriend," he sneaked a glance at her while driving, "you did that before haven't you?"

"Well... Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that? It's a simple yes or no question."

"No."

Everything depends on how she will present herself during the weekend. And once done, it can never be undone. She couldn't think straight. Her nervousness went up a notch. He's right, she will mess up everything. Tashigi's breathing was rapid and shallow, and she could feel her head pounding.

"It's not that big of a deal as everyone thinks. And my parents are not going to eat you. You're also not going to a polygraph test, so you don't have to be so scared."

Still, her nervousness didn't subdue.

"All that thoughts you have in your head that I brought models or impressive women for them to meet... Throw them away. You are the first one."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"You heard me. So stop." He replied flatly like it was not that big of a deal.

"That actually makes me more nervous. If I'm the first one, they are surely expecting-"

"Just stop. Overthinking is the most irritating trait you have."

"Says who? Mr. Grumpy?"

"At least I'm not panicking about everything. How are you a doctor?"

"My nervousness and my other "annoying traits" disappear when I'm working." She answered bitterly. "There is no place for that when I'm with a patient."

"There you go. Treat my family like patients."

"Um, well that's not-"

"Just try it."

"Fine."

With arms folded tightly across her chest, she tapped her foot furiously, while staring through the window.

"You should sleep a bit, it will help you calm down."

He had a point. This situation was really exhausting.

"What about you?" She added, trying to find a comfortable position, opening a window a little.

"I'm fine. I like driving, and before you nag, I will stop if I feel tired."

"Mhm..." She yawned, drifting into sleep.

x

x

Drops of water tickled her cheek, waking her up. She blinks a few times, looking around. Tashigi was alone in the car.

This morning as they drove, the sky was blue, with a few wisps of white. Now, the sky was a blanket of gray. Monotone, but kinda peaceful.

She pulled her arm through the open window, feeling the tiny drops of rain, on her palm. She loved the rain. The coolness of it, the way it soothed her down.

_Where is Law?_

The water droplets began growing larger and falling frequently. She closed her window, worried about him. Ten minutes later, the sprinkling turned into a heavy downpour.

The clouds grew darker and darker.

Just when she was thinking of going out to search for him, the door of the driver seat open abruptly. Law gets in quickly, throwing her a paper bag.

Caught by surprise, she almost drops it.

"What's going on?" her head flinched back slightly.

"As you can fucking see, a rain." He snappishly replied, wiping the drops sliding down his forehead into his eyes. His hair was damp, so was his black hoodie.

 _I told you so_ , almost departs from her lips, but she decides to stay silent.

"We should stop somewhere until it passes," Tashigi suggests.

"No shit Sherlock, what do you think I was doing? There is no place for us to stop, I barely found a fucking store, and we’re in the middle of nowhere. To make things better, the guy from the store told me it's going to be a friggin' storm. It's all your fault!"

"Why are you attacking me? You think it's my fault? I told you-"

"Oh, spare me your fucking crap," he gives her a glare. "You have such a bad luck that you could actually call upon a storm."

"What?! You're acting like an idiot! How is this my fault?"

"If it weren't for your "I'm so nervous" we would be there by now!"

"You decided that by yourself! You didn't even ask me!"

"You-"

"Just calm down, Trafalgar." Tashigi tried to defuse a situation.

Raising his eyebrows and giving her a lethal stare, he lashed out.

"You're telling me to calm down?! YOU?!"

"Well, snapping at me won't solve a thing! And the weather is getting worse!"

Rain battered the roof of the car. The sound came from every direction, like a shower of bullets.

He fell silent. Turning on a car, he started driving.

Tashigi tried to stop herself from saying something more, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Trafalgar..." She spoke softly.

"Don't say a fucking word. I know it's dangerous but there is nowhere I can park the car. No shelter what-so-ever. As soon as I find something, I will stop."

"Okay."

"And for the last time, call me by my fucking name," he took off his wet hoodie, throwing it in the back seat.

Perplexed, Tashigi stared at his exposed torso, hypnotized by his tattoos, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What now? You never saw a half-naked man?" He rolled his eyes at her shocked face.

"No-no that-s not..." she took a deep breath. “I-I didn't know you had... Tattoos there."

"Get over it. We are supposed to be dating for a year now, you should not overreact like that."

"Well, you should have said something." Tashigi pouted. "How do you expect me to know?"

"Fine, at the first chance I get, I will take off my clothes so you can see everything."

"N-no need! I was just-"

"I was kidding," he smirked. "You're acting like a high school girl in heat."

"Jerk."

The gusting wind carried the heavy rain in wild spirals causing the chaos and therefore, problems for driving. The storm was starting to get worse, and still, they haven't found a place to stop.

"Un-fucking-believable." Law grumbled, sneezing.

"There is something you could wear," she started innocently.

"What?" He gave her a death glare.

"I have an extra sweater with me..."

His face turned pale and a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Tashigi... Are you suggesting what I think you do?"

"I was just trying to help-"

"You want me to wear your cat sweater." His glare dug deeper into her, sending chills down her spine. But she didn't let him intimidate her. She will just do what he does to her.

"You don't have to glare at me like that." She looked out the window. "I made a rational suggestion."

"Rational suggestion my ass," He kept driving.

"But it's cold and-"

"I'll just take something from my bag!"

Haha. Not so funny when she uses his logic against him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," she continued casually, "in the middle of raging storm" she tried to keep her voice stern, "you will catch a cold and do you think it's smart to get out-"

"I would rather die than wear it."

"Don't be so difficult, it's crisis. Besides, nobody would see you in it, except me."

He started cursing.

"And don't forget we'll have to be in the car most likely since there is no-"

"Shut up."

"But we also have to save the car batter-"

"I said, shut up!"

In the end, he pulled over. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Opening them, he screamed at her, "Give it to me!"

Oh, finally some payback.

"Certainly." Even in this unstable situation, it was too funny. She bit her lip not to laugh.

Of course, in the end, she couldn't control herself, especially seeing his face when he put on a yellow sweater with a kitten on it. It was a perfect size for him, which made her realize that she really didn't have a clue about dressing herself properly.

But that didn't matter, the picture in front of her was priceless. Which reminded her to take a sneak picture of him later.

"You know that I can kill you here and nobody would find you?" He grunted like he could read her mind.

She burst into a laughter, not caring that he could really kill her.

Yes, karma is a bitch.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, making her seriously worried.

"Now, listen to me." She started, trying to remain confident.

"What now?!"

"I can hear a thunder in the distance."

He squinted his eyes. "It's a fucking storm, so yea-"

"Don't interrupt me, please. As you know it's dangerous. Approximately 90% of thunder strike victims survive. Nearly 80% of survivors sustain serious, life-long effects such as neurological and internal injuries. However, injuries don’t only occur from a direct strike by a lightning bolt, but also by making contact with an object electrified by lightning such as metal or the ground, as well as explosions or fires caused by the strike."

"Fascinating," he mocked her comment. "I'm well aware of that. But the odds-"

 "Although the odds of being injured are slim, it’s essential for us to stop," Tashigi spoke through her teeth.

"There are no safe places outdoors," he glared at her again.

"That's why I told you to check the weather! Avoiding the storm in the first place is the rule no. 1."

"Stop with the nagging." The muscles in his jaw clenched.

"Staying in a car is safer than being outside." Tashigi crossed her arms, biting the insides of her cheek.

"I know that!"

"So pull over and let's stay put. It's futile to find something now."

"Listen, I'm tired, angry, this close of snapping your neck, and wearing a fucking cat sweater. Do you really want to piss me off more?"

"No. I'm just trying to find a solution. Sorry."

Her anger eases up since she was actually frightened by the storm. Arguing can only make their situation worse, not to mention potential accidents and other horrific situations her brain came up with.

He let out a weary and angry sigh, but ultimately he listened to her.

Feeling a huge relief, she spoke, "Please rest, I will be awake since I slept already."

"And what will you do?" He threw her a sarcastic look, to which she replied by smiling. "I'll wake you up if I have a panic attack and need you to hold my hand."

Giving her a sarcastic look, he lowered the seat, closing his eyes.

"And don't you dare," he opened one eye, "to take a picture of me, I'll make your life miserable."

"More miserable than now?"

"This is nothing."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Hmpf, I wonder..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The nerves of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 

 

In front of the large and remarkable looking house, Tashigi started shaking. Not because it was cold. Her nerves bounced in different directions, making her nauseous. She asked herself again: why was she doing this?

A low rumble of Law's voice in the background was distracting her, as she tried to concentrate.

He was saying something to her, while taking out their luggage from the trunk, but she didn't want to listen. It was just irritating. The charade they have to put on.

He was back to his natural, distant self, including the sweater. The thought of him in kitten sweater pulls her a little out of the gloominess. Only, it lasted for a second.

Tashigi's stomach shifts uneasily, as she hugged herself, her nails digging deep into the fabric of her woolen sweater.

Law's presence beside her, made her focus on what he was saying.

"…And don't get offended if my father doesn't pronounce your name correctly, or that he doesn't remember what you told him, he's like that. All he cares about is his work, that's where 95 % of his attention goes to. The rest, including us, is the remaining 5%"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." She pressed her lips together. _Well, this is it._

"You will see."

They walked side by side, Law holding her suitcase and his bag, to the grand, double door with an artistic glass pattern.

The doors open almost immediately, showing a beautiful woman with Law's eyes. Except, unlike Law's indifferent eyes, they were kind, glistening brightly. The woman's hair was soft brown, pulled into a neat ponytail. Tashigi had a hard time believing that woman was in her fifties with a slender figure and elegant style.

But she couldn't admire her further, as the woman instantly pulled her into a hug.

"You must be Tashigi!" She released her for a second, taking a better look at her. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Yet again, Tashigi finds herself in a friendly hug, woman's arms squeezing a fraction tighter than before. The woman's perfume... The sweet smell of jasmine filled her nostrils, making her feel calmer.

"Mother, you're suffocating her."

"There's my cute son, I missed you," she releases Tashigi, focusing her attention on Law. "You could call more often, you know," she smacks him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"I don't wanna take your job," he grinned.

"Smart-ass." She smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

They enter the foyer, Law places the luggage down, while Tashigi tried hard not to gasp in astonishment. Nothing lavish, but it was put together in an organized and creative way. Chocolate-brown walls with a mural of ivory trees, decorated here and there with family pictures. She almost jerked at her reflection, as there was an antique mirror, cut in an emerald shape on her left. In the center of it was the vintage table with the vase of fresh flowers. The most amazing part of it was an imperial staircase.

"Darling, come and say hi!" Woman's tone was casual and light.

Suddenly, the man who resembled Law, joined them. Older version of him.

The man wore glasses, and his hair was shorter than Law's. With a soft looking face, he smiled calmly. Needless to say that the man was very handsome.

"How nice to finally meet you," he shook Tashigi's hand energetically, with both of his hands. "Tadashi... No, wait... Taishi... No..."

"See, I told you," Law whispered to her.

"Ah! Tashigi! Am I right?"

"Ye-yes" She smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry for making a mistake, dear, I had a difficult surgery last night." The man rubbed the back of his neck, apologetically.

"N-No, don't worry about it." Tashigi smiled once more, unsure of what to say.

"Shame on you!" Law's mother raised her voice, clearly aggravated. "This girl is going to be a part of our family and you can't remember her name!”

"Um, that's allr-" Tashigi started.

"It's not, dear! You are too kind." The woman smiled at her briefly before she continued scowling at her absent-minded husband.

_Be a part of the family..._ Tashigi's heart clenched. No, she can't do this to them. This is simply wrong. Her gaze slid down to the floor.

"It's me, your son, do you remember my name?" He caught Tashigi's hand, like he could feel the clash in her.

"Very funny, treating me like I have Alzheimer’s, you might regret it someday if I do." The man crossed his arms while keeping his eyes locked on him.

"I don't see how it would be different than usual." Law gave his typical sarcastic remark.

"Enough you two, c'mon hug it out." They both listened to her without a complaint.

"Oh! We didn't even introduce ourselves to you, honey! I'm so sorry, you must think we're a bunch of weirdos," the woman smiled brightly, revealing her perfect teeth.

"Don't worry mother, I warned her about-"

"Anyhow," one glare of his mother made him hold up his stingy comment. Hm, she already likes this woman.

"My name is Celia, and this is," she gave a cue to Law's father, but he seemed preoccupied with something else, staring at the screen of his phone.

"Ehem!" The woman's brow twitched.

 "Oh? What did I miss?"

"Introduce yourself," she spoke in a cold voice, frowning at him. "Of-Of course! My name is Edric and-"

"Good thing he still remembers his name," Law whispered to her rather loudly, earning him a death glare from Celia.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to calm down, "We are preparing the dinner so we can talk-"

"Mother, we would like to rest, it's been one hell of a trip." Law interrupted her.

"Oh, yes, you are unusually late," she paused. "Why?"

"I drove to here."

"Why would you do that, good heavens? You must have been caught in a storm!" Her worried gaze was all over them.

"As you can see, we are fine, just tired."

"You still didn't answer my question, stubborn fool!" She raised her voice, then remembered that Tashigi was there, "I mean, answer my question."

_Stubborn fool, indeed._ She truly liked this woman.

"Tashigi didn't have a vacation for a while, so I thought she would like to enjoy the scenery," he sighed, seemingly unfazed by her comment. "My bad, okay? Leave it a rest, please?"

Tashigi snuck a glance at him, he winked at her.

_Cunning bastard._

"I too, am sorry," she bowed slightly. "I thought it was a nice idea, so I didn't think about-"

"No worries dear, what's done, it's done." The woman's face lightened up again. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

"So, where's our room?" Law was impatient.

Our room, right. It's not like she was going to get a room for herself, they are engaged.

"I prepared you our old bedroom, rest a bit and see you at dinner Tashigi." The woman winked at her, making her blush.

"O-Okay, "she blinked a few times before she felt herself being pulled by the hand.

As she climbed the stairs with Law, she could hear "She's so adorable!" followed by Celia's cheerful laughter.

x

x

"Finally," he threw his bag on the floor, closing the door. Tashigi still carried her suitcase, admiring the master bedroom, which looked like something out of the magazines. She knew they were well-off, just not this much. The room was in pale tones of blue. A large master bed with a textured headboard was in the middle of it. It had few tomato-red ikat pillows and a simple white bedding.

It also had a place to sit, with two comfy chairs at the foot of the bed.

Walls were decorated with a group of several paintings, of various sizes. She stood there for a few minutes soaking in the surroundings.

If she had to describe it in one sentence, it would be a perfect blend of feminine and masculine.

"Want to take the shower first?"

Walking towards the large windows, she didn't pay attention to his words, too mesmerized by a breathtaking view of the garden.

"Yo," he snapped his fingers near her face, "Are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry," She blinked a few times putting her suitcase beside the bed.

"Why are you staring?"

"The view from here... It's spectacular." She replied, dazed.

"Nothing special. So are you going first?"

"Hm?"

He sighed deeply. "The shower, woman."

"No, you can go."

"Fine."

He started to undress.

"Um, Trafalgar- I mean Law," she looked away. "Can you do that in the bathroom?"

"Really?" He rolled his eyes at her. "You're annoying."

When he left to take a shower (bathroom was adjoined to the bedroom) she let out a heavy sigh, sitting on the bed.

Guilt was melting her insides, slowly and painfully. His parents seemed like a pleasant people. Which only made her feel worse. It would be easier if they were distant and bothersome as Law hinted.

Then again, maybe they are just treating her nicely because she's the new face. Perhaps... Well, she will see for herself.

Tashigi lay on the bed, looking at her phone. Several messages from acquaintances and co-workers congratulating her on her engagement. 

_If only this was true._

"Nah," she shook her head, letting out a snort. She could never fall for somebody like Law. They were too different, not to mention that he enjoyed humiliating her. And he most definitely would never fall for a woman like her. Besides, she wasn't his type. _What was his type anyway?_ She got up into the sitting position.

"…You can go now."

_To be frank, he is attractive._

"…can't lock the door…"

Her eyes were clinging to his exposed skin, looking at his bare, muscular back.

_He has... Quite a body._

_If he couldn't speak, he would be a textbook definition of tall, dark and handsome. But his venomous tongue annihilates his attractive appearance._

Dabbing his dark hair with the towel that hung around his neck, he took a pair of boxers from his bag. And that's when it struck her; she was staring at the tattooed man who was wearing only a towel around his waist.

The alarming point was that she did it naturally without realizing. Heat was rising in her cheeks, as she tore her eyes away from him.

Hastily, she got up from the bed, covering her red face, cursing herself for acting like that.

Luckily, he was too busy to notice her tripping over her suitcase, nearly falling, before she entered the bathroom.

_Would he casually get dressed in front of me?!_

She was too embarrassed to check, even though her curiosity intrigued her. _What's wrong with him today!? What's wrong with me doing that?!_

The bathroom was steamy and smelled like soap. Like citrus and mint... Not overwhelming or intrusive.

She tried to calm her breathing, and the pumping of her fidgety heart, trying to lock the door. However...

_No key? How odd._

Distracted by that fact, she opens the door, "Hey, how come-"

She froze at the view of Law. At a full view of his buttocks to be precise.

"Hm?" He began to turn around, and she slammed the door shut.

_What in the hell was wrong with him?!_ He's doing that on purpose she was sure of it, as she heard a chortle.

Panic caught her when she hears footsteps approaching the bathroom, making her block the door with all of her strength. _Like a scene from some horror movie. Absurd!_

"What did you say?" He speaks.

To her relief, he wasn’t trying to enter the bathroom, and she was thankful.

"H-H...” She pressed the fingers to her trembling lips, trying to speak. "How c-come there's no k-key?" She managed to say it.

"I already told you, it's because of my sister's kids." He paused, but she could hear a cheerful tone he would get when he relishes in toying with people.

"The little shits like to collect keys. They locked themselves up one time I was here, so we had to go through the bathroom window and- A nightmare." He sighed. "You would think adults would be smarter the next time and not let them roam around the house, but no. The little punks did it again, last time I was here. Only, they locked my father in his bathroom." He laughed maliciously. "Gotta hand them for that one. So basically, a solution was to remove the keys instead of dealing with brats. Idiots."

Tashigi recovered a bit from her previous shock. The story was rather amusing. She caught herself smiling.

"You will have the pleasure of meeting them soon."

"O-Okay." She stayed pressed against the door for some time, to make sure he left. When she heard the door closing, she assumed he left the room. Slightly opening the bathroom door, she peeked through and saw that he indeed left.

Tashigi quickly stripped her clothes off, deciding to forget about everything if only for a moment.

Needless to say that the bathroom was exceptional. She was tempted to take a soak in the extraordinarily looking tub and relax, but having Law in the vicinity... Just no.

Not that the shower cabin lacked in style. It was a spacious, glass, shower cabin.

She took off her glasses and the hairpin, letting her hair fall to the middle of her back.

Stepping into the shower, she let out a tiresome sigh.

The water beat down on her back, soothing her aching muscles. Tashigi took her time, letting the hot water soak her skin, cascading down her body. She shampooed her hair and soaped her body using a randomly picked body wash and shampoo out of many in the bathroom closet.

During the time she washed, she thoughts she hears something, but dismisses it quickly unable to see anything because the soap threatened to get into her eyes, and the water was in her ears.

The soap tickled her, as she bends down to wash her legs.

The shower door slid open, "So..." The voice freaks her out, and she nearly falls down.

"Um... Mother wanted to know if you prefer a duck or a lamb for the dinner." Law's head peeped in.

Tashigi let out a scream. "How long were you standing there!?"

"Stop screaming, I asked you, but you didn't hear me." He proceeded to talk calmly like she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"GET OUT!" She tried to shield herself as much as she could.

"Don't shout!" He yelled at her, like he had the right to be upset. "We're supposed to be used to this by now! Besides, you took a good look at me today." He smirked. "It's only fair that I do the same."

She stood there frozen, watching his triumphal expression, while he absorbed the sight of her. The thought of punching him crossed her mind. "You don't have the right to-! And- I- I didn't do that- It was an accident!" Tashigi was so mad that she couldn't speak properly, and each passing second as he stared at her made her feel like she was about to explode.

"Yes, unquestionably, and ogling me earlier was an accident as well?"

That annoying little smirk of his. She saw it so many times already, that she came to loathe it.

Tashigi crouched down, shielding herself. "You're such a jerk!"

"Just tell me your fucking choice, it’s not like I want to be here."

"D-Duck! Get out!"

"You are such a child. For the record, I saw everything. Nice ass." He grins and leaves the bathroom.

Again, why was she doing this to herself? Did he cast a spell on her when she signed up for this charming experience? Tashigi felt like an internal heater inside her system went haywire, evaporating the water on her skin.

But she already made her choice. Tashigi wasn't a coward. She wasn't a quitter either. Because of those two qualities, she often bit more than she could chew, but she would always end up dealing with it somehow.

Either she will end up in a psychiatric hospital or she will attain the nerves of steel.

X

x

Tashigi was angry, and she really didn't want to have any contact with Law, at all. Though, that was impossible since they had to come down for a family dinner.

To avoid him ticking her off further, her answers were short, distant and to the point. By no means is he going to amuse himself on her account. She will play her part, but that's it.

And he got the hint, but it didn't stop him from provoking her.

"I have an idea why you get angry so often." 

She fell into his trap, by glancing in his direction. His eyes squinting, lit with a glow of mischief. Tashigi sends her gaze elsewhere, pretending that she doesn't listen to him.

"Horniness."

He saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small malicious smile played on his lips, as he continued to taunt her. "If a woman didn't have sex in a while, she’ll tend to become moody and irritable."

Every word he uttered was like a gasoline, fueling her rage.

"The more your sexual frustration increases, the more you are uptight and tense."

Tashigi's fists began to clench and her jaw rooted. By no means, she will fall for it, no matter what.

"So, you get offended by minor stuff and blow everything out of proportion."

Tashigi raised an eyebrow, in disbelief. Why would he purposely try to upset her when he needs her help? What exactly is his plan? She pressed her temples in her hands, ignoring him.

The last couple of minutes, before they got down, she spent biting her tongue and refraining from saying what’s really on her mind.

"Hello again," Celia greeted her with a broad smile, which to, she responded accordingly.

She was the only one there, and soon, she left to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready. Tashigi had in mind to ask her if she needed any help, although she would be useless when it came to cooking, still the willingness and the thought is what counts. However, before the words left her lips, the hand appeared from nowhere and tightened around her shoulder.

"You're too stiff, relax a bit."

The heat from his fingers creeps into her skin and mind, as she resists the urge to remove it. It felt like an invasion of her privacy.

"Even if you're angry at me, remember why you're here."

Like she needed a reminder. That's what kept her from not smacking his hand.

There was a pressure on her chest as her heart hammered rapidly. Her body felt like lead. Maybe she was getting a heart attack. It certainly wouldn't be a surprise.

The silence is shattered by a child, running and screaming with delight.

"Great." Law rolled his eyes.

Soon after, the foyer rings with a woman's voice: "Don't run Caden! Stop yelling!"

"The mother of the year is here."

He lets go of Tashigi, walking to the foyer.

Tashigi is left alone with an energetic looking young boy with midnight-blue hair. Maybe six or seven years old as she tried to guess. He had a cerulean hoodie with a ninja on it and jeans that were a little dirty around his knees. The child finally noticed Tashigi.

"Who are you?" She could see her reflection in his big, hazel eyes.

"Hmm, I was sent here because somebody wished for an aunt. You know who that may be?" Tashigi winked at the young boy.

His eyes broadened. "M-My sister, Lorie. She asked from Santa last year to give our Uncle Law princess so he won't be alone and angry all the time. Somebody that would make him hate us less." The boy looked down.

_Poor, poor kids. Heavens could send Law an angel and she was sure he would turn it into a devil._

"But you are not what she asked for." The boy's eyes were again on her. "You're ugly."

_What an honest and blunt little boy. Must be in the family._

Tashigi lets out a little snort. But she knows how to deal with children better than adults. Especially with outspoken six-year-olds.

"Well, that's only because... Hm... Okay, I will tell you a secret."

She had the boy's undivided attention.

"I will become prettier each time your uncle is kind towards you."

"Then you will be ugly forever."

Tashigi almost laughs. _This kid was on the mark._

"Yes, that may be. His heart is hard to reach... Do you know a tale about a Prince with a heart of stone?"

"No, but I love stories."

"Is your name Caden?"

"Yes, and yours?"

"Tashigi. Let me guess...." Tashigi pretended to be deep in thought, her brows bumping together. "You're six."

"Yes! Do you have powers?"

"Hm, only a bit. I would get more power if you liked me, but..."

"I like you! Aunt Tashigi..."

_Aunt..._ Deep inside her chest, an unbelievable warmth developed, flowing through every cell in her body. It was strange and wonderful.

The boy tugged her by the sleeve. "Will you tell me that story Aunt Tashigi?"

"Of course," she smiled, guiding the boy to the sofa where they sat together.

"A long time ago, the King of the Eastern kingdom, had ordered his daughter, the Princess, to take a husband who would inherit him and rule by her side. But the Princess refused all the suitors and decided to embark on the journey to find the one worthy of her. On her journey, she was accompanied by her faithful servant Nene.

During their travel, they overheard a story about the beautiful and wise Prince who lived in the Crystal Palace, and they decided to pay him a visit.

But in their hastiness, they missed a valuable part of the story; the Prince had a heart of stone.

‘He had traded his heart for something,’ people would say. For what? "

"For treasure!" Caden interrupted her. "No... Maybe for some cool power! Like freezing stuff! No! Superhuman strength! Ugh..." The boy frowned. "What was it, aunt?"

"Nobody knew. They could only guess."

Caden pouted, but was silent. She continued the story.

"The old men said: ‘Prince took lightly the words from a witch, or warlock, or sorceress, or magician,’ since nobody knew with whom he made a deal with, ‘Heart and the feelings only hinder me in life,’ the Prince said, ‘I have no problem parting with it.’

And soon after, the Prince discovered that he cannot find joy in anything. He could no longer laugh or cry. Feel love or joy. Find beauty in things that surrounded him or feel compassion.

He could no longer feel. For he had a heart of stone.

A terrible misfortune struck him, as well as the people around him; men were jealous of him, often wishing bad luck and trying to kill him, cause any woman that looked at the Prince would madly fall in love at the first sight.

Prince rejected each and every one of them, cruelly. He did not care about their sadness.

Our Princess finally arrived and like many others, she fell madly in love with the Prince. Only then she found out that her love will never be returned."

"Aunt Tashigi people can't have a heart of stone. My dad tells me that's not possible. The heart is a mu-," the boy tried hard to remember the word, "Mu-mu-stular organ in humans and animals, and pumps blood through the body. Without it, we couldn't live."

Impressed by his answer, Tashigi tried to hide how thrilled she was.

"Yes, that's true. But this is a story. And it was not really made of stone."

"So, it's not right then?" Caden bent his head to the side.

"All the stories in the world are based on truth more or less." She smiled faintly at the clever and curious boy.

The boy frowned slightly. "But can he still feel? He’s pretending, right?"

Her fascination with the boy grew each passing second.

“Unfortunately, he was not pretending. He really could not feel anything.”

Caden looked at his legs, swinging them up and down. He was quiet for a few minutes.

_Great, I made six-year old depressed, I'm worse than Law,_ Tashigi thought.

"I think the Prince was sad," Caden spoke. “Even though he can't feel anything, he was all alone.”

Yet again Tashigi looked at the boy. This kid intrigued her. So much that she forgot about everything.

"So... What happened then?" Curiosity gleamed in his eyes, and Tashigi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Princess’s sadness was so deep that she came up with a plan to kidnap him."

"That's not true! Princesses don't do that kind of thing." The lips of the boy pressed together in a slight grimace.

"Oh, but she was very sad."

"Like when your ice-cream falls on the ground?"

"Even sadder."

"Oh, poor princess! What happened then?"

"She developed a plan with Nene, which was not very successful. Prince was no fool. He discovered their true motive. Of course, he didn't want to come let alone marry her, even when Princess told him she loves him very much. Desperate, she promised everything she has to him. But he didn't care.

Luckily for her, Nene found out an interesting thing about the Prince. She overheard it in the palace; prince found a way to distract his boredom by collecting unique things-"

"Like frogs?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe insects! No, snakes!" The boy was excited to play the guessing game.

"Even weirder."

"I know! He collects hearts."

Tashigi pauses, amazed by the kid's answer. Sure, she met her share of kids, but never encountered one such as this little boy.

"Yes, that is really unusual, but he did not."

The boy was silent again, listened carefully.

"So to win him over Princess vowed to find him something more extraordinary than he had ever seen. He had accepted it and promised to marry her. Until then, she bid him farewell."

"... I don't need you to give me lessons on how to raise my children, dear brother. When you have your own-"

The woman resembling Celia, froze when she saw Tashigi and Caden sitting together. She stared at them like she was witnessing some kind of bizarre situation. Even Law widened his eyes slightly.

"Aunt Tashigi, that's my mom." The boy pointed to the slender woman in her mid-twenties. She was dressed casually in jeans and white fluffy turtleneck, with knee length boots. Her hair was darker than Celia's and was pulled into a messy bun. She had her father's eyes. 

"Aunt..." Both siblings pronounced it like they were under a spell.

"Oh, hello," Tashigi smiled, getting up to greet her.

"H-Hello..." The woman still looked at her mesmerized. "I'm-"

"Mommy, mommy, Aunt Tashigi has powers!" Caden energetically pulled his mother's hand.

Tashigi smiled, winking at the young boy.

"Yes... She... Apparently, does." Lami shook her head, returning to old self. "So you are the brave woman who decided to put up with my brother for the rest of her life? I'm already a fan of yours," Lami smiled much like her mother, extending her hand to greet her.

"Yes, because Uncle Law is the prince with the heart of stone," Caden added.

_This kid..._ Tashigi's smile grew even wider at the grimace Law and Lami made.

"Prince? I would say your uncle is more like a Scrooge… And your aunt is a Princess." Lami, exhaled.

Law frowned, seemingly uninterested about the conversation.

"Not yet, she will become one, and I'm going to help! Aunt Tashigi you must wear something better! Princesses wear big dresses!"

That's when Law actually laughed. Both women looked at him a little shocked.

_Great, even kid mocks my outfit taste._

"Okay, let's greet grandma," Lami instructed Caden to follow her, which he did.

Once again, they were left alone, and it took only a glance to remind her of her situation. Her smile dies out.

"I see you had fun. It's nice when you smile like that."

Tashigi stared at him, like he was possessed.

"What?"

The sound of the front door opening crudely, made them go to the foyer. The tall man held something in his arm, trying to carry a traveling bag as well.

Without thinking, Tashigi approaches, taking the bag from his hands.

"Ah, thanks," the man's voice was rich and warm. It had come as a complete surprise.

That "something" in his arm, was, in fact, a little girl. She was sleeping soundly, her head on his shoulder.

Her head was buried in her woolen jacket with bunny ears, chestnut curls sticking out slightly, her little fingers curled, clutching man's sweater.

_So darn cute!_

Then she takes a better look at the man. His hazel eyes were soft but enigmatic at the same time, and although he looked harmless, his sturdy body gave a message that by no means you could underestimate him. His hair was also midnight-blue, much like Caden's, and was mid-length, cut in layers, shorter around the face. He wore a red sweater with the black shirt underneath.

"Um..." He stared at her.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Tashigi and I'm-"

"She's my fiancée, Galen," Law approached them, taking his bag from Tashigi's hands.

"Nice to meet you, Tashigi," he gave her a small smile, which she found rather charming.

"And great to see you, Law."

Law nodded to the man.

"Lami is in the kitchen with Caden, and mother prepared the usual rooms for you and kids if you want to put Lorie to bed."

Law's tone was too... Professional. She heard it when he talks to the patients. Why would he behave like that with his sister's husband? He mentioned he did not like him, but why?

"Yeah, thanks." Galen started climbing the stairs. "See you later Tashigi."

She bowed her head slightly.

"I'll help you with the bags," Law mumbled. "Stay put and don't do anything stupid," He glanced at her like she was a child, carrying the bag from Galen, along with the luggage Lami left, up the stairs.

Alone, she drifted to the dining/living room area. Sighing, she sat on the sofa, feeling like she went through an emotional roller coaster.

"My son is quite a personality to handle, right?" Tashigi jerked, not noticing Edric on the recliner near the fireplace. He was playing chess.

"He is," she smiled.

"Well, all I can say is, you will need a ton of patience, but you already know that right?"

Tashigi nodded.

"One reassuring thing is that he will never give up on you or your marriage. The boy has a big sense of duty and it's committed to the fullest, even though he hides it well."

_Did Law know how his father feels about him?_ She was an outsider, but his words were sincere.

_Something is not right between them._

The man fell into a silence, perhaps embarrassed by his previous statement. He returned his gaze to the chess table, pondering moves.

"Um... Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, dear."

She had thought of a way to speak with him, which would be the most effective and that would give her some information.

"Can I join you?"

Edric raised his head, blinking. "You play chess?"

"I used to, with my father."

"Then, by all means," he pointed to the seat across from him.

"I used to play chess with Law." She was quiet, letting him speak. "Until we drifted apart little by little."

Tashigi made her first move.

"It was my fault," the man followed shortly. "We fathers have it rough."

Her move. _So something serious happened, indeed_.

“The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature,” Tashigi spoke.

The man stopped, giving her a second, astonished look this evening. His lips pull into a smile,

"Manon Lescaut, Abbé Prévost." He makes his turn. "You like to read dear?"

The sweetness of his voice surprises her, and the familiar sense of warmness she felt with Caden, overtakes her again.

"Yes, that's kinda my thing.” She chuckles.

"Eh…" Dark haired man knitted his brow, as his finger squeezed a chess piece, indecisive of his next move. He finally makes it, satisfaction beaming on his face.

"With each book, you read, you discover something you could never attain in your short life."

"Precisely." It was Tashigi's turn to frown and think. Her skills were a little rusty.

Following a ten-minute pause, she finally had an epiphany; her slender fingers pull the chess piece, triumphally.

The man started to laugh, "That's a great move, you are a better opponent than myself."

Tashigi grinned as well. A long time passed since she was praised like this.

At that moment, voices came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Guess we can finish it tomorrow Tashigi."

"Definitely."

"... And he used to do-" The two women stared at them.

"Dad!" Lami jumped to greet her father, while Celia gave him a disapproving glare. "Why do you bore Tashigi with chess? You are really-"

"Actually, I insisted." Tashigi interrupted her.

"Well... Okay then." Celia smiled once more.

"I missed you, daddy," Lami hugged the man around his neck tightly, sitting on the arm of the recliner.

It made her heart squeeze in pain and feel a little envious. Soon after, the Caden joined them, throwing himself into his lap. "Grandpa!"

"Your husband is upstairs, putting Lorie to bed." Law walked into the room, eyeing the situation. His gaze lingered on the chess and then it stops on Tashigi.

"Stand up," he orders. Without a word she listens to him, not wanting to make a scene, aware of the eyes on them. He walks to her armchair and sits in it. Just when she wanted to walk to the sofa, he stops her, catching her wrist. "Come here." He pointed to his lap.

_Son of a biscuit!_ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. _Why is he making this situation harder!?_

"Um..." Tashigi bit the insides of her cheeks.

"It's okay, don't be shy because of them."

Her brain was swirling violently, trying to cope with another chaotic situation caused by him. To make his actions look softer, less draining. The task was pointless, 'cause she's slowly coming to terms with the fact his actions will always be too random for her brain to take in.

Although she tried to be calm, what she really wanted is to throw a tantrum like a toddler. But that wasn't an option. Tashigi tenses like a mannequin when she sat down on his lap. Her shoulders squared, her hands buried in her lap.

His body loosened, and he stroked her back. "Relax..." He whispered, to which she responded by elbowing him in the ribs, pretending to sit more comfortably.

The room became quiet and uncomfortable in her eyes. Until...

"Uncle Law never lets me sit on his lap!" Caden voiced his opinion rather loudly.

_Oho._ Tashigi smiled. _Let's make this a game of chess._

"Well, would you like to?" She asked the little boy.

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing," Law whispered through his teeth.

She turned, grinning, to him _. It's payback time._

"Your uncle said yes." She turned to the little boy.

"You will pay for this," Law hissed, but she couldn't care less because he was a huge jerk. Just when she wanted to get up, he spoke. "You can both sit on my lap." He returned the grin to her.

_Stubborn bastard._ No matter, she won't budge.

The little boy run from his grandfather's lap, nestling on Law's, now free leg.

Tashigi had thoughts about her next move and was scared to pull it. But Law put her through too much already so he kinda deserved it.

She turned to him, caressing his face, "Are you okay Muffin? I am heavy." _Check._

"Muffin! No way!" They all started to laugh, Lami pressed her hand against her stomach.

Law's hand presses harder around her waist, and his nostrils flare for a moment. But the malicious gleam in his eyes never disappeared. Nor the feeling that his amusement reached its peak. "Not at all, Boo Bear." His lips curled devilishly.

_Huh? What is he-?_

"Aww, that's adorable," Celia sighed in awe. "Remember our cute nicknames, dear?"

"Of course," Edric smiled, as Celia approached him, caressing his hair.

"But what killed me is the muffin part," Lami breathing got heavier. "I can't believe he let you call him-"

"She can call me anything she wants. Besides, it's normal to associate your loved one with something you enjoy. Muffins happen to be her favorite."

_But how he manages to make everything sound so cool!?_

She glances at him, immediately regretting.  His cryptic eyes locked on hers as they glimmered in triumph _._

_Checkmate._

It was her defeat, as all of them moved on to other subjects. Even Caden ran off upstairs to his father, leaving her at Law's mercy.

"That was entertaining. It's your loss," he whispered.

It was. But she won't say it. Tashigi was a sore loser. No matter, she will get him one day, she just has to try harder.

"So it's only fair you listen to me, since I'm victorious."

"If I must." She bit her lip hard. "Just don't get more weird ideas, please."

He just smirked. "Now, sit nicely and put your arms around my neck."

"Really? You want me to put my arms around your neck? Are you sure about that? I might strangle you since I'm moody." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You won't." He didn't even blink.

Their faces were very close. She sighs, leaning onto his chest. "I hate you." She muttered hopelessly, avoiding his gaze.

"I can work with that." He never took his eyes off her, his voice low and tempting. Resting his arms around her waist, he made small circles with his left thumb on her ribs, making her chew her lower lip.

"If you hate me, you have feelings for me. That's how I have control over you."

His words were absolute torture as her feelings shifted from anger, embarrassment, shame, and humiliation to something she could not define.

"Why are you doing this?" Her breathing hastened.

He let out a little snort. "We have to be convincing, and you are acting like a robot. I'm just helping."

His nose tickled her neck. She let out a tiny gasp and jolted.

"Oh, so that's your sensitive spot," he grinned wider.

"Hey lovebirds, keep it for the bedroom, let's eat," Lami cut in, winking at them.

Her face burned bright, but she was grateful that her torment ended.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tashigi curses politely, being surrounded by children all the time, even in her mind.  
> \- Since we know basically know nothing about Law's parents, (except that they were doctors), I formed the charas according to my imagination. Same goes for Lami.  
> -The incident with the kids I used here happened to me lol. My six-year-old cousin locked herself in the bathroom and didn’t know how to unlock it. As a result, I, who was the slimmest at the time, had to crawl through the small bathroom window. Oh, and it was on the second floor. Like Law said, a nightmare. Part about collecting keys? Also true, my other cousins did that. And they locked my father in the bathroom haha.  
> -Manon Lescaut (L'Histoire du chevalier des Grieux et de Manon Lescaut) is a novel by French author Abbé Prévost, published in 1731.  
> -My fairy tale – Basically a mash up of various fairy tales, since I still love to read them.  
> -The names are horrible I know, and I’m sorry. It’s just that ‘Trafalgar Law’ is not Japanese, so I took the liberty to name the characters on my own accord. (Names of Law’s parents were not revealed.)  
> -Law is derived from real life pirate Edward Low, Trafalgar is the name of a cape in the south-west of Spain. Its name is Arabic in origin, meaning "Western Cape". It was the site of a famous naval battle between the British and the French/Spanish fleet during the Napoleonic Wars, dubbed the Battle of Trafalgar. London's landmark Trafalgar Square is named for the battle, as is a class of submarines in the British Royal Navy.  
> -Names I used: Edric (From the Old English elements and "wealth, fortune" and ric "rule"), Celia (or Caelia, the name of the Fairy Queen in epic poem by Edmund Spenser, her name refers to the Heavenly Spirit), Galen ( ‘peaceful, calm and healer’ ) and Caden (Spirit of Battle).  
> -Flevance, as you know, is a country in One Piece universe, which was located in the North Blue, so basically imagine it as a snowy country out of a fairy tale, in my fanfic as well, minus the catastrophic events. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. A family dinner.

The discomfort and uneasiness remained even when she sat at the dinner table.

While others had a lively conversation, she felt painfully out of place. Family dinners were stressful, especially to those who didn't have one.

It appeared that she wasn't the only one who felt like that. Law would throw in a few comments when absolutely necessary. Tashigi caught him giving peculiar glimpses in Galen's direction. What did he have against him?

Listening to them, Tashigi got a vague idea about what kind of people they were.

Celia was clearly the backbone of the family. Like a drill sergeant. She had a schedule for everything and was an extremely organized person. If she had to find her a flaw, it would be an excessive involvement in every decision her kids have to make or already made. Overprotective mother.

But to Tashigi, that didn't seem like a bad thing.

Edric looked like a laid-back person; he would let all the talking to Celia, voicing his opinion every now and then... When he listened, that is. Tashigi had a feeling his main focus was work, like Law said, but he didn't look like a careless parent, as he described him to be. To Tashigi, he was in love with his work, passionate and dedicated. As for absent-mindedness... She could really relate to it.

Lami... Was complicated to define much like Law. She was a cheerful and energetic person, bold and straightforward. But there was something else about her that Tashigi couldn't understand.

Unquestionably, the biggest mystery was Galen. He was quiet, answering only when asked a question, keeping a frail smile on his lips. Based on Law's comment she expected some sly playboy.  Her first impression of Galen was that he was an introvert.

"So, Tashigi..." Lami's voice snapped her out of thoughts. "How did you two meet?"

"I want to hear that too!" A feisty answer came from Celia who was beaming.

"We... Um...” She was now in the center of attention.

"We met at the party, and she fell for me," Law spoke briefly, crossing his arms on the table.

_That was his story down to the details?!_ Tashigi wanted to choke him.

"Brother, shut up. Your storytelling is devoid of all joy." Lami grimaced.

"Yeah, I really want to know the details, please," Celia glared at Law, who pretended not to notice, "Mainly because you're so nice."

"Mother, you talk about me as if I'm a criminal."

There was an uncomfortable silence, where Lami and Celia exchanged glances.

"Y-You are my son, and I love you very much," Celia smiled strenuously, "But you're... Hm, cynical, distant, prone to mood swings and stubborn-"

"Okay, fine," he interrupted her, irritated. "You tell them, then."

_WHAT?! But they agreed he would do that!_ The bastard threw her another curve ball!

Tashigi found herself in dismay. All the eyes were on her, and she needed to start talking. Fast.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ahh, it's a little embarrassing," she folded her hands in her lap, trying to buy time.

"Oh, c'mon, we know how unpleasant he can be," Lami encouraged her.

That's when it struck her. She will tell the truth. Not the whole truth, of course.

"We really did meet at the party. It was a party of some acquaintance. At first, I didn't want to go, especially since I broke up with my boyfriend at the time, but my friend put me up to it. After an hour, I started to regret coming. As I waited on the sidelines watching my friend party with the guy she liked, I was warding off the conversations from drunk guys, looking for a way to escape.

However, one guy was really persistent."

"Let me guess, my brother told him to get lost?" Lami barged in, propping a chin on her hand.

"No. He was that guy."

"No way!" Lami's eyes went round.

As a matter of fact, everyone was stunned, and she could hear Law grumbling, but he didn't interrupt her.

It was the truth.

"Embarrassing part is that I misunderstood him. He wasn't hitting on me, he was trying to tell me that I forgot my bag on the table where I was sitting, but I couldn't hear him over a loud music."

Also truth. He may have said that she was an idiot, ungrateful, ridiculous woman, followed by several curse words, but hey.

"Ashamed, I thanked him and apologized. I also asked him if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee as a token of gratitude, but he didn't want to. Until..." Tashigi smiled. "I'm sure you know that your brother is popular with the opposite sex."

"Yeah, girls stalked him all the time!" Lami nodded while others laughed.

Law looked like he might strangle somebody in a matter of minutes.

"Turns out he had a worse night than me, as he was chased by several girls. I was kinda surprised cause I thought men loved that sort of attention. So, I kindly told him that I wasn't interested in him in that way, and that I truly meant to buy him coffee as a token of gratitude. He accepted, possibly due to the fact they were behind him." Tashigi lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, that's not the end of it. When we got out, I was put under a spell. I got to see my companion in the bright lights of the streets and had a pretty good idea why he was so desired."

"So you really fell for him?" Lami curiously added.

"Yeah."

That part was a lie, obviously. He was as good-looking as his tongue was obnoxious.

"We went to grab a cup of coffee, talked and bid our farewell."

That was also a lie, Law expressed the desire to go as quickly as possible, so they shared a cab. He didn't even want her to pay for a ride. And he wasn't polite in the slightest. But when was he polite?

"So there I thought, that I will never see Mr. Perfect again, turns out, he started working in the hospital where I work."

Also true, except the Mr. Perfect part. She actually thought he was an unpleasant and arrogant man. Prayed that their paths never cross again.

"Ah, the ties of fate." Lami threw a few taunting glances at her brother, who kept his deep frown. "And then?"

"And then I chickened out." Tashigi looked down because she was tired of lying. "I didn't have the confidence to approach him, let alone ask him out. I was afraid he would dismiss me as other women."

"Aw, you poor thing. How-"

"Oh, this is so tiresome. I asked her out, let's just bring an end to it." Law caught up on her weariness, it seemed.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I saw that she was different from the ones who usually chase after me, and has a brain; is a great doctor, kind and more importantly, I could relax in her presence."

What a charming bs. But that didn't stop her heart from beating a tad faster.

"I guess in your case opposites do attract." Lami's mouth curved into a smile.

"No, similarities attract, shut up." Law's gaze flicked upwards.

It was too early for her to breathe a sigh of relief. The next bullet came in fast.

"How did he propose?"

Oh, dang it. It's not like she could say: He threw a box with a ring on me.

"We had spent about four months dating, that's when I felt the desire to pop the question, but I didn't."

Tashigi relaxed as he started to talk.

"I couldn't find the right moment since our work hours were insane, and I wanted to do it in a classic way. She really likes romantic crap."

"A real charmer," Lami mumbled, but Law didn't pay attention, continuing his fake story.

"Then one day, in the hospital, was a time of chaos. Flu. We were heavily understaffed, with patients coming non-stop. "

Tashigi raised an eyebrow. That part of the story truly happened.

"I was amazed at her stamina, and the fact she didn't snap on anybody. I would send everyone to hell, which I did."

A loud laughter echoed the dining/living room.

"When it was over, we collapsed side by side in the on-call room. She fell asleep on my shoulder." He paused. "I always thought she was a plain person, and that was a blunder on my side. She was a mosaic. Composed out of distinctive pieces. Only when you move away, you are able to see her beauty. And I thought to myself, she was the one I want to have by my side as long as possible."

Everyone, including Tashigi, stopped talking, astounded by his words. Tashigi honestly didn't remember that part, so she presumed he made it up.

He was rolling his eyes at them.

"And you..." Lami questioned him with her gaze.

He rubbed his neck. "I woke her up and asked her to marry me."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute... You asked an exhausted woman to marry you? As I anticipated, my insensitive brother. I don't know what you see in him, Tashigi." She added it, jokingly.

"Oh, plenty of things." Tashigi hears herself talking. Law lifted a brow, giving her a sneak glance.

"Your brother is like a labyrinth. Surely you might never find the right way, but if you do, the prize is unimaginable. I came to love all of him; parts that are hidden and secret, wicked and unkind, brave and wild, marvelous and beautiful."

Again, the silence.

Well, it was an overkill, but who cares? Suddenly, she was in a poetic mood. All aboard the emotional roller-coaster.

All of a sudden, she felt his hand on hers, under the table, squeezing it. Good or bad? Frankly, she kinda passed the point of worrying.

"Oh, that's so wonderful..." Celia sniffed.

_Wait, what?_

"He finally found someone who will put up with him, and loves him the way he is. You're really lucky, brother! I'm so happy."

"Okay, enough, I'm tired of the talking." Law cuts through the sappy situation and lifts his hand from hers.

Tashigi sighed, resting her hands on the table. _It's done._

"Grandma's ring!" Lami screamed, taking her hand. "You really are a serious brother!" She showed Tashigi's hand to Celia, who was delighted, as her eyes glistened.

"Of course, I am, why would I propose someone if I wasn't taking it seriously? Stupid." Law crossed arms over his chest, throwing Lami a lethal glare.

"That didn't come out right, sorry guys." Lami finally released her hand. "I am just stunned. Your last-"

"Shut up, Lami."

_What was that about? Just one more thing he's hiding?_

"Say Tashigi," Lami spoke to her again. "Caden really likes you." She chuckled. "You have a vivid imagination."

"Yeah, it’s in a job description. I'm surrounded by the kids most of my time so..."

"Oh, right, you're a pediatric surgeon like Bren."

"Bren?"

"Brenton, my husband's brother. We all work together in our clinic. I mean, they do, and I just help around in administration stuff."

"Wait, Brenton Escher?" Tashigi stiffened.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No, but he's brilliant. I love his articles." She was unconsciously smiling.

"Well, you're up for a treat, cause-"

"Good evening, everyone." A tall man with a dark blue hair, waved his hand, smiling brightly.

"Brenton!" Celia shouted enthusiastically, standing up to greet the man.

"Sorry I'm late, and thank you for inviting me into your home," Brenton pulled from Celia's hug, shaking hands with Edric, who stood up on his wife's cue.

Lami and Galen didn't get up, neither did Law.

"Oh, no, you're right on time," Celia smiled, "We were just about to eat. Please, sit."

Brenton approached his place at the table, but not before greeting Lami and Galen, shaking hands with Law, and finally got to Tashigi.

She was nervous. The kind of anxiety you get when you're about to meet somebody you admire.

His indigo eyes burned with intensity, yet they were gentle and honest, invoking some rather unusual sensation inside of her. Tashigi averts her gaze a bit, staring at his lips. _The upper lip was not so full...The bottom lip is…well, perfect._

_What am I thinking about?!_ She blinks rapidly, trying to dismiss the thoughts. And just then, they lifted into a pleasant smile.

"Brenton, a pleasure to meet you," he extends his hand, shaking hers. His hand felt strong and a little rough.

"T-Tashigi, likewise," she smiled nervously, cursing herself for stuttering.

So much about what she planned to say, it was impossible.

When Brenton settled down, across from Tashigi, Lami added, "You have an admirer, Brenton."

_Oh, no. Please, no!_ Tashigi pleaded. The way she was now, she would only make a fool out of herself in front of the person she respected.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tashigi, don't be shy!" Lami grinned.

"Really?" The corners of his mouth turned up, as her heart pounded.

_Calm down,_ she repeated to herself for a hundredth time.

"An admirer of your work," she speaks in fractions, taking a deep breath.

"Hm... I thought your name was a familiar from somewhere, but..." He frowned.

"Dr. Tashigi!" The man raised his voice, which made all the other conversations cease. "I'm such a fan of your articles, how nice to finally meet you!"

The heat was rising in her cheeks, as the unimaginable amount of pride overcame her.

"Oh, ple-please, I only wrote several... Hardly compared to you-"

"That does not matter," his eyes sparkled with astonishment, "It’s how they were able to affect people." He rested his chin on his palm. "It helped me in a certain case, so in a manner, I'm in your debt." Brenton smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad... But your work was also invaluable. Thank you." She replied like a robot unable to maintain an eye contact.

They talked about the cases that were most memorable to them, and as they did, Tashigi's nerves began to relax and to adapt to the optimistic and positive aura Brenton had.

When he talked to others, she caught herself doing something she rarely did. Checking him out.

She had to admit that he was an attractive man. He was taller than the average man. Not taller than Law, for sure.

Brenton wore a knitted black and gray sweater, which clung tightly to his body, showing his defined musculature. His long fingers ran through his inky hair, flipping his outgrown bangs to the side, revealing his face. Unexpectedly, he looks at her.

Before she could avert her gaze in embarrassment for staring at him, a genuine grin spread across his face.

He seemed to understand her distress and promptly starts talking about work again.

There it is again. A warm feeling deep inside of her stomach.

"Doctors, they always talk about work," Lami smiled, interrupting. "She is now a part of the family so you will have a lot of opportunities to chat."

"I see, and you are a relative?"

"N-No I'm-"

"My wife." A cold, almost hostile voice cuts them off. "To be," Law face was emotionless, like a stone.

Reality hits her like a cold shower. She got carried away. Brenton was only a... He could only be a fantasy, nothing more. She was bound by a pact with the devil.

Brenton's smile subdued. "I see." The muscles in his jaw clenched as he tried to smile again.  "Well, congratulations."

_Remind me, why am I doing this?_ Tashigi asked herself _. You weren't thinking clearly,_ her conscience would reply _. You were too curious. And you know what happened to Pandora when she opened the pithos. Now, there's no going back._

"Mother, can we eat already? I'm exhausted," Law spoke again, retrieving her to the presence.

"We are waiting for another guest, she should be here soon." At the very same moment, a woman walked in the room.

Her hair shone under the lights, framing her beautiful face. It was so dark against her milky skin, demanding all of the attention.

She smiled, with a figure of a perfect hourglass, her eyebrows raising in greeting.

"Good evening to everyone."

The room went silent for a few moments. But before Celia could greet her new guest, a loud screeching of the chair on the wooden floor, interrupted her.

"I can't believe you." Law got up, walking away. His angry footsteps echoed in the distance, followed by an abhorrent sound of door slamming.

Tashigi was perplexed, while the rest appeared notably uncomfortable.

Celia tried to ease the situation with a forced smile, getting up to greet the mysterious woman, who continued to smile, despite Law's sudden outburst.

She wasn't really sure what to do. A flush of adrenaline tingled through her body, and she gets up as well. There was no time to think, she excused herself, following him.

In front of the door of their bedroom, she stood a bit, unsure if she should meddle. It was expected of her because she was his fiancée, fake, but still. Confronting him in an argument or whenever he teased her was a challenge in itself. The thought that she had to attempt and calm him down was terrifying. Her previous attempt did not end well. A flashback of his outburst in a car was still vivid in her mind.

  _I have to try again,_ she wiped her sweaty hands down the side of her jeans, forcing herself to enter.

"Trafalgar?" She opened the door slowly, only to be pulled in by him.

"Good, I thought you would sit there like an idiot." Clearly upset, he paced the room.

Tashigi let his insult slide, and even though it was a bad idea, she asked: "What's wrong?"

"My mother! That's what's wrong."

She blinked a few times, unsure of what he was implying.

"Do I need to draw everything to you?!" He snapped.

Tashigi was still silent, although her nerves were frazzled. She discreetly walked towards the chair in front of the bed, taking a seat.

"Fine!" He opened the drawer of the closet forcibly, almost pulling it out. "Can't you see that she brought Sylvie here thinking I lied that I have a fiancé!"

"But you-"

"And I'm tired of her meddling! You know what, we should go right now!"

Tashigi watched his angry outburst, thinking of something to say.

In the meantime, he took out his bag, angrily stuffing his belongings into it.

"Trafalgar... I mean Law," she started weakly. "Calm down." Taboo words. He threw her a murderous glare, continuing with what he was doing.

"I know it's bothersome..." she paused, "Parents meddling… Is it because they care too much? Probably, I’m not so sure."

He pretended not to hear her.

"I can't blame you… That was the same thing I did..." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Stop with trying to play a doctor and find a husband," her voice was sharper before it returned to usual. "That's what my father said in one of our fights, so I went to my room, stuffed my suitcase and left." She bit her lower lip.

His movements became a little slower.

"You see, to me that meant he didn't believe in me, and that he thought I was a failure. So I didn't speak to him for a while."

She let out a bitter snort. "The truth was, we could never communicate well... My mother was that bridge. And since she was no longer there, we became estranged. So his words... What they truly meant was that he didn't want me to be alone, living only for my work."

Why was she telling him all this? It was something she was ashamed of and yet, it was precious to her at the same time. Will he understand what she tried to say or will he just ridicule her?

Even so, with a shaky voice, she continued, "Why couldn't he say it like that I wondered? Why did I find out when it was too late?” She paused, trying not to cry. It hurts. Despite the fact that years passed by. The pain was still the same, leaving invisible scars. It had a purpose, to teach. Tashigi knew that. She closes her eyes to acknowledge the lesson she was taught.

"Because I was a stubborn fool."

Her eyes shifted to the side, and her vision becomes blurry with a glassy layer of tears.

Terrific, she was about to cry in front of him. And she was supposed to defuse the situation. As she blinked, trying to get rid of the tears, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks.

"The point is, don't be a stubborn fool." She cleared her throat, letting out a soft sniff. "You should be concerned when they stop caring." Tashigi wiped off the tears with the back of her hand.

When she lifted her gaze, he was sitting on the bed, fiddling with his earrings.

“You don’t understand Tashigi, it’s not the same.”

Tashigi waited for him to say something more, but he never did.

_At least he cooled down a bit._

And then...There was absolute stillness. To her, it conveyed an impression like they didn't move for hours. It was an uncanny type of serenity, so instead of being relieved, she was as tense as in the beginning, worrying that he might snap again.

"Did you happen to think that maybe she..." Tashigi paused. Maybe he didn't want to talk, as he didn't look at her.

"What?" He was listening after all.

"Since Celia likes to play matchmaker, as well as Lami... Hm, never mind."

"Just cut to the point." He glared at her.

"Maybe Sylvie was invited because of Brenton."

The irksome silence continued until she felt famished.

"Well, I'm going downstairs." Tashigi stood up.

"Why?"

"I'm starving," she forced a smile. "Want me to bring you something later?"

"No, thanks." He didn't look at her, now lying down on the bed.

"Oh, c'mon, you're overreacting," she let a chuckle slip.

"Get out," he threw a pillow at her. That's the second time when she was surprised by his actions. The stubborn fool was actually acting like a kid. It was kinda funny to see that side of him.

When she went down, all the eyes were on her, naturally.

Tashigi forced a smile, "Umm... He's not-"

"Stop staring and let's eat." A sharp voice spoke behind her, spooking her.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Articles refer to Medical journals. These are publications in which the medical community shares information. The common articles are original articles, reviews and case reports.  
> Pithos is the Greek name of a large storage container; according to the myth, Pandora opened a jar (pithos), in modern accounts sometimes mistranslated as "Pandora's box", releasing all the evils of humanity, leaving only Hope inside once she had closed it again.  
> Brenton - ‘dweller near the burnt land’


	5. How to be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Sharing a meal with your future in-laws is a tense experience. So she heard, but thought it was just an exaggeration film industry used.

She was very wrong.

It was an awkward matter. Especially when you have more family members. Sitting across from you is you’re the man you admire, and possibly have a slight crush on and a woman who is an ex of your fake fiancée. As a cherry on top: two screaming children who started to throw food at each other, and later on everyone else.

Just peachy.

Before Caden and Lorie determined that it was a good idea to settle their argument with food, Tashigi learned some details about Sylvie.

She was a successful woman, a neurosurgeon like Law's parents, and on top of her game at such a young age, kinda like Law. A woman who meditates and "starts the day with a good mindset," as she explained. Apparently, their families knew each other for years, and therefore Sylvie and Law were acquaintances from a young age. Other details were not mentioned, as neither Celia nor Lami thought it was appropriate since Tashigi was present, and tried to direct the focus on Brenton. Therefore, she was right. They tried to play a matchmaker between them.

Law was silent the whole time, eating gracefully as he always did. Occasionally, he would have a vexed expression, like he was trying to get rid of an annoying fly that was buzzing around him. The one you can never hit.

Just when she started to admire Sylvie, her opinion of her fell down a notch. Or two. Or... First impressions can be deceitful, you know.

By the time it was Sylvie's turn again to say something about her success to Brenton, (who looked like he was forced into a boring lecture, but kept his smile and asked questions just to be polite, so charming), the dinner turned into a huge nuisance.

"In every business career, it's important to interact with everyone in a kind and compassionate way, no matter where they are coming from. Additionally, bonding with co-workers can't be neglected."

She took a sip of her wine, continuing. 

Tashigi didn't bother to listen. Her mind was consumed with everything that happened today.

"...plan for the worst. You need to be socially connected since you never know whose help you may need one day."

_Is she seriously giving everyone a lecture?_ Tashigi glances at Law, who was finishing his lamb chop, at a steady pace, staring blankly at it.

_How can he be so calm, when just a little while ago, he was ready to leave?_

"...outside of your comfort zone. You can't balance everything, and you need to stop comparing yourself to others."

Tashigi sighed. She stared at her half-eaten piece of duck breasts, playing with leftover vegetables.

Then she notices one thing.

Each time when Sylvie threw an advice on "how to be successful 101" she was always looking at her, it was not her imagination. Was she implying something?

Honestly, she didn't care about it. Spending so much time around Law made petty and polite insults look meaningless.

Tashigi put her fork down. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

In the middle of stories about extraordinary cases she worked on, Caden yelled at Lorie, and the little girl threw a handful of mashed potatoes on him. It hit the mark flawlessly. Pretty skilled for a four-year-old. Caden froze for a moment, looking at his shirt. The boy's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth. "This is my favorite ninja shirt! You ruined it!" He returned the hit, but wasn't successful as Lorie. He hit Galen, since Lorie was sitting on his lap. Angered by his failure, he grabbed the nearest vegetables.

"No, Caden! It can be washed, your shirt will be-" Lami jumped in but was not fast enough. Vegetables hit the little girl's hair, and she started to cry loudly. Then all hell broke loose. Food was flying everywhere. Lami tried to restrain Caden, who was hiding beneath the dining table, while Galen tried to calm the little girl who was kicking and screaming at her brother.

Trying to avoid missiles of food, Tashigi hears, "I swear if anyone of you hit me I will kill you, brats!"

"Stop yelling and be useful!" She hears Lami yelling at her brother, trying to catch Caden.

"Your children are like a pack of rabid dogs!" Law shouted when an unrecognizable piece of food hit him. "Whose idea was to sit children at the table in the first place, geniuses? You should teach your kids some fucking table manners!" He screamed at Lami.

"Shut up, moron!"

So, basically, there was a sibling fight and another sibling fight going on.

Sylvie jumped when a piece of carrot hit her on the cheek sticking to it, and Tashigi nearly laughed. Brenton also hid his grin. Celia was apologizing and stood up to escort Sylvie, who was practically running outside, giving a sign to Brenton to follow her.

Edric noticed that something was happening when a piece of duck hit him on the forehead, and gasped at the situation in front of him.

"I hate you!" Little boy yelled to his sister when the fight was finally over. "I wish I never had a sister!" He cries, yanking his hand from Lami's hand. He ran as fast as he could upstairs.

Lorie started to cry even harder at that.

"He's going to do something stupid," Law comments, trying to clean up his shirt. "I'm so tired of his shit."

"For god's sakes, you were a kid once. You did weird stuff too."

"Name one." He glared at Lami.

Returning the glare with the same intensity, his sister spoke, “Dissecting frogs, doing experiments on hamsters, trying to walk on the ceiling because you thought if you train you could be a ninja-"

"Okay, shut up!" He scowled.

Tashigi silences her chuckle again. While the siblings continued to bicker, Galen and Edric tried to calm Lorie down. Tashigi approaches Galen. "Um... Galen... Is it okay if I go upstairs to check on Caden?" The man looked at her for a few moments before he finally nodded.

The little boy was sitting on his bed, knees against his chest, sniffling. The dirty shirt was tossed on the floor.

"Caden?" Tashigi knocks on the door that was wide open. He was silent, not looking at her. She entered his room, taking a sit on the edge of one bed.

"Why are you here aunt?!" Tashigi gets a bit startled by the question. While she tried to come up with the answer, the boy surprises her yet again.

"Nobody else wants to talk to me, right?"

Scratching her cheek, she replied, "That's not true, your mom-"

"Mom." He hides his face again. "Not Dad. He's too busy with Lorie."

Tashigi didn't know what to say to the little boy. She was at numerous child development studies and child psychology lectures, where she learned that it is perfectly natural to have a little bit of jealousy between siblings. It is a part of human nature. But it could be dangerous when that turns into envy. Some siblings carried that envy even when they grew up.

"He's always playing with her, and... He doesn't have time for me anymore. I really wish I never had a sister."

Studies couldn't compare to real situations, though. As someone who doesn't have a sibling, she couldn't possibly say anything to the kid.

Wrong answer could lead to terrible consequences.

"You mustn't talk about your sister like that Caden." She speaks softly.

"But why Aunt Tashigi?!" The boy screams angrily, clutching his little fists. "She cries all the time and follows me everywhere! Because of her, I get into trouble 'cause she can't run fast enough! And she always tells everything to mom!"

"That's because," She whispered to him, "Your sister is a fairy."

"No!" He was confused. "She's not a fairy!" Boy's eyes widened for a second. "I-I never saw her wings!"

"That's because they need to grow. And also fairies can't lie to their mothers."

"But-"

"And like every fairy, she needs to have a strong and dependable brother who would believe in her so her magic could work."

The boy frowned. "But Dad-"

"He has to pay more attention to her cause she's little, and a future fairy. They need extra care. You're such a big and smart boy, so he probably thinks you don't want to play anymore. It's a good idea to tell him you still want to."

The little boy was silent.

"And your sister is not that bad, right?"

The boy bites his lower lip, not replying.

"Tell me, who gave you ice-cream when yours fell to the ground? You told me that."

"Lorie."

"And also, Lorie was punished every time you got caught, because she was with you, even though she didn't really do it, right?"

The boy looked down again.

"You need to watch over your little sister and become a knight, Caden. Even though knights don't exist anymore, all the brothers are the knights for their sisters."

"Your aunt is telling the truth you know," Lami's voice caught them off guard. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the door frame.

"Your uncle Law was the best older brother, just don't tell him that."

Tashigi and Caden made sour faces like they chewed a lemon.

"It's true!" Lami smiled. "He would take me to festivals, buy me ice-cream and hold my hand every time I was scared. He also took care of me when I was sick."

"Really?" Caden's anger was replaced by astonishment. Tashigi couldn't blame the kid, she had troubles accepting it herself.

"Yes!" Still smiling, she entered the room, walking towards Caden. Tashigi stood up, going towards the door. She hears Caden apologizing. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"You're in a lot of trouble," she finds him a pair of PJ's, with shuriken and kunai on it.

"Lorie is too, she started all this mess," Lami silenced the little boy who wanted to complain.

"Did you wash yourself?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now, off to bed." She kisses his head. "Don't worry, I will wash you your favorite shirt, it will be as good as new."

Before women could exit the room, he exclaimed enthusiastically, "I don't want to be a knight!"  A futile sigh escaped Lami's lips. "I told you-"

"I want to be a ninja! Can I Aunt Tashigi?" Tashigi chuckled at the relief Lami had on her face.

"Sure you can. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Lami closed the door. "That was something my brother used to say when he was his age. Caden resembles him more than he could imagine." Lami had a nostalgic smile. "He was my knight until the teenage period... Ah, never mind that. Don't worry about the rest, we cleaned it up. Go and get some sleep. Although there might be a Cerberus in your bedroom," she cracked a sly smile before leaving Tashigi.

"Cerberus... Nah, more like Hades himself." She mumbled.

x

x

"What a terrible day, I can't wait to get out of here and return to the normal, sane life." He complained while buttoning up the top of his pale pajama.

Tashigi sighed. "It was... An interesting day." She added, while fetching for her PJ's.

"Just because nothing happens in your life doesn't make this interesting."

"Why do you always have to insult me?" She squinted her eyes.

"Why do you always have to say something stupid?" He pulled the coverings from the bed, rolling his eyes.

"And what do you want me to say? Seriously..."

"Nothing, forget it." He adjusted his pillow, settling down on the bed.

With that, Tashigi thought the discussion was over. She took her PJ's and headed towards the bathroom. Just when she was about to turn the brass knob, he starts again.

"I had to clean the freaking mess and I hate cleaning," he angrily grumbled. "Do I look like a cleaning type?"

"No-" She started, but was interrupted.

"Do I look like I have time to clean other people's shit? I pay somebody to clean my place, for crying out loud."

"Really? How come I never saw anyone...?"

"It was unnecessary since you do their job."

Tashigi shook her head. She liked to clean, but coming out of his mouth made it like she was doing a vile thing. She proceeded to the bathroom, but was still listening. Guess he also needed to get things out of his system.

"And those freaking kids, I hate them."

"You don't hate them, Law," she added from the bathroom, putting on her PJ's.

"You would know, Miss Muffin. I wanted to snap their little necks."

"Hate is such a serious word and they are just kids."

"Thanks for opening my eyes about the word "hate," she hears a snort, "Just because they are kids doesn't give them the right to do what they want and expect to be forgiven. I wasn't."

"What?" She peeks through the bathroom door.

"My point is..." He made a long pause. "Every boy is like a miniature man. Yes, he may show some virtue or childlike characteristics that adults find charming, but at the same time, he's a schemer, two-timer, villain etc.”

"What a... Unique way to see the kids." Tashigi got back into the bathroom. "But you forgot innocence and the great possibilities child's mind has."

"Innocence... Tell me is Caden innocent? You know him like 5 minutes and you don't know the half of the shit he's done. He's not innocent."

"But Law... I'm telling you this cause I saw many kids his age-"

"Tashigi they were your patients you don't have to live with them."

"You don't live with them either." She was brushing her teeth. "Listen, a typical six-year-old is hard to understand I admit. And like most kids, he changes his moods quickly. It comes with all of the kids, not just him. He's just a lively boy." She switched off the light in the bathroom and headed towards the bed.

"Lively boy... Innocent... We will talk when you see "the great possibilities" his mind has in store for you. Don't think you're safe. They just want you to think you're safe so they can pull some random shit on you when you least expect it."

"You make kids sound like mafia, Law."

She had just grabbed her pillow when it finally hit her; they were about to share the bed.

"At least mafia kills you."

Tashigi tightly squeezed the soft pillow, settling on the bed's farthest corner.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." She tried to move, which resulted in her falling from the bed with a heavy thump.

"For fuck's sake," he looked down at her from the bed. "Don't tell me you have a problem with us sleeping in the same bed? Cause if you do, I don't give a shit."

He returned to his previous spot. "I won't sleep on the floor or the chair or whatever. Be my guest."

Law the primary example of compassion. Heart of gold, that one.

Floor or chair didn't sound good for somebody who was tired as hell. Perhaps she's really exaggerating. She gets up, carefully slipping under the blanket which was soft as a cloud, warm and comfortable to snuggle into.

"I like them," she whispers. It may seem like an afterthought, but she didn't care.

"You have some weird tastes woman." He turns his back to her. "I blame the parents."

"I think Lami and Galen are great parents."

"Of course you do, and again, you know them like what? 10 minutes?" His voice dripped sarcasm.

"They look like better parents than mine for sure." The words escape her. _Crap._

Silence.

Thank goodness he didn't hear her! She turns her back to him as well.

"What were they like?" He asks casually.

"In the beginning fine, I guess. Growing up, not so much, especially when my mom died."

She felt him moving behind her. Turning around Tashigi saw that he raised himself into a sitting position, adjusting the pillow. She takes it as a sign to move on with her story.

"They weren't supportive of me becoming a doctor. They didn't think I was cut out for it. As you said parents can be... Difficult when it comes to their intention of doing what's best for their kids."

"At least you didn't have to hire a fake fiancé."

She lets out a funny snort. "Maybe I should have, in that way father would have calmed down. But that doesn't matter anymore."

Silence filled the room once again.

"When did they die?"

"My mother died when I was 16 and my father died 4 years ago. It's okay, I came to terms with the things that happened and the things I've done."

"It doesn't look like it. You look like you regret something and like you will fall apart in a matter of seconds."

At that moment, a flash of anger struck her. Not because of his words, but because he was right. Tashigi was aware that she was telling him something that was very private to her. The weird thing was that they slipped quickly into an intimate level and it felt so normal. She tried to summon more strength.

“The worst thing for me is having parents who discourage you and hold you back." She gets up into a sitting position as well. "When I have kids, I will allow them to spread their wings as much as they want to."

"Let me just stop you right there. You want to be different from your parents, I get that, but if you give children too much freedom that will bite you in the ass as well."

"I just don't want to extinguish my children's dreams."

"Don't be so naive. It's okay to extinguish a dream or two as long as you don't kill their desire to live, or in your case, even if they were against your dream you did it anyway. See? There's no perfect parenting."

"Lami and Galen are good parents because they have balance."

"Were we in the same room today? Did the brats hit you with a heavy object or something?"

"Very amusing."

They were both quiet again. Fragments of thoughts lingered in her mind and she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Funny how that always happened after talking to him. He would give her something to think about and show her a different outlook on every aspect of life.

"Regret and guilt is a dark and exhausting road, I don't think you will last much longer." He says it all of the sudden, catching her off guard.

"A person like you can't harbor so many negative emotions. So let's make this short, they loved you, stop questioning it. Could you have done some things differently? Of course, but that's not the point. We make shitty decisions, in hopes to make less shitty decisions in the future. Do you regret becoming a doctor? I don't think so. In the end, you were stubborn and prevailed. Your mother would ease up and accept it like your father did. You didn't fail yourself. End of story."

She gripped the pillow she was hugging tighter. He was very blunt. But he told her straight what he meant. He didn't try to sugarcoat it. That was something she appreciated.

"And they are indeed brats, just you wait and see." He returned to a previous subject like he was uncomfortable with the words he spoke his earlier.

"At least they silenced your charming girlfriend," she chuckled.

He looked perplexed for a brief moment before he grinned, "Yeah, she's as charming as a dead slug. I suppose I can forgive them for the mess."

"Although," she added jokingly, "Sylvie might have been the perfect candidate for this. You are practically made for each other."

"Are you jealous?" His smirk grew.

"Absolutely," she added, rolling her eyes. _Jealous? Maybe... If you can even call that jealousy._ She was simply bummed that Brenton had to spend time with her. You know, they were a complete mismatch.

"Tashigi, I'm surprised. Is that your futile take on a sarcasm? You're learning."

"How did you two... Um, If I may ask."

"Why do you want to know that? It's not relevant at all."

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"Another case of ‘I'm doing what I think is right for my kids, who cares what they think, they'll thank me later,’ we were supposed to get married."

Tashigi's mouth fell open.

"Don't tell me you never heard of arranged marriages," He exhales heavily. "I have so much to teach you about this world, I'm afraid it will be too hard to breach your protective cocoon. But I will try."

"I did! Just that I didn't expect-"

"Do you really think I would be attracted to that pest?"

"Well, she's-"

"I wasn't." He rolled his eyes.

"So did you broke off the engagement or-"

"You're really noisy."

"Okay, fine." Tashigi starts to arrange her pillows.

"I kinda accepted the whole arranged marriage idea. It didn't seem like a bad deal, and my parents were pleased. Sylvie was good looking, from a wealthy family and smart, I thought she would be a great partner."

"Did you love her?"

"Love? Don't be ridiculous."

"Why is love so absurd to you?"

"It's not absurd, it's just that it makes things complicated. People tend to crash and burn because of it."

"But it also makes people stronger and you know feeling happy."

"Did you read that in some romance novel?"

"No, I experienced it."

"And look where it brought you. You're not very happy now."

"That is taken out of the context, don't be a jerk. If she was so great, why did you break up?"

"Do you need a reason why? Didn't you hear her lecture? I mean the sex was great she's kinda freaky..."

"I don't need the details!" Tashigi covered her ears with the pillows, humming.

He deliberately came closer, trying to yank the pillow, which resulted in her hitting him with it, and by no means had he let it slide. He returned the favor.

"I'm letting you off the hook because you are a source of entertainment to me, or should I say your innocent mind." He grinned, taking both of her pillows.

She sulked, glaring at him.

"The point is, even with the amazing sex, there's no way in hell that I would last long. I would probably chop my head off."

"Wow, you're so charming." She continued to sulk, arranging her pillows a little too intensely, lying down.

"Why are you mad all of the sudden? I thought you wanted to know the story," he teased her, towering above her.

She ignored him, closing her eyes.

"I know why you're mad..." She hears his deep voice, and feels tickling down her arm.

"We could continue where we left off today." He whispers into her ear, and she bites her lower lip as hard as she could. No way that she will fall for his teasing again. He will lose interest soon enough. It’s the tactic used when encountering bears. Play dead.

But she still felt his warmth against her. He wasn't moving away.

"It gets so boring here, and I would enjoy exploring your body..." His alluring voice echoed her mind, but she didn't budge.

_Fiend!_

She hears him move, but not very far. His presence engulfed her, making her shaky, torturing her mind with the question what is he going to do next?

"Finding sensitive spots, listen to interesting sounds you produce." He continued murmuring, while his hot breath made her shivering become stronger.

This is ridiculous she will tell him to stop, he's going too far with his teasing-

Her mind becomes more chaotic as she feels his scent creeping all around her... Peppermint and lemon... Again, that same desire awakens, creating havoc.

His arm rested on her waist, and she feels his lips brushing against her earlobe, before they nibble it, making her jolt, opening her eyes in horror. "Eeek!"

"That was amusing sound."

"Stop that! Your teasing is off the charts!"

"But you like it."

"NO, I DON'T!" She punched him with the pillow again, right across his annoying smirk.

He laughed at her futile attempt to hide the growing redness in her cheeks, returning to his side of the bed.

They finally settled, turning off the lights. But that didn't last very long, he crawled closer to her again, just to throw in a venomous comment.

"I'll just wait for you to fall asleep to take advantage of you."

Yeah, right, she's not a heavy sleeper.

Or is she?

_No, he wouldn't..._

Tashigi couldn't sleep well that night.

 


	6. A backrub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece doesn't belong to me.

 

Tashigi didn't sleep well, even though she was exhausted.

She took a deep breath, feeling the tightness in her chest, while her mind was in slow motion.

It would be great if she could catch at least two or three hours of sleep today before their ride home. She dragged herself to the dining table, sinking quietly into the chair. Law was already there, eating breakfast, and since he was alone, she didn't have to pretend. For what he did last night, she didn't spare him a glance.

Out of the eight hours she was in bed, she had awoken at least five or six times, to see if he was up to something sneaky.

Each time when she tried to fall asleep again, she had some sort nightmare. She lost her job. His family hates her because they discovered the truth. She stays married to Law in a loveless marriage, depressed and suicidal.

Tashigi pours herself a cup of coffee, hoping that caffeine will put her mind in a somewhat normal state.

"How did you sleep?" He asks, rubbing the salt into her wound.

She won't answer that. He was clearly gloating. Tashigi took a large sip of her coffee.

"Not so well, huh? Nightmares?"

She massaged her throbbing temples, giving him a lethal glance.

"Did I have something to do with it?" He smiled mischievously.

Tashigi grunted, pouring milk into her cereal.

"What kind of stupid thoughts are in your head?" Law trapped his finger against her temple.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She pulled her head backward.

"Not gonna happen, at least until we head home."

"Oh, joy." She mumbled bitterly.

"I like your slight sarcasm with that miserable look."

She stared at him, biting her lower lip as hard as she could.

"When you're angry at me, your "nice mask" falls apart. I wonder, which one is your real face?"

He's being obnoxious early in the morning, and her brain was too sluggish to defend herself. Instead, she ate her cereal sourly.

“I think you're suffering from a nice girl syndrome. You want to please everyone, and as a result, you put your needs in the last place.”

"Law, shut up." Her hostility had to stop when Lami came in and sat across them.

"Oh, hey guys."

Law greeted her with a simple "Hm."

"Morning." Tashigi forced herself to smile a little, even though she would rather strangle the person beside her.

Lami looked at them, rather suspiciously. Tashigi could feel the heaviness of her stare.

"Did my brother keep you up all night?" Lami winked, pulling her lips into a grin that resembled her brother's.

Tashigi chokes with her cereal, shocked with a bold question. She starts coughing violently.

"Lami that's certainly not something we should discuss over the breakfast, and certainly not something I want to discuss with you," he replied coldly, tapping Tashigi on the back.

"So you did?" She narrowed her eyes looking at them smugly.

Tashigi inhaled deeply, her eyes a bit teary. The siblings will be the death of her.

"What are you kids talking about?" Edric joined them, staring at a tablet this time.

Lami whispered to them, "Watch this."

"About Law's sex life," she said it calmly much like her brother.

Tashigi was certain she never felt more embarrassed in her life. Good thing she stopped eating.

"Great, great." the older man replied without giving them a glance.

"See, he's not here."

"Like that's something new." Law proceeded to drink his coffee. “Why are you here?”

She rolled her eyes. “My husband is considerate, although you don’t know the meaning of that word... He took the kids out so I could sleep longer. I think Bren is with them too.”

“Impressive. Taking care of your own kids. He deserves a medal.”

“He does. I don't know how you can stand his sarcasm." Lami screwed up her face in objection, looking at Tashigi.

_Neither do I,_ Tashigi thought. But she is his fake fiancée, so she's supposed to behave lovingly, as much as it pained her to.

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but the highest form of intelligence.” She spoke the first thing that came into her mind.

Lami widened her eyes slightly, and she could feel his stare as well. “You actually don’t mind his-“

"Oscar Wilde, am I right Tashigi?" Edric asked her unexpectedly, interrupting Lami.

"Yes," that's when she smiled for the first time.

"So what really happened? You couldn't sleep?" Lami got back to the previous subject, but this time she was serious.

"Um... I had a difficult time... Because..."

"She had a difficult time sleeping in another bed. Back problems. Ours at home is made especially for her needs."

"Oh, sorry about earlier Tashigi. Are you in pain?" Lami frowned. "Why didn't you say something, brother? Mom could have-"

"It's fine, we're leaving tonight anyway." Law cuts her off.

"I'm fine, Lami, don't worry," Tashigi felt bad for lying. It wasn't a total lie, though. Her back hurt a bit.

"You're leaving? Mom won't like that."

"Like I care." He replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You're such a douche," Lami stuffed her mouth with a bagel.

"And you eat like a pig."

Tashigi felt frustrated listening to their petty bickering, letting her mind drift to somewhere peaceful.

She feels like every muscle in her body is protesting. What she needed is sleep, a nice and warm bed with her usual, boring dreams.

Tashigi feels a light poke on her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, from habit.

"You should go upstairs and try to rest a bit," Law commanded. Tashigi didn't feel like complaining, cause that's exactly what she needed. She nods, getting up.

"I'll come later to give you a backrub," he speaks slowly, with a husky voice, giving her a wink.

Tashigi had to control muscles in her face, so she wouldn't make a scowl. _I'm supposed to love this man. And his touch._ She repeated it to herself. _Besides, he's not serious. It's all just an act._

She nodded again, like an idiot, and croaks out, "I-I would like that."

_Oh, this is so awkward._ Especially since Lami focused on them again. What was she supposed to do? Run upstairs?

_Do something! Don’t just stand there like a fool!_ Her weary brain squealed.

_He will kill me,_ she thought, moving towards him. Law looked at her from his chair, perhaps stunned, but she didn't quite know. Tashigi had a hard time reading him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his temple. Hopefully, it was the right move to make.

"See you later guys," Tashigi moved away, keeping her fake smile on. She felt like she was going to collapse, so she rushed to the room.

Celia walked in, a few minutes later, settling beside Lami. "Good morning everyone," she smiled at her son and daughter. Her smile faded when she saw her husband staring into a tablet.

"I thought we had a deal, darling." She had an icy and intimidating voice, "You are to pay attention at least when we have meals together."

"But this case is-"

Celia's lips pulled into a wide but terrifying smile.

"Of course," he smiles, putting his tablet aside.

Satisfied, she turned to her son.

"How about you stay for the rest of the week? Can you?" Her voice was sweet and caring now.

"We have plans." Her son distantly replied, not rising glance from his meal.

"Too bad..." Her brow twitched. "It's just that... I thought we could celebrate your birthday together, like the old days." Celia tried not to sound too forceful. She poked her daughter in the elbow, asking for support.

"Yefadah brofdather, cmnamon." The woman spoke with her mouth full.

"As much as I enjoy your company and children's company, I have to decline. We have planned something intimate, so I'll rather do that," replied a sarcastic voice that belonged to her son.

But he will not get rid of her that easily. Still keeping her voice calm and sweet, she continued, "I don't think Tashigi would mind, it seems like she really likes us..."

"Yeah, but I don't like you."

Celia took a deep breath, assuring herself that it was not true. It was his wicked sense of humor.

"Seriously... Please?" She mutters.

The man looks at her, surprise written in his eyes. Followed by a couple of minutes of silence, he sighed, "I will have to talk with her."

"Whipped!" Lami shouted with a huge smile.

"Yeah, just because I want to discuss things with my partner and come to a mutual decision I'm whipped."

"It's a joke, c'mon." She shot him a glare.

"Where is Tashigi?" Celia asked, hoping to stop a pointless bickering of her children.

"She's resting," Lami started, not taking off her mocking grin, staring at her brother.

Sometimes Celia did not see two adults, but teenagers sitting across each other. Their arguments did not change despite their age.

"Oh?" Celia dared to ask. "What happened?"

"Brother didn't let her sleep," she narrowed her eyes, gloating in her voice.

"Oh, you're acting so mature. No wonder your children are-"

"Enough, you two," Celia raised her voice. Something she did not like.

"I'm sorry mom," Lami withdrew. Law, however, crossed his arms over his chest, not looking apologetic in the slightest. _No matter,_ Celia said it to herself. _He can behave however he wants as long as he stays._ Perhaps she could make one step in closing this huge gap between them.

She tried to speak when he cut her off.

"Mother, we aren't planning to stay."

"But you said-"

"I said, perhaps, but don't get your hopes up."

His cold voice was killing her. She was reaching her limit. "I barely even see you and...And...Now that you're finally here, you want to leave?" Her voice breaks.

"Then you shouldn't have invited Sylvie over. How dare you? I came over with my fiancée... Or did you think I made her up? So you brought Sylvie just in case? That meddling of yours is one of the reasons why I stopped coming."

"Law." This time Edric spoke. "Don't accuse your mother like that, let her explain."

"I don't care about your explanations." He stood up. "We're leaving tonight." He started to walk away.

"Hey now, show a little respect," Lami warned him. He stopped, but he didn't turn around. His fists clenched, and then he returned to the table.

"I will speak to Tashigi," he uttered like he was trying to restrain his temper. "I think she will stay, but if she does, you have to celebrate her birthday as well."

An instant relief was written on their faces, and Celia looked like she might cry tears of joy.

"Of course," She barely said it. "You were both born in October? What a nice coincidence!" she beamed.

"Yeah, on the same date." He added casually.

"WHAT?!! But that's so precious!" Lami was back to her old self. "See mom, they are destined to be together, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, because of the coincidence, we are bound to be together for eternity." He sat again, supporting his chin with his hand. "In fact, let's entrust all of our important life decisions to the stars while we're at it."

"Oh, you... Killing happiness everywhere." Lami grinned. "But that's okay, I still love you."

"I'm so relieved." He rolled his eyes.

Celia was happy. She felt like one little step was made.

* * *

 

Slowly and reluctantly, Tashigi rouse from a slumber. She uncovers her face, blinking. Rays of sunlight infiltrated the room, making her realize it was still a day.

She sits up, rubbing knuckles onto her eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Law's voice startles her. She closes her eyes again, then opens them.

He was really there, on the bed, beside her. Instead of answering, she stared at him. Law was typing something on his laptop.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. How long was I asleep?"

"For three days."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, for three hours." He smirks.

Tashigi grumbles. "When do we have to leave?"

"About that..." He closes his laptop, looking her straight in the eyes, "You have this week off, right?"

"Yeah." She raises her eyebrow.

"Do you have any plans?"

"No."

"Great, we're staying here."

"But you-" She grimaced. "You already knew my answer."

"Obviously, you don't have a whole lot going on in your life." He was grinning wider.

"Hey!" Tashigi crossed her arms.

"What? It's the truth." He replied nonchalantly.

She sighed softly. "What made you change your mind? I thought you couldn't wait to leave."

"Certain sacrifices must be made. I mean, they will give me the hospital, so I will gladly put them up for a few days. Besides, now you get to experience the joy of celebrating a birthday with loud people who like every possible birthday cliché and obnoxious kids." He snorted. "They will leave me alone and you will be in the center of attention. You should have seen their faces when I said we share the birthday...Win-win situation."

Tashigi didn't really know what birthday clichés were like. She didn't put much thought into her birthdays since her mother died.

"I wonder how that will be like..." She mumbled to herself, her index finger pressed on her bottom lip.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Law, what is going to happen? You are making me worry."

"What's the point in ruining the surprise," he grinned.

"C'mon, tell me," she approached him.

"One condition: you follow my lead and do everything I say. Everything." He moved closer to her. She could see her reflection in his enigmatic eyes.

"No." She backs away.

"Thought you'd say so. Oh and by the way... I'm impressed by today's move. It was lame, but still, you tried."

"I told you that I'm not good at pretending. That's the most you will get out of me." She frowned.

"I don't think so." He focuses on her, yet again. "You just need to get used to me. My presence, my touch... And it won't be awkward to you." He moves closer.

"Well, I'm sorry if you can touch and feel up random people, I'm not like you." She moves further.

"Why do you play dumb?"

"Huh?"

"There is a certain kind of chemistry between you and me," he brushes her bangs, "Only you ignore it... No, you deny it, I embrace it."

"No, you're wrong. I don't feel attracted to you, sorry." She glances away.

_Attracted to him? Hah! As if!_

"Fine, I'll prove you wrong eventually."

"Whatever."

"You're still tense." He lets out a tiresome sigh.

"Whose fault you think that is?" She gives him a scanty glare.

"Why don't you relax in the bathtub?"

Surprised by his unusually thoughtful idea, she felt her mood lifting up a bit.

"Yeah, I wanted to- What's the catch?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"There's no catch. I feel bad for teasing you last night."

"Yeah, and I'm from Mars."

"Believe it or don't. As a matter of fact, I'll even give you a massage."

"No, no, that's absolutely not necessary, no." She gets up from the bed.

"C'mon, I won't do anything bad." He gets up, "I will just make you feel better," moving closer to her.

"I don't trust you." 

"You should, we are partners." He grins, but maintains eye contact with her the whole time.

Tashigi stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. _What's he up to right now? A new form of teasing? But why!? They are alone, can't he give me a break?_

"Y-Yeah, but you- you are acting like a huge jerk towards me... That's no way to treat a p-partner." _Crap,_ she stuttered. _That was a sign of weakness he will use!_

"I'm like that in general, Tashigi." His smirk grew, as he stood very close to her.

"You have a point there. But-"

"Let me show you."

"No-"

"Did I mention how I profusely enjoy you saying ‘no’ to me, and still, I end up doing what I want." Mischief lurked in his lips and eyes when he clasped her hand.

He was right, the bastard. There was something about him... His aura paralyzed its prey, and like a spider, he could play with his victim.

"You're so stubborn," Tashigi gives in, letting him guide her to the bed. "But I warn you, and I'm serious, if you try anything funny, I'm leaving."

"Wouldn't dare," he purred, which made her tenser.

"I mean it," she tried to look intimidating.

"Mhm, lie down, and take off your shirt." He casually brushed off her statement as an empty threat.

"I don't want to take my shirt off!" She screamed at him.

Law rolled his eyes. "One time, I'm asking you not to be so difficult, but no, you have to. I'm not going to rape you or force you to do something you don't want to or... I don't know what's going on in your fairyland."

"But-"

"All I'm asking you is to trust me a little. Is that too much to ask?"

Her brows bumped together. Indeed, he was never forceful towards her. And she is here on her free will. He might be persuasive, but she made the ultimate decision.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't feel comfortable if I do that."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm losing my patience. I already saw you naked, what's the big deal?"

"Law! You promised!"

"Fine," He shows her to turn around and to sit on the bed, "There's always next time," he grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He began massaging her back lightly, his skilled fingers trailed a fiery path down her back.

She couldn't read his face, he was always on a guard, but his touch told a different tale. She wondered if he was the one hiding behind the mask.

His hands shifted to her neck, massaging her shoulders, gliding down her arms, making her feel like she was a delicate instrument he loved to play.

But it didn't relax her. Tashigi felt the wave of anxiousness, making her insides jittery.

He mentioned some kind of chemistry between them. That was simply impossible. _Do I find him attractive?_ Tashigi didn't know the answer to that question and was puzzled her own feelings, wondering at the same time what kind of attraction could he of all people feel towards her. It was absurd, so it was probably one of his many games.

Whatever the case was, she must be cautious and draw a clean line between reality and a sham they are a part of.

"We need to kiss tomorrow," she hears him speak.

"I knew that there was a catch!" She jerked, moving away from him. "Why?"

"Why?" He shut his eyes in annoyance. "Because we're engaged soon to be married and in love." He opened 'em, but instead of the glare, there was sincerity.

"Wow, you put the love in the last place."

"Shut up, I'm giving you the heads up, you freaked out last time." He spoke calmly. "I think we should try it now."

"No."

"You promised you would cooperate." 

"In front of them, yes."

"No." His eyes gleamed with determination. "Now."

Tashigi's heart beats faster, panic-stricken. However, she refused to show her fear. "Tomorrow, in front of them." She claimed stubbornly.

"Now."

"Tomorrow."

"Now."

Each time, he moved closer to her.

"Well, you won't get what you want this time, and I don't need your massage." She tried to put some distance between them, but he was as unreasonable. "What did you think? You are going to persuade me with your "magic hands" You're so arrogant." She tried to make him give up, but it seemed that her words didn't reach him.

"Magic hands?" He stops, raising his eyebrows.

"One of the nicknames, your fan-club uses, never mind."

"Those people need to get a life. Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do I have the magic hands?" He smirked, wiggling his fingers.

"That's not important!" She blushed lightly. "You can't-"

"I massaged you because I owe you. But you didn't let me finish."

"Huh? Stop-" He grabs her by the hand, making her sit on the chair.

"Shut up and relax your body."

"No, stop it." Tashigi releases from his grip, trying to get away again.

"Are you afraid of me?" Law catches her hand again.

"N-No!" She was intimidated because he was full of surprises, and her emotions were always confusing when it comes to him.

"Then what's your deal?"

"I don't like...Um...It's just that... Uh..." Her mouth is almost too dry to speak.

"You think too much," he said as he pulled her closer, grabbing her by the shirt.

And without giving her a moment to protest, his lips fiercely, yet gently at the same time, touched hers. It was very different from their first kiss. At that moment, she had to admit she was under his spell, since she could no longer think straight.

It lasted for a second, and he separated himself from her. But she could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. The heat in her cheeks rose.

"See? Not a big deal."

She pressed her hands to her cheeks, looking down. All she wanted to do was run.

"Was it good this time?"

_Hah? He's asking me?_ That surprised her more than the actual kiss.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hm. Go take a bath." He replies, returning to the bed, opening his laptop.


	7. The Prince with the heart of stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own One Piece.

The next day passed in a blur. Tashigi was so consumed, mentally preparing for their kiss, which was supposed to happen in front of his family and for what? When the fated moment arrived, he kissed her on the forehead.

Not that she minds. It's just that... He didn't respect their plan yet again. She had every right to be angry, right?

And his attitude changed. Law was more distant than usual and didn't even tease her. Not that she's complaining... But she had a feeling that he was avoiding her. Why would he do that now? Tashigi was aware that she was his pawn, so what exactly was his problem?

_If he's going to act like that, so be it._ She won't sit in a room like an idiot.

Tashigi came down the stairs, witnessing the front door closing. She proceeded to the living room, finding Lami and Celia arranging a pile of pictures. A pile was an understatement. There were pictures everywhere.

"Um... Hello," Tashigi smiled.

"Oh, Tashigi, honey, come join us!" Celia invited her energetically.

"That's okay, I don't want to bother you," she stood awkwardly, cursing herself for probably ruining mother-daughter bonding or something.

"Nonsense," Lami stood up, walking towards her. "Men and kids are out; we have the house to ourselves!" She pulled Tashigi, guiding her to the sofa.

"Besides, now I get to tell you embarrassing stories about my brother that he most likely, didn't share with you. He tries so hard to be cool."

"Lami..." Celia gave her a glare. „‘We’ are going to." She corrected her, grinning. "Let's start with baby pictures."

Tashigi and Lami let out a loud chuckle.

x

x

Evening came, and Law was still out on one of his "walks." The man loved to roam around, as they told her.

Tashigi truly had a lot of fun with them. Celia brought out strawberry basil lemonade and cinnamon roll muffins which certainly helped her relax and have a good time.

She let out a big, long sigh, lying down on "their" bed, photos of him swirling in her mind.

Law was an adorable baby and a cute child. She did not find him creepy in the slightest. Exact Lami's words were, _"creepy kid chasing and dissecting frogs."_

In fact, her favorite was a three-year-old, sulky Law, in fluffy polar bear PJ's, with cutesy ears. _He loved bears,_ his mom explained. She may have asked a copy of it in the heat of the moment, just to have some kind of leverage against him. And because... He was just so adorable and clueless.

One thing Tashigi had noticed, is the lack of pictures from the time he was a teenager. But that probably had to do with the fact that he hated being photographed or maybe he was going through some weird teenage phase.

What came as a complete shock to her were the stories they told her.

Law was, apparently, very devoted to his parents and Lami; hardworking from an early age, learning medical science and helping around. While other kids his age had fun, he spent his free time helping a nun, Sister Agatha, who took care of the orphans.

Were his cynicism and sarcasm the walls he built around himself? She would like to meet the real Law. The one she heard about in his mother's and sister's stories. It made her want to try hard and breach through his shell.

Startled by that desire, she stood up from the bed. "This is not real," she spoke. "There's no need to do that." She was invading his privacy.

Tashigi was pacing the room, absorbed in her thoughts.

_Then why does it hurt?_ A voice of her conscience asked. _You are incapable of separating your feelings from this matter._ "Shut up," she muttered to herself. That little voice... She hated it because it spoke the truth.

The door of the bedroom open and his dark silhouette enters.

"Oh... Hi." He mumbles, not expecting her to be so close to the door. Law averts his gaze and passes by her, carefully, trying not to touch her accidentally.

_What the heck..._

"How was your day?" He mutters, with his professional/patient exclusively/you bother me, voice.

"Fine... And yours?" She raises her brow in suspicion. When was the last time he asked her about her day? How about… Never.

"Fine." He took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair. Then he opened the drawer, taking some of his stuff and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower," he grumbled, walking into the bathroom.

Something was very, very wrong here. She knew it the minute he didn't start undressing in front of her. After all, it was his favorite game in "Make Tashigi uncomfortable."

Why? What could have possibly happened? Is he sick or something? Changed his mind about the whole plan? Changed his mind about her?

There was something puzzling in his behavior, enough to send her mind into turmoil. Cause he was the strong one. The one who carried this whole sham. The one who kept reassuring her everything is going to be fine. And if he lost it... They will both crash and burn.

_Well, he's wrong if he thinks I will let him do what he wants!_

Not after he dragged her into this mess! Not after all the nerves, he cost her! After all rudeness and grouchiness, teasing she had to endure... No. Not in a million years. Trafalgar Law will not chicken out on her!

With a new-found resolve, she marched into the bathroom,

"Why are you acting so weird, Trafalgar? Explain yourself! I want the truth! If you want to stop-" Completely oblivious to the fact the man was showering.

"What the fuck?!" His shout interrupted her.

Tashigi tightly closed her eyes, all of her strength vanishing. But she had to speak her mind.

Later.

Definitely not now.

_Not so fun when somebody does this to you, ha?_ She thought of saying it before she runs away, but the words died out in her throat as she hears the shower stop. She didn't dare to open her eyes.

With wobbly knees, she went through the door.

Almost.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in. Tashigi nearly screamed.

"What are you doing here? Are you mad?!" He sounded rather angry for someone who walked into the bathroom to ask her if she wanted duck or a lamb for dinner or somebody who not so long ago paraded naked around her.

"I f-forgot..."

"Open your eyes you dolt," She hears him sigh. 

Tashigi peeks through her eyelashes. He appeared covered.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she sucked the air in. _Holy cricket._ Her lips parted at the sight of him.

His ruffled hair was now slicked down, drops of water slid down his face, his neck, and tattooed chest and abs...

_Oh, no, no. Not safe._

She closes her eyes again. What was she about to do-?

"What is wrong with you," He grabbed both of her shoulders, giving her a slight shake.

That's right.

"I will talk to you when you finish," surprised by her high pitched voice.

"Stop screwing around, you barged in," He did not release her. "You are like a walking skit, woman."

The anger that was brewing inside her, bursts out.

"You know what!?" She yells, still keeping her eyes closed, "I'm tired of your mood swings!"

It was absolutely fine with her if he needed to keep secrets. No matter how much it irritated her, she was aware that he would never confide in her.

His laughter echoed in the bathroom. She opens her eyes in confusion, disturbed by it.

"You are tired...Of...My..." Law snorted.

It made her even angrier.

"Why are you laug- Nevermind! Explain yourself!"

He stops smiling, looking her with his foxlike eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"About your strange behavior! What else?"

"You're imagining it." He released her. "Now, leave me alone."

_This man..._ She pouted.

Law always tends to shut down and go into his own wicked world, as soon as things get stressful.

_Well, not today._

"That's it!" She snapped, approaching his face. "Stop it." Tashigi's eyes narrowed. She was so close, their noses almost touching.

He stared at her as if she had two heads.

"You're acting really weird.Don't try to deny it anymore! Call me stupid all you want, but I know it." He looked unimpressed, fueling her anger.

"I don't give a damn about your secrets, so you can keep them to yourself, but if you think about ending this "cooperation" between us I want to hear it. Stop treating me like a simple pawn."

A sneer formed on his face as he looked her straight into the eyes.

She was so close to giving up, but her bottled up anger gave her the strength to continue.

"I'm here because I want to help you, so I demand respect.  And from now on, if you don't stick to the plan, I'm leaving. I don’t care anymore." Tashigi storms out of the bathroom breathing heavily.

The man kept his smirk.

x

x

_What in the world am I doing?_

Was she on the edge? Lost her patience? No... She was caught in a wildfire... Patience no longer existed.

Tashigi felt like something inside her broke, and she felt the need to cry her eyes out. The unbelievable wave of disappointment crushed her insides. She was ashamed of letting her emotions control her.

Her stomach was full of lead.

Felt trapped and needed to walk away.

_He brings out the worst in me,_ she thought, leaving the room. She speeds up, unsure where she was going, but she had to.

"Aunt Tashigi?"

Tashigi fixes to the spot when she hears Caden's voice. Carefully, she turns around to face the little boy.

"What are you doing up, Caden?" She forces herself to smile.

"I was searching for you," he looked at her with uncertainty.

"Me?"

"Yes, so you could finish the story," he walks closer to her.

_No, I must leave._

"Um, not now, it's too late," she pats his head. "I'll finish it tomorrow."

"That's a lie, Aunt." The boy's word stunned her. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"N-No, of course not." She smiled forcibly, again.

"I know my uncle is scary, but please don't give up on him," the boy pleaded.

_Don't look at me like that..._ Her urge of leaving was growing weaker by the minute, as he stared at her with his sincere and innocent eyes.

"Please, Aunt."

_Well, darn it._

"I'm not going anywhere," she takes him by the hand. "Now let's finish that story, shall we?" Her lips curved into a genuine smile.

x

x

Tashigi sat in the armchair beside Caden's bed, but the boy was awfully energetic for somebody who should already be asleep. He would constantly jump out of his bed to show her his toys, and talk how he spend the entire day playing with his father.

He was so happy. His beautiful eyes lit up every time he described the games they played.

Tashigi felt the unusual warmth again.

Caden finally settled down into her lap, relaxing into her arms.

"Okay, where was I?"

"Um, when the Princess and Nene went on a journey!"

"That's right. A long and difficult journey awaited our Princess, for she hated traveling, hated being without the comfort of her palace, resented being without her beautiful dresses, loved being pampered and in the center of attention. But her desire for the Prince was greater. Nene gave the Princess advice to disguise herself as a man, so she wouldn't draw attention; they had also decided to travel alone. In one of their many travels, they stopped to rest in a small kingdom. When asked what the rarest thing there was, people would say fairies; particularly the tear from a fairy; if one had such thing, his greatest wish would come true."

"But fairies don't show themselves to adults," Caden interrupted her.

"True, but the Princess didn't know that."

"Oh... So what did she do?"

"The Princess was determined to get it; the people told her to go into the Black Forest and spend the night there alone; if the fairies found her worthy, one would show herself to her. The forest was so intimidating, especially during the night. It was past midnight, and still, nothing happened. Darkness surrounded terribly scared princess, and she began to cry."

"I would not cry, Aunt," the boy claimed.

"I know, you're very brave," she patted his head.

"And I'm going to become a ninja!"

Tashigi chuckled, "I believe you."

"And what did the Princess do?"

"She heard a voice, 'Why are you crying?'

Princess screamed. She wanted to run away, but she did not. She talked about why she was there.

 A tiny voice spoke again, saying that she was deceived; no fairies lived in such a dark place. Devastated, the Princess started to cry harder; only then the owner of the voice showed itself. It was a-"

"Monster! No, Dragon! No..." Caden paused. "A fairy!"

"Good guesses, but no. It was a small silver bird."

"Are you sure that it wasn't a dragon, Aunt? Or something scary? You can tell me, okay, I'm big." The boy reassured her.

Tashigi chuckled. "I know you are, I swear it was a bird."

"Okay." The boy relaxed again.

"Princess stopped crying. A terrible thought crossed her mind; what if she was to capture this beautiful talking bird and take it to the prince? He surely didn't see such thing in his life!

"You can't catch me," the bird said.  Princess was too stubborn to listen so she tried countless of times, each time falling and hurting herself. But she did not want to give up."

"Why, Aunt?"

"Because she loved the Prince."

"But she got hurt, I would find something else."

"When you're a bit older you will understand that you really have to try hard to earn somebody's love."

"So did Princess catch it?"

"No. The silver bird took pity on the poor girl and asked why she was trying so hard, the princess told her the reason.

'The Prince will not settle for anything,' it said, 'No matter how extraordinary it is, he will lose interest, he has a heart of stone. You should find his heart. I will help you, but I must know if your love for him is true.'

Princess agreed, listening to it.

'Not far from here you will find a hut. In it lives the witch. A beautiful and lovely she may appear, but do not believe her. You must stay with her until I deem you worthy. Till I come to you again, child, obey the witch and learn everything you can. She will give you many tasks and in each one there will be a temptation; she will test your devotion. Only if you complete them you will get the gift which can return the Prince's heart."

"Stay with a witch? But she is evil!" The boy turned around looking at her. "Are you sure, Aunt?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Your story is weird."

"If you don't like it, then I could read you the one you like," Tashigi smiled.

"No, I want to hear it."

"Okay. The Princess bid farewell to the bird, begging it to carry the message to Nene that she will not return for some time, that she should not worry and get back to their kingdom.

And so, her ordeal began. The Witch accepted her, not knowing that she was a girl, let alone Princess. She faced many difficulties, solving hard tasks, and many exciting adventures. She was now courageous and knowledgeable, a capable woman. A woman who knew how to fight wisely, and most importantly be patient and kind. A Princess of many virtues. Something she was not in the beginning.

And still, her heart desired Prince, no matter how much time had passed.

The Witch was not pleased with it. She never expected somebody to endure so much, so one day she asked the Princess who she believed was a man, 'What does your heart desire?'

The Princess replied, 'You already gave me everything, Mother.'

Princess knew the witch laid a trap for her.

Enraged, the Witch was constantly trying to persuade her into saying something, but the princess did not yield.

Lastly, she asked if her powerful mother knew a way to return somebody's heart of stone into normal.

Witch loved to be flattered, so she revealed her a secret. She could cast the spell, but she could not break it. In fact, long ago she had made a deal with a Prince who accepted his heart to be turned into a stone because he did not want to feel the pain of loss anymore. His mother and father died. Everyone he ever loved died. He could not bear the pain any longer. But he needed to be strong for his kingdom and stand up to his uncle.

'What Prince did not know, was that he would lose interest in it,' the Witch laughed. 'When his heart was turned into stone, he did not care about his people and kingdom anymore,' she laughed harder. 'Now his uncle the tyrant rules the kingdom.'

Princess was furious, but she knew she must not show it.

"That's the Prince!" Caden yelled.

"Well, the Princess was not sure about it, but she wanted to help the young man who fell into the Witch's trap."

"I would do that too," Caden declared. "Then what?"

"In the end, Witch told her that the only way to return his heart to normal was to defeat the Dragon and ask him to break the curse. But no warrior could accomplish such task because Dragon was a creature no man could ever beat."

"Yes! Dragons!" The boy was ecstatic.

"Only one, Caden."

"Hm, but the story would be better if there were lots of Dragons."

"I don't think anyone could defeat so many," Tashigi smiled.

"I could! And the Princess? Could she do it?"

"Let me see... Princess left the Witch's hut when she fell asleep and went to the Dragon's cave.

After a long time, she met an old friend, the silver bird. It said, 'Do not fight the Dragon, for you will lose your head. When he asks you wisdom or power, you say wisdom. He will ask you a riddle which you must solve if you want to live.'

"No fighting the Dragon?" The boy pouted. "This story sucks."

"Okay, let's stop right there. You have passed your bedtime."

"No! Please tell me more Aunt, I will be good."

She sighs deeply. The boy was still as lively as when she started the story.

"The Princess obeyed the little bird. She found herself face to face with a Dragon as big as the mountain, with teeth as sharp as icicles that could pierce through armor.

He spoke, 'Wisdom or Power, choose human.'

Princess chose wisdom. He said, 'Are you willing to sacrifice anything to get the treasure out of my cave human?'

The princess was silent. She did not know what to say because the silver bird never told her that part.

"Answer human or I'll eat you!" The Dragon roared.

Princess had said yes.

The Dragon spoke again, 'If you break me, I do not stop working; if you touch me, I may be snared; if you lose me nothing will matter. You shall give me that, human.'

The Princess knew the answer right away. She felt sadness for not being able to see her beloved one last time, but she had accepted her faith. One shiny tear fell from her eye and she said to the Dragon, 'Yes, oh mighty Dragon, I shall give you my heart. But in return, you shall grant me the wish to return all the hearts turned to stone back to normal.'

'No such task can be done, I can only return one,' he had said.

Princess did not know what to do, and since she was here because of the unfortunate Prince, who wanted to protect his kingdom she had decided to put her wishes aside and aid the poor man. She had told the Dragon to return his heart to normal.

'It shall be done. Now, give me your heart.'

Princess closed her eyes and walked towards the dragon-"

"No!" Caden got up from her lap, protesting. "She can't!"

 Tashigi, now fully used to boy's interruptions, patted his head in reassurance. "Don't worry."

The boy returned to her lap.

"She could feel his breath scorching her skin, but she did not stop.

The Princess closed her eyes, but nothing happened. Suddenly the whole cave was shaking. She rolled over to the side, seeking shelter, while another beast fought Dragon."

"Really!? What beast?"

"A tremendous silver bird. It won, but it was wounded.

In front of Princess's eyes, the beast who was her savior turned into a small silver bird, her friend. She carried it out of the collapsing cave, crying over it.

The bird had said, 'Don't cry for me, for you had proven your love. I am prince's heart and when you return to him, give him this.' The bird turned into a black rose."

"Wow!” The boy gasped in awe.

"Saddened but happy, the Princess kissed the rose and returned to the Witch's hut. The Witch still slept. When the morning came, the Princess did the same she did every morning; cook for the witch and make her a tea. She then asked a witch about the Prince she deceived and when the witch confirmed it was her beloved, she wanted to make sure the Witch never did harm to anyone ever again."

"What did she do aunt?"

"She broke her talisman which was the source of her power, without it she was helpless.

Then, the princess returned to the kingdom of her beloved which was devastated by the rule of the despotic king."

"As a princess?"

"No, still disguised as a man, a traveler."

The little boy frowned. "But why?"

"You shall see," she winked at him. "The servant went to the Prince's chambers. ’A traveler is here to see you, your majesty. He says he brings something rare for you.'

'Let him in,' the Prince commanded.

'Your majesty,' the Princess bowed, her face hidden behind a shawl. 'I bring you the rarest thing in the world.' The traveler presented the Prince a black rose.

Prince took the rose and looked at it, frowning, 'This is but a simple rose. I have thousands of roses like this one.'

'Oh, but this one is no ordinary rose my prince. It is, in fact, a princess. She died out of sadness, not being able to find the rarest thing in the world that she promised to the prince she loved deeply. Fairies took pity on the poor woman and turned her into something her beloved would find interesting and unusual.'

The prince was silent and looked indifferent. 'I knew once, such princess. Has she really died?'

'I do not know my prince, I am but a simple traveler.' Princess bowed again. 'Oh! I have heard that the princess of the Eastern Kingdom died on her journey. Sad news.'

'Hmm...'

'Oh, pardon me, my prince, you certainly don't care about that. Excuse me.'

'Silly woman...' Prince jerked as the thorn pierced his skin. 'Dying for somebody who has no heart.' A tear fell from his eye.

The Princess smiled, 'Well, now you have it.' She said, revealing her face and long raven hair.

'You are alive?! What is the meaning of this?'

'I had found your heart. You may use it to return your throne and to help your people. You should not be a coward who wished to be free from feelings just so he could be spared of pain. Pain is what makes us stronger.'

'Hold your tongue, woman! You do not know how it feels like, what hardships I went through! You too would wish to be revealed of that burden!'

'But was it worth, my prince? You do not feel pain, but you do not feel anything anymore. Your kingdom is torn to pieces, your people suffer. Everything your parents build lies in shambles. Do you truly wish that?'

He looked at her with rage. Princess smiled faintly. The emotions returned slowly.

'I will not take you as my wife, no matter what.'

'You do not have to.'

Prince was confused."

Tashigi stopped, a little too embarrassed about her voice acting of the Prince and Princess. 

She glanced at the boy to check if he was asleep, and he was.

However, as soon as she tried to move..."And then what, Aunt?" 

Darn it, she wasn't careful enough. She cleared her throat, continuing her story.

"Princess had learned valuable lessons during her travels, one of them was that just because you love someone with your whole heart, doesn't mean that he has to love you back. It is selfish to want that. She had said, ‘If you do not want to take me as your wife, then, let me be your knight. I will help you fight your uncle, and return your kingdom. I will lay my life for you.' She bowed.

The Prince was shocked by her kindness when he showed her nothing but cruelty. He asked, 'Why?'

'Because I love you.' Princess answered.

The prince had accepted, and together they managed to overthrow the tyrannical uncle, casting him into a prison. The kingdom had returned to normal, as well as the prince's heart. Prince, now a King, was happy. The time came for his knight, but not his princess, to bid him farewell."

"What?! No happy ending!" The boy was outraged and completely woken up.

_Great. Remind me never to tell my own tales anymore._ She cursed at herself.

"Um... Wait just a bit, Caden."

"Your stories are not good at all, Aunt."

"Fine, let's get you to bed, okay?"

"NO!" He got up from her lap, jumping up and down on his bed.

Tashigi groaned. Things took a turn for the worse.

"Well, then, would you like me to finish my story, no matter how bad it is?"

"Okay!" The boy was pleased that he got what he wanted, settling into her lap again.

"The King had asked, 'Is there anything you desire my knight?'

'No, my king. What I wish, nobody can give me.'

'Please, there must be something?'

'Yes. A kiss from you.'

The king granted her wish."

"A kiss, yuck..." The boy scowled. "And then?"

"When the time came for her to leave, he did not want to part with her. For his heart felt this strange emotion he did not know."

"Was he sick because of the kiss?"

Tashigi chuckled. "No, Caden, he was in love."

"What is that like?"

"Hmmm... It is like... Do you like fireworks?"

"Yes!"

"The happiness you feel when you look at them and excitement... Love feels like that."

"It's great, then. Why didn't he tell the Princess?"

"Sometimes people hide their feelings because they do not understand them."

"It's not so hard, Aunt. Adults are weird."

"Yes, we are." She grinned.

"So, is that the end?"

"No. The Princess returned to her kingdom where Nene and her father, awaited her return. Happily reunited with his daughter, the King had given her the throne, cause she had proven to be a great leader.

Several years later, her father died, and she had decided to get married. Suitors from all around the world went to seek her hand in marriage, but still, her heart did not want anyone but her beloved.

'What is he doing,' she had often thought. 'Is he happy? Did he marry?'

When she had forced herself to banish those thoughts and pick a husband, he appeared. Her beloved. Once Prince, now a King.

"My dearest Queen, I seek your hand in marriage," He kneeled in front of her.

Her heart wanted to burst out of joy, but she did not want to run to him immediately, for she wanted to joke a little.

'Oh noble King, please tell me who you are,' She had asked, containing her laughter.

The King frowned deeply. 'You claimed to love me so dearly and were even willing to sacrifice your life for me, yet you do not remember my face?'

'A lot of time had passed, I do not feel the same anymore.'

'Then put me out of my misery right now. For if you do not love me, I do not want to live any longer.'

The Queen laughed. 'Oh my beloved, I should be happy you did not ask for your heart to be turned into stone again. My love never disappeared. I love you like the first day, even more, if that's possible.'

The Prince had confessed that he fell in love with her the instant they shared a kiss.

They got married and lived long and happy life."

The little boy yawned. "Okay, Aunt, it's not that bad," his eyelids were refusing to stay open. "The kiss part ruined it... And no fights with the Dragon..." the boy muttered as Tashigi carefully got up from the chair holding him in his arms.

And suddenly all of her problems were so distant. All the bad feelings were washed away as soon as she felt his little hand hugging her.

"Kiss is the most powerful magic, Caden," she whispered, glancing at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to midnight.

"I know..." He yawned again. "You should kiss... Uncle... Aunt," the boy was drifting into sleep. "Ma....ybe.... You break the spell... he...under."

"Mhm, good night Caden." She kissed his forehead.

_A kiss? Maybe I should try with exorcism first_. She snickered, tucking him in, and turning off the lights.

"Oh, no... Tashigi!" Lami appeared, when she was closing the door of Caden's room.

She brought her index finger to her lips, "Shhh, he just fell asleep."

"Oh, my god," Lami whispered loudly. "I'm so sorry, did he bother you?" A flash of worry crosses her face, "He didn't come into your room, right? Oh, please tell me that Law didn't-"

"Calm down, everything is fine." She squeezed the woman's hand. I bumped into him and decided to finish this one story I started. It's not a problem really. I like Caden."

The woman relaxed, "You're a lifesaver. It's very hard to get him to sleep. He always wakes up around this time."

"Don't mention it, good night," she bids farewell to her, walking towards their room.

_I over-reacted again, and he will definitely rub it into my face,_ Tashigi thought, while clasping the doorknob. Hopefully, he's asleep and she doesn't have to deal with it.

The door opened forcefully from the other end, making her stumble, bumping into something soft yet firm. She lifts her face up.

"Law?" She said in disbelief. Embarrassment overtook her as she realized she bumped into him. He was fully dressed, with a bag in his hand.

Confusion clouded her mind, and she didn't know what to say. He looked at her with such intensity sending shivers down her spine. His free arm locks around her waist and he pulls her into the room, closing the door.

Her breathing was heavy.

He dropped his bag on the floor.

"I'm-I'm sorry...About earlier." She speaks, her mind hazy, trying to free herself from his hand.

"Where did you-" She was cut off.

He slammed his lips against hers, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Tashigi's eyes widen, completely unprepared.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, as the kiss deepened.

_But, how?_

It took her three seconds to realize what they were doing, and ten seconds more to understand that she was kissing him back. Her eyes shut, letting the pleasant warmth spread throughout her entire body.

They pull apart, panting heavily.

"I thought… You left," he replies, his voice low and husky.

"Caden... Story.... I-I... thou...ght about... it. But we're..." She made shallow, rapid breaths.

“If you say… ‘We’re in this together,’ I’m gonna…hurl.” He smirked.

She paused. "And you..."

"I thought of..." Law took off his jacket tossing it on the chair as usual. "Searching for you. You didn't take anything with you... Idiot."

His words brought comfort. She really was a fool. Going outside without anything... On the coldness... She didn't even bring her phone.

"You win," he says, undressing. "From now on, we are true partners."

"Great, but I still don't like when you undress in front-" His sweater hits her, covering her face.

"Stop the nagging. I had enough of your shit today."

"Yeah, and I had enough of yours." She pulled off his sweater from her face.

He was putting on the top of his pajamas. "You love it, so stop pretending."

"I give up." Tashigi marched towards the bathroom, closing the door. She touched her burning lips, leaning onto the bathroom door. _What has just happened?_ Her knees betray her, and she slides down to the floor.

 

 

 


	8. A calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

_His fingers approach her face, brushing her cheek with his fingertips._

_"Don't fall for me," he said._

_A tear crept down her face. The feeling of endless misery engulfed her, as she stood motionless._

_The man came closer, pressing his forehead against hers. Feeling his warmth, she lets another drop slide, following its predecessor. He smelled of fresh mint._

_"I will kiss you over and over again, passionately, deeply, intensely... As if you're the only one in the world for me."_

_He pressed his lips against her forehead._

_"Yet each kiss is a lie. For my kisses are poison."_

_Why is she crying? Why did his words bring her grief?_

_She could feel the unbearable need to kiss him, even if it meant she might die._

_He gazed into her longing eyes with sorrow. "I will destroy you, do you understand that?"_

_She nodded slightly._

_"In spite of knowing that, you want a kiss?"_

_She nodded once again._

_The man closes his eyes, emitting a deep and sorrowful sigh. He cupped her face in his hands, meeting her gaze anew._

_"Forgive me," he murmured before claiming her lips._

Tashigi's dream ended abruptly, as she felt something wet pressing against her nose. Her eyes opened, "Huh?"

The little girl stood at her bedside looking at her curiously, with large, hazel eyes.

"Happy Bday, Aunt," a shy and timid little voice spoke.

Her twinkling eyes, chestnut pigtails, pinkish lips...It was the cutest sight to wake up to.

Oh, she probably got a kiss from this little angel.

Overwhelmed by happiness, she sits up, forgetting about an odd dream she had moments ago.

"Thank you, Lorie," she smiled, "Come here."

The little girl climbed up on the bed, settling beside Tashigi. She put her arm around Lorie, "Where is-"

"Happy birthday!" Caden runs into their bedroom, flinging himself on the bed between Tashigi and Law.

"What the hell!" Law promptly sat up, vigorously removing his sleep mask, with the words "fuck off" embroidered on it.

The same one he used in the hospital during his naps.

"Happy birthday, Uncle and Aunt," the boy snuggled up to Law.

"Oh, this is just fantastic." Law looked at the boy, frowning. He lifted his hands, to proclaim how uncomfortable he was.

Tashigi lets out a giggle. While he looked daggers at her, she tried to silently convince him to stop being a stuck up and return the favor to the boy.

He shook his head in disagreement, persistently and repeatedly. After a staring competition between them, he patted Caden on the back.

The boy was glad that he got some reaction from Law, and he happily snuggled to Tashigi.

As she was hugging the kids, Lami and Celia walked in, carrying a tray.

"They wanted to be the first ones to congratulate you," Celia smiled, placing the tray on the table.

"Yeah, they kinda got away from us while we were in the kitchen," Lami smiled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thank you, both of you," Tashigi smiled to the kids.

"How about, and this is just an idea, instead of this, you let us sleep and get up normally, without a heart attack?"

"And miss that amusing look on your face? Never." Lami snickered, taking out her phone. "Happy Birthday, and don't forget to smile, brother."

"You're an eyesore, leave." He grumbled while Lami laughed like a mad genius, taking the pictures of him.

"You sound like a cranky old man!" Lami sneered.

"Can't even give me a break for my birthday... I want the key for this room."

While Law showed his profound, intense and deep disapproval, Tashigi whispered something to Lorie.

The little girl gets over to Law's side of the bed, pulling him by the sleeve of his PJ's.

"What do you want?"

Lorie timidly whispers, "Happy bday."

"I can't hear you," Law approaches her, and she uses this opportunity to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Bday."

Law widened his eyes, caught by surprise. He looked at the little girl for a few moments like the most bizarre thing happened. Then he patted her on the head. Lorie smiled at him brightly.

Lami and Celia break the calmness with loud, "Awww," making him scowl again. "Since you barged in, I hope at least the breakfast is-" His eyes flick up to an analog clock on the wall. "You got to be freaking kidding me. 6 am?!"

“Son, you were born at 5:50 am, so we thought-"

"Everybody get out! NOW!"

"Okay, no need to get so worked up..." Lami grinned. "See you later," Lami and Celia took Lorie and Caden with them, even though they disagreed.

"In my free time when I can actually rest... Not getting up for work....They wake me up..." Law grumbled endlessly.

"Why are you grinning like that? You think this is funny?" He snaps at her.

"Oh, yes. This was very entertaining," she smiles wider at him.

He mutters various curse words, pulling his sleep mask over his eyes, lying down.

"As I thought, you don't hate them," she pokes his upper arm.

"Stop that." He fought her hand. "I hate them. You're dead wrong."

"Okay, if you say so." She muffles a chuckle. "Hey."

"What do you want now?" He turns to her not removing his mask.

"Happy Birthday," She pulled the mask from his eyes.

"Tashigi, are you trying to pick a fight with me? Cause if you don't stop with this bullshit, I will destroy you."

"Wow, somebody is cranky." She lifted her brows in amusement, even though he stared viciously at her.

"Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort this morning?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You always do this to me."

"Now that you got it out of your system, leave me alone."

"Okay, okay... Mr. Grumpy. I got you something."

"Huh?" His gaze narrowed as he stared at her.

"It's not much, but yesterday when I saw it, it reminded me of you." She took out an item wrapped in a cellophane, from the drawer of the bedside table.

"You were out yesterday?" He asked while inspecting it with his gaze.

"Yeah, we were in the mall."

"We?"

"Me, kids and your Dad, Galen and Bren."

Law let out another displeasing grunt.

"A sleep mask?" He grimaced. “I have like twenty of them."

"Not like this one."

Again, a blank stare.

"Take it." She shoved the present into his hand.

The sleep mask had an image of polar bear eyes on it.

He looked wordlessly at it, like she handed him a bomb.

After a long pause, he finally spoke, "I see you spent some quality time with my meddlesome mother and sister."

"Yeah, I now know your embarrassing childhood stories." Her lips pull into a smile.

"Whatever." He lies down, putting the sleep mask on.  "Thanks," he mumbles it with a voice barely louder than a whisper, but she heard it.

Tashigi smiles, lying down.

x

x

Tashigi gasped in confusion and wonder. Almost all the furniture from the dining/living room area was removed, leaving a tremendous space. A bunch of people was talking, carrying in tables, decorating everything with royal blue and gold, constantly moving like a colony of ants.

"Oh, shit, it's starting," Law mumbled, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"What is sta-"

"Oh, there you are, my birthday boy and birthday girl!" Celia interrupted her with a huge smile.

"Good morning," Tashigi approached the woman, accepting her hug.

However, Law was not in a generous mood. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Preparing for your birthday party, what else?" She replied innocently.

Law scowled. "I thought I specifically told you to keep it small and intimate."

"I did! I only invited around 70 people more or less. "

Tashigi's eyes widened, as she gulped, "Seve..nty..." Did she even know that many people in her life?

Law facepalmed himself. "Mother-"

"Tashigi, honey, Law told me you can't invite your guests because it was unexpected and they live very far. I will give it my all for you to feel special today and to have a magical time."

Her words lighted her up inside, causing happiness mixed with anxiety.  Nobody tried that hard for her, ever. "Thank you so mu-"

"Mother," Law decided to speak his mind. "Stop with this madness."

"Oh, be quiet. You will enjoy this party. It's my right! You don't come very often so I'm doing the best I can for the limited time. Good thing I did most of the stuff a month ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" He rolled his eyes.

"And don't you think about disappearing like the last time."

"Like you can’t stop me."

She grins wickedly. The similarity with Law's grin was alarming, so much that she got goosebumps.

"Oh, not this time, dear. You can't leave your Princess alone."

"What the devil are you talking about?" His brow puckered.

"The theme for this party is a masquerade ball. You two are going to be a Prince and a Princess." Celia replied with a bubbly voice.

"Great. If I was turning 16." He answered maliciously. "You can't make up for the lost time." His comment was severe.

"I'm not trying to." Her smile faded, and her eyes darkened for a moment.

"It's not for kids, son." Then she smiled again like she was beating herself into a good mood. "Masquerade balls were once held only for the upper classes, and they date back to Venice in the 15th century. And besides, masquerade ball is mysterious and enchanting!" Her words were infused with excitement.

"We should get away while we still can," Law spoke to Tashigi.

"Don't even think about it!" Celia's cell phone rang. She glanced at it briefly. "I have to take this, Lami is waiting for you, the kids have a surprise,” walking away in a hurry.

"I deliberately told her at the last minute and... I can't deal with this. I give up." Law spoke like the World was ending in five minutes.

"This..." Tashigi still couldn't find the words to describe how surprised she was.

"I'm turning 30 today. I don't want to be a fucking prince. Could I at least be a fucking king?" Law grumbled, apparently accepting their fate.

"You weren't kidding when you said she will go all out." She manages to say. "How did she-"

"She has binders organized by alphabetical order, called 'themes for parties.' Do you need to ask more?" He exhaled wearily. "She has binders for everything, recipes, decorating, fashion, newspaper clippings..."

"Oh, wow." Tashigi felt dazed with each piece of information. "But so many people... How could she-"

"Because she probably sent invitations a month ago, for my birthday."

_Schemer like her son._ Tashigi smiles. Another question pops into her mind. "But what if somebody is busy and can't-"

"The people who are invited are bound to either appear or send a written explanation why they can't attend. With a proof." He crossed his hands over his chest.

"Only these reasons are accepted as valid; death, emergencies such as a house on fire, operation, heart-attack, car accident and childbirth. I don't know if she added something more. It's actually written on the invitation."

"Oh."

"But wait, there is more." He spoke with contemptuous sarcasm. "If you don't appear and don't have a 'valid reason' you are banned from all parties Trafalgar household hosts, and that's something like a social suicide here."

Tashigi was left speechless again.

"Absurd. See why I left?"

"Your mom is-"

"Crazy. Mad. Insane. Demented."

"I wanted to say amazing."

He threw his deadliest glare at her. "Let's just see what Lami wants.”

x

x

"The kids came up with this game," Lami started, "You will be Princess for today," she handed Tashigi the cardboard-made glitter pink tiara, "And you will be her prince," Lami handed him the same version of a crown with collage cutouts painted in blue.

"I'll pass." Law looked at it with revulsion, not taking it from Lami. "Don't tell me you called us for this."

"Please, pleeeaaasseeee, Uncle," Caden begged, looking at him with the same expression he had when he wanted Tashigi to tell him the story. Lorie joins him, her eyes big and glossy with tears.

"Nice try brats, those faces don't work on me."

Lorie's eyes swam with tears, and Caden lowers his gaze to the floor.

"Come on, bro, don't be a jerk. They spend hours making them, and they usually give up on everything after five minutes. Besides," she approaches them whispering, "You will have to watch them for an hour or two, until Galen comes."

"And why would I- know what, I don't care, it's my birthday."

"You have a coal instead of a heart." Lami frowned. "I have to go to help out mom, and later you and I have some business to attend." She winked at Tashigi.

"Huh?" Tashigi blinked several times.

"Pampering time! I will take you to the spa and we need to pick a nice dress for you." Lami smiled broadly.

"Oh, but you don't have to-"

"It's not a problem Tashigi, really. It's my gift to you, and most importantly, you will enjoy, which makes everyone happy."

"O-Okay," Tashigi replied a little concerned.

"Just bring her back in one piece," Law grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I still don't want to spend time with your kids."

"Law! Can't you just-"

"Don't worry." Tashigi intercepted their quarrel. "I will be with them Lami, so go help, Celia. And you," she turned to Law, "Can isolate yourself and spend time in silence."

Law lifted his brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled broadly.

He was not convinced, "Tashigi, they are devils, you will regret your decision."

_I'm trying to let him bail out. Why does he make things complicated?_ Tashigi wondered, trying hard to keep her smile.

"I-" Tashigi started.

"If she's convinced she can take care of them, so am I," Lami patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks, Tashigi."

"Nice try, but you aren't going to dump your imps on her," he stopped Lami from leaving. "She doesn't know what she's getting into."

Right in that moment, Caden and Lorie were running around, Caden screaming that he was faster, while Lorie had a trouble of keeping up, breathing heavily. At one point she stopped, asking Lami to pick her up.

"Then why don't you stay with her, brother dear." She grinned, her eyebrow twitching, while taking Lorie in her arms.

_Oh, no. They are starting again._

"Not a chance," He glared at her. "Find somebody else to take care of your gremlins."

"Hey! Don't speak about my kids like that! You're being really obnoxious. I'll see how you will handle your future kids, Mr. Smart-ass!"

"Even if I wanted kids, I would handle them better than you."

Caden came to Lami, sticking out tongue to his little sister, calling her a cheater. The little girl screamed in protest, squirming from Lami's hands.

"Guys, it's fine..." Tashigi tried to make them stop. But they did not listen to her. Thankfully, Brenton walked in, interrupting them,"Lami, Celia is losing it with-" he stopped abruptly, feeling the tension in the room. "Sorry, did I interrupt you guys?"

"No, I was just telling my brother what a jackass he is," Lami sighed, putting Lorie down.

"Law-"

"Lami, go, please," Tashigi desperately said. "Don't worry. I will be fine with kids."

Law shifted his glare to Tashigi. She quickly averted her gaze.

"And I will help." Bren smiled reassuringly. "Finished the duties Celia gave me, so it's not a problem."

"Great! Problem solved," she grinned to Law before she left in a hurry.

The kids started arguing loudly. Law rolled his eyes, leaning on the wall with arms crossed over his chest. "Fine, if you want to learn the hard way, be my guest, Tashigi. Don't complain later."

"Fine with me." She stubbornly answered, keeping her tone as normal as possible.

With his finger, he beckoned her to come closer. When she did, he whispered, "What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm a decent human being. And don't you want to be alone?"

He narrowed his eyes questioningly at her.

"They are working so hard for us this is the least-"

"Hrm." He snorted.

"What?"

"There is that nice girl syndrome again. I'm telling you for the last time to stop it." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, making her blush against her will.

_Get used to it, darn it!_

"It-It's not! I-I a-actually want to spend time with them." She considered putting her hand on his chest, to put some distance between them, but dismissed the idea cause it was not something a fiancée should do.

"Right." A smug expression crosses his face.

"You can go too." Her cheeks were flushed, but she managed to keep her voice steady.

"I will... But first I want to see you in action." He smirked. "Don't get your eyes off them for a second."

They were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath as he observed her. His fingers trailed down her cheek to her lips. He bent down, and she closed her eyes awaiting a kiss.

An image of her strange dream flashed before her eyes, making her more confused than she already was.

Law planted a light kiss on her cheek.

He's deliberately messing with her. When she opened her eyes, he was grinning annoyingly.

Is it possible that his every word, act, and expression could infuriate her this much? _Calm down..._ She chanted.

"Well then, see you later... Muffin," She pinched his cheek, giving him a light slap. An intrigued look graced his face for a second, until his irritating smirk reappeared.

In that moment she channeled all of her strength into walking away to Brenton and kids, keeping her face and hands relaxed.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" She hears Brenton addressing the upset kids, taking both Caden and Lorie into a bear hug.

"Uncle Bren, you can't hug a knight-ninja-magician like that!" Caden tried to release himself from his hug. "You, too, Lorie. You're a fairy!"

The little girl listened to her brother doing the same thing he did.

"Okay, okay, my bad, I apologize oh, noble knight-ninja-magician and a powerful fairy." The man bowed, putting kids in a somewhat better mood.

Tashigi smiled.

_Bren will surely be a great father someday._

"I would love to be a princess," she put her tiara on her head.

"Really, Aunt?! You're gonna play with us?" Caden's voice was full of hope.

"Mhm."

But the boy got back at being upset. "You don't have a prince!"

"Then would you like to be my prince?"

"No, I can't Aunt! I'm your knight-ninja-magician and Lorie is a fairy and your loyal friend." The little girl nodded, "Fairy!"

"Okay then, I do not need a prince." Tashigi tried to cheer them up.

"YOU DO!" Kids yelled.

"Uh..." She bit her lower lip to think of something.

"Come on kids, give your aunt a break," Bren tried to calm them down. "Tashigi you can leave them to me if you want to go," he winked at her.

"No, they tried hard to come up with this game and I have a wonderful tiara, how can I miss this?" She smiled.

"She is a princess, Uncle Bren! You can't talk to her like that!" Caden shouted.

"Whoops… Pardon me, your majesty." He made a small bow.

"Happy bday," Lorie mumbled, pulling his sleeve.

"Of course, silly me," he caressed the little girl's head.

"Oh, beautiful princess, may I congratulate you the day of your birth?" He bowed, to Tashigi again, taking her hand in his.

"Um-uh, of course," she smiled, slightly embarrassed. An idea pops into her head. Something that might calm the kids down.

"Then, kids, your uncle Bren can be the prince-"

"NO!" Kids yelled, extremely angered.

"He can't Aunt! You love Uncle Law!" Caden yelled.

"But this is a game-"

"NO!"

"Pipe down," Law approached them, putting his crown. Tashigi widened her eyes, parting her mouth slightly.

_Is the world ending today?_

He ignored her reaction completely.

"As your prince, I order you not to yell today, or give me a headache."

Both Lorie and Caden warped around Law's legs, overjoyed.

"I order you to stop that!" He struggled to get them off his legs.

She lets out a little chuckle, thinking, Law will also be a good father, one day.

If he decides to.

x

x

They bounced, squealed, jumped and run. Endlessly. Without a break. It seemed like a lot, and it was. But there is something thrilling about children.

Their laughter.

It puts everyone around them in a good mood... 

Except for Law.

After an hour, Tashigi and Law were exhausted. Well, he did not show it, but Tashigi knew. Grumpier than usual, he stared at nothing, pretending he was not there.

Turns out their "game" actually consisted of, at least fifteen games.

Bren was still able to match their pace, and for that she was grateful. Their attention would last for 10 minutes at best, before they suggested something else to be done. Now it was hide and seek. Their version or something.

The kids guided Tashigi through the house to hide her. Then, Law, her prince, was supposed to find her, battle the Dragon, while they leave him the clues.

Bren should not get involved. They forbade him. Five minutes later, they changed their mind. He was now Lorie's horse. Halfway through, they left him, because only they should know where Tashigi was hidden.

Tashigi couldn't help but admire their energy and imagination. Sure, it was tiring, but she would rather play with them than sit in the room with now extremely aggravated Law.

She wondered why he was still with them. Tashigi thought he would last ten minutes tops.

Which confirmed her initial thoughts that he loves his sister's kids, no matter how vigorously he denied it.

They climbed the stairs to the small corridor that led to a distressed double door. Caden opens the door with a click and shows her to get in.

She enters, curious as to what the room looks like, and gasps. It was vintage looking, not as used as the rest of the house, judging by the heavy air. She quickly scans the room.

The walls were decorated with antique pattern wallpaper, reclaimed wood candle jar holders hanging here and there. Canopy bed with linen drapes was near the window, untouched. There were no personal photographs on the stacked luggage nightstand. Only a vintage birdcage lantern.

She spots something on the desk in front of an ornately framed mirror; an album. Only, instead of pictures, there were coins. Lots and lots of them, various sizes and colors, different years written below each one. On the walls, there were also numerous old looking maps, in the corner books about anatomy...

This room... Was like a world on its own. As if it was not a part of this house.

Her enchantment was broken by a terrible sound. The sound of doors locking.

_Oh, no. Please don't be...!_ She walked towards the door, her hand twisting the doorknob open.

Locked.

She was locked in by the kids! "Caden!" She called the little boy, but knew he would not answer her, judging by the echoing footsteps down the stairs.

The sweat drenches her skin, feeling of the tightness forming in her chest. Her breathing was rapid, yet she was suffocating.

Tashigi's fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm.

_Calm down, it's just a game, they will come to unlock you. Right?_ They won't forget about her?

_No, no, no. Besides, even if they do, Law is there. He will come_.

An image of him appears before her. He was grinning, with his 'I told you so' attitude and will never let her forget this. Frankly, she didn't care as long as he comes. 

Perhaps... He probably won't. Last time she saw him, he looked extremely bored. So maybe he just ditched everything and left.

_But even if he won't come... Lami will, right?_ They've made plans. So all she has to do is sit and relax. It will be over soon. She will remember this and laugh.

_Right?_

Tashigi sits on a dusty bed, trying to compose herself. To shake off the unpleasant memory. The one that still haunted her in her dreams sometimes. The one from her childhood.

When she was in third grade, she was locked in the supply closet, by the kids who teased her every day. For whole 45 minutes. And even though it happened a long time ago, she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared right now.

As the minutes passed, anxiety tortured her guts. It slowly turned into concern, knocking all positive thoughts aside, making her exhausted. And after what seemed like an eternity, she hears the most wonderful note; doors unlocking.

She stood up hastily, to meet the one who freed her.

"Are you glad to see me?" Brenton smiled widely.

"Yeah, indeed," Tashigi returned a smile, barely managing to restrain herself from giving him a hug.

And also felt a slight disappointment mixed with relief that it wasn't Law.

Who cares, she was free!

A flicker of worry crossed his face. "Are you okay?" He approached her, "You look-"

"No, I'm fine, really," she forced another big smile, "More importantly what happened?"

"Well, Galen came and they kinda left with him," He combed his hair with his fingers. "I thought you left as well, since Law wasn't there anymore. I happen to see him again, and casually asked about you..." He exhaled. "When he said you were with kids, I knew something was very wrong."

"Oh." So Law indeed left. He didn't have the intention of playing the game of 'finding the princess.'

Even though she foresaw this as a possibility, she couldn't help but feel angry at him.

"Well, thank you, and... This is so embarrassing." Tashig facepalmed herself.

"Nah, they pull this like every year," He smiled. "They told me Edric was in your shoes as well, maybe you should talk with him and share the experience."

"Hey," she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "That's not funny- Actually, it really is." She chuckled.

"But how in the world did you find me?"

"I saw them coming from this direction. And good thing they didn't hide the key, it was in front of the door."

"Makes it more embarrassing."

"Welcome to the family," he grinned.

x

x

"Did Lami give you a hard time?" Law asked casually, resting on their bed.

"No, everything was fine. In fact, it was enjoyable."

Lami picked her up shortly after the "princess incident," taking her to the spa, where she had a chance to reboot her brain and unwind.

Afterward, they went to get her a dress for the evening.

"I hope she didn't convince you to wear something you would never... No, wait. I hope she did. Your taste is awful."

_Ack..._ She pressed her lips tightly together, trying not to get affected by his petty taunting.

Truth to be told, it was the most vexing task of the day, since their tastes in fashion were miles apart.

Lami would pick dresses for her that were... Something she would never dare to wear. While her choices made Lami grimace and pretend she was about to throw up. Both of them were stubborn, and neither one of them wanted to yield. Lami would throw rather convincing arguments in her direction, and she would fall for that.

"Would" being the key word, but not anymore, after spending so much time with Law. At least she was able to say no to other people if not to him.

Today, she saw many similarities brother and sister shared. For example their stubbornness, and belief that it's either their way or the highway.

Luckily, she managed to find common ground with Lami, who was, unlike Law, more reasonable. They ended up picking a plum, empire waist, long evening dress.

"We picked -"

"I don't care as long as you don't look like a medieval maiden."

Tashigi exhaled heavily, walking into the bathroom. She started combing her hair.

"Where were you today?" The sharpness of his voice startles her.

"Huh? With Lami-"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

She did. However, Tashigi wanted to forget about the incident with the children, so she asked Brenton to stay quiet about it. And he accepted without a problem.

"I don't know-"

"Fine." His tone was somewhat agitated. "Before Lami picked you up, where were you?"

"Oh... I was... Wandering around the house." She tried to sound as natural as possible, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're lying," was all he said, falling silent.

Following the ominous quietness, Tashigi started braiding her hair unconsciously.

"Gremlins locked you up somewhere, am I right?" He spoke again.

"N-No, of course not! Pffttt." Tashigi let out an uneasy laughter.

_How? Just how does he do it?! Maybe the kids told him or..._

_Bren surely wouldn't._

"You can't fool me." He leaned on the door frame of the bathroom studying her from head to toe. "You're a terrible liar, so why don't you tell me the truth."

"I told you the truth! I told y-you already..." She avoided his gaze, trying to leave the bathroom.

When he did not want to move, she started pacing the bathroom.

"Law this is ridiculous," she tried to smile normally, "Drop this pointless-"

"When you're trying to lie, your voice is higher than usual." His serious expression remained, cornering her. She felt so weak against his words. On the inside, she was that same, scared fourteen-year-old, who couldn't even lie properly.  

"Okay... They did." She hunched her shoulders, looking down.

"I knew it! Told you so!" His loud and almost cheery voice shocks her, making her jerk.

_He is behaving like a child!_

Anger boiled up inside her, and she forces her way out of the bathroom. But he stops her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now, would you finally start listening to me?"

"No! You're the worst!" Tashigi removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh really, why is that? I warned you and you-"

"You were supposed to find me Law! To play the stupid game, but you left!"

"You're angry with me for that? They locked you, idiot." His face was as passive as if he was asleep.

"Whatever, I'm not going to rely on you ever again." She muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, let's just leave it a rest."

"Hopefully, you told Lami."

"No, there's no need to."

"Are you freaking kidding me? How can you tolerate the brats? You know what, we should take that advantage. We could use it against them if they try to misbehave in our presence."

"Law, you're not actually thinking of blackmailing the kids?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"They're not kids. They are devils."

"A six-year-old and a four-year-old? Are you listening to yourself?"

"Shut up, I know what I'm saying."

"They are very sweet and lively kids! It's better to play than to spend all their time on a computer or watching TV or whatever today's generation does."

"You sound like an eighty-year-old woman." He looked at her like she was a lost cause.

"I'm just making a point, so forget it"

"Aunt Tashigi?" Caden peeked his head into their bedroom.

"You summoned the evil in."

"Go over there," annoyed by his sardonic comment, she pointed across the room for him to go.

"Fine, you're on your own."

"Come on in," she smiled at the little boy.

He walked carefully, with his hands behind his back. "Uh... I'm sorry..."

Tashigi was a little astounded by the boy's behavior _. Did Lami find out and made him do it? Or was he acting on his own free will?_ She quickly banned all thoughts, crouching down and looking the boy in the eyes.

"It's okay,” she patted his head.

"And..." the boy looked down, but clenched his fist, determined. "I'm also sorry for leaving. That was all my fault, so..." he paused. "Lorie had nothing to do with it, she listened to me. If... If you are going to tell mom, please say it was my fault."

Tashigi was actually touched, and kinda stunned by the gesture of a little boy.

"He's putting on an act, don't fall for it," Law mumbled from across the room.

"I'm not! Mom says it's not good to lie, because Santa would take me off his list and-"

"Kid you're on the blacklist with all the shit you pulled."

"Law! Don't curse in front of him!" Tashigi threw him a glare. He ignored her, crossing his arms over his chest.

The boy was on the verge of tears, but he didn't cry. "Even, e-even if Santa doesn't bring me anything... It's not fair that Lorie doesn't get presents because of me!"

"It's okay, you're a good boy." Tashigi patted his head reassuringly.

"I will write a letter to Santa that it was all a misunderstanding. And I won't tell your mom." She smiled widely, trying to console an alarmed boy.

"Re-Realy?" He looked at her, his lower lip trembling.

"Yes, a pinky promise." They hooked their pinky fingers together with a promise.

What she didn't expect was boy throwing himself into her arms, his tiny hands warping around her neck. "You're the best, aunt Tashigi!"

After that, he energetically waved and left.

"Congrats, he officially has you warped around his tiny finger."

Tashigi did not pay attention to his words, too stunned to react.

 

 


	9. When the masks fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece doesn't belong to me.

The fated moment was near. She gulped, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Washing and drying her hands with a towel, she opened her contact lens case, placing the contact on the index finger.

Frowning, she proceeded to do something she deeply disliked; wearing contacts. Gently placing the contact in her eye, she blinked slowly.

After the unpleasant task was done, she proceeded with another one she avoided; applying makeup. Which, according to her humble knowledge, consisted of defining eyes and applying lipstick.

_I look... Different._ She bites her lower lip.

Her pearly skin was more exposed than usual, making her feel nauseated. The gentle radiance of a plum silk draped an empire waist bodice with soft pleats tied up at the shoulders with delicate knots. Intricate lace embroidery decorated the waist creating a flowing, A-line skirt.

Dusky locks were pulled into a simple twisted bun. Lips carefully tinted vermilion. Teardrop, diamond earrings hung from her petite ears. Celia insisted on giving her more jewelry, but Tashigi politely refused, deciding only for earrings.

_That's all I can do._ She glanced at her reflection again. _Hopefully, it's sufficient._

She lets out a slow, controlled breath in an attempt to calm down and loosen her body.

"...how old are you anyway?" Law's deep voice aimed at her from the bedroom.

It took her a moment to get a grip before she answered.

"Um... Don't you know that already? I wrote it down."

He did not reply to that.

"28 today." She sighed.

"Hrm." He let out an amused snort. "You're younger than me."

_What is his problem?_ Tashigi chose not to seek a further explanation about his statement, too tense.

"I thought you were older, because the way you dress."

_There he goes again._

"Like 35 or something."

_Ack... That man!_

Tashigi closed her eyes, trying to dispel the newly arisen aggravation, leaning against the bathroom vanity.

"Are you okay?" His voice nearer.

"Just dandy." Tashigi opened her eyes, glancing in his direction.

She wished she didn't. At least not so hasty.

His lips pulled into a gratified smirk at the sight of her scanty annoyance.

She freezes in her tracks.

Law looked like he came out of a novel. And not from those shabby, inexpensive ones. The equivalent to the protagonists of the old-fashioned romance stories. The ones that would sometimes visit her dreams, or occasionally fantasies, making her heart skip a beat. Although it only lasted for a moment, and she would wave her head, bothered by her thoughts, telling herself they were too perfect to be real.

He wore an elegant, double-breasted vest in rich silver and black brocade, with a stand-up top collar and wide sweeping lapels, and a simple black shirt underneath. A delicate chain hung from his vest pocket, belonging to a pocket watch.

His entire look had a vampiresque-steampunk note to it.

Ahhh, can't life give her a little break? He did not have to try in the slightest to look good. Enchanting. Mysterious. Alluring.

How can she compete with someone like that? Or even stand by his side? He was gifted with a rare appeal, one that enslaves and sways the mind, and she wasn't even interested in him.

A cloud of bitterness rained upon her as she eventually withdrew her gaze from him.

_I can't pull this off._

She will make an excuse that she felt sick. Not that far from the truth. Better than embarrassing herself in front of all those unfamiliar faces. Tashigi took in a sharp breath, battling her growing nausea.

"What is it?" He addresses her, but she remains silent. "You're not thinking about running away from this, are you?"

She looks down, still not answering.

"Unbelievable. You wanted this, remember? I wanted us to get away but no you had to be 'the decent human being.' Clench your teeth, and let's get this over with."

He approaches her, unexpectedly stopping with the lecture. She risks looking at him again, heat enveloping her the moment she did.

His expression changed from surprised to interested, she guessed, as he stared at her from head to toe.

"O-Okay." She hunches, placing her hands over her chest, uncomfortable by his scrutinizing stare.

He lets out another snort, removing her hands from her chest. "Let me take a look at you."

She lets him have his way. After all, why hiding from him when she has to appear in front of seventy people, more or less. At least he will be brutally honest. So if it's that bad, she can-

"Not bad. You have a.... Peculiar grace."

_Huh? What? What did he say?_

"You don't need much to look decent." He explained, stroking his chin, "I don't like high-maintenance women."

_That was an approval? Almost like a.... compliment._ Wide-eyed, she remained motionless.

Using the fact she was surprised, he leans in fatally near, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, pressing his lean body against hers.

"I-I thought...You were supposed to be a prince..." Breathing profoundly, she struggled to stay indifferent.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I don't like to do what people insist me to do."

Feeling his warmth, her mind forms an image of pressing her lips against his. Tashigi squirmed, afraid of her thoughts. If she shows weakness against someone with an ego like his... Not good.

"W-Well..." She tries to resist him by placing her hands against his chest to push him away, but she has no strength.

"Do you not like my costume?"

"N-No, that's not it..."

"Then, why are we having this conversation?" He moved in for a kiss, his lips grazing her neck, making her emit a small moan.

Her heart was pounding so hard as if she had two in her chest. "You're not exactly a princess, either.” He murmured, as he continued his torture.

Tashigi stiffens. _Oh, he waited the right moment to say that she looks ridiculous. How humiliating. And expected._

"If I had laid my eyes on you for the first time now, I wouldn't think you were... You."

"W-what would you think?" She asked, fear crawling over her skin.

He smirked like he knew something nobody else did. "Drop it, your brain will overheat."

"That's it, I'm going to change." She managed to push him slightly this time. "I should have known if you liked it, it's something-"

"Just for one night, don't be such a nag and cut loose." He did not let her leave. "It will do you good." Law pulls another cocky smile from his vast arsenal of smirks, almost like he ridiculed her feeble efforts to resist him.

He will have the complete power over her if she doesn't do something!

"C-c-an y-ou m-move..." She breathed cautiously, her voice betraying her, unaware of what his plans for her were.

"I'm not holding you. You are free to move."  He nonchalantly replied.

_His capricious nature knows no bounds!_

"B-but-"

"I like this spot here." Pointedly ignoring her, he did not move an inch.

"You!" She shouts with high-pitched voice when he placed his hand on her waist.

"It fits you." His other hand wandered from her ribs to her hip.

She was taking shallow breaths, biting her vermilion lip, feeling angry and feverish at the same time.

"E-Enough!"

"Huh?" His breath curling against her skin. "But I'm not doing anything."

To give in to his touch was something forbidden for her. But it was in human nature to find something prohibited unspeakably desirable.

"Do you want me to do something?" Not waiting for her objection, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Her head spins, as she desperately tried to refuse to get sucked into his game. There was too much at stake. Enduring earthly hells in his arms, she was on the verge of losing her rational thinking.

"W-what's gotten into you all of the sudden," Tashigi tries to dispel the haughty air.

"I guess you have to wait to find out." He licks his lips, beautiful and diabolical at the same time, reminding her of a hungry wolf who was just about to have a feast.

"P-party... Go..." She opposed weakly.

"We can be a little late. It's our party." He placed his lips next to her ear, as he slid his hands down her back, then lower, to her backside.

"L-Law!" She winces. What put her in a rage, beside his impish games and fiendish cruelty was the lack of self-control.

"Haa... I give up." He released her from his dangerous embrace. "You made me grow a sliver conscience." He scowled, frustrated.

"I can't even tease you... With a face like that... You are like a lost lamb."

At that moment something snapped. Anger filled her stomach. She felt her ears getting heated.

"HOW DARE YOU, LAW?" She glares at him. 

He grins only adding fuel to the fire. "You get angry too quickly."

"You think this is funny?!"

"Mhm. I'm having so much fun. It's actually a decent birthday."

"It's my birthday too!" She cleared her throat, barely speaking, "Can you at least spare me of your devious games tonight?"

"Can't promise you that. The night is awfully long..."

She shuts her eyes, to try to vent her anger. Tashigi hated this kind of emotions the most. Even more, for being a slave to them.

"Hey." The demon speaks.

She opens her eyes, finding him close, yet again. Her head jerks backward, as she steps away from him, his hand clutching her by the wrist.

"I have something for you."

She frowns. Law releases her hand, going back into the bedroom. Shortly after, he gets back, handing her a book.

_How did he know that...?_ Puzzled, she stared at the book, like she was holding something precious. Love poetry. 

Her palms started sweating. How did he know she likes it? She did not tell him or wrote down that information.

Spaced out, she failed to notice that he was close again. His arms slide around her waist again, and then all she could see was his face. He pressed his lips to hers, slowly curling them upwards into a smirk, delighted by her shock. But before she could push him, he parted from her, murmuring "Happy Birthday."

"That was a sly move, Law," she barely manages to utter it, but she knew the truth. And didn't like it one bit. She was dangerously close to... _No, no, calm down. Breathe._ _Your emotions are all over the place because of stress. That's it. Don't make a big deal out of it._

"Sly? Fine, I admit it was. But that's just the piece of what's to come," with that, he took his mask, opening the door.

"What do you mean, what's to come?" She frowned.

Smirking, he extended his hand towards her, "Shall we?"

Tashigi just stood there, gazing at him, charmed by the look on his face. _Not again!_

"L-Law, you still didn't answer me-" She cautiously gave him her hand, not expecting him to swiftly pull her closer.

"Let's leave it at that. It's a night of mystery, after all," his lips shaping into an enigmatic smirk.

"Law..."

"I'm not Law tonight..." Pressing his lips to the back of her hand, he purred, "Put on your mask, my Selkie... "

She grimaces, like he said that Caden and Lorie were angels.

"Law, did you hit your head or-"

"Put your mask on, or I'll kiss you again, and this time for real.” He whispered through his teeth, his face looking like Celia's when she scolded Edric. The similarity was actually terrifying.

_Now that's the real Law._

"Okay..."

"And shut up. Follow my lead and try to relax."

x

x

Tashigi's mind spun in anxiety and wonder once she stepped into the totally unrecognizable chamber. Yesterday it was a dining and living room area now... They walked into a different world.

Elegance and glamour, like she never seen before, followed by a mysterious atmosphere and intimacy of many candles. Her eyes drifted back and forth as the crowd of people with masks feasted on delicious looking finger foods, drinking gold and amber liquid.

Music of the string quartet fills the grand chamber without effort, rushing around. Some react to the beat, others continue to chatter,

_Celia really outdid herself._

She was out of breath, subconsciously searching for Law's hand, gripping it like she was clenching for her dear life.

"Easy, remember what I told you." He spoke with an irritated tone, his face concealed with black and silver mask, but he did not fend off her hand.

She looks at him for a brief moment, the silver of his mask mystically catching the light, showing the glimpse of his charm, while the black added to the mystery.

"Don't leave me, please." She pleaded, every word that left her lips bitter, for she did not fancy begging this man.

Her face was hidden behind a mask that came in a pair with his, silver as well, but sprinkled with rhinestones. It had exotic feathers at the side, with a large crystal brooch at the center.

"I can't make up stories like you..." Tashigi mumbles, her mind in turmoil. "I-I will mess up-"

He lets out a sigh. "Really? But why are you making a big deal out of this? You are supposed to have fun-"

"Fun? C'mon!" She curtly replied. "We can't let our guard down! Besides, your idea of having fun is different than mine! You already threw me under the bus for the story on how we met!" She tried not to raise her voice, quarreling with him as quietly as possible. "It was pure luck that I thought of it, and that's because it was almost true! I can't pull things like your proposal story-"

"I did not make that one up. It's based on the truth. I bent it."

"What?!"

"It's true, up until proposal and your mosaic beauty."

Tashigi saw his grin and started to get annoyed again. "Of course, it was." She replied sneeringly.

"I'm serious. You dropped on the bed I was resting on and started to snore."

"You're lying." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Woman, you were comatose. I couldn't wake you up. I actually screamed at you. And at some point, I thought you were dead and checked your pulse. Then you started to snore, and I wanted to suffocate you with a fucking pillow."

Tashigi covered her mouth with her other hand. She simply could not believe it. _But there is no reason for him to lie... Or is it just a product of his diabolical humor?_

"So... What happens now? What's the plan?" She recovered some of her composure, pressing the urgent matter.

"What did I say to you?" Law let out a weary sigh. "Honestly, you're such a dolt if you can't remember what I said a moment ago."

_Now he's laid-back! Mr. 'I have a plan for everything.'_ "I meant-"

"Maybe I need to punish you so you would listen to me more carefully."

"And maybe I need to slap you just to remind you I'm not your slave." The words spill from her mouth, before she even sorted out her thoughts.

"I'm shaking." He replied flatly to her warning.

"Seriously, what's the plan?" She loosened her grip, trying to let go of his hand.

"To blend in, but that's not possible." He squeezed her hand. "My mother will probably put us in the spotlight even though the tradition of the masquerade ball is to keep your identity hidden and make people guess who you are... At least until midnight."

"It's our birthday. That's expected. All the more reason not to separate." She gave up, her hand never escaping his.

"I never could have guessed you were so possessive."

"Law-"

"Calm down, we won't. Try to savor this, until my mother ruins everything."

Law played the guessing game, as they strolled around, hand in hand. He even made her laugh, to her shock, by telling how he recognized the certain individuals with witty remarks such as _"He can hide that hog face, but not his piggish body,"_ or _"She did not have to put on a mask, her face already looks like one,"_ followed by an ironic and funny story of how the certain gentleman with a mask of a crane, who he identified as Mr. Liekulis, started a project "Save Trees," despite owning a factory who cuts trees in order to make paper. He even printed “SAVE TREES” on them.

They promptly stopped in front of the four-tier birthday cake, in royal blue with gold embroidery and two crowns on top.

It also had a large, embellished box next to it, with a piece of paper, parchment-like, attached to it. _"Congratulate the birthday to the happy couple! Write a wish!"_

"I'm gonna puke." Law grimaced. "In this box."

Tashigi chuckled, while he positioned her in front of him so he could tear the paper without anybody noticing.

"You're so mean," she smiled.

"And that's why I'm so charming."

"Is that one of the birthday clichés?" She changed the subject.

"At its finest." He raised his brow. "Why, are you interested in seeing the contents of it?"

"Well... Maybe a little."

"Then let's take a look."

"Law we can't-"

"Quiet, and hide me."

Tashigi shielded him, while he tried to open the box.

"What the fuck?!" He grunts in annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"The box is locked."

Tashigi lets out a chuckle. "Well, nevermind, I'm sure most of them are addressed to you."

"Hrm."

"Is this the first time Celia organized a masquerade ball?"

"If only. This is the third one I attended."

She raised a brow.

"I ditch this madness after 15 minutes. It's boring... Plus, it pisses her off when she sees I'm not there." He grinned viciously.

"Oh, so you really don't like this? I thought you would enjoy, since nobody knows who you are."

"Again, you are not listening to me. The woman comes out to say a few words as a host and ends up her fucking speech with "my handsome son over there..." painting a target on my back."

"Oh?" Tashigi blinked in puzzlement.

He let out an exasperating sigh.

"Did I forget to mention he's single?" His voice changes and she realizes he's imitating his mother. "So ladies, maybe one of you will be my daughter in law," he winks, mockingly mimicking Celia.

Tashigi bursts into laughter. So that's why he hated it, probably after that, women were flocking around him. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"The fun is over," he mumbled, showing Tashigi to look at two figures at the entrance.

She watched them with admiration, barely recognizing his parents.

Celia wore a fuchsia, A-line ball gown, with an elegant bateau neckline, and short sleeves. Her beautiful face was hidden behind opulent peacock feathered, gold mask.

Beside her was Edric, wearing something that looked similar to a royal military dress uniform, wearing a simple yet equally opulent black mask. The couple wore crowns as well.

She glanced at Law, who rolled his eyes.

"Welcome," Celia took off her mask, and immediately Law started whispering to her. "If we get separated, don't panic. Just relax and treat people around here like noisy patients who ask too many questions."

"... got my daughter in law..."

Celia's speech boomed over the crowd, as she tried to concentrate on what Law was saying.

"Remember, they are not trying to get to know you, they just want a juicy gossip and new topics for their boring life."

"...not only getting married but share the same birthday! If that isn't a proof of red string of fate, then I don't know what is!" People chattered and laughed at her comment. "Let me proudly present you my son and his fiancée, and happy birthday to the both of you," she gesticulated towards them, and suddenly, they were really in the spotlight.

She clenched Law's hand harder, shiver rolling down her spine. Tashigi was glad that her blush was concealed by a mask.

"No point in wearing a mask anymore," Law grumbled, taking off his mask. "For once, I wish she stuck to the originality."

She followed him, taking off her mask as well. Tashigi's heart was beating hard, echoing in her ears, as she had a trouble concentrating on his words. And before she could recover, a crowd of people encircled them, apparently curious about the woman Law was marrying.

_Well, he's marrying normal, average-looking woman,_ she thinks. Nothing worth keeping their interest, so she should be safe after exchanging formalities.

Murmuring of the crowd overwhelmed her, especially when the army of people started congratulating them.

With a corner of an eye, she sees a dark silhouette approaching Law. She takes a better look at the woman who came to his side.

The woman wore long and alluring black sparkling dress with high slit. Holding the onyx mask on a stick with ostrich feathers, she smiled, hiding her face, saying something to him. He frowns, but to her horror goes with her, leaving Tashigi alone.

Her fists clench, face contorted in a painful smile, a facade she had to maintain. But the anger prayed on her insides, clouding her judgment. She had convinced herself it was simply because he deserted her. There was no deeper meaning to it.

At least, with him gone, the crowd will dissolve, and she can blend in.

Tashigi sought comfort in that thought, however, the crowd did not subdue.

_What's going on here?_

_x_

_x_

The celebration went on into the night, and she just couldn't catch a break. One conversation would end, and just when she wanted to breathe in relief, somebody else would appear.

_Where is Law?!_

"You look wonderful tonight, my dear," the man with dark hair took her hand and kissed it, "Happy Birthday."

"Um... Thank you."

She tried to stay indifferent, but the astonishment of people's familiarity during the evening could not subdue so easily. She could not get used to it at all, or feel less embarrassed. Her cheeks hurt from the fake, plastered smile on her lips.

_This birthday was turning into a nightmare,_ she thought, sighing for a hundredth time.

_No, I must not think like that,_ she shook her head. _Celia tried so hard for my sake, I'm so ungrateful._

Slowly she began to understand the game people played. Every petty conversation, lies, flirting... This false face everyone puts, leading wary and defensive life. It was so exhausting.

She could not possibly survive in such an environment.

_No wonder Law escaped._

Tashigi spots Celia approaching her, as she tried to relax her tense muscles.

"Ah, my dear, are you having fun?" She planted a small kiss on her cheek, her eyes sparkling. "You look wonderful! My, my, what a beauty."

"Ah... Thank you so much," Tashigi bowed, red in cheeks. She was never good at receiving compliments. "Yes, I'm having a wonderful time, thank you so much for trying remarkably hard, Celia."

"Oh, I just love how polite and adorable you are!" She hugged her tightly, smiling. "My son is truly lucky! Speaking of which..." She released her, looking around. Then, she pulled her to the side, away from the crowd. “Where is he? Don't tell me he left you and escaped!"

"Um, no... He's just talking with somebody, I think."

"Hm, he has no manners." She let out a dramatic sigh. "It's my fault."

"No, Celia, he-he..." Tashigi paused, unable to say the words. It stung like a fire for her to compliment Law. She knew she had no other choice.

"He-He..." Catching Celia's full attention, she convinced herself to just say it, no matter what.

"He's truly wonderful."

There it is. She felt like she fought and won the war.

Celia's eyes widened, "Can you repeat that?"

_Oh, no._

Tashigi smiles awkwardly. "Um, he's wonderful and caring."

_Damn! Nobody would believe it! What are you trying to pull? It's his mother! The woman who gave birth to him! No way she's gonna believe in this pile of baloney!_

The woman gaped her mouth slightly, before pulling them into an unbelievable smile. "I see! That's excellent!" With a certain melancholy in her voice, she continued, "I never thought that he would show that side to anyone, after everything that happened... Ah, what am I saying! This is the time to be happy, not sad."

_Everything that happened? What happened, exactly?_ Her curiosity reached its peak, but she wasn't able to pursue the matter further, cause Celia's attention was taken by one of the guests.

"Well, my dear, enjoy. I will come for you when it's time for you two to blow out the candles! And Edric and I got you a present." With that the woman walked away, a caring host, determined to ensure that all of the guests are having a great time.

The more they dodged to tell her what happened, the more her curiosity was building. _What happened to Law? That has to be connected with a huge rift between him and his family._

The question spun in her mind, not giving her a break.

"Yo, you bored?" Lami tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her process of thinking.

"Ah, Lami!" She jerked, replying with a high-pitched voice.

"Frowning on your birthday? That won't do." She smiled smugly. "This helps," she handed her the glass of champagne.

"Oh-T-Thanks."

Lami wore strapless cobalt blue evening dress, with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun.

"Don't mention it," she grinned, "You look great, the dress looks better than when you tried it in the store."

"Thank you, again. And you look marvelous," Tashigi added shyly.

"So cute! You are too cute," Lami laughed, placing her hand around Tashigi's shoulder.

"Aaa-h, Lami-" The woman gripped her cheerfully, making her almost drop her glass.

"It's so great, this party. Relaxing without kids, being alone with Galen after a long time... I love my kids, don't get me wrong, but you can never seem to have a private moment and it kills the romance, not to mention sex-"

"Okay, Lami!"

"Awww, don't be shy~ that awaits you in the near future, honey."

"But-"

"I never thought you were such a knockout, Tashigi. Damn that brother of mine, the jerk is lucky." She laughs loudly, earning them attention from nearby guests.

Tashigi also laughed, but her laugh was nervous and full of shame.

"But I guess it makes sense! He gets the female attention and you get the male attention, ha! The balance is restored."

_What was she talking about?_ Tashigi dismisses her words and breathes a sigh of relief when Galen appears. He wore the 30s' white tie evening suit with tails.

He smiles faintly, looking at Lami with caring eyes.

Eyes full of love. Something she desired.

"There you are," he stands by her side, discreetly wrapping his hand around her waist. 

"Did you miss me?" She grins, releasing Tashigi.

"Yes, it’s tiresome to talk without you by my side."

"Awww, you're too cute!" She caresses her husband's face.

"Ah, Tashigi, Happy Birthday," his lips pull into a gentle smile once again.

"Thank you, Galen. Nice suit," Tashigi smiles.

"Thanks, it's my favorite."

"Really?"

"I like vintage stuff."

"Okay, okay, no boring conversations you two," Lami pouts.

"More importantly... What did my brother get you for your birthday? A diamond necklace? Exotic vacation? Or you will be getting something later?" She winked, delighted by Tashigi's flushed face.

_She's a demon like her brother._

"I g-got a book-"

"Book?" Lami's face collapsed in disappointment. "Dump him." She spoke with a solemn tone.

"Lami!" Galen and Tashigi said at the same time.

"I mean, he gives the woman he loves and is about to marry a stinkin' book, such a plain-"

"It's my favorite one, so I was extremely happy," Tashigi interrupts her, trying to put out a fire.

"I like books too, honey, and would be delighted if you gifted me with one," Galen tried to calm down his upset, slightly drunk wife.

"Any more and I could open the library!" Lami huffs, annoyed by the book lovers.

"Well, as long Tashigi is happy, leave them be," he rubbed her back.

"You have a point. What a strange couple they are. But I guess you have to be a little, to put up with Law." She laughed again.

Potential catastrophe avoided. If she is anything like Law, this argument would not end well if Galen wasn't there.

"What kind of book is it?" Galen suddenly asks.

"Oh, a love poetry."

"How romantic. I never thought Law had it in him," Galen smiles tensely.

She nearly said: _Neither did I_ , stopping herself with a sip of champagne. Still... If she knew Law... There was something behind it, she wasn't sure what. That book was possibly a bribe to soften her up for what's to come.

"Galen, what kind of books do you like?"

"Mostly classics, but I love poetry as well."

After chatting with the two of them, a man walked towards them, interrupting their conversation.

"May a have a dance with you, my lady?" Extending a hand towards Tashigi.

She stared at it perplexed, while Lami commented to Galen, "See, see? She's a magnet too."

"You would be too, if I wasn't by your side," he jokingly replied.

Tashigi did not know what to do.

He was very attractive, golden hair tied into a loose ponytail, his chestnut eyes boring into hers.

"I..."

"My lady, can I be next?"

_What the? No, it can't possibly be... Yeah, most definitely._ She was surrounded by male company.

She blinked rapidly, her throat going dry.

"Um-um..."

"Have fun Tashigi," she hears Lami's voice, as she left with Galen. He threw her a worried look, but was pulled away by his wife.

_Oh, I'm going to kill him if I survive this._

"I apologize, but I'm-"

"Dr. Tashigi! So glad that I finally found you, your fiancé was searching for you," a familiar voice saves her from the trouble.

Relieved, she makes a small bow, excusing herself, following the mysterious yet familiar person.

He was dressed in Victorian style, wearing a cobalt blue harlequin check mask.

He guided her to the next room, only a few people in their vicinity.

"Safe." He chuckles, taking off his mask.

"Bren..." She stared at him, hypnotized, with how well this style fits him.

"I hope you're not mad, I had to say that... You looked terrified." He scratched his head.

"G-Good call, I really was freaking out," she lets out a tiny snort.

"Can't blame them though...I barely recognized you..."

Tashigi feels the heat in her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that... You're very beautiful. N-Not that you aren't beautiful on a daily basis, but tonight- Uh." He pauses, laughing. "I started rambling."

She heard those words many times this evening, and they meant nothing. His, however, made her heart dance around in her chest.

It’s strange... Frightening even.

"Is something wrong?" He frowns, looking at her, troubled by his words.

"Ah no! Sorry... I- Thank you." She smiles. But this smile was liberating and genuine.

"You look handsome," the words escape her, and she tries to make the situation less embarrassing, "T-This style suits you."

"It's rental. I wasn't sure what to get in the first place. I don't like crowded places anymore. “

Just like that, his mood drops a notch.

"Anymore?" She tilted her head to the side.

"When I was younger, I used to party all the time... I lived for this kind of gatherings," Brenton spoke with self-resentment.

"Really?" The words escape her, as her mind struggled to accept it.

"Yeah, I know it's surprising, but... I left that behind." He lets out a deep sigh.

_I guess everyone has to fight their own inner demons. Even somebody as nice as Bren,_ Tashigi thinks to herself.

"People think when your folks are rich, you have the world in your palm. That you can do whatever you want. And it's true, but it bears consequences."

He touched his palm, tracing the lines on it, as if he was remembering old memories.

"I have been a black sheep in my family... All my parent's hopes were put in Galen, the one who succeeded them, and the one who was supposed to save them when they were bankrupt."

Tashigi raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. She did not want to interrupt him.

"They thought I was good for nothing, and that I couldn't possibly be a doctor like Galen. I believed them for a while." His smile was painful.

"Oh, no..."

"Yeah. I left the school... Lived my life without breaks, until one day, somebody beat my ass and with that knocked some sense into me. I owe everything to him."

“Who-?”

"My grandfather." Bren smiled again, seemingly back to normal. "I'm sorry about that. Talking about depressing stuff, on your Birthday... Ah." He searched the contents of his pockets. "That reminds me, here. Happy Birthday.”

He handed her a small square box, wrapped in marble paper with a gold ribbon. "I made it."

Tashigi pulls the gold ribbon, enveloping the content of it.

"You made this?" Her fingers automatically touched her parted lips, admiring vines and tendrils cuff, made of forged steel.

"Yeah, I hope you like it." He looks at her with certain warmness, and like he could read her mind, he answers, "My grandfather was a blacksmith. I worked with him in the summers, got my act together and finished school. Besides the medicine, you can say that's my other passion."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She looked at him, respecting and admiring him even more. There was one question she desperately wanted to ask... But would it be appropriate?

"Is something... Bothering you?" Bren looked at her troubled face.

"Um-No, I mean... I would like... I ask..."

He laughs heartily, dispelling her nervousness. "Ask whatever you want, I don't mind even if it's something private."

"Do you... I mean have you ever..." Her palms were sweating, and she lowered her gaze, staring at the cuff.

_Just say it!_

He patiently awaited.

"F... F..."

He raised his brow at her.

"Forged a s-sword?"

He blinked a few times, eyes fixed on her. Then, he laughed with mirth, his face relaxing. "That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Ah-y-yes. I was wondering, do you make swords and what sort of-" She blushed, ashamed of her question.

"Why did you make such a grave face? I thought you wanted to know something... Intimate. You're really funny, I like you."

She blushed even harder. "I-I'm sorry..."

_Did he just say that he likes me? Me?!_

"It's okay. Well, I made my favorite ones I guess... Nobody ever asked me to forge them a sword though. Mostly decorative items or knives."

"What is your favorite one?" She tries to regain control, talking with him further.

"Let me see... It has to be... Claymore."

"Scottish variant of the late medieval two-handed sword or the Scottish variant of the basket-hilted sword?"

Bren was perplexed.

"You- You...Are interested in swords for real?" He stared at her like she said she was out of this world.

"It's that weird, huh?" She felt embarrassed, clutching the fabric of her dress.

"No! Not at all! I-I was just amazed." He grinned. "You are full of surprises, Dr. Tashigi."

_Oh, no._ There it is again. That attraction she constantly felt towards him. His aura was so different than Law's, pulling people towards him. He was equally dangerous, though.

"Two-handed sword. It was so hard to make..."

They talked for a while. Until she remembered her true purpose here, and her pleasant dream was smashed.

"This cuff, does it mean something?"

"It symbolizes many things... Life, strength, survival, progress friendship, endurance, hard work... I wish you happiness in the future." His bright smile looked saddened by something. _But why would he be..._

"Well, I have to go, enjoy the party." He kissed the back of her hand, leaving.

_Bren... Why couldn't I meet you earlier?_ She caressed the spot his lips touched. _Before all this madness?_

_No... Stop with the stupid thoughts, and focus. You reap what you sow._

Tashigi turns, walking away in the opposite direction.

_I have to find Law. What's wrong with him today? Maybe something happened..._

_x_

_x_

Tashigi walked back to the dining/living room area, after an unsuccessful search for her "beloved." The moment she stepped into the chamber, she saw the one she was searching for, surrounded by a crowd.

Of women.

She rolled her eyes, but chuckled soon after, when she saw how tormented he looked.

He was trapped.

"Serves him right." She mumbles, deciding to let him sweat for a little while.

However, she got the immediate payback for her mean words, when Sylvie approached her. _Ah, so she was the one who approached him earlier._

"Hello," Though she smiled gracefully, Tashigi could feel the daggers of her cold aura.

"Hi,” Tashigi utters, biting her lower lip. _What does she want?_

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Sylvie conversed as if she could see right through her.

"Thanks."

"Hm... I wonder..."

"What?"

"What in the world could he possibly see in you? I asked myself that. I asked him too, you know?"

_Oh, she's here to pick a fight. On my birthday. How nice._

"Sylvie," Tashigi plastered an artificial smile on her lips that she worked on the whole evening. "Can you cut to the chase? I know you don't like me."

Sylvie gaped her lips lightly for a moment.

"Showing claws, huh?" She snorts. "Very well. It's vexing speaking with somebody like you for a longer period."

"Likewise."

"Tsk. I know what you two are doing."

Tashigi feels a bead of sweat crawling down her neck. _Could she possibly? Perhaps Law... No, he wouldn't._ She regained her calmness, hoping that Sylvie did not notice her doubts.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sylvie. If you excuse me, I have to return to my fiancé." Tashigi tried to leave, but the woman clasped her wrist.

"Shall I tell you the difference between you and me?" Her eyes shimmered with malice. "Except for obvious things, you are easier to manipulate."

She was struck by her words more than she would like. There was truth behind her statement. And while Tashigi let herself be defeated by her insecurities, she failed to notice another presence behind her.

"Release her hand, and leave immediately." She feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Law, I was just-"

"You're not welcome here anymore, so get lost. Leave peacefully or make a scene. Either way, I don't give a fuck."

"You'll regret this!" Sylvie released her wrist, her beautiful face contouring out of anger.

"I regret one thing... Meeting you."

With that, Sylvie turned on her high heel, leaving, bumping few guests on her way.

Tashigi turned around facing him. But before she had a chance to ask him what happened, he pulled her to the dance floor.

"Let's dance."

"I-I can't! I don't know-"

"Relax and follow my lead."

"Law!"

The soft and smooth classical music played without a break, as her heels clicked. The way they danced was anything but waltz or whatever the dance was supposed to be. She was constantly stepping on his toes, apologizing and trying to stop. But he patiently told her to shut up and continue.

However, she knew. His patience will wear out, it was a matter of minutes. So she thought of asking him an obvious question that bothered her, while he was in a generous mood.

"What did she want? Why did you disappear?" She whispers, stepping on his toe again.

"To buy me, what else? The woman is used to get everything by any means necessary. I told her to go to hell."

"And for that, you needed several hours?"

He lets out an amused snort. "Why is that jealousy I'm detecting?"

"Law, be serious. She told me that she knew what we're doing."

She feels him stiffen for a second. He slipped his hand on her lower back, relaxing.

_Okay... Definitely not a waltz._

"So you think I betrayed you."

"No- I was just-"

"Don't lie."

Tashigi frowned. She was tired of his lie detector.

"Yes, at some point that thought crossed my mind, but I banished it. It wouldn't make any sense for you to do so."

"Finally. You started using your brain."

"So-"

"I don't want to talk about that pest anymore. Focus on not stepping on my toes anymore for fuck's sake."

"Okay, stop, I don't know-"

"Allow me to make it easier for you: every time you mess up or step on my foot, I'm going to do something to you." His eyes glowed.

"L-Law, stop-"

"You did it again." He pulled her closer, landing a soft kiss on her forehead.

The people looked at them with curiosity as they stood out, dancing their own, silly dance, making it impossible for her to concentrate.

By the end of it, he had kissed her cheeks, and eyes, each time she closed them from embarrassment.

"Let's go." He breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

"G-Go, but, but the cake-"

"You had an awful birthday, screw the cake. Trust me?"

Tashigi took a moment or two deliberating, but like every time, she ended up listening to him. Truth to be told, she wanted to get away from this party.

Smirking, he took her hand, rushing to his car.

He released her hand, opening the door to the car.

Tashigi wrapped her hands around herself, the cold breeze blowing through her thin dress, making her shiver.  "Where-"

"Quiet."

Closing her eyes, it fluttered her hair, making it messy.

"We should have changed-"

Law's glare was sending a clear message. Still, that did not stop her.

"Shouldn't we at least leave a note-"

"Will you shut up? What's the point of running away if you told them where we are?"

"I just thought-"

"They will figure it out."

"How are you so sure?"

He did not reply, showing her to get into the car.

When the house was not visible anymore, he threw her an envelope.

"I snatched this from my mother, it’s our gift."

"A romantic getaway in Kalsea Resort & Spa..." Tashigi reads it out loud. _For two nights._

"That's the most luxurious place here," Law explained. "We would leave after the party, I just speed up the process." He smirked widely, like a boy who pulled the glorious prank.

"Celia is going to be upset," Tashigi mumbled.

"She'll get over it."

_Two more days with Law..._   A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her left eye. Tashigi could feel the pulse pounding in her temples as she felt nervousness mixed with some sort of excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is what happens when you watch a marathon of “Forged in fire” haha.  
> Law calls Tashigi “Selkie.” Now, I read an interesting fact about it so, I’m just gonna copy paste it. And I think you will see why I chose it. It can go either way.  
> Selkie - Selkies are creatures found in Faroese, Icelandic, Irish, and Scottish mythology. They have the ability to transform themselves from seal to human form.   
> Selkies are able to shapeshift by shedding their seal skin, a risky endeavor because they must reapply the same skin in order to return to seal form.   
> Stories surrounding these creatures are usually romantic tragedies. They are allowed to make contact with humans for only a short amount of time before they must return to the sea.   
> In many cases, humans have unknowingly fallen in love with selkies. Other times, humans have hidden the skin of the selkie, thus preventing it from returning to seal form.   
> Male selkies are very handsome in their human form and have great seduction powers over women. If a man finds and steals a female selkie’s skin, then she will be under his control and is often times forced to become his wife. The creatures have been known to lure humans into the sea, by creating illusions and a false sense of reality.  
> (One of the animals that represent Law, is a spotted seal. The other is a snow leopard.)


	10. Moment of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP belongs to Oda sensei.

 

  _"At a luxury resort, you and your loved one will find true bliss."_ Tashigi reads the pamphlet in the bathroom.

"Yeah, right..." She mumbles, taking off her makeup.

As soon as they arrived in their suite, they had a fight... Well, it wasn't the typical fight, Law was acting awfully strange.

He had asked her did she like his present and did she see it. She wasn't exactly sure what he aimed at and said yes.

And then... Then...

Tashigi deeply blushed, unable to look at her reflection in the mirror.

He kissed her.

And it wasn't like any of the kisses they shared. It was so passionate and intense, that she almost gave in.

But, when his hand pulled the zipper of her dress... She pushed him, panically.

Anger was expected from him, but it never happened. He looked surprised for the first time, since she met him. He had said: _So it did not work, huh?_

 She was perplexed and felt like somebody kicked her in the stomach. Her mind put together an awful scenario: she was an experiment.

Humiliation led to outrage, and she could not remember what offensive things she said to him. She did not care, for her pride as a woman was hurt.

Tashigi sighs, stepping into the shower.

All of her frustration poured out, and she said things she didn't even want to. Like mentioning his parents. Things between them. How they were good people and how he was a jerk for behaving like a spoiled child.

His indifference satisfied her rage more and more. No matter what she said, he did not flinch a muscle.

She told him he has no conscience. No emotions. That he's a cold-hearted bastard.

Yet, he only moved closer.

Showering did not calm her down. Deeply ashamed of herself, she felt abomination with her current situation and position. Why did she have to say all those things? She bites her lip hard.

She mentioned her conscience, and then he finally spoke, with a flat voice, like they were leading a normal conversation.

_"I'm tired of your continence. What did you think you were getting into?"_

_She could not answer._

_"So do me a favor and keep it to yourself, don't try to pry into my past and psychoanalyze me. Mind your own damn business."_

_"I am with you here, and you are the business!"_

_"You take everything to heart. This is nothing more than a business arrangement. So-"_

_"I can't!" She felt tears gathering. "And I told you that I'm not that kind of a person. I can't separate things or be indifferent like you!" Her voice was cracking. "That's why I told you! You picked the wrong person for this. I like your family! They only wish for you to be happy and we are deceiving them!" She turned her back to him, unable to stand his icy gaze._

_"I will be happy once the hospital is in my hands, chill out."_

_" How could I possibly be so stupid?!" At that point, she was crying. "I should have never accepted-"_

_"Don't limit yourself. Ignorance has no limits, after all."_

_He grasped her shoulders, warming her with his palms._

_"Stop it! You-"_

_Skillful hands, hands that saved many lives, started massaging her, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was amazing which was horrible, given the situation._

_His hands started to descend lower and lower until they settled on her hips._

_Her heart hammered and she felt the familiar panic. She did not fear him, she was afraid of herself._

_"What are you doing?!" She tried to face him, but he didn't let her._

_"What's the big deal? I'm just trying to remove the tension from your body."_

_His fingers pushed the straps of her dress a little._

_"Take a deep breath and enjoy yourself. "_

_"Enjoy?! Waaah!" A moan escaped her as he planted kisses on the back of her neck, spine, and shoulder blades._

_She froze to the spot, as her hands trembled, helpless against him._

_When she finally squirmed and tried to get away, he wrapped his hands around her to put a stop to it, while purring in her ear over again to relax. All of the blood rushed in her face, making her beetroot red, as she felt his body pressed up against her back._

_Tashigi was confused. A spectrum of emotions was brimming up inside of her, and she could not tell the difference anymore._

_She could fend him off easily since he was never forceful. Despite everything, his touches have been always light, and his grip was not strong it was more like "wait a bit let me show you what I want to do."_

_The scary part was her reaction and that she wanted to let him do whatever he planned. As if things weren't already complicated enough._

_And then, he stops._

_"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I want to be desired by you." He murmured. "It's only a matter of time."_

_Little late for that! Her stomach was burning, and she was not sure if it was anger or just a frustration because he stopped._

_His weird chivalry was upsetting her, after everything he did to her..._

_"Don't feel guilty about my parents, they weren't always like this," she heard him whisper, as he rested his head on her shoulder._

_"They are suffering from a guilty conscience."_

With that, he released her and went back to bed like nothing happened.

She rushed to the bathroom, which points to the current situation.

"Desired by me..." She grabbed pajamas hotel provided them with. If he only knew she already... Could it be that she... Got used to his touch? Maybe even craving for it... _No!_

She slapped herself lightly on the cheek, denying the possibility.

_Give me strength to survive this,_ she stroked the cuff bracelet on her left hand, "I need all the luck I can get."

Leaving the bathroom, she looked at the suite again. A design of it was both tranquil with its warm neutrals and bold with a pop of color and pattern. It was pretty ample, with a bedroom, living room and a marble bathroom. And the view... It was like she was in a dream. Except, her dreams would usually be happy, not turning into a nightmare.

She peeked into the grand bedroom. It was dark, only a lamp on her side of the bed was left on. Law appeared to be asleep. She had hoped he would be. Tashigi was all over the place, her mind wandering into unknown territory. And she does something she thought should have done from the start. Not sleeping in the same bed.

So, she turns off the light, taking an extra pillow and a blanket. The suit was opulent enough for her to sleep on the sofa in the living room. She needed to think. To figure out what to do... Even his sleeping figure was hindering her, messing with her thoughts...

* * *

 

Tashigi woke up from a restless sleep, sensing the familiar aroma. She inhales deeply, before opening her eyes, finding the smell of coffee helping her tired mind.

_Wait... What's going on?_ Recalling scenes from last night, she hastily opened her eyes, only to see Law in the bathrobe, sitting in the armchair across from her, drinking coffee.

"I ordered breakfast." He spoke with his usual tone, taking another sip.

She closed her eyes in annoyance, covering her face with a blanket. _Acting like nothing happened... What a jerk._

"Why did you sleep here?"

In spite the familiar agitation in her belly, she decided to answer him. "Take a guess."

"You're too sensitive." He lets out a snort, throwing her a furtive glance.

"Law, you're the one who's acting weird, and I'm tired of it frankly. I'm at my limits with your behavior."

"Oh, really," he places his mug on the coffee table. "You are too stubborn and-"

"Why did you do that last night?" She got up into a sitting position, her voice low but determined.

"You're referring to..." He rubbed his jaw, like she asked him something that happened ten years ago.

_Calm down Tashigi, he's doing that on purpose to upset you,_ she chanted. "Why did you kiss me?" She said it through clenched teeth.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"Law..." She felt her self-control shattering with every moment. "Stop playing dumb."

He shrugged, "Who knows..." He paused, looking uncaring. "It's not like you hated it."

Tashigi massaged her temples, _A start of another difficult day._

It was foolish to think she will get any serious answer from him. She needs to settle things within herself for the time being, before she presses onto him. The truth was, she really didn't hate it. Which scared her to death. Mostly because falling in love with Law was top of her "don't you dare" list.

_No, no,_ she shook her head getting up. _It's not love... It's just this weird situation_. _And his touch._ She wasn't in a relationship for a while and her hormones probably went a little haywire or something.

"I kissed you because I wanted to," he interrupts her course of thinking, bluntly.

Tashigi gaped at him, unable to understand the words he so easily said. _This has to be another taunt._

"But... But you...Don't like me..." She blurts it out.

"That's true." Smirk slowly shaped on his lips.

"And I hate you!" She said it a little too forcefully, like a child being accused in front of her parents.

"You already told me that, but it didn't look like it last night."

"Aghhh! Stop with your games! It's irritating!"

"You wanted the answer and I gave it to you."

Tashigi sighed. _No use. With Law..._ _It was like going in circles._ She hasn't encountered such a complex man. The one who could easily see through her till her very core, and yet she did not know anything about him. It was so frightening.

She hurries to the bathroom, back to square one.

x

x

With a new found resolve, and Law out of the suite, she swore that this time around she will listen to her instincts. Right now, she had to be cautious. They were in a serious situation, and no matter how laid back is, she can’t relax. Nor allow him to get to her.

_I kissed you because I wanted to...._

“No! “ Tashigi shakes her head. „I have to be smarter. Tougher! Better! I can't let him have his way with me anymore!“

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Eek!" Tashigi nearly jumped at his voice. "I-I thought y-you were o-out!"

His eyebrows lifted in question. "Yeah, and I'm back... What's the matter with you?" He put the bag with yesterday's outfit on the sofa.

"N-Nothing!" She marched to the opposite end of the room, putting a safe distance between them. "I-I'll be going then, see ya!"

"In your pajamas?" A grin crept up his face, while he was observing her.

"S-So what? I'll just go- Bye!" She opens the door, stepping out of the room.

"Hey. Don't."

"I don't care, Law, leave me a-alone."

"Suit yourself. At least put on a robe. There are kids here too, you know."

"Huh?"

He gesticulated her to look at herself.

She was aware she was in pajamas, but she would rather wear it than the dress from the last night. It was comfy and safe. Besides, she only needs to run away from him.

Realization of what he was referring to made her freeze to the spot. Her ivory silky top with long sleeves and silk pant... She did not pay attention to it last night.

Although it was baggy, it showed her bust, down to every detail.

With a scream caught in her throat, she felt her cheeks burning. She dares to look up, her timid gaze meeting his amused stare. Tashigi gets back into the room, pretending her redness was not visible. She coughed, trying to cover up the awkwardness of the moment, closing the door.  Swallowing hard, she muttered, "I'mgoingtochange," breathing heavily, unable to digest shame she felt.

"You should have listened when I told you to come with me to buy clothes."

"Shut up!"

After she got out of the bedroom in a dress from yesterday, she felt miserable, deeply regretting that she did not bring a change of clothes or money.

_Guess I'll be spending the rest of the time here in the room._

She had hoped that at least, he will leave her alone, but that was not the case.

"Okay, let's go," he stood up from the sofa, like he was waiting for her.

"Go? Where?" Tashigi cautiously asked, her hands covering her cleavage.

"I thought you wanted to buy something... More to your taste." He gave her a once-over, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"N-No... I did not bring anything with me, so... You can go if you want to-"

"C'mon. it's my treat."

"No, really..."

"I insist."

Seeing that she can't change his mind, she agrees. "O-Okay."

Shopping was not as unpleasant as she thought it would be. Law gave a few teasing comments, but eventually, let her pick what she wanted. Feeling "safe" again, she had an intention to go back into the suite, but he stopped her.

"You would rather spend time in a room, then with me? I must say, my pride is a little hurt."

"Yeah, right," she squinted her eyes at his sarcastic words, smiling a little. "Why are you complaining? I thought you like being alone on your "walks."

"True. But this time, I'll make an exception."

"No, really... No need to." Her instincts told her to flee, so she resumed her walk.

He took her hand. "Are you running away from me again? I told you I'm not going to do anything to you."

She squinted her eyes at him again, grumbling.

"What?"

"Every time you said that, you did something."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He lifted his brow, smirking playfully.

"Yes." She couldn't look at him anymore, averting her gaze.

"You got some nerve woman." Law frowned, "Really obnoxious, I may add."

"You mentioned that a few times," she sighs. "Listen, now that we are alone, you don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything, I agreed to help you out, so... Just be your usual self, trying to be considerate towards me creeps me out."

He looked at her for a few moments, with the same expression like the day she surprised him in the bathroom, before speaking. "You don't get anything, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He caught her by the forearm, leading her further away from the people passing by. "We are still in the town where my parents are well known. So-"

"I'm sorry." Tashigi mentally smacked herself, interrupting him. Like he would actually enjoy spending time with her. Idiot. It was their disguise as a happy couple. "I won't let my guard down, anymore, I know this is not pleasant for you either."

"What are you babbling about?" His frown grew deeper.

"Well... I-I know you don't like me or spending time with me... It's because you have to so-"

"You're such a joy kill. More than me, if that's possible."

He let out an exasperating sigh. "You're overthinking things again."

"Huh?"

"You have to stop doing that, because overthinking is parasitic. It kills pleasure."

She was quiet, contemplating his words yet again.

"I wanted to say, it's because they are well known that has certain advantages... We can use that to have some fun... Blow off some steam. Like I care what other people will say about me or my fiancée. My parents already know we're not the usual couple."

"Oh."

_But what is it about this man that's so..._ At one moment she's drawn into his mysterious, yet strangely warm world, an at another, she wants to pull back because she is frightened.

His words appear cold, but she is getting accustomed seeing the deeper meaning behind them.

Only... he puts a wall between them just when she gets close enough, and all she thinks she figured out about him disappears.

She wants to get close to him, but she also wants to get away from him. It was torture.  Being caught between opposing needs.

_I might as well give up trying to figure him out._ She sighs heavily.

"So, in other words, they know how weird you are and are happy somebody decided to put up with you."

He gave her a warning glare. "Anyhow, your company is not so unpleasant to me. After a while, you could get used to anything."

"But-"

"And you should get used to my company. Don't forget we will have to live together once we get married, so, make an effort."

Reality hit her like a cold shower. And while she was standing there like a statue stunned by his words, he took her hand in his, dragging her into an unknown direction.

Time spent with Law sounded like a stressful ordeal, but was truly enjoyable. After enjoying amenities in a resort, Law took her to an amusement park, which left her speechless. It's not something she expected he would like.

After tasting a variety of food and trying out different games, she felt so relaxed and content. His sulking face when she insisted on winning the plushy she wanted by herself, reminded her of a photo of three-year-old Law she saw.

But like in every situation, she eventually gave up, and let him have his way. He won it on the first try, which made her envious, but still happy.

What also came as a surprise was that he apparently enjoyed rides for "the thrill seekers and risk takers."

For Tashigi, that was a mortifying experience, and she did not appreciate spinning and twirling 85 ft in the air, feeling like the content of her stomach might come out, or worse, like she could die, screaming all the way.

Clearly it is his fault. When she declined, he called her a coward and well... She got sucked into his bidding again.

One small corner of her mind hid the fact she secretly enjoyed the adrenaline pumping rides, finding them strangely liberating, wondering if he felt the same too.

Now, exhausted and feeling a little nauseous, she collapsed on the sofa in the suite.

"Remind me never to go with you again, you embarrassed me screaming like that," Law grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That didn't stop you from pretending you don't know me." Tashigi lifts her feet on the sofa, feeling more sluggish. "Besides, you still dragged me on each one of them."

"I did that so you don't get lost in the crowd." He approaches her, lifting her head gently on the pillow. "It would be a pain in the ass to search for you."

"You are so kind." She replied sarcastically, but she really meant it, feeling his hand pressed to her forehead.

"Here, drink this, you'll feel better." He gave her a glass of cold water.

"T-Thanks..." she opens her eyes, startled by how near he was. "And Law..."

"Hm?"

"I had fun," Tashigi mutters it, feeling unbelievably embarrassed.

"Seriously, you're like a kid." He takes the empty glass out of her hand, placing it on a coffee table. "I couldn't believe my eyes that you were capable of devouring so much cotton candy."

"I just can't help it. I really love it," she pouted.

"Yeah, that's why you nearly threw up." He covered her with the blanket, placing a baby seal plushy he won, beside her. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to eat so much when we go on the rides?"

"Well, I didn't expect that you will go on such extreme rides! Plus, I kinda forgot, cause I was clenching for my dear life!" She got up into a sitting position, only to be forced back down by him.

"Overdramatic." He ruffled her hair, tucking her in.

The situation was so bizarre, but she didn't have time to think about it, since she felt comfortable and surprisingly sleepy.

"Goodnight," she hears him whispering, turning off the lights.

_Did he just tuck me in like a baby?_ She laughs, hugging her plush seal, drifting into sleep. _How sweet it is... How unexpectedly sweet of him..._

* * *

 

Tashigi leans back in the recliner, sighing. How many times did she sigh in the past few days? Too many for her liking. In the distance, a sound of the traffic could be heard faintly, a racket that would usually soothe her down, though, it didn't seem to work anymore. Why? She should be glad she was at home again, alone, in her cozy one bedroom apartment... Watching people on the streets from her window, while drinking the tea, and thinking about her schedule for tomorrow...

Another long sigh.

Unable to read, she drops the book she was trying to read in the past hour, on the small coffee table.

_What's wrong with me?_

December came, and with it, the spirit of the winter was in full swing. The excitement of Christmas and other festivities lingered in the air, even some parts of the town were decorated with Christmas ornaments, this early. She hated it in the past. To feel that atmosphere, was like somebody was mocking her, reminding her that she will spend another Christmas alone...

Till she decided to start spending it in the hospital, with sick kids. And therefore, Christmas became something she looked forward to.

Tashigi automatically grabs a mug of steaming tea, bringing it to her lips, but she doesn't drink it, her gaze wandering over her living-room.

She could not define what exactly was she feeling. It was like a twinge that always comes back in quiet moments like these. Her gaze settled on a certain book, bringing that familiar ache back.

It was the one Law gifted her on her birthday.

_Law..._

The time spent with him and his family seemed like a dream. She would often wake up in the middle of the night, asking herself did it really happen? Comparing to those days filled with tension, excitement, their petty quarrels, fear of getting caught... Her old life was so... Boring.

"What am I thinking of? Seriously! Boring is good!" She adjusts her glasses, tapping her foot. "I should enjoy these moments while I still can, without that terrible man-" She takes a sip, burning her tongue. "Ouch!"

_He's not that terrible... He was..._

An image of him taking care of her that night, came to her mind yet again. And even though he behaved usually, the day after, she could not forget that moment... The moment where he showed her his caring side.

_Could it be that I miss him?_

_No, no, nonononononononono!_ She gets up, pacing around. _That's foolish thinking, why would I miss him?_

She should be happy they haven't seen each other for more than a month! That they have different working hours, which makes it impossible for them to bump into each other! She suspected his fan-club pulled strings behind it, but who cares! They were practically doing her a favor! Or that he didn't even bother to call her! Even better!

_Stop with this idiotic thinking, and read something,_ Tashigi!

She grabs the book he gave her, thinking how her favorite poems might help her relax.

She opens the book, this time noticing a specific detail.

Something was written on the leaves (blank page at the beginning of a book). It did not catch her attention before, cause it was a bit stuck to the cover of the book.

Law's handwriting.

_"Your smile glows with innocence_

_yet beckons madness in me;_

_Cheeks of the brightest rose begging me_

_to consume the passion burning_

_In your delicate heart._

_Your voice quivers as you call my name;_

_Yet when I approach you, you stay silent._

_I tease your lips with kisses 'till you speak again;_

_Yet all you do is repressing sweet moans._

_Your moans are the song of a thrilling tune_

_unshackling my wildest urges,_

_Igniting the unrestrained lust,_

_With the vision of your naked beauty._

_It tickles delicious dreams of embracing you_

_And feeling your warmth against me._

_The divine scent of your beating breasts_

_pressed on my naked chest._

_Don't be frightened, for I may be an immortal traveler_

_everlastingly looking for something unattainable,_

_Never settling for something I savored,_

_always searching,_

_never resting._

_In the blue nights,_

_in the red days,_

_I will be the same forever;_

_restless hearted,_

_mot chained or bound;_

_Only with memories of you._

_I will wander for all eternity_

_but I will always cherish you,_

_my flightless bird."_

She covered her gaped mouth with a trembling hand.

_He wrote this? For me?_

_No way, this is not for me..._

_It just can't be..._

She remembers all the times he typed something on his laptop, not letting her see what he was doing.

Tashigi was stunned, feeling her temperature growing. It brought back those urges she had hidden deep inside herself. Those words on the paper were made to seduce her mind, arousing both her heart and body. _That fiend..._ His words were tantalizing yet caressing her, driving her insane.

In her heart, she reverts all those moments he embraced her, touched her lips... His muscular arm wrapped around her, and the smell of him... The way he softly whispered her name in her dreams, only to disappear when she calls out to him. He... He was a mystery. She could not see the answer in his eyes, no matter how much she searched for it.

Tashigi glances at her cell phone. An urge to hear his voice was overpowering all of her common sense... Aware that these feelings were ridiculous, and caused by carefully crafted words of his smart, but ruthless mind. _Could I be so powerless?_   She collapses into the recliner, book falling out of her hands, soundlessly.

_Was there anything he could not do? Even somebody like me, who believed that was not attracted to him in the slightest... Could easily become his captive._

_No, no, no. C'mon, Tashigi. Don't be fooled by this. Don't give up! He's a devil in disguise... But still..._

_I really want to hear his voice._

Just to see what his plan is with their arrangement. Yes, that's the one and only reason.

She decides to discard her "moment of weakness" and to give him a call.

"What?" Law's grumpy voice sounded like he just woke up.

Oh, she did not look at the clock.

"Good evening, T-Trafalgar... Um..." She wondered if she should hang up.

"Oh, Tashigi. What's with the formality?" he yawned, seemingly calming down.

"Eh... How have you been?"

"Why is your voice strange?"

She cracks an uncomfortable laughter, "Wh-at are you talking about?"

"Okay..."

She could hear him sigh.

"I...I just wanted to-"

"Come over." He interrupts her.

"Oh, no, I don't want to impose and it's late-"

"Just come over here. I have a day off tomorrow. You?"

"I-I had a day off today," she finally composes her voice.

"So... You won't come?"

Tashigi bites her lip.

"I'll come to pick you up," he didn't give her a chance to reply.

"No, that's not necessary," her heart pounded wildly, as she desperately tried to sound normal. "I will stop by tomorrow before work."

"You know I hate mornings," his voice back to grouchy.

"W-Well then, some other-"

"I'm coming." He hung up.

"Wait... Law!"

Thirty minutes later, she hears a knock on the door.

_Oh my, what have I done? Why did I call him?!_ Nausea and excitement swirled in her stomach, as she opened the door.

"Hey."

His appearance was powerful as always, stealing her breath, giving her an urge to throw herself into his arms.

But she can't.

That was the reality.

_What is wrong with me, anyway?!_ She quickly tries to recover but when she greets him, her voice falters.

"H-Hi."

Oh, no. She couldn't even look at him properly. The lines of the poem were circling her mind. Tashigi clears her throat,"C-Come in, please."

He walks in, immediately finding a comfortable position on her couch.

"Did something happen?"

_Those lines that deepen upon his face when he frowns... There was a difference today._

_No, not just today..._

How did she not notice it earlier? When he looked at her like that... _Is he worried about something? Faint circles under his eyes... He wasn't sleeping enough, probably working harder than usual._

"Not r-really..." She speaks, averting her gaze.

He gives her I-know-you glare.

"I..." She closes her eyes, sighing. "Read the poem you wrote."

Puzzled, his brow frowning for a few minutes, before he lets out a loud snort. "And you read it just now?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Give me a break..." He laughs. Truly laughs.

Recuperating from his laughter, she mumbles, "Was that a joke-"

"No." His expression was back to unreadable.

"Oh."

_WHAT THE HECK?!_ Her mind screamed, not expecting him to say that.

"S-So... It was for me..." She mutters it under her breath.

"I was showing you that I can be that 'romantic guy' you fantasize about. "

It was some kind of a diabolical demonstration. This man is truly a devil. Although she felt pissed, she did not want to let her anger control her. Law was like that. She should get used to this.

"Eh..." She tries to calm down. "To tell you the truth... It was wonderful." Those words were hard to say, but she always favored the truth.

He looked at her in a slight disbelief, "Really? You're hilarious."

Tashigi's stomach twisted. Well, it was an expected reaction from him.

"I wrote that rubbish in 5 minutes."

Lies. He wrote it a lot longer. But she will let him have it.

"Still... I like it."

"You know it's about a one-night stand, right?"

"No, you're mistaken." She blushed. "A man who wants something short and passing would not go through the trouble of writing something this beautiful. Especially if that guy is you. Your actions are always calculated. It has a certain sadness to it. Like you were separated from your former lover or..."

"Seriously, you look too much into it." His voice took a familiar note of sarcasm.

"I do not have a tragic past with a lover, and my heart is not wounded or full of regret, and I did not become like this because of it blah, blah."

"But-"

He peevishly continued, "Whatever tale you have in your head forget it. I just know how to read people, and honestly, with you, it's pretty simple. I know the things that would work on you and used that. There is no deeper meaning to it."

_Seems I poked a sensitive spot,_ Tashigi pouted. "Everyone is entitled to their own interpretation." She tucked hair behind her ear.

"Your damned stubbornness." The grin spreads across his face slowly. "So, you want me to be more like that?" Lowering his voice, he continued hypnotizing her, "As your future husband, I will grant you that wish."

"Absolutely not."

"Huh?" A bit surprised by her sudden answer, he abandoned his hunt.

"I would prefer you to be you." Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the window. "Enough of pretending. It's exhausting, don't you think? We have to act for the rest of the world... At least when we're alone we deserve a break... We can be ourselves."

He smirked, standing up. "You might regret your decision, you know?"

She winces when he suddenly places his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'm long pass that point, I believe." She looks him in the eyes, quickly regretting it. "J-Just be your usual grumpy, sarcastic, grouchy, evil-"

He wraps his arms around her, pressing his body close to hers.

She could feel his firm torso and his warm hands nestling on her lower back. The tip of his nose tickles her neck, as he inhaled her scent. Her body was shaking, she was sure of it.

"L-Law, hey-"

"Quiet."

She was weak against his warmth, barely suppressing her urge to wrap her arms around his back.

_Surrender._ She thinks she hears him whispering.

"Huh?"

"I said, would it work?"

"Would...it...work?" She repeats confused.

"The poem. That night when we were at a resort."

_He... He... That night... He wanted her?_

"I..." She gulped. Suddenly the whole scene that night made sense.

"I d-don't know."

"Honestly... You're so dense."

Tashigi was speechless.

No... She could not even breathe, as her mind was consumed by a black void. It's like her consciousness has left her body, floating around.

"I should have taken the more direct approach with a simpleton like you." He releases his grip, looking at her flushed face.

She has recovered just enough to smack him on the chest.

"Stop with your teasi-"

"You should stop and see what I'm getting at." The fact that his voice was serious was alarming to her. Embarrassed beyond belief, she wanted to run away not just from him and her apartment but from the country. Her body was growing weaker by the minute.

"Fine. I will leave you alone. You look like you will pass out."

He released her, going back to the couch.

"Y-You're a real piece of work!" She managed to utter, blood rushing into her face, making it impossible to stay focused.

He tsked with his tongue, "And you're realizing that just now?"

To think that she missed this idiot...

He inspected his surroundings.“ You have no cats,“ he comments it as if it was unusual.

„I'm not a crazy cat person!“  Tashigi crosses her hands over her chest. „Although, I like cats. They are adorable.“ She mumbles.

"Why did you call me? You missed me?" His lips pull into playful half-smirk, despite his obvious tiredness.

"As if. I simply called you because you didn't say anything about your plan when we parted. You didn't even call me."

"I was busy." He yawned.

"Is that why you look so tired?" Tashigi carefully asked, still not wanting to approach him.

"Tired? I look like a zombie. Long shifts do that to you."

"Oh? was there some kind of emergency or-?"

"No. I had a challenging case. That's all."

A moment after, she sat by his side, not breaking the silence.

"So... What now?"

"Christmas." He mumbled, taking off his coat, tossing it on her recliner.

She gave him a questionable gaze.

"We are going to spend Christmas at my parents'. And this time, I made sure there are no ridiculous parties. That was my condition for us coming, so you can relax."

"I see," she mumbled, feeling an unusual yet pleasant calmness enveloping her.

They remained in silence, glancing around. She didn't dare to look at him still a little reserved. After a while, she finally opened her mouth. "Do you want a tea?"

"Sure."

The moment she stood up to walk towards the kitchen, he kicked off his shoes, sprawling on the couch. He glanced at his phone, before tossing it onto her coffee table.

Tashigi stared in wonder. 

"What?" He catches her.

"N-Nothing." Taking a deep breath, she tried to get back to the subject.

"Tell me about how your family celebrates Christmas," She poured the water into a kettle.

"Well, I suppose it has some purpose, for our cover." She hears him clear his throat, as he closed her eyes. "Christmas tree is ridiculous. Mother insists that we decorate that humongous thing that belongs in the forest together, and as always father ends up climbing the ladder. Absent minded as he is, I'm surprised that no fatal injury happened so far. Lami likes to put all kind of crap on it, particularly things crafted by her little demons. I put a thing or two, just to get them off my back... But you know, once it's done... It looks absolutely... Disgusting. Though, I appreciate it better than the ones from the past."

"Oh?" Tashigi poured the hot water into the teapot, adding tea leaves.

"In the past, mother would pay the decorator to take care of it. Although it looked perfect, I hated it."

Could she sense a hint of sadness in his tone?

She decided not to pay attention, listening to his amusing stories.

At some point, when they finished the tea, she realized she was the only one talking. Glimpsing at a clock, she realized it was very late.

"Law, don't tell me you're intending to sleep here. Cause you can't. I work tomorrow early and-"

He was already asleep.

She took in a long, deep breath.

_This man will be the end of me,_ she thought, bringing the blanket for him.

* * *

 

Tashigi peeks through her long eyelashes, realizing it was still dark.

She lazily lifts her hand, searching for her phone on a nightstand, trying to see the time.

  _I'll be late!_ Her mind starts to panic, raising her body from a heavy slumber.

She hated this part of the winter. It was pitch black, only by the clock could you tell the difference between nighttime and morning.

Tashigi gets up quickly, barging into the bathroom, frantically washing her face and teeth, stumbling and knocking off things along her way.

„I don't have time for a shower _,“_ she mumbled frustrated, putting on whatever’s hanging at the front of her closet.

When she left her bedroom, reminder that she wasn't alone uttered his profound displeasure.

"What's that ruckus so early in the morning? You could wake the dead!" Law's grouchy voice proved to be an indicator of a day ahead of her.

"Then why did you sleep here!? You should have- "

She promptly stops, when he sits up, her stomach fluttered with a soft mixture of nausea and electric tingles.

He was in his boxers!

Her head begins to buzz and her heart hammered. She could never get used to that sight, no matter how many times she was forced to see it.

"When did you-?! Nevermind, I don't have time for this!" She nervously adjusted her glasses, looking away. "Just lock up when you leave and give the keys to the old lady living across, okay?"

"Or I could just keep your keys." He combed his fingers back through his hair, yawning.

"I have no time for your brilliant humor. Did you hear me?"

"Just go already," scowling, he lay down, resting on his stomach. "I hope your bed is better than this ugly couch."

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday when you dozed off!"

"Yeah, I was dead, I could have fallen asleep on the floor."

"Listen, leave as quickly as possible! And stay away from my bed!"

"Why, are you hiding something?"

"LAW! I'm gonna be late!"

"You are too loud, get going," he sighed, pressing his face into the pillow.

 

 

 

 


	11. An Announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Celia insisted that they had to come two weeks before Christmas.

_"There is so much to do! We'll have fun! And you owe me cause you disappeared on your birthday!"_ Tashigi could hear her shouting over the phone clearly, as Law tended to move it far away from his ear whenever he said 'no' to something.

Once the conversation was over, he rubbed his temples, visibly aggravated.

But to Tashigi's wonder, he simply said, _"Go and pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow."_

Luckily, she did not have the troubles of getting the time off from work, and she assumed Law was behind it. It was no secret that he was on good terms with the management of the hospital they worked in.

When they arrived that evening, it was much easier for her to slip into the "role." Perhaps, because she was genuinely happy to be with them and excited about spending Christmas together.

Little did she know it would be the most memorable Christmas of her life.

Their home had a scent of sweet vanilla, radiating comfort and warmth, bringing long forgotten memories of her family.

The smell of mom's buttery cookies, her broad smile, the way father always picked her up as a kid, so she can hang the decorations on the Christmas tree...

With the good memories came also the bad ones. The last Christmas she spent at home was when she was 17; her mother had recently died and father was away. He was trying to escape the memories of her mother, undoubtedly. 

At times, he would say that he couldn't even look at Tashigi because she resembled her so much.

Since she was alone, Tashigi didn't bother putting up decorations or preparing anything. Her plan was to serve at a local charity on Christmas Day, which she did, her resolve to become doctor growing more and more.

But...

She was home alone when the evening came.

Her memories stung like a paper cut. Not enough to wound her, but just enough to torture her mind.

The first ones to greet them were Caden and Lorie. Their faces lit up as they run towards her, throwing their arms out. She could feel their little hands enveloping her.

Caden hugged her around the waist, while Lorie hugged her leg. The grip of their embrace caught her by surprise, spreading the pleasant feeling, chasing away the gathered tears in her eyes.

"Aunt!" Kids screamed with joy.

The arms that clung to her were soft, but necessary. Like a lucky charm to banish sad memories.

"Easy guys, your aunt is tired, cut her some slack," Lami spoke, as she approached them.

"Tashigi are you okay?" The woman took off her typical grin when she saw her unfocused gaze. "Back problems?" She jokingly added.

"Ah, no," Tashigi added absent-mindedly, caressing the heads of the kids. "Just... I remembered something and...Nothing important."

"Well... Gloominess is not allowed, you know," Lami patiently waited for kids to attack Law who was strangely dazed, pulling her into a hug.

"What the heck!? Get off!"

The women giggled at his grimace when Caden and Lorie did the usual "wrap around legs" hug.

Lami and the kids accompanied them to the living room/dining area, where Edric and Galen had a heated discussion about something, which was unusual considering both of them were quiet people.

Reading the amazement on Tashigi's face, Lami added, "They are talking about books," she rolled her eyes.

Tashigi chuckled again at the expression Lami made, glancing at Law who still looked distant.

_Maybe he's feeling unwell?_

No, that's not it. He's been like that for days. The case he worked on really took a toll on him. But he would never admit it, cause he loved his job. The boundaries that separate life from death, triumph from defeat, hope from despair... The Grim Reaper that rests on every surgeon’s shoulder reminding him there are no second chances.

One time she asked him what he likes the most about his work; he ignored the question, seemingly deep in thought. After a while, he gave a reply.

_"Human heart is fascinating..."_ his eyes brightened _. "It's movement to be specific. The heart beats more than 31 million times in a year, pumping 6,000 liters of blood daily to the body and lungs."_ He closed his eyes like he was trying to envision them. _"Each heart is different. Fat, lean, thick, thin... Just never the same."_

And that was it.

She could and wanted to listen more, but he sought refuge in silence again. His words were few, but behind each one, she could feel his undying passion. 

Since that day, she didn't dare to pursue it any longer. It's not like he would confide in her.

After exchanging greetings, they had a dinner. And a cheerful atmosphere was about to change into a serious and stressful one.

Law looked at her for a moment, clearing his throat. The chatter of the room slowly died out as his family focused on him. Only the children's voices could be heard, as they were skipping and climbing on the furniture.

He paused, as if he was seeking the appropriate words. However, as usual, he was blunt.

"We are getting married on Christmas."

"That is great news," Celia smiled. "I think this time next year will be perfect for-"

"No, this Christmas." Law interrupted his mother.

The room was dead quiet.

_What did he say?_

Tashigi looked at him, seeking the answer, almost screaming _what the...?!_

"He's joking, c'mon!" Lami laughed nervously trying to defuse the uneasiness.

Celia forced herself to laugh humorlessly, while Galen and Edric only observed a little puzzled.

"Seriously son, your humor is-" Celia was interrupted again.

"I'm quite serious. And Tashigi has no objections."

Tashigi brought a shaky hand to her forehead, her mind raging with thoughts. Calm and loving fiancée mask was threatening to shatter at any second, while she imagined ways to hurt Law. The bastard kept his mouth shut about important thing yet again! The urge to get up and slap him across his face grew stronger as well as her decision to put an end to this charade and leave for good, hoping never to see his face again.

But somebody else cuts her to it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Celia's voice frightened everyone in the room, including the children. They ran towards their parents.

She was pale in the face, a few strands of her perfectly made ponytail loosening.

"You heard me right," Law spoke calmly, with an indifferent face. "Don't make a big deal out of this; you should be happy I want to include you."

His last sentence was like a poison arrow, quieting Celia's obvious disapproval, but not eliminating it.

"Law don't be like that," Lami weakly tried to calm the two of them.

"Like what? Why are you being overdramatic? We are engaged for a year now, and it's only natural for us to get married. Now happens to be the perfect time when both of us are free."

"But... But..." Celia had a hard time speaking her mind.

That's when Edric spoke.

"You're not being fair to your mother, Law. Clever as you are, you know why she's acting like this. But it seems that you already made up your mind, so... Let's have a good wedding."

He stared at his father, lifting his black brows.

A general air of surprise fell upon everyone, 'till it was disrupted by a vigorous disagreement.

"No, no, no!" Celia stood up. "I can't accept this!"

Clutching her fists, Tashigi also had a problem. A problem in accepting he made another important decision by himself. She felt worse by the second.

_"...You are easier to manipulate..."_ Tashigi remembers, a lump forming in her throat, a note that she was saying goodbye to her dignity. Sylvie had a point, no matter how annoying she was.

"Celia, it's their wish, let it go," Edric spoke much like Law, but more affectionately.

"Tashigi, say something," Lami interrupted her fall into the abyss of despair.

"I... I..." Her stomach tightened at that moment, making her feel like she wanted to vomit. "I... Need to go to the bathroom," she stood up quickly, not waiting for more questions.

Lami watched her leave, widening her eyes.

"Oh my god!" The woman covered her mouth with a hand, "She's pregnant," while shooting glances at Law, her main suspect. "That's why you want to get married now!"

Muscles in Law's face tightened, his head drawing back stiffly.

His frown increased. "Don't be an idiot. She's not."

"I'm going to have more grandkids," Celia spoke in a trance, collapsing into her chair.

"Dad, Uncle and Aunt are going to have a baby?" Caden was full of excitement.

"If it's a boy, I can be his sensei!" Galen shifted his gaze from Lami to Caden.

"If it's a girl you can also be her sensei." He whispered to his son.

"But girls don't like ninjas! I tried with Lorie already... All she wants to be is a fairy princess!" The boy frowned.

"Well, if she'll be anything like your uncle, she may also love them. You just gotta tell her stories." Lami winked.

Law unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, slapping his forehead with his palm in exasperation. "We are not having a baby!"

"No use in hiding it, you could have said so from the start," Lami said it with a serious voice this time. "Nobody would judge you."

"Read my lips: SHE IS NOT PREGNANT. Just because you got knocked up before marriage, doesn't mean-" He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. Law's gaze was cruel at this point, cutting off any potential debate. "I would appreciate if you refrain from your feeble-minded remarks."

“Okay, I just said I wouldn't judge you, sheesh! No need to be such a jerk.” Lami spoke with a hurt in her voice.

"No... Grandchild?" Celia sounded disappointed. "Then why now, Law? Explain it to me." She gripped Edric's hand as a support.

"I've told you already. Besides, I can't wait any longer. It's important."

With an unclear explanation to his family, he stood up, going towards the direction Tashigi went.

"They are behaving even weirder than usual," Lami spoke suspiciously. "Something is up."

x

x

"Tashigi..." The door of the guest bathroom on the ground floor opens abruptly. Tashigi was leaning on the porcelain sink, breathing rapidly, turning to see the one who barged in.

Law reached out to her, but she cut him off.

"You! The nerve! Arrogant, manipulating jerk!" She takes a step back. "I'm tired of it, it's over!" Glaring at him, her face turned redder.

He moves closer, trying to catch her hand. They make an eye-contact, his brows lifting, pupils growing bigger as he focused on her.

"Don't you dare to touch me, Law." Tashigi swiftly moves her arm away, afraid of the way he looked at her. "Do you enjoy making a fool out of me? Is that what brings you some sick, disgusting, pleasure, you insensitive man?!" Her nails were biting into palms, and she looks at the door. "Well, you just lost your puppet." She passes by him, trying to get out, almost expecting him to stop her.

But he doesn't.

Just when she was at the door...

"Wait... Please," he speaks with an unrecognizable voice.

Tashigi pauses. _Please? Did I hear him correctly? No, don't fall for it._ She shakes her head tiredly. _He said he could read me well, it's just a tactic._

Besides, he can't step all over her, no matter what kind of deal they had.

"Goodbye, jerk. I hope never to see you again!"

"Wait," he caught her by the forearm. "Before you leave, can you hear me out?" He said it with a soft voice, frighteningly similar to the one Edric used to calm Celia.

_Walk away, foolish puppet,_ her reason said, but the fool stopped.

"I didn't plan for this to happen-"

"Lies!" Tashigi removed her hand from his. "You planned this for a while, and here I thought you were tired from the complicated case you worked on. I even felt sorry for you, such a pathetic idiot I am." She bitterly replied, "But even a fool has a moment of sanity."

"Tashigi that's not-"

"You made a wrong choice, Law. You should have stayed with Sylvie, you two deserve each other." She resumed her pace.

"Wait... Wait I said, damn it!"

At the rise of his voice, she stopped, perplexed by the range of emotions. He sounded... Desperate.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies?" She faced him, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes.

In that frozen second their faces were unreadable. Her heart was thudding in her head.

Law's eyes flick from the floor to her. He lifted his hand, almost touching her hair, but he changed his mind.

"I..." He frowned, closing his eyes. "Yes, I thought about this the night I spent in your apartment." He lowered his voice, "However, the challenging case was true."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is so hard for you to speak honestly to me?"

He suddenly stiffed, looking away for a few seconds, and then looking back at her, "It's because we are-"

"Strangers?" Tashigi was inpatient.

"Different." He finally replies. "We're so different. Being different is good. But different is also hard. I can't understand your world, and you can't understand mine. To you, I'm just some despicable guy who is behaving like a brat towards his family and has everything on a silver platter, while you had to bust your ass off to get where you are now."

She couldn't breathe, stunned by his answer.

"I never said-!"

"I can see it on your face every time you glare at me."

"That's not true, Law! Even if it is, you shouldn't care! This is a temporary arrangement as you said and we will part ways in the end. It has nothing to do with what I think about you! Just tell me the tru-"

"You started bonding with my family too much, so I thought I should speed up the processes." He interrupted her with a blunt statement.

His words punctured their way, leaving mayhem behind.

He stabbed her with a sneaky dagger. The one which does not kill you instantly, but makes you bleed and die slowly, in agony.

It looked so much like the times when she had to tell the parents of her patients the bad news. She had to be blunt. Beating around the bush would only prolong their torturing.

_Did they feel like me now?_

His words sounded terrible.

Terribly true.

But the truth is also a poisonous companion. Sometimes, it unleashes the hurt in a vicious manner.

"...So they can forget me easier when we part ways," she mumbled, bangs covering her eyes. "Intelligent, as usual, you think of everything-"

"So that is less painful for you, since you lost your family."

The dagger twists in her wound. Something wet ran down her cheek. _Spare me your false concern!_ She wanted to shout into his face, but she couldn't.

"... Every time I try to be considerate backfires." He lets out a long, low sigh, unaware that she was not listening anymore. "I thought if I didn't tell you my plan, I would spare you of your whole overthinking process. And getting married was something we would eventually do..."

Tashigi let out a soft sob.

Tears that had been present for a long time unleashed the flood of bottled up emotions, cracking her thin barrier. He was the last person she wanted to see her crying, but she couldn't hold it any longer.

It was so hard to keep standing. She leans on the wall of the bathroom, quietly sliding down. Closing her eyes, she tried to think and calm down.

Mother once told her that every human has sorrows which nobody knows of. It often happens that we call a person cold when that person is only sad.

She would catch herself thinking how maybe Law was one of them.

After meeting his family, she asked herself, how is it possible that he could be sad with so much love surrounding him? She did not understand why.

She still couldn't. It was in her nature to always see the good in people, no matter how repellent they seem.

Being kind and compassionate was not a weakness in her book. It was her strength and testimony to her resolve. Her identity.

All of a sudden, she feels his hand on her cheek as he crouched down beside her.

She quickly shoves his hand away, trying to hide her vulnerability while showing him that this time, things can't back to the usual.

"You're so unfair... So unfair Law!" She cried harder, clenching her fists.

He kneeled beside her, pulling her against his chest, patting her head. "I know."

"Make up your mind already!" She shouted, while her face was buried in his chest, still unsure of the course the things were going. _How can somebody like him... Somebody who can hurt me so much, make the pain go away... Why is his hug warm?_

She hears him whisper, "I'm sorry." His apology was not like the ones he habitually delivered. It sounded like he was choking.

Tashigi puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away.

"Are we partners or not?!"

Law gave her an incredulous stare.

"You... You... Still want to stay with me?"

_Yeah, really?_ A skeptical voice in her head asked her the same. _What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy being tortured?_

_No. I'm just too stubborn to back out. I gave my word. And I want to help children in need, no matter what._

_My life calling is demanding, and I always need to be better than yesterday. I underwent intense schooling, training and chaotic schedules! Work with patients includes a heavy dose of tenacity and patience… So this…The things he puts me trough, and what I still have to endure…It’s nothing!_

_I came too far to back down, even if he treats me like this. I will see this till the end._

He observed her waiting for an answer, not trying to get closer again.

"I guess I truly am a fool." She mutters. "Only, this time I have a few conditions."

Law sat down beside her, covering his face with his hands, breathing slowly. "Let's hear 'em."

"First and foremost, from now on, no stunts like this one. You will," she accentuated the word, "...tell me everything related to our arrangement, even your smallest thoughts. Are we clear?"

He gave her a short nod, still covering his eyes.

"Second... Bonding with your family is inevitable." She got back to her previous position, leaning against the wall. "I think you chose me because of that." Tashigi could feel his gaze on her once more.

"So... Don't concern yourself with that anymore. You may think it's painful for me, but in fact, I think I'm creating happy memories... You know, for later. In a way, one of my wishes is coming true." _Although it’s going to be painful… I will remember them.  I will focus on my work. It didn’t fail me so far._

She looks at him again, puzzled by his stare. But before he could ask what, she continued.

"I always wanted to be surrounded by a family like this. Even when I was a kid and my parents were alive. It was always just the three of us. I kinda wanted all the drama. It just shows how close family is."

He shook his head, but kept his stingy comments to himself. He knew he shouldn't irritate her at this moment.

"And lastly... I want you to talk with me. Anything you want to share. Just talk."

This time he looked at her with surprise that made that kind of demand.

"So... that's it?"

"Yes."

"I guess I don't have a choice. But why do you want to-"

"Law."

"Whatever. I agree."

Tashigi nods, getting up.

She gives him her hand, to help him stand up, surprised that he accepted.

But her stomach shifts with uneasiness when she remembered they have to get back. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath.

"How do we explain-" "Hey, you have-" They started talking at the same time.

"Hm? Do I have something on my face?" She frowned, trying to get to the mirror.

Only instead, he wordlessly approaches, covering her cheeks with his hands, wiping the leftover tears with his thumbs.

She stood like she was completely separated from the world she knew. At that moment she was feeling everything; courage and strength, her heart in the fire, joy and sorrow, numbed anger and growing concern.

That's the trouble with feelings; once you experience so many at the same time, you can't decide exactly what to feel. They create a havoc.

Law looked at her again. His hair was messier than usual, but he looked more handsome and more human than ever. She couldn't help but gawk.

"What is it?"

She didn't reply, because...

Suddenly it hit her. The true reason she stayed.

No matter if she pretended not to care about him or ran away...

"Oy, Tashigi. Are you listening to me?"

No matter how scared and angry she felt...

"Did you change your mind?"

The one thing she knew it would follow her until the day she perishes, was a sense that she was missing something. Someone.

How convenient would it be if we could actually choose to whom we will give our heart to?

It wasn't like a light switch, easy to turn on or off.

"Hey... Answer me." Her gaze focused on his face as he was standing in front of her, clasping her shoulders.

"Huh...?"

"I said, are we all right?" He asked with his eyes more than his lips.

"Y-Yes, as long as you respect my conditions..." Tashigi said, her face rose-red at this point.

She's acted like the biggest fool. Not because she was the pawn in his plan, but because... Could it be… Love?

_Oh, carp._ Suddenly, she felt like her throat was cut. _It can’t be… Not him._

While a storm was breaking in her heart and mind, she hears him speak.

"They thought you were pregnant," his lips pull into a semi-smirk.

"Wh-what!?" She paled. "I-I can't go back now," Tashigi stiffened.

"I don't wanna go back either, but we have to."

Tashigi looks at him wide-eyed. That is the first time he spoke sincerely to her without his usual "bear with it" or "what did you think you were getting yourself into?"

She resumed the pace, with a short nod, her heart skipping a beat when he took her hand.

x

x

The headache of the evening was far from over.

After a long talk to clarify that indeed she was not pregnant, they were still miles away from convincing Celia about their sudden marriage.

Truth to be told, Tashigi was still terrified, even though she agreed to this charade. Especially, given her sudden revelation about her feelings...

The argument got so long, that Galen and Lami left to put kids to bed.

"Mother, we do not wish a grand wedding. Both of us are busy and hate the crowd." Law said it for the tenth time, sounding like a broken record. "Intimacy is our wish, so you can either be a part of it or not."

"But there is so much to do!" The woman stubbornly claimed, again and again.

"Like what?" Law spoke through clenched teeth, visibly tired, but not wanting to budge.

"Where do I even start?" Celia theatrically raised her hands. "Find a venue for your ceremony and reception, reserve a date, guest list, catering, officiant, photographer, wedding dress, a theme of the wedding, not to mention we didn't even meet her parents!"

Tashigi's heart gripped, and sharp, familiar pain struck her. She tried to say something.

"That... They..." Tashigi started, looking like a fish out of the water. Her hands were shaking.

Law probably saw her reaction and tried to put an end to the discussion. "Mother, like I said, drop it, we need to rest now. Besides, they-"

"But the wedding is something every girl dreams of!" Celia continued, like she couldn't hear anything.

At this point, Tashigi could see the sparks of anger in his usually cold eyes. "Not her," he practically growled.

Frightened with another fight occurring, she tried to soothe the tense situation, "Really, I'm fine with-"

"Honey don't let him persuade you! What does your mother think of all this? I'm sure she does not want-"

"Her parents are dead! But you can't stop talking and let people communicate with you cause you're so busy slamming your wishes on them. For once listen to what I want! What we want!"

Breathing heavily, he stood up with an obvious intention of leaving. But this time, he glanced at Tashigi, and she realized he wanted her to follow him.

But she couldn't, not yet.

Celia was in shock. More than when she found out about their wedding. "Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry honey..." her voice cracks and she starts crying. Edric shifted his gaze from Tashigi, to his crying wife, standing up to comfort her.

"No, please..." Tashigi also stood up, clasping her hand. "Don't worry, it's not your fault, It's mine...I didn't tell you so..." She squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry about everything Celia. The troubles I caused you today... I'm so, so, sorry..." Tashigi battled the tears.

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault!"

At that instant, both of the women were crying, hugging each other, and ignoring Edric, who realized his presence was not necessary anymore.

The women talked long into the night. Celia asked all kinds of stuff about her parents, to which Tashigi didn't mind answering. She shared a few stories of her own; like the time she was marrying Edric...

 He was so spaced out during a part when he was supposed to say "I do." She had to yell his name a few times before he snapped out of it. She forgave him because he said he was so distracted by her beauty that he couldn't believe he was marrying her. Or the time everyone was posing for a family photo and the photographer asked: "Have you ever modeled?" She thought he was asking her, but it turned out he was referring to Edric.

It was 2 am when Tashigi finally reached their bedroom. The same one from before.

This time darkness awaited her. She carefully tried to walk, using the cell to light her way around, hitting her leg on the chair. She muffled "ouch!"

"Why didn't you come right away?"

Law's voice spooked her out. He turned on his lamp, revealing that he was sitting up in bed.

"Oh, Law, you're awake..." He frowned at her. "I couldn't leave like that."

"Hrm."

"Law, she didn't know." Tashigi got right to the point.

"Yeah, because she was too busy nagging."

"You can't blame her for wanting a grand wedding." Tashigi opened her traveling bag, trying to find her PJ's and toothbrush. "C'mon the woman loves romance and you are her son. Did you expect any other reaction out of her?"

"Tashigi... You know why we are doing this."

"Yeah, but they think it's real. You have to meet her halfway." She grabbed her things, and like usual headed towards the bathroom. "I don't know what's going on between you, but you can't act like this. I can see that they are all trying to repair whatever is broken between you, and you should allow them. Just a little-"

"You don't know-!"

"Because of your goal." She quickly cut through the potential fight. Honestly, she was too tired.

"Be the calm and calculating Law I know. We need that guy back. And tone down your poisonous comments a little. "

He turned his head away from her, sulking like a child.

"No more angry outbursts. It makes you look like a 10-year-old." She wanted to say that he looked like Caden, but quickly changed it. They were both tried to fight.

He shot her a stare, pulling the blanket over his head.

When she returned to their bed, dressed in PJ's, she lay down, taking off her glasses.

"So..."

He startled her again.

"Yes?"

"Are we good?"

"Well... As good as we can be I guess. As long as you remember my conditions." _Why is he constantly asking me that?_

No reply came.

Tashigi closes her eyes, when he spoke again.

"I received a call at 3.45am two weeks before we saw each other in your apartment. I had just finished a 16 hours shift and fell asleep on my couch."

Tashigi reaches for her glasses, listening to every word, carefully.

"In pitch darkness, I tried to find my phone, knocking it to the floor. When I finally found it, it stopped ringing. Unknown number.

Of course, I was pissed off. It wasn't unusual for me to get that kind of calls. I changed my number several times already..."

_Fan-club probably,_ Tashigi concluded.

"Anyhow, I slipped back into sleep, and ten minutes later the phone rang again. I answered... Irritated."

Meaning he said his favorite curse words. One time she called him in the morning (Tashigi had troubles sleeping past 6 am) and he expressed his "irritation" for five minutes in a foul language. She felt so embarrassed that she put the phone down, waiting for him to finish. (Didn't dare to hang up, as he would probably come to her place to tell her in person).

"It was Archibald West. I think you heard of him."

Tashigi nodded. Dr. West was an excellent pediatric cardiac surgeon. He lived overseas and was always busy each time she tried to contact him.

The one who would always help her out whenever she got some complicated case of that kind, was Law. Even though she hated being dependent on his skills, the wellbeing of her patients always comes first.

"He had a case for me. A baby with ALCAPA (Anomalous left coronary artery from the pulmonary artery).

"Parents asked for me. The baby had a bad heart failure and it was stabilized for the moment. The ventricle (one of two large chambers in the heart that collect and expel blood) was poor."

Tashigi covered her mouth with her hand.

"I agreed to come and try to help as much as I could, so I flew there where their team waited for me."

He pauses, thickly.

"I don't like to see the desperate parents. I don't want to meet the family. I just want to read the medical history of the patient and everything that happened before he or she is put on my table. Heart surgery needs to be an impersonal, technical exercise."

He breathes out, a long and tired sigh. "It was so complicated... That condition is so rare, and there is only so much technology could do... I couldn't do anything for the baby that day. We had to wait."

Law takes a second, and she understands, she finally finds something in common.

"Once I was on the plane home, I started to sketch the anatomy of baby's aorta, pulmonary artery, and abnormal left coronary artery. I knew that the current techniques in operations for ALCAPA had limitations and a substantial failure rate, so I used my time during the flight to work out an alternative."

He gave it his all to save the patients. And he was damn brilliant. She soaked every word he offered to her, gripping the blanket on admiration and anticipation; he described each idea, cooperation with other doctors, the day he finally operated on the baby, giving her every step of the operation down to the smallest details, making her feel like she was there with him.

Law talked for a long time. So long that she thought it was just one of her dreams. But this was one of those exciting ones; the ones you pray not to wake up from just so you could see more.

He and others managed to save the baby, no matter how grim the situation was.

"The heart looked like a quivering black banana. I didn't think it would ever start again, nobody did. I thought we lost a patient. I don't believe in miracles... But since that case, I might be a believer now. The baby survived. When it started to cry, I left. It was a long day, and I craved for a drink."

Tashigi found his hand under the blanket. It was cold despite being under the warmness of the cover. She couldn't see his face, since it was dark, but hoped he won't push her away. And he didn't. She squeezed it, muttering, "Law... A miracle it was… That miracle is you."

If he replied she didn't hear him, entering the land of the dreams.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical case is true; I took information from the internet. The miraculous case had a lot of information and medical terms, so I didn't want to go too deep into it since it would be very boring for us who don't have a clue about this field of work. I'm sorry if you expected a better description of it, but like I said at the beginning of my fanfic, I won't get too much into the medical field since I'm an amateur writer and not enough educated in the matter.
> 
> I also feel like I need to throw in a clarification.
> 
> Tashigi is a pediatric surgeon (like Bren). It's different than pediatrician when it comes to responsibilities, but they do collaborate together. Pediatric surgeons operate on children from newborns to young adults. Their work can include surgery on a physical injury or a type of birth defect.  
> Law is a cardiothoracic surgeon, I'm sure that's clear. Cardiothoracic surgeon specializes in surgical procedures of the heart, lungs, esophagus, and other organs in the chest. Within the specialty of Cardiothoracic surgery, there are specific specialties - adult cardiac surgery, children's cardiac surgery,etc.  
> In my fanfic, he specializes in adult cardiac surgery, but he also does children's cardiac surgery when needed. Because... Well, Law is brilliant, so I went overboard there, hope you don't mind.  
> Law's parents and Sylvie are neurosurgeons; (doctors who diagnose and treat problems with the nervous system, often by performing surgery on the brain or spine. Strokes, tumors, certain types of birth defects, infections and head or spinal cord injuries);  
> Galen owns a private clinic. The clinic covers the primary health care needs of populations in local communities, in contrast to larger hospitals. He is not a surgeon, he's a general practitioner. A general practitioner, also called a GP or generalist, is a physician who does not specialize in one particular area of medicine. GPs provide routine health care (e.g., physical examinations, immunizations) and assess and treat many different conditions, including illnesses and injuries. They often have regular, long-term patients and provide ongoing medical care to patients in all age groups.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. Nana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Human mind is rarely logical. If people are given a choice, they would rather avoid the terrifying truth, choosing what they wish to believe. Everything was safe and normal in Denial Land. Does being in denial make people good or bad? Strong or weak?

No. It just makes them human.

Two days had gone by in a blink. Tashigi felt more composed and truly foolish for jumping to the conclusion that she… lov- has feelings for Law, unconsciously devaluing her connection with him, even when she caught herself remembering his poem, which she knew by heart.

_I was overreacting and misanalyzing the situation. Nothing more than that. If I had to be honest, I'm more attracted to Bren,_ Tashigi tried to convince herself.

Her thoughts would then drift to the man she most definitely does NOT lo-like.

 And she would smile, remembering his jokes.

_So what? I grew accustomed to his humor, not a big deal,_ she would discard any other possibility.

The situation in the house was calming down, with a compromise. The wish of having an intimate wedding will be fulfilled, only if they let Celia organize it. _(But what's there to organize?_ Law asked, and was ignored.)

And when they have a grand wedding later, she would also plan it. They agreed to her conditions to get her off their backs, even though they did not have an intention of getting married again.

She glared at Law. "No grunting, sighing, rolling-eyes, running away... I want your full cooperation."

Law was silent, and Tashigi was relieved. She barely managed to convince him.

"Another thing..." Celia continued. "Can you postpone it just until-"

"Hrm." Law crossed his hands over his chest.

Celia narrowed her eyes at him, "...just a few days later. Can you get married on the 31st instead?"

Tashigi and Law looked at each other. It lasted for a minute, before he sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. As long as we get married in this year."

Celia was over the moon. "Oh, I have no time to sit! " She energetically stood up, walking away.

"Mother, just remember, intimate!" Law shouted. "I don't want 150 people! Intimate is just the family!"

"I know," Celia's faint voice echoed the large house.

"I think she will pass out," Lami added, pressing her lips together. "There are also things to do before Christmas..."

"Don't tell me she plans to throw a party," Law raised his eyebrow giving a glassy stare. "I specifically told her-"

"No, of course not. But there are things we usually do before Christmas..."

"Well..." Tashigi suddenly spoke, a little shyly. "Can we do it Lami?"

Lami stared blankly at her. "You and I? But I never... I never cooked by myself for everyone... Not to mention... I just can't." Lami's brows drew closer, her face tightening in doubt.

"You will have to, since I don't know a thing," Tashigi's ears turned a little red. "I'm a good assistant. I think."

"I can help too," Galen offered.

"I will help you too, mommy!" Caden yelled, throwing himself into Lami's lap.

"Guys..." She caressed her son's head. "I have to ask mom."

"She's too busy dictating, just do it. It's not like you need her blessing." Law grunted. "Even if you screw up, it's just us here, no need to be neurotic."

"Actually... We will have another guest," she almost whispered.

"Who?" Law stared at her, propping his head up with a fist.

"Nana."

The room went deadly silent. The air was heavy and tensed like a taboo word was spoken.

Celia came at that moment, carrying a massive planner. She lifted her gaze, surprised by the absolute silence. "I see." She put the planner on the table. "Lami told you that Valeria is coming." She sighed.

"Let's get married today," Law unexpectedly clutched her hand.

Tashigi did not have time to react, as Celia spoke, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Yeah, you're afraid of nana?" Lami deviously stabbed him.

Law looked like Lorie and Caden sat on his lap, not answering, just gripping Tashigi's hand tighter.

_What in the world?_

"Ah, Tashigi, don't mind him," Lami grinned. "He's just terrified because the only one who can stand up to him is nana. In her presence, Law is reduced to a child." She chuckles.

Tashigi expected a retort from Law, but it did not come. He looked deep in thought, avoiding eye contact.

"Anyway, nana is a little intimidating, I'll give him that." Lami proceeded.

"A little intimidating my ass!" Law yelled. "That's a rather unfair warning for Tashigi." He turned to her, staring deep into her eyes. "She's the ruler of hell."

"Law, my mother is not a satan," Edric tuned in.

"But why is she coming?" He ignored his father.

"What do you mean why? It's Christmas and her only grandson is getting married!" Celia answered, looking through her planner.

"I still don't get it." Law didn't seem to have an intention of releasing the grip on her hand. "She rarely comes for Christmas and she didn't come when I was supposed to marry Sylvie." He rubbed his chin, as if he was trying to uncover one of the mysteries of the world.

The shock was visible on his family faces, as their stares shifted from Law to Tashigi.

"It's okay, I know," she waved with her free hand.

"You-You know..." Celia muttered with a weakened voice. "But Tashigi, honey, that time I did not call her because-"

"Yeah, yeah, she doesn't care, she knew what you wanted. Back to the subject." Law quickly cut her off, trying to avoid drama.

"Nana called this morning, and I answered," Lami started.

"Oh, great. Now I get it." His eyes were narrowed and cold.

"No, Law, stop staring at me like that! I had to tell her..." Lami cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Plus, she asked about the ring, and when I told her it's hers, she said she was canceling the trip and will come over."

"Damn it!" Law finally released her hand. "Couldn't you just lie?"

"No! I can't lie to her... You know that..." Her gaze was falling downward.

Law dropped his head in defeat. "Yes, the woman feeds on feeble-minded, of course, you couldn't."

"Says the man who once hid in the closet for three hours to avoid her."

"I was 10!"

"I bet you want to do the same now."

"Shut up!"

"She's... Exceptional." A small, forced smile played on Celia’s lips.

Tashigi felt more intrigued by the minute. _What kind of woman was Valeria?_

"See why I don't want to do anything for Christmas," Lami replied bitterly.

"Oh, my god! I totally forgot about that. Oh, no!" Celia looked like she was really going to pass out. "Oh, nonono!" She dashed to the kitchen.

Tashigi blinked in confusion.

"Mother in law is coming, do I need to tell you more?" Lami followed Tashigi's growing confusion.

"Uh..."

"Let's just say, nana is... Perfectionist."

"Then... We better help her, Lami." Tashigi worriedly replied when she hears things crashing in the kitchen.

"Oh, well I guess... She's coming tomorrow."

Law looked like he had a stomach ache.

x

x

 

Later that night, Tashigi was tired. Juggling between hundreds of Celia's question about the wedding, while helping her out around the house. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning.

Every muscle in his body was giving into gravity. She yearned for a nice warm bed and a solid night of dreams. Her eyes closed, not paying attention to Law's restlessness. He had his glasses on, staring at the laptop.

It was one of his rituals when he had a lot on his mind; he tried to tire himself to sleep with social media. But it never worked. He would always get pissed off by the idiocy of people. She wondered why he has a profile on social media in the first place.

"Remember how you said I was the devil personified?" He disrupts her drowsiness.

"Yes, I repeat it every single day," Tashigi mutters.

"Hilarious. Nana is ten times worse."

"I have a hard time believing that somebody is worse than you."

"You will see."

She rises up a little, putting her glasses on. "Well, you had to inherit your charming personality from someone... I'm looking forward to meeting a woman who scares you so much." Tashigi chuckled.

"Don't screw around! It's not funny." He almost scares her.

"Yes, it's never funny when you are a subject of teasing." She raised her brow.

"It's not, really. The woman's amusement is to make other people miserable."

"Kinda like you." The words escape her.

"Fine! I see you don't want to listen to reason." He closed his laptop angrily.

"Keeping so much resentment inside is not healthy for you." Tashigi couldn't help it.

"What did you... Did you just quote me?" He took off his glasses, staring blankly.

"What can I say, you're wise." She did the same, lying down.

"You are... teasing me?" It barely formed on his lips. "Me?"

"No, not at all." She bit her cheeks, trying not to laugh, closing her eyes.

"You know... It's not wise to tempt the devil." He uttered with the voice of silk.

"Okay, oka-" every muscle in her body tenses when she feels the weight on her body.

Her fatigue and sleepiness evaporate, as she quickly opens her eyes, meeting his.

She tries to push him away, "Law you better stop-"

He pinned her hands above her head, effortlessly, cutting the words off in her throat.

"I'm serious," he whispers into her ear, her body trembling at the graveness of his voice. "Be on your guard tomorrow when you meet her." His hot breath tickled her neck. She breathed heavily, barely managing to nod.

His gaze flicked from her burning face to her hands, still locked in his grip.  Piercing eyes meet hers, "Besides," and the man's lips pull into a smirk, "It's still too early for you to take me on." He winked, releasing her.

"Jerk!" She hit him with a pillow. "I thought we agreed! No stunts like this!"

"We never agreed on this." He didn't even react when she hit him.

"Well, no more tricks like this! I want you faaaaaaaaaar away from me when we are alone, you understand?!"

"No."

"Don't 'no' me!"

"You can't give new conditions." He took the pillow from her hands, throwing it on the floor. "You had your chance, now it's over."

"Hey!" Tashigi lazily stands up, lifting her pillow from the ground.

"I don't think you realize the position you are in, Mr. Trafalgar."

"Enlighten me, soon to be Mrs. Trafalgar." He arches his brow at her.

Tashigi chokes up, hearing those words. "I...Uh..."

"I'm all ears." He crawled across the bed, towards her.

"I..I am important for your plan!" Tashigi takes a step back when he approached her. "And you promised you will-" She walked backwards until she hit the chair.

But why does she always turn into a moron when he looks at her like that? And why all her carefully prepared words shatter?

"I promised I will..." he repeated her words, expecting the continuation, not slowing down.

Tashigi gripped the pillow like she was fighting for her existence. The beating of her heart outvoiced the few retorts wriggling in her mind, leaving her defenseless.

Law finally stops, placing his hands on her hips, only the pillow separating them. Tashigi froze like a mannequin.

"What did I promise?"

She blinked a few times, suddenly light-headed. "You won't do-do things like this-"

"Like what?" A smirk grew on his face.

Being so close to his face, was a torment. Her insides were melting as she was getting lost in the shifting shades of his clairvoyant eyes.

"You know well. I hate these games."

"You started it."

"I most certainly did not!" she yelled with a squeaky voice.

_"I most certainly did not!"_ He mocks her, laughing. "You sound like a mouse." He pinches her nose.

"Mock me all you want, just move away, I want to sleep!" She fought his hands, looking away.

"Then stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want me to kiss you."

His words felt like an acid rain in her head, making her heart beat erratically.

"Ph-hah! You're ridiculous!" She passed by him, seeking the shelter in the bed. "I would never want that!"

"Still in denial I see." Law let out an exasperating sigh. "That's fine, we have plenty of time ahead of us."

He joined her on the bed a few moments later.

"No there isn't! I don't like you, did you hear me! Nothing is going to happen! Get that weird idea out of your head okay!? Or else-"

"Or else what? You think of leaving, partner?" His eyes smoldered with unrecognizable shine.

Words catch in her throat again. What exactly would she say to him? She had no leverage against him since she wasn't planning on leaving. But that's something he can't know.

Tashigi takes a deep breath. "Let's just sleep, okay? I don't want to fight."

"Hrm." He turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, turning his back to her.

Tashigi spent few minutes gazing at him, before she did the same.

* * *

 

_"...I'm not going to play..."_

_His gaze was boring into hers, making her feel like she was standing naked in front of him._

_"...or beat around the bush anymore..."_

_It was a stare that communicated man's earnest wish._

_"I want to have sex with you."_

_His honesty did not bring comfort in the slightest. Every muscle in her face tensed._

_It unleashed a chaos upon her mind. Rage, confusion, fascination, a portion of happiness that was quickly dragged away by fear, obscuring the line between reality and fantasy._

_She tried to get away, but he did not let her._

_And quickly, the pounding of heart suffocated the doubts that overwhelmed her shattered mind._

_Oh, I'm going to faint!_

"...shigi...Tashigi... Move..."

She groaned in protest when the pillow was removed beneath her head.

"I said move."

_Oh, it was a dream, thank god_ , his bothersome voice reaches her ears just enough to make her realize that. She tries to search for her pillow, her face hot and sweaty from the warmth, relief overwhelming her.

_Why is Law so obnoxious in the morning?_ Taking her pillow and waking her up...

"I have to go to the bathroom," He goes again.

What does she have to do with him going to the bathroom? She lazily glances, looking through the strands of hair that were over her face.

"... go... what do you want from... me..." she yawned.

"You are lying on my hand," he answered.

_Hand? His outrageous behavior knows no boundaries._ Tashigi closed her eyes, ignoring him.

"Oh... for the love of..."

"Agh!" She shrieks when she feels something pulling beneath her back.

"My hand is numb, idiot."

Her eyes pop open in awe, seeing him massage his hand. He stood up, heading to the bathroom, but she could not go back to sleep. Her cheeks were heating up as she rubbed her face sleepily, taking a moment or two to finally realize what happened.

When he got back, she decided to be blunt.

"What just happened? How did I-"

"In the middle of the night, you pressed up against me."

Tashigi stared at him, not blinking, perhaps waiting for him to tell her it was a joke.

"You're serious..." Her hand flew to her chest, while flush in her cheeks increased.

"I usually don't mind, but-"

"You usually don't mind..." She widened her eyes in horror. "This is not the first time..."

"You tend to mumble when you have bad dreams and press up against my back... " He paused, clearly amused by the shock on her face. "No matter what, you won't wake up or budge. So I turn around and hug you since you would practically push me off the bed... After some time you move away and start to snore quietly."

"...not.. possible..." Shaking the head, Tashigi was uttering her profound denial.

But he continued. "You calm down when I scratch your back." Grinning, he had one of his usual looks that radiated superiority.

"You really are dead when you are asleep."

"This is not funny!" Tashigi snapped at him, a bit confused. "Why would you tolerate this!?"

"I'm a man."

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you know what it means."

"No, I don't!" She takes a deep breath, letting it out again, slowly. "Besides, you are not-"

"A man?"

She frowned. "Like that."

"How would you know?"

"I just-"

"Let me open your eyes a little; all the men are the same. Some hide it better, while others just go with it. We check out "the goods" all the time, it's a natural response. A trance that is driven by the testosterone. Looking at attractive women is like looking at petty birds or butterflies. And yeah, we think about sex most of the time."

She stared at him, numb at first.

"I do love that face you make when I shatter a piece of your innocence."

Then her arms fall limply on the sheets, like a puppet. What kind of image of her does he have in his mind? When will the games stop? He will never take her seriously.

His provoking struck her as a testing; as if he was trying to find boundaries, a trigger that will make her say 'enough, I'm fed up with you.'

Thoughts of that kind made her feel saddened by a fact he will never trust her.

"What's with that gloomy face? I just gave you a compliment and you didn't even hear it."

"I don't really care." She closed her eyes.

"I said that you were attractive and you didn't -"

"Just shut up, okay!" She rises up.  "I don't want to be attractive, especially to a demon like you! Can you stop messing around with me, It makes it impossible-"

"I want to have sex with you, is that so bad?"

One blink. Her mouth slacks open, and she just stares at him.

Second blink. She pinched herself just to see if it was a continuation of her previous dream. Third blink. It wasn't.

Her brain formulated no thoughts whatsoever.

"What... the... What's..." She uncovers herself, trying to get up. "Wrong... What's wrong with you... With you!?" The blanket wouldn't budge, anger spreading like a fire every single second the bed refused to let go of her.

"Oh, c'mon. We will be married for a year, and what you want us to live in celibacy?" He comments it like he was talking about the weather.

_The bastard._

She reached out and punched him in the shoulder. "Yes! What happened with 'we will be so busy with work, it will fly by just like that, ha?!'"

"And it will, but this is something that's in human nature, like a stress relief." He was unfazed by her punch.

"Find some other way to "relieve your stress!"

Their constant arguing had always caused her a dull exhaustion, not to mention unbelievable amounts of anger she never knew she had.

"I won't touch you, but... you will crack first."

"I would rather kill myself! Got that?!" Oh, dear, she started to sound desperate.

"It's funny you know,"  He comes closer to her, "You say that, and the sexual tension between us is unbearable. When your subconsciousness takes over, you-"

"Come closer and I'll show you tension." Tashigi narrowed her eyes at him, punching his shoulder again.

"No need to be rough... " He smirked, "Except-"

"Just shut up already!"

"You're so naive," he puts his hands behind his head and leans back in the bed.

She massaged her head in agony, getting up.

x

x

_Why is Law making things so difficult?_ Tashigi hung her head, as they were waiting in the lobby for nana to arrive. 

_I have enough problems with understanding this absurd situation! It wasn't supposed to be like this! We are just partners..._

_Just because I said I wasn't attracted to him, he took it as a challenge to prove me wrong? If that's the case... I'm done for._

She takes in a deep breath. _He is so selfish, not thinking about the consequences of his teasing. He will get a piece of my mind!_

"Where is Law?" Lami interrupts her.

"In the bed." Her eyes burned.

"I guess he has no intention of getting up, huh?"

"I don't know." She didn't raise her voice, but it was pretty obvious she was in a bad mood.

"Tashigi, you look... Pissed. Did you two have a fight?"

With Law, it's always one step forward, and three steps back.

"We always have a fight, it's your brother we're talking about."

"Point taken." Lami sighed. "Is it serious?"

"No... well... It will pass. I'm used to petty bickering, but this morning he was awfully strange, making comments that were ... Uncharacteristic of him."

"Don't look into it too much. He's probably on the edge because nana is coming. Or maybe nervous because you're getting married."

"Hmm..." _Could that be the reason why he acts weird?_

"Everyone is, no matter how in love you are. Aren't you?"

_Now that she mentions it..._   "Yes. I guess I am."

"It will be alright." Lami patted her on the back. "You already know how Law is, and you already live with him, nothing can surprise you."

"Y-Yeah." She forced a smile, heart thumping louder.

It was fine living with him in the beginning when they started this charade, he would barely talk to her except the time he talked about his plan. Now it's different though... She was starting to freak out.

_Calm down Tashigi, you are working and he will be working..._ _Wait. If we move to this town because of the hospital, will I even have a job? It's not like he can immediately give me the position we bargained for._ She presses her lips, deciding to shove the doubts into a corner of her mind.

"Is nana really so intimidating?" Tashigi tries to change the subject.

"Hm... No need to spoil the surprise now, right?"

"You sound just like your brother."

Lami stuck out her tongue a little.

"Oh, here she is!" Tashigi hears Celia announcing, opening the front door.

The woman in her seventies walks in, with an exceedingly haughty expression.

"Why has no one come out to greet me?" Her mouth twitched.

"We were just about to, Valeria," Celia smiled a little tensely, trying to hug the older woman.

It was an uncomfortable hug. While Celia wrapped her hands around her, the old woman raised her chin, looking down her nose at her, giving her a tap on the back.

Her sable eyes find her son, and her lips twitch upwards a bit. _Was that a smile?_

Tashigi takes a good look at her while she was greeting Edric. Aquiline nose, tall, well-proportioned figure, and a certain air of authority. Traces of her beauty in the past were still visible.

"Where are your children, Lami? I see you still didn't teach them manners." She speaks sharply, greeting her granddaughter.

"Uh... Nice to see you grand- nana." Lami smiles apprehensively. "They will be here in a minute, excuse me." She shoots a glance to Galen and hurries up the stairs.

"Preposterous."

Galen extends his hand to greet her, but she gives him the travel bag she carried. Well, it looked like one, until it meowed. Turns out it was a cat carrier.

Galen looked slightly confused, but didn’t say a word.

_She has a cat?_ Tashigi raised her eyebrows. While she curiously stared, the old woman was suddenly in front of her, with a firm expression.

However, before Tashigi could say a word, Valeria speaks, "Where is that ungrateful grandchild of mine?"

"Valeria, he's resting," Celia forced a smile.

"Nonsense, I know he's avoiding me. The boy still hasn't learned any manners."

Her eyes bore into Tashigi for a second, before she opens her purse, rummaging through it. She pulled out a gold-framed glasses from a richly-ornamented case, putting them on, surveying Tashigi from head to toe.

Then she takes her hand, her thumb sweeping over the ring.

"So, you are the one, eh?" She doesn't give her a chance to reply, continuing, "A little plain, aren't you?" She proceeded with a steely voice. "Rather young looking..." She cupped her chin in her hand and turned her face from one side to the other.

Tashigi freezes, confusion flashing through her wide brown eyes.

"It will be convenient when you get older." The old woman releases her. "You love my grandson?"

Tashigi blinks a few times, suddenly tongue-tied.

"Speak, child. Don't tell me you're ill-mannered like him."

"S-Sorry. My name-"

"You should listen to what I asked you."

Law wasn't kidding when he said she was a challenge. But she has a ton of patience towards elderly. It's something she built during the time she volunteered to work in the elderly care program during college years.

"I apologize." Tashigi makes a polite bow. "If I didn't love your grandson, I wouldn't be here in front of you."

"People get married for various reasons. Love is not the only one."

"I am well aware of that, but my only reason is love." Tashigi pauses, alarmed by the way words slipped naturally from her lips. She closes her eyes, and opens them slowly.

"What is lonelier than spending the rest of my life with someone I can't talk to, and with someone who can't talk to me. I refuse to get married for any other reason than love."

_That is something I used to believe. How far will I sink? What kind of person will I become when this is over?_ The guilt sat on her chest.

Woman's mouth stretches into a small smirk.

"Bold words. That's the problem with young people. You think you know everything, deceived by your impressions. How very naive. At my age, I already forgot more than you know now."

The others were silently watching, not daring to interrupt her. Tashigi also felt on the edge, but wasn't about to back down.

"Nevertheless, I was once young, and like you. Marriages crumble not because they lack love, but because they lack friendship, remember that."

Valeria takes off her glasses disposing of them in a case.

"You're humble and polite. I like that. If you were able to gain that fool's affection, then you must have some spark in you."

Tashigi blushes at her words.

"Speaking of that fool, where is he really? Seems that nobody is going to tell me." She places the case in her bag.

"He..." Tashigi finds herself looking everywhere but her. "...Is upstairs, probably sleeping." She bites her lip.

"Expected." Valeria closes her eyes like she was fighting a migraine.

"It's my fault, na- lady Valeria."

She lets out an amusing snort, pleased. "You may call me nana, like the rest of them. So, tell me how is he not meeting me here, your fault?"

"I had a... Rough night."

The woman raises her brows.

"He tended to me." Her embarrassment reached the roof, and she prayed that it wouldn't be so obvious on her face.

"Today's youth... Sharing the same bed before marriage." Valeria mutters, focusing her attention elsewhere. "Edric, where is my room?"

"Mother, it’s downstairs, so you don't have to climb-"

"I'm maybe in my seventies, but I still can climb stairs, you know," She sighed. “I hope this time you accommodated it to Lord Nelson needs as well.”

“Of course, mother,” he smiled, taking her luggage and a cat carrier from Galen. “Please, follow me.”

_Her cat name’s Lord Nelson?_ Tashigi had a need to chuckle, barely controlling herself.

Before she left, she turns to Tashigi one more time. "Tell me your name, child."

"It's Tashigi."

“Hm, I’ll keep that in mind.” The old woman walked away.

"Way to go, honey, you were better than me when I first met her," Celia congratulated her on the way she dealt with Valeria, later telling Lami an enhanced version of it, where Tashigi spoke nonchalantly and that Valeria couldn't intimidate her.

Law was in the room the whole day.

During the dinner, Valeria had the same expression on, even with all Celia's efforts to make her feel at home, and appeared to consider it was something natural to be done.

Children were afraid of her. When they came to greet her, Lorie was in Lami's arms, shyly burying her head in Lami's shoulder, while Caden gripped the edge of his sweater, staring at her. He mumbled "Hello," and that was it. Lorie cried when Lami tried to put her down so she could greet nana.

Valeria looked unfazed, but Tashigi could see her dark eyes growing even darker. She commented how today's parents were unfit to teach children to behave properly. In her time, she would be punished if she did something like this.

"What are your plans for Christmas, Celia?" She said, that evening.

"Actually, I-"

"Nana," Lami interferes. "We were hoping you could give us a hand since mom is planning their wedding."

"How rude, you didn't even ask me." Valeria clicked with her tongue. "It is fine, I expected a similar outcome. Very well, this is the opportunity to meet you better, Tashigi." Her sharp gaze settles on Tashigi, who was sitting on the sofa with Edric.

"Meet me better?" Tashigi repeated with an uncertain tone.

"Yes, we will cook together. I'm old-fashioned, as you can tell. I would like to see your skills in the kitchen."

Tashigi gulps. "That- I am sorry nana, to be honest... I don't know how to cook." Her chin dipped down.

"I see." A slight disappointment registers on the woman's face. "So you and my grandson feed yourself in restaurants and order food? Such a waste of money. Modern ages only make people duller and incompetent."

"I suppose that is somewhat true, nana. But you know..." Tashigi pauses, wondering if she should say the next part. "At least Law knows how."

"What?" Words flew from Lami's mouth with unbelievable speed.

Valeria and Celia looked a little perplexed.

"Law cooks," Tashigi says with a gentle voice, remembering the taste of his dishes.

When the old woman didn't say a thing, Tashigi continued, "That doesn't mean I won't join you in the kitchen, nana. I would very much want to see-"

"Didn't your mother teach you anything?" The old woman shook her head. "How can you not know the basic stuff?"

"Valeria..." Celia started.

"She tried, yes. But I was more interested in books." Tashigi replies remembering the time when her mother was alive, trying to teach her how to cook a stew.

"So she gave up because you are a lost cause, then?"

"Yes, I believe so. Although I was young, now I wish I... It doesn't matter."

"Hmpf. Some mother." Valeria grimaced.

"Mother, I would kindly ask you not to speak ill of the dead," Edric interfered for the first time that evening.

A visible surprise registered on Valeria's face, and she takes a look at Tashigi, who tried her best not to be affected by her words. She feels a warm hand on her shoulder and realizes Edric was giving her a pat.

A heavy silence settled between them, and finally, Tashigi breaks it. "She died when I was sixteen. She really tried to teach me many things, but I only had eyes for my studies."

Guilt was still pestering her. It seems that it never goes away. If only she knew that the time spent with her will be limited...

_"Could you have done some things differently? Of course, but that's not the point. We make shitty decisions, in hopes to make less shitty decisions in the future."_

Law's words come as some sort of comfort, but not enough to make her feel less guilty. She didn't feel like she deserved the love of her parents. That was the fundamental truth. The one she dared to confess to herself in this moment.

_"Do you regret becoming a doctor?"_

_No. That's everything I wanted. Everything I have._

_Without it, I would surely wither and perish._

_"Your mother would ease up and accept it like your father did. You didn't fail yourself. End of story."_

She prayed that one day she would accept the truth, and move on. But it wasn't easy.

Valeria cleared her throat.

"Like somebody I know," She says, looking at Edric. "No matter what I tried to teach him, he was always doing some kind of preposterous experiments, reading books. His clothes would always be dirty and torn." Her voice is stiff like they were speaking about trivial things.

Lami's sobs interrupted her. Celia was also on the verge of tears barely holding them in.

A second later, a young woman hurried to Tashigi, giving her a hug.

"Lami?" Tashigi accepts her hug with confusion.

But she cried harder, gripping her tighter.

"I reckon I'm still good at making my grandchildren cry," Valeria stood up, walking away. "I will retreat for the evening, good night."

x

x

Later that night, she dragged herself to the bedroom. She never expected Lami to crack like that. Tashigi felt pathetic since she hated making people sad because of her "misfortune." Surely, she wasn’t the only person who lost both of her parents. Celia did too.

_"My family helped me get through it," Celia repeated. "But it's okay to still feel sad, it's not something you can forget."_ Both of the women ended up comforting her, telling her how she isn't alone anymore.

And that's when the real pain began.

Lies.

She's lying to them and they are opening their hearts to her.

Encouraging the liar. The one who they need to forget.

The one who won't stay for long.

As they whispered sweet words of support, Tashigi crumpled inside, querying if it is alright to cry. But no, the liars aren't allowed to let the tears out. They need to carry a burden of their lies forever.

She found Law lying on the bed, his hair lazily ruffled, various snacks surrounding him as he stared at the laptop. He wore PJ bottom and a plain gray T-shirt, "Look hot, be cold."

"What in the world are you doing?" Tashigi places her hands on hips, clenching her jaw.

"Relaxing. You should try it sometime. Oh, I ate all of your snacks."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Look at him. Not a care in the world... The mastermind of this mess!_

"Get up!"

He ignored her.

She pulled the blanket, "Get up!"

"Woah, calm down, I will buy you new ones."

"I don't care about snacks! I'm talking about your behavior! Are you seriously just going to ignore your grandmother?!"

"Yes, I don't want to deal with that old bat."

Releasing all of her frustration at him was tempting, but she was also the one to blame. She pauses.

"I guess I was wrong." Tashigi releases the blanket, looking down.

"Huh? Wrong about what?" The wrappings of multiple snacks fell to the floor.

"I used to think you weren't a coward, now I changed my mind."

"Do you seriously think that childish psychology would work on me?" He rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying the truth." She sits on the edge of the bed, her back turned to him.

"I don't care. I have nothing to prove to you, especially since you are an outsider."

"That's true." She lets out a soft snort. "It's just that... I don't want you to have this awful feeling I'm carrying."

"Let me guess, guilt? Don't worry, my guilt is long gone, like you said, I have no heart."

"Law, please... Be serious about this."

"I'm always serious. You seem to interpret the things you don't like as my 'wicked sense of humor.' Well, it's not."

"It's easy to be angry and resentful of people who are alive. You said it yourself if you have that kind of emotions it means you still care-"

"Just stop it, okay? Look, if your conscience is acting up again, I will just remove myself from this room until you vent it out. I don't need life lessons, particularly from you."

She presses her lips tight, feeling more down than earlier.

"It seems like she cares about you a lot, I got that impression." She barely speaks, her voice cracking. "Your grandmother."

"Hah, you couldn't be more wrong." She feels the sheets under her pulling out, and she stands up, facing him again.

"You should see how she scrutinized me asking if I truly love you or am I marrying you because of your success and money," Tashigi added, trying not to give in to her sadness.

"You survived the first round," he smoothed down the sheet, tucking it into the bottom of the mattress. "Well done."

Although her heart flinched when he gave her a praise, she desperately tried not to show it.

"I know old people. Used to work with them all the time during my summer breaks on college. They're just lonely."

"And obnoxious. But nana is on another level."

"Law... Just go and greet her before she falls asleep, okay?" She spoke softly.

"Are you insane?" He spread a blanket over the top sheet. "She will yell at me for the "lack of manners," he perfectly imitated Valeria's voice. “And that creature of hers… Forget it.”

"Make an effort," she spoke through clenched teeth, her frustration returning. "You seem to forget why we are here. And I want to be done soon, cause I can't keep this up much longer."

"But we are just getting started..." He looked at her, and when he didn't get the usual reaction, he continued, "They are all just a huge pain in the ass."

"Stop whining, and pull yourself together." Tashigi started walking away, her patience thin. "Remember why you are doing all of this."

"This is so unreal."

She hears him say it, while she looked for her PJ's.

"What is?"

"It's like we switched roles." She hears a snort, "Oh, the irony."

"I'm going to change into my pajamas, you better throw that junk you made when I get back."

"Or what?"

"I will throw you out, I swear." She massaged her head.

"I would like to see you try." He grinned.

"I'm not in the mood for your tantrums." Tashigi marched into the bathroom like usual.

Luckily, when she got back, the trash he made was gone. Tashigi took the decorative pillows from a chair, stacking them between them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't press up against you ever again," she proceeded to build a barrier of pillows.

"Why don't you just sleep on the floor or the armchair if you don't trust yourself?" 

She glared at him.

"Ok, fine, whatever. That's not going to stop you..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought in a new character to the story (or should I say characters, since Lord Nelson is… interesting cat to say the least), Law’s and Lami’s grandmother.  
> Valeria - strength, valor;  
> Lord Nelson’s name is taken from history;
> 
> Vice-Admiral Horatio Nelson was a British flag officer in the Royal Navy. He was noted for his inspirational leadership, superb grasp of strategy, and unconventional tactics, which together resulted in a number of decisive naval victories, particularly during the Napoleonic Wars. He was shot and killed during his final victory at the Battle of Trafalgar near the Port City of Cadiz in 1805.


	13. He who angers you, controls you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

The next several days were hectic. Tashigi was caught between Valeria, who decided to "save the Christmas" returning to the old values, while trying to teach Tashigi "the important stuff her mother didn't have a chance to," and Celia, who was asking her a bunch of questions about the wedding, like if she has any wedding ideas, does she prefer outdoor or indoor wedding, what flavor of cake is her favorite, and so on.

_Both of the women were leading a silent and courteous war against each other_ , _and I'm caught in a crossfire_ , Tashigi thought.

Law didn't even try to help out. The air between him and Valeria was tense, as they only exchanged a formal greeting, continuing to stubbornly ignore each other. _“The only one who can tolerate her is her dumb cat,”_ was the only input he gave.

Lord Nelson hardly left the room nana was in, or he roamed around the other parts of the house that were not so crowded, since he apparently couldn't stand a group of people.

_"Caden calls him "mean kitty" because he is always hissing at people," Lami explained. "He'll hiss at us sometimes, but it happens rarely. He tolerates us, so don't worry. Just ignore him."_

_Lami lets out a sigh, "I, on the other hand, have to be careful about Lorie. She desperately wants Lord Nelson to like her, but all he does is growl at her. So far, he didn't try to scratch her or attack her. But that doesn't mean he won't." She sounded rather worried. "It seems he is calm around calm people. Which explains why he enjoys dad's company, not counting nana's ofc. So... My friendly advice is... Don't try to befriend him,Tashigi."_

Lami was right, sadly. Lord Nelson was the prettiest black cat she saw. His fur was glossy and thick, eyes yellow, with the softest of blue when they caught the light. And although he had a soft look to him, he was not friendly at all.

Tashigi approached him once, talking with a sweet voice, the one she used for babies and animals. He simply stared, totally ignoring her. But she didn't want to give up. After several minutes, he let out a growl, protesting, and walked away. It was as if he was saying "you're boring."

_This cat is Law's spirit animal,_ she thought to herself, letting out a small chuckle, still feeling dejected.

In this turbulent situation, Tashigi felt bad for Lami, as Valeria constantly criticized her. About the way she cooked, carried herself, and maybe the most painful subject: that she was incompetent in raising her kids.

Things went from bad to worse, when Caden made one of his usual stunts; the kids were in the kitchen with them, and Caden tricked Lorie into taking a bite of raw onion. The little girl cried and screamed, making a huge mess, to which Valeria frowned, saying, "I rest my case."

The second time Valeria scolded Lami, happened when the kids were writing a letter to Santa and making Christmas cards (poor Galen was covered in glitter and paint). Lami was silent, but Tashigi could see that she was clenching her fists, and was about burst.

The moment came when she called her a bad mother. But it wasn't Lami who snapped at her, it was Caden.

The little boy marched angrily towards Valeria, telling her, "return to your hut, witch, and let go of my mommy!" Which brings us to the current situation.

"How dare...you?" Valeria spoke in shock, flicking her glare from Lami to Caden. "That's exactly what I was talking about, Lami."

"Caden, apologize to nana," Lami said it weakly, surprised by her son's reaction.

"But why mommy? She's so mean! If you hate us so much, then why did you come?!" The boy returned the glare.

"Caden, you will get a time out." This time, Galen spoke.

"It's not fair!" The boy runs off, trying to hide his angry tears.

"I'm going," Galen squeezed Lami's shoulder, picking up Lorie, before going in the same direction as Caden.

Pandemonium and chaos were far from over.

"He's out of control, Lami. To think you forgot to teach him how to behave in front-"

"With all due respect nana, children have anxiety in front of strangers," Tashigi spoke.

"What are you trying to say that I'm a stranger? I see you all have-"

"Yes, nana, you are." Her hands shook, but she was more determined than ever. "Based on the stories your family told me, you don't come here very often. Children need time to get used to grandparents. And even if you mean the best, you are constantly criticizing their mother."

"So it's all my fault then? I should leave."

"No, you shouldn't. You need to come more often."

"Hmpf. With you all treating me like a villain, I don't think so. And what do you know about children? You don't even have your own." She glared at Tashigi, her nostrils flared and lips thinned.

"I was just saying-"

"I take my comment back that you are polite. You too, are just like them."

After that, the old woman stormed out.

She glances at Lami since the two of them were alone. Lami's gaze bores into the ground, her eyes darkened. Tashigi rushes towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Tashigi. But I can't help to think that she is right." Her voice sounded more pained than anything.

"No, she's not! Don't say that, Lami." Tashigi stands in front of her, gripping her shoulders. "Children are tough, you can't be perfect!" She catches her gaze. "I don't know what I would do if I was in your shoes, honestly. And actually... I don't see the problem with his behavior, nor in Lorie's. I hope I can be as good of a parent as you two."

Lami stares at her, tears gathering in her eyes, but she blinks them away, smiling faintly.

"Yes, it's a rollercoaster, but... It's worth it. I love them so much. They make me happy." She takes Tashigi's hand. "Don't worry, soon you'll be in my shoes. And for what is worth, I think you will be great parents. You balance each other out."

"I don't think so." Tashigi breathed in slowly, her heart surprisingly clenching.

"Huh? Why not? I thought you love kids."

"Yes, but Law doesn't." She sits beside Lami, feeling empty.

_Not to mention that there is no love between us and that we're getting a divorce after a year._

"Well, if somebody can change his mind, it's you." Lami's voice was back to her usual, a tad of encouragement in it.

"I'm not so sure," Tashigi averts her gaze from Lami, trying to put an end to this painful subject. "But either way, it's okay. He was honest from the beginning about that."

"Tashigi..." Lami squeezes her hand, transferring the warmness to her cold hand. "I don't think you realize how much you influence people around you. Law changed a lot, and it's thanks to you. He barely returned our phone calls, and now he's here talking to us, even staying here."

The statement couldn't be further from the truth, but she smiled to Lami nevertheless.

"Lami, why is..." Tashigi stopped. She wanted to ask what happened between Law and them, but it wouldn't be prudent. In fact, she felt like it could backfire. Plus, Law would kill her.

"Hm?" Lami settles her gaze on her.

"Nothing. You should rest, it was a tough day." Tashigi tries to cover her nervousness with a smile.

"Yeah," the young woman got up. "Good night. Try not to worry too much."

When she was left alone in the living/dining room area, she took a deep breath.

"I better go apologize to nana," she mumbled.

"That's unwise," she jerked hearing Edric's voice behind her.

_How long was he there?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you," his lips pull into a tiny smile.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Tashigi makes a small bow. "I said some things to your mother that I shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry about that, just leave her be for now." He scratches the back of his head. "My mother is a tough woman, but she appreciates when somebody speaks their mind as much as she loves the truth."

"Even so, an outsider like me didn't have the rights to-"

"Let's go out a little bit," he pushed her gently forward,"We have a company."

At that moment, she sees Law rolling his eyes, while Celia followed him, asking questions about the wedding. Their eyes meet briefly, and he frowns seeing her with his father.

But before he could say anything, they were already in the lobby.

Edric opens the door, letting the coldness in, and steps out.

She follows him, even though the cold breeze blew right through her sweater, forcing her to lower her chin down.

She glances at Edric, who stared at the sky, seemingly unfazed by the cold weather.

Tashigi takes a look around. The naked winter trees line the garden, all the way to the street. The neighbor houses are bejeweled with frost, sparkling in the lights.

It was beautiful and silent, despite the vicious cold. As the wintry air rolled around, taking every speck of warmth it could, Tashigi wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Edric starts, making her nervous.

"My mother is very stubborn. She's used to doing everything by herself, since my father was always busy. "

And then he pauses, lifting his gaze up to the cold night-sky again.

Tashigi wrapped her arms around herself tighter, coldness making her impatient.

"What did your father... Um, I-"

"He was a cardiothoracic surgeon, one of the best," Edric answers almost immediately like he was waiting for her question.

Her eyebrows furrowed in realization.

"I resented him, you know." He glances at her, eyes full of sadness and guilt. "He was never there for me, but mother was. And she never spoke a single bad word about him. But you know Tashigi, life is full of irony... I swore I  would never follow in his footsteps, yet here I am. I did the same to my children..." Edric is silent again, and this time she lets him be. He was clearly dealing with painful emotions, and for whatever the reason was, he decided to share a fragment with her.

Both of them were rosy in the cheeks, as she rubbed her hands together, trying to get warmer.

Edric turns to her, his eyes broadening. "Oh, I forgot, you must be freezing!"

"A little, but I'll survive," Tashigi tries to smile, but her lips were so numb.

Their breath rises in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night sky.

"Ah, I'll get straight to the point... Celia and Law will kill me if you get sick. I just wanted you to know that mother is not that bad." He smiles.

"Also, there's one thing that's bothering me..."

Tashigi's shaking increased.

"You said you are an outsider." His voice was sharper, almost sounding like... Tashigi blinks.

"Even if you don't feel like that about us, we think of you as a part of our family, and that will never change. No matter what. You brought this family together."

Edric looked straight at her, eyes flaring with fortitude. She tries to gulp, but finds it hard to do so.

"I know it sounds shallow coming from a man who accepted arranged marriage for his son, but I admit I made grave mistakes. I was so happy when I found out that he has you. Even if I messed up, he was always capable of finding his way."

The curiosity was killing her as much as the cold weather, yet she stays quiet. It was something fascinating about listening to him talking for so long when he did it rarely.

"We all make mistakes," she speaks tenderly, next part slipping away unwantedly from her lips, "I was a disappointment to my parents." Tashigi lowers her gaze to the snow-covered ground.

"That's not true." Edric answers. "A smart woman like you could never disappoint her parents."

The pain mingled with a strange feeling, crept from the rim of her heart. Usually, when she tried to cry out for help, no one would listen. Since she was alone.

"Sometimes parents and children can’t see eye to eye… Love makes us do all kinds of selfish things just because we want the best for them. Know this, you are human and you will make mistakes. The best advice I can give you is to own them. You see, the hurt and the pain you feel after them makes you a better person."

He rests his palm on her shoulder, and suddenly she gets a helping hand.

"I'm sure they were proud."

Meanwhile...

"What is he talking about with her for so long?" Law gazed through the window at the figure of his father and his fiancee.

"And she is freezing." He clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest, not taking his probing stare from the window.

"Mother, what did you talk him into, this time?"

"Nothing! I swear."

"I don't trust you one bit."

"Law, I'm telling the truth! I have no idea what he wants."

"She's crying...!" He stiffens, nearly ripping the curtain down. "That's it, I'm going out." He speaks through his clenched teeth.

"Law, wait. It's not right just to-"

"Out of my way."

"Give them a little time, Edric would never hurt her." Celia touched his shoulder gently.

After a brief staring competition between the two, Law sighed.

"Fine. But only for five more minutes," he gets back to his previous spot by the window.

Edric rubbed the back of his neck, confused by Tashigi's watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's not your fault, thank you." Tashigi tries to wipe away her moist cheeks, but the tears kept on going.

"The reason why I called you is..." he pauses, unsure if he should continue talking to the shaken young woman.

"T-Tell me, please... I'm sorry..." Tashigi manages to finally get rid of the remaining tears.

"I know I have no right... But I was thinking... And, you can refuse, I would understand..." The man took a deep breath.

"I would like to... I mean, if you could do me the honor... I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

Tashigi's breath catches in her throat. She looked at him, paralyzed, her heart beating faster and melting at the same time, looking at the man who resembled Law so much, while experiencing an emotional hurricane in full force.

_What is it that he and Law share in common, except the similar physical appearance?_

_It's the confidence._

Confidence is at the root of so many attractive qualities. Guts to be you no matter what. It's like the person in front of her was just a possibility... An alternative, Law could have been. But he's not.

Law had demons in his mind and storm in his heart.

"Um... You don't have to accept... I know it's not my right-"

Tashigi always had a hard time expressing her feelings into actions. So, when her hands naturally fly towards him in a hug, while tears gushed out, she looks at it as an out of body experience.

Edric's face was washed blank with confusion, but soon after, he hugged her as well.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckles.

"Yews," Tashigi struggled to keep her voice steady, but it cracked as the emotions overflowed. 

"What the hell?" Law commented the scene unfolding in front of him, while staring through the window.

"Oh, that's so adorable! I wonder what he said to her?" Celia stood beside Law, watching through the window as well.

"I'll put a stop to this," Law grunted, but just when he was about to grip the doorknob, both of them entered.

"Law?" Edric's smile faded.

"What did you do to her?" He raised his voice a little.

"Nothing I just-"

"Come here," he pulled shaken Tashigi by the hand to his side.

"If you have something to say, tell it to me, leave her out of this." He glared at his father.

"Law, you got the wrong idea, I just-"

"Let's go," he tried to pull Tashigi again, but she didn't move. He stared at her scowling, as she glared back at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions." She spoke.

He looked at her widening his eyes a bit. Then, he tried again.

"Stop it!" She tugged her arm from his. "He requested my permission to walk me down the aisle," Tashigi clenched her fists. "I'm tired of you treating me like a weak puppet who can easily be brainwashed."

Like usual, he didn't say a word, just watching her, perhaps worried that she may unmask him, revealing his true intentions. And she almost did. Her emotions were running wild, and she decides to retreat. Possibly to the furthest corner of the house.

"Excuse me," she mumbles, not daring to look at Celia and Edric.

Just when she started climbing the stairs, Lami appeared on top, crying. "Caden is missing!"

Her face was pale and unrecognizable. She starts walking down the stairs clumsily, not seeing Tashigi's stretched out hand. Lami passes by her, quickening the pace to an almost-run, black smears running down her face as she approached her parents.

Fear and worry smothered Tashigi as if she had a pillow over her mouth and nose. She froze on the spot, feeling useless.

Without warning, cold hand swooped her wrist like a hen-hawk, making her jerk.

"What were you thinking?" Law's wrathful voice struck her through the haze of her worries. He may have said something else, but she was deaf to his fulminations.

"Let go of me," she utters it, not taking her glance from broken Lami. "There are more important things to worry about now," she attempted to release her hand, in vain.

Another terrible news came a minute later, when Galen appeared. He had a hard time staying calm, breathing rapidly. Lorie was missing too, which made Lami cry even harder.

"Calm down," Edric spoke. "They couldn't have left, Tashigi and I were just out. So, they are probably somewhere in the house."

"That's right, honey," Celia stroked Lami's hair, her efforts to stay composed visible on her face. "Let's split up and search for them."

"But...But..." Lami choked with tears. "What if they left the house? I really am a terrible mother!" She hugged her mother, burying her head in her chest.

"You realized that just now?"

Tashigi glared at Law, as much as her soft face allowed her to.

Anger pressed her chest again, heavily. Nobody could make her feel like that, except Law. And although a lot of thoughts formed in her brain, she quickly dismisses them. Right now, it didn't matter. 

"That makes two of us. I put them both to sleep." Galen said, massaging his temples, letting out a weary sigh.

"Lami-" Tashigi started.

"Let's just search for the brats, time is of the essence." Law interrupted her. "Get a grip, and I hope you will punish them severely when we find them. And we will find them." He stared at his sister, while he spoke convincingly, putting an end to Lami's crying.

"If my kids were to put me through shit like this, I would make sure they remember it for all of their life."

"Yes, let's split up," Celia started. "I will go-"

"Come on, Tashigi." Law pulled her down the stairs, and she allows him to take the lead. Perhaps, it was his convincing words that gave her hope that everything will be fine.

Law was heading to the familiar part of the house, where they played with kids, a few months ago, on their birthday. They silently searched for some time, when Law abruptly stopped, making her bump into his back.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." He turned to her, his lethal stare painful and piercing. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You nearly betrayed me."

"Law, I have no intention of speaking to you about that now. We have more urgent things to attend to."

"This is urgent, too," his voice had a hard edge.

Her fists clenched, "It's because you behaved like a jerk! Why did you act like that? It's so unlike you to get upset-"

"I thought he told you about... Me." He stared equally hard, almost overpowering her. "Forget it."

"He told me nothing about you, don't worry." She spoke bitterly, her sadness and anger growing by the second.

In the absence of words, only their footsteps could be heard, with depressing sighs coming from Tashigi.

"Oh, I just hope they are alright." She spoke after another empty room.

"They are fine." He continued to walk in front of her, leading the way.

"How are you so sure?"

He did not reply, making her angrier. She felt like her mind was going to be ravaged by this ever growing monster.

After another thick pause, he spoke again, "Are we okay?"

The words triggered the monster, releasing it from its shackles.

She stopped, blinded by her emotions. "We are not okay! I want to punch you so hard right now!"

"Oh? I never knew you were such a violent woman," he smirked darkly. "Then again, the reason for that is-"

She covered his mouth with her hand, to shut him up. "If you say sex one more time, I will lose it! The reason is you! Because-"

Law effortlessly removed her hand, "Of course, I'm the reason. I told you that you were going to crack first."

"You're impossible...! You shouldn’t just assume that every woman wants you! I hate you!"

"Oh, shut up, I had enough of you." He seized both of her hands gently pushing her against the wall. She stared in wonder, her reaction delayed.

"I was declaring my desires to you. You need all the help you can get with that innocence..." He approached, caging her with his body. " I still can't figure you out... Are you pretending?" Her skin tingled where he touched her as her heart beat erratically. "Is that your game?" Suddenly his attention was directed to her left hand. 

A spark of annoyance washes his face, and he speaks sharply, "No matter, I will be victorious in the end."

Tashigi's mouth slid open, as she stared at him. It sounded like a declaration of war.

"You insolent man! Let go of me this instant! I will w-"

He presses his lips against hers, stifling the rest of her words. She gasps a little from the shock, unintentionally granting him more access.

This kiss was hot and heavy, infused with anger, as if they were both yelling at each other. His touch was demanding from her to submit to him, like he could feel the insatiable passion she hid deep within herself, making her knees buckle. Her mind was melting fast, anger turning into lust. And she finally admitted to herself what she knew all along, but was too afraid to... She likes him.

A lot.

But... Why is he kissing her?

She feels his fingers in her hair, as he tilted her head back, pressing his lips more firmly to hers, his other arm resting on her waist.

_Sex is not a big deal to him... That's why he said it so casually._

_He is the man who doesn't believe in love. Nothing shocking._

His handsome face has brought him plenty of success with the women. He didn't even have to try. She knew it.

And now... What?

_He... doesn't like me in the way I like him. He doesn't like me at all!  That fool!_

Anger cleared her mind, and she pushes him away, gathering the little strength she had. It was a faint push, but he stopped.

She did not understand anything anymore, skeptical and unable to turn her emotions down. It must be fake or a manipulation of sorts. This must be a new way of controlling her. The very thoughts brought out a pain, that seared through her like a branding iron. She lowers her head, taking in a sharp breath.

"Let's... Find kids." She panted, her cheeks tinted vermilion. Fighting with him now would only consume more time.

"I-I  think I know where they might be." Her mind was still hazy, but the angry beast was no longer there. Only sadness and disappointment. She starts walking, leading the way.

Law wordlessly followed, and they did not speak until they stopped in front of the familiar room. The room where she was locked in.

"I can't believe it," he mumbles, when they saw Caden and Lorie asleep on the bed.

"How did you know?" Law asks.

"I thought of giving it a shot, since they locked me in here." Tashigi felt a massive relief and unbelievable happiness when she saw their innocent sleeping faces. "Plus, this room is full of things kids like them would find interesting."

"This room is supposed to be locked." He said it, irritated. "I should have picked up my stuff from here... To think these gremlins toy with them... I will cut their hands off if they played with my coins." He grumbled under his breath.

"This is your room?" She gave him an incredulous stare.

"Used to be."

"Why is it so far from the others?"

"You just answered your question." He sighed. "I'll take Caden, you take Lorie." Seeing the questions in her eyes, he quickly cut her off, "Let's go, Lami is probably calling the police and mother is most likely organizing the search with neighbors." He rolled his eyes.

However, before they got out of the room with kids in their hands, Law abruptly stopped once again and turned to her.

"No affairs. I don't want my temporary wife to be a loose woman. Just control yourself until our marriage ends. Then you can fantasize about that idiot."

"Huh?"

"The idiot who gave you that cuff."

She widened her eyes. "How do you-"

"I saw you."

She took a few minutes to let the new information sink in.

"Law he's not an idiot... And I don't have any intention of... We are not-" She shook her head, flabbergasted.

"I'm just saying."

"T-Then I-I expect you to do the same!" The words fly from her lips instantaneously.

"Of course. I would never fantasize about that idiot."

"You know what I mean! No more disappearing with Sylvie and leaving me like a fool!"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend."

"And you sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"As if. I'm just stating the obvious fact. You're giving that fool a false hope."

"Oh, really?" She took a deep breath, trying not to wake up a little girl sleeping in her arms.

"Really. We both know you are going to end up head over heels for me." He smirked resuming his pace, Caden's head resting on his shoulder.

"Law!" She bit her lip. "You arrogant jerk... Wait up..." Tashigi whispered. _Oh god, help me with this man._

* * *

 

Law participated actively in giving suggestions about kids punishment. Tashigi never saw him being so involved in something other than his work. He suggested that Lami shouldn't give them any gifts this year, and instead, they should get the lump of coal.

Celia and Edric,(Celia did the talking though, he just nodded) gave their input that kids should be appropriately punished so that they can learn there are consequences for their actions.

"As parents, we have to help our children see that choosing poor behaviors comes with some unpleasant side effects," Celia spoke.

"Hm, I wouldn't give advice on parenting if I were you." Law closed his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest. "Lami, you and Galen should be the ones to decide what to do with your children, in the end. Listening to too much advice can backfire. Just make them remember."

"You could ask nana?" Tashigi uttered, "I'm sure she would-"

"Tell me how I'm an incompetent parent and I would just irritate her more... I'm positive she hates me the most right now." Lami finished the sentence, sighing.

"That's not true," a sharp voice interrupted her. "I know that you don't like me, but I could never hate my grandchildren no matter how much sorrow you bring to me." Valeria entered the living room/ dining room area where they all gathered.

"Hmpf," Law grunted, knitting his eyebrows.

"You have something to say to me, boy?" Valeria raised her eyebrow, looking at her grandson.

He turned his head away from her.

"I only... How do you say... "Nag" because I genuinely care. We old people want to contribute to the well-being of youth. It cultivates a sense of purpose. We want you... I want you to learn from my mistakes and from my experience. Indubitably, the times have changed, but I don't have to like it. I don't... Nevertheless, I admit, we old people should try seeing the world from a younger perspective. We should find a common ground."

Lami stared with her mouth gaped. The rest looked at Valeria as if she pulled out a rhinoceros from her pocket.

"It's rude to stare, let alone with open mouth." Valeria grimaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry- Yes, I would like that nana, very much."

"I think I'm the reason for their recent behavior." Realization dawned on her face.

"No-"

"I'm sure, you're mistaken." Law let out a little snort.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy. I thought you matured, but you're still that little brat who hid in the closet."

His eyes narrowed hard. "I did that because you were, and still are a pain in the a-" Tashigi pinched his arm as hard as she could.

Law stopped, staring daggers at her. He stood up. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Yes, leave with tail between your legs, and come to speak to me when you become a man." Her tone was fierce. "At least turn into a man that this woman deserves, she has more guts than you."

Law rooted to the spot, clenching his fists. He let out a deep breath and resumed his walk.

Tashigi and others participated in a staring competition. She had a mixed feelings about Valeria's statement; proud of her unusual compliment, yet sad because nana and Law can't see eye to eye. She had hoped he would, at least, get along with one member of the family.

"Now about the children. Let me offer you my advice," she sat in the armchair, Lord Nelson settling in her lap out of nowhere. "You should talk to them. Explain how worried you were when they left their rooms. Calmly. Then, as an appropriate punishment, you should take away their toys, for example. Only for a short period of time when it comes to Lorie. When it comes to Caden, since he's older and will go to school next year, you should add more things besides toys... For instance, not letting him play outside or not giving him the gift he wanted for Christmas.

I think that would be his biggest punishment since it's nearly Christmas and all the kids will be outside playing."

Their eyes rested on Valeria, unblinking. 

"What is the matter? Did you think I would bring some ancient punishments or that I practice beating children?" She stroked Lord Nelson, who purred in her lap. "Have I ever raised my hand on you, Edric?"

"Never." He smiled.

"Disciplining children takes wisdom, consistency, and empathy. That's why I will also talk to them." The old woman let out a sigh. "Although, I don't know how."

"Stories," Tashigi said faintly.

"What?" Valeria's stern eyes stopped on her.

"I was thinking... Y-You could read them stories, nana. They love them."

"That's true, it's an excellent idea!" Lami's mood lifted.

"I don't think I could just walk in and read them stories. They are terrified of me." The woman frowned.

"It worked for me." Tashigi cleared her throat. "When I first met Caden, he didn't really like me... And I sorta started telling him a story..."

"Hm. I will attempt it, then. It's not like they can dislike me more."

"I will help you." Tashigi offered. "And I apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"You were rude..." She narrowed her eyes at Tashigi. "However, you were honest and right."

Tashigi let out a sigh of relief.

"Now... As your punishment..."

"What?" Celia let out a shriek.

"Excuse me?" Tashigi blinked rapidly.

"Yes, you heard me right. As your punishment, you can't eat anything that you didn't make by yourself. Consider it a test. I taught you how to cook for several days now, and I don't like to waste my time."

"Uh... I guess that's... Alright." Tashigi said it sourly. _I'm gonna starve, and that damn Law ate all of my snacks!_

"But Valeria... It's nearly Christmas, don't you think it's a little harsh, not to mention the wedding-" Celia jumped to Tashigi's defense.

"Don't brides starve themselves to death so they could fit into their gowns? It has been like that since my time." A corner of Valeria's mouth lifted. "It's not like I told her she should starve, I simply told her to make her own meals, if she starves, that's entirely her fault."

The old woman gave her an ultimatum. Her logic sounded awfully familiar.

"Oh, wedding dress! I didn't even- I couldn't find..." Celia rubbed her temple. "I guess we should go and search for some samples that can be bought immediately, without corrections, since we have no time..."

"If you can't find anything, I brought mine," Valeria said it plainly, like she was talking about her garden.

"What?" Celia widened her eyes. "I don't think-"

"She should at least try it and see if she likes it."

"Well, if she doesn't mind..."

Both of the women looked Tashigi, who barely held her tears. She was never that sentimental about weddings, let alone her fake one, yet their words brought tremendous happiness. And sadness.

"I..." She paused, trying to speak normally. "Would like that, thank you very much."

* * *

 

The next day, Lami and Galen did exactly as Valeria advised them to; Caden showed resistance, in the beginning, getting cranky and irritable. But Lami and Galen were consistent, hence he made peace with his punishment. Lorie had a few of monstrous meltdowns, that Galen managed to convert into sleepy sniffles with a big hug and a few "there, theres." In the end, it seemed like she also learned her lesson.

Valeria approached the children step by step, via stories, with Tashigi's help. She still had a stern and commanding air, only this time, the children did not run away. Though they never dared to dispute her authority, let alone interrupt her when she was reading them stories.

The next few days before Christmas, she spent in the kitchen, where she would try to cook something and be proud of not turning it to ashes while listening to Valeria's advice and stories, mixed with Celia's constant questions about the wedding.

In the end, Celia said she was going to "pull out the big guns" and run off to unknown direction.

It was entertaining to listen to Valeria, especially when she talked how she used to work so hard to hide her wrinkles. Her bathroom would be a full of every remedy on the market, all of them in fancy small bottles. She kept her hair dyed black and her hair trimmed. But in this last decade, she stopped all that. _"You can't fight the stream of time,"_ she said. She taught cooking, volunteered at the food bank, grew vegetables in her garden and may things to keep her off becoming "a couch potato." Valeria also traveled as much as her age allowed her to.

As for Law...

He was like Lord Nelson; spending most of the time either out or in their room. Lami jokingly told that he was plotting to steal the Christmas like a Grinch.

Tashigi didn't have an opportunity to talk to him after the "episode" when they searched for kids, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood. Mostly because she had demons of her own to battle. And she was tired... Oh, so tired and hungry.

One evening she flung herself on the living room sofa, like a zombie, relieved that nobody was around. Her body needed rest, yet her mind didn't allow it, constantly urging her to do something, so she could keep her thoughts focused on anything else, but him and the kiss they shared. It was difficult to find resolve and face him when she wasn't convinced in her perseverance, nor how to express the agitation she felt caused by his recent statement.

To face him quickly, meant letting her anger control her. And she did not want to repeat that. He needs to see how serious she is. And that he can't mess around, treating her like a guinea pig.

"Law, we need to talk," she muttered into the small decorative pillow, practicing, trying to sound serious and convincing. Only, it was hard to concentrate. "Law! I'm putting a stop to your nonsense! We need to talk!" Tashigi turned around, shaking her head. "No, that's too loud and I sound like a crazy person." She sighed, pressing the pillow on her face.

"Law... We need to talk." She spoke slowly, satisfied with the sound of it.

"Yeah, I was just about to say the same thing." His smooth voice made her stand up, her heart beating fast.

"Law?" Tashigi widens her eyes.  It's like he senses when to appear... In her most embarrassing moments.

She took a deep breath, cursing herself for being oblivious to her environment. "How long have you been standing there?" She managed to utter, getting up from sofa, before embarrassment got a hold of her.

"Long enough to witness your monologue." She didn't dare to look at him, hearing his trademark snort. "You really are nuts. Is it that hard to talk to me?"

"I would prefer to have this discussion in private." She spoke in a hushed tone, just in case. "Now, If you would excuse me, I need to sleep."

She quickly passed by him, not giving him a glance.

"Not so fast," she hears his derisive voice, "Boo-bear."

Tashigi clenched her fists harder, not because of his taunting, but because she realized she was not ready to face him head-on.

"Why do you look so tired?" He asked.

She stayed silent.

"You look like shit."

When she did not reply again, he sighed, taking off his coat and tossing it onto a nearby armchair.

Tashigi frowned, crossing her hands over the chest.

He dropped his car keys on the coffee table, asking, "Do you want something?" on his way to the kitchen.

She still didn't speak.

"Fine. Five-year-old this week?" He smirked. "Just don't leave."

_I don't have to listen to him,_ she thought, but nevertheless, waited, settling into the sofa.  _I'm so hopeless,_ Tashigi sighed.

"Move, that's my spot," he spoke, carrying a cup of tea.

It took her a full minute to realize what he was talking about. The moment she moved, he sat beside her, his smell engulfing her. Bright. Fresh. Sophisticated. Automatically, she touches his upper arm, battling the urge to lean on him and take a much-needed nap.

_No, remember what you have to do!_ Her fingers barely graze him, as she manages to stop.

"So, I guess you are angry," Law stared right into her.

"And I guess you couldn't care less." Tashigi surprises herself with her reply, thinking how not all might be lost.

He smirks, his smile half sardonic, half secretive. "I care," He raised his hand to touch her.

"Don't," Tashigi moved further away. "If you cared you wouldn't pull stunts like that."

The man's smirk grew, as he returned to his previous position, placing his cup on the table.

"You said you prefer me to be "me" when we're alone... This is me." He crossed his arms over his chest. The moment she saw his annoying grin, she knew he was mocking her. "And you got so scared of falling for me, right? That's why I told you that you should be careful of what you say."

"Good heavens!" She grabbed the pillow again, tossing it on him. He didn't have time to catch it as his arms were crossed, and it hit him right in the face."I've never met such a stubborn man, who can't even be himself! You constantly talk about masks, Law. I'm beginning to see that you have the most of them. So many, that you don't even know what your true face is!"

So much about having a calm conversation.

"What are you doing?  Do you even know? In one moment you say this is a business, in other, you are kissing me and saying that ... That..." Her voice died out. "Enough with your games. Stop."

He listened to her silently, with the same unaffected look characteristic of him. Shrugging his shoulders, he passively replies, "Or what? Will you leave? Tell my parents the truth to liberate your holy conscience?"

“I see how it is,” she snapped. "The moment I try to reason with you, you throw that on me. And then, everything is back to the beginning! Torture and tease the poor fool Tashigi, and with the first opportunity, you get your hands all over me... Kissing me. And..."

Tashigi refused to cry. She had a lot to say.

Biting her lower lip, she continued, "Oh, no, she's an idiot, she may get the wrong idea, so I will use "this is a business card" and "you need to get used to my presence" so that my pawn won't get emotionally attached to me... You're the worst."

Tashigi did not realize he approached her. She felt his grip on her forearm. "So you finally realized everything? You're not as dumb as you look. I must say, I'm impressed with how quickly you grasped the situation. My image of you is improving."

She shook off his grip. "I don't particularly care what you think of me. I am what I am, and I don't carry a mask, Law. That is the difference between you and me."

"Everybody has a mask, my dear little pawn." He spoke like an evil mastermind.

She glared at him, having the urge to punch him, for fooling around."Tell me the truth, then," Tashigi spoke through her clenched teeth.

"Oh? But haven't you become aware of it already?"

She continued to stare at him.

He exhaled. "You are in self-denial. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"After everything that's happening between us, you can't deny there is no attraction-"

Her heart rate was going up. “Nothing’s happening between us,” Tashigi said, almost in a panic.

He gave her a “really” glare.

“O-Okay…Physical attraction exists, but… It's not serious. We were spending too much time together. There is nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you convincing me or yourself?" His expression hadn’t changed like he predicted what she would say.

"I don't want to be a part of your seduction games. I'm sure you are quite successful in that area, but I don't want to be one of your conquests."

"So that's what's bothering you... Thinking that I'm some kind of playboy."

"Oh, and you aren't? I'm sure I would be just another one on your list who was "playing hard to get," but couldn't resist you. I don't play hard to get, I just don't want to-"

"First of all, I don't have a list." His tone was starting to get aggravated. "Second: do you really think I'm the type of guy who would waste time on women who play hard to get? I wouldn't get very far if I did that. And lastly, be honest. I was serious that morning. And you can't admit that you are attracted to me as well… Running away isn’t going to change that. You’re just going to end up... Like this."

Tashigi's shoulders sagged, and she remains speechless. He was still by her side, not breaking the silence. His presence made her feel strangely calm, even though she was unbelievably confused. She yawns, her mind and body embracing the sleep she yearned for.

Tashigi hears him clear his throat, as she closed her eyes.

And then she feels somebody touching her. Warm hands moving underneath her sweater, gently pulling it up. Her hands were now free of it, and she promptly realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Huh!" Alarmed, she opened her eyes.

"Relax, I was helping you change." He pulled her sweater over her head.

"Hey! Wait! Watch out for my glass-! Ouch!"

He was deaf to her protests, discarding the sweater away.

"You pulled them with my sweater and threw them!" She glared at him, now only in a camisole.

"I'll buy you new ones." He rolled his eyes, moving away from her.

"Yeah, right! You didn't even buy me snacks! " She paused, looking around.

 They were in the bedroom.

"You fell asleep downstairs." He said, removing his sweater.

"Y-You c-could have woke me up!" She stood up, picking up her sweater on the floor, searching for her glasses.

"I can't seem to explain to your thick brain that you are a pain in the ass when you're asleep or when I try to wake you up." He emitted an exaggerated sigh.

"E-Either way... Y-You s-should-" She paused, seeing him in the boxers.

"Leave you there."

"Left me in my clothes!" Tashigi covered her eyes with her hand.

"I couldn't bear to see that horrible Christmas sweater anymore."

"Well, don't look at me!"

"It's hard when you always push yourself on me."

"WHAT?" Her hands fall down as she risks a peek at him.

"Just a while ago you fell asleep on my shoulder." He pulled the covers off the bed, now dressed in pajamas. "I mean I know you like me just... You will go nuts if you suppress it that much, so your body needs to release the-"

"SHUT UP." Her stomach growled.

He blankly stared at her.

Tashigi blushed, pretending nothing happened.

But it happened again. And again. Even when they were in the bed.

Sighing heavily, Law snapped, "Will you go and eat something?"

"I can't. If I have to make something for myself again... I'll rather starve to death."

"By yourself? And you didn't set a kitchen on fire? I'm so proud."

"Ha-ha." Tashigi grimaced. "Your grandmother is teaching me how to cook and thinks hunger is the best motivation. Lami tried to sneak me some food but ... We got caught."

"Are you telling me you can't cook a simple food?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't you make muffins? You like them."

"I tried... Every time there was something wrong with them. Overmixing the batter, overbaking or underbaking... And since nana hates wasting food I had to eat my failures. She did too. I'm gonna kill the poor woman."

"Great, but you can't kill an evil creature like her with food. Don't worry, she'll soon give up."

"Oh, I'm such a failure. It's like with my mom all over again."

"You're not a failure, you just lack focus. Follow the recipe and your feeling, next time it will be better."

"I don't know..."

"You like to make people happy, right?"

"I suppose... She scratched her cheek. "I do."

"Then think how happy people are when they enjoy good food... Your food."

"Is that even possible?" Tashigi tapped her finger against her lips.

"It's only cooking, not a rocket science," Law speaks, faint moonlight shining upon his face, while he rubbed his temples as if he spoke about some pointless topic.

A minute later, he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, c'mon."

"I-I can't..." She pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't be an idiot."

"I don't want to cook anymore..." She was whining like a child.

"I'll make you something." He let out another wearisome sigh.

"Really?" She uncovers herself, voice full of hope.

"Yes," he rubbed the back of his neck, opening the door. "Let's go before I change my mind."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a long chapter. Hope you like it and that I’m still on track with this story.


	14. She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own One Piece.

Tashigi felt a weight on her chest. She lifted her eyelids in distress, facing two yellow orbs, belonging to a raven, fuzzy creature. Lord Nelson.

"Oh..."  Lines formed between her eyebrows. "How did you end up here, little guy?"

It's pointy, triangular ears were on alert for any unusual sound. Lord Nelson mewed, twitching his tail lightly.

She looked around. Law was not in the bed, and she could hear a sound of a shower.

Suddenly, the cat prowled from her chest, to Law's side of the bed. It pounced, springing from the bed, going under it.

Tashigi slowly got up, her head tilting to the side.

She crouched down, trying to make him come out of his newly found hiding place. It seemed to be pointless, considering he stared blankly at her.

She gives up temporary, deciding to get dressed. Putting on jeans, her gaze falls to the hairy ball Lord Nelson was just playing with. It seemed like it moved.

Tashigi takes a closer look at the toy that lied on the floor, _Hm..._

The toy had a pointed snout, small rounded ears, awfully looking like a mouse.

_How realistic,_ she thought to herself. Until the "realistic toy" moved its small paw.

"EEEK!" Tashigi squeaks, realizing it was the real deal.

"Tashigi? What's wrong?" Law quickly got out of the bathroom.

"Aaahhh, a mouse! O-On!" She rushes to his side, terrified of the little creature.

"Stop screaming, it's dead."

"I don't think so!"

"Could you let go of me, so I can check?"

"Huh?"

He had every reason to complain, as she was clearly invading his personal space, having her hands wrapped around him. He was only in a towel, still damp from the shower.  She was tightly pressed against his chest, feeling a soft, beating echo. Tashigi took in a sharp breath, almost dying out of embarrassment. As the heat grew, she makes a mistake, sliding her hand down his revealed chest, over his warm skin. A tingling spread inside her, so intense it almost hurt. At the same time, she felt his breath stir her hair. He didn't touch her in return, but his body appeared tense. His smell, almost icy, with a mint undertone, made her hesitate a moment longer.

The daze lasted until she took a good look at herself. The only barrier between them was the fabric of her bra. Emitting a tiny yelp, she moves away.

"Oh, um, s-sorry..."

He wordlessly approached the tiny creature on the floor.

"Definitely dead." He grabs the mouse by the tail showing it to Tashigi.

"I-I'll take your word for that," she closed her eyes.

"Look." Hearing his teasing voice, she covered herself crudely with her arms.

"N-No, I'm fine..." Peeking through her eyelashes, she tried to find her shirt, but to her horror, he approached her with the dead mouse.

"Aghh! Stop it!" Moving backward, she stumbled, bed softening her fall.

He laughed like a madman, and she wasn't sure whether he laughed at her fall or that she was afraid of the mouse.

"So you're afraid of this tiny creature?"

"Stop mocking me!" Tashigi was petrified, still lying on the bed, her eyes tightly closed.

"Interesting." The old cunning Law was back, judging by malicious tone.

With strained voice, she tried to make him stop, “Please, move-"

A wave of cold terror seized her, feeling his presence. She opens her eyes, only to face his.

"You're insane!" She screamed, cold sweat dripping down the back of her neck, her eyes madly looking for the mouse that was in his hand.

"Here it is," he shows her his left fist. "Do you wanna take a closer look?"

"Wahhh! I hate you!" She tried to squirm away, in vain.

"It's payback time," his smirk was like a wicked demon, enjoying the range of expressions she flashed.

"I apologize for intruding, but is Lord Nelson here-" Valeria entered, widening her eyes, at the scene in front of her.

Law, practically naked, straddled Tashigi who was partly dressed.

They both froze like statues. Even the evil smirk faded from Law's face.

Valeria stared, open-mouthed.

A few minutes later she closed her mouth, her brow wrinkling with anger and shame, "T-To think... T-There are children in the house for goodness sake!" The old woman turned her back to them. "Can't you restrain yourselves until the marriage!?" She viciously yelled. Tashigi finally managing to push Law off herself, her cheeks crimson red.

Law massaged his head painfully, revealing that his hand was empty. At the same time, Lord Nelson decided to get out from his hiding place, just in time for Law to catch it.

"There's is your vile cat, now leave... Next time, knock before you enter. You have no manners." He mocked the old woman.

"I did knock! But I heard screams and though Lord Nelson was..." The woman cleared her throat. "Show some respect, boy!"

She turns to glare at Law, her face grimacing in revulsion. "What did you do to your body?" She scowled at his tattoos.

"It was mandatory in the gang I was part of -"

Lord Nelson scratches Law's left hand, releasing himself from his grip, running through the gapped door.

"Damn cat! I had enough of both of you, leave!" Law opened the door.

"Is that any way to treat your nana?"

"Get out!"

The old woman glared at him with the same intensity as he glared at her.  Then just like that, she grabbed him by the ear, leading him outside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Silence. I guess that mother of yours and my ratchet son did not teach you manners, it's time to stop walking on eggshells and have a serious conversation."

"You need to be placed in a mental institution!" He shouted, but he did not resist the old woman. "I'm a grown ass man you can't treat me like a kid!”

"When you stop acting like one then, I will!"

"At least, let me put on some clothes!"

Tashigi stood disoriented for several more minutes, wondering if this was all a dream. Law's shouts in the corridor told otherwise, and she couldn't help, but snort. _Payback, Law. Payback._

"Where did he put that mouse?" Tashigi looked around. _What if the mouse is... Alive?!_ She hurriedly put on the rest of her clothes, hoping to find Lord Nelson.

x

x

"I thought you aged into a better man, Law," Valeria waved slightly, collapsing into the armchair in her room. "Clearly, I was wrong."

The man in front of her, her grandson (now decent), stood with arms crossed over his chest, looking through the window.

"Didn't the years you were separated from your family teach you anything? Don't you know the value of family and people who want to put up with you? Their patience will grow thin and you will be left alone."

"I'm used to being left alone." He spoke with an ordinary voice, not one emotion behind it. "That's what I was taught. I don't need them."

"And you don't need her, as well?"

He frowned. "Get to the point."

“I'm old, Law. Stretched, like a thin layer of butter spread over too much bread.”

"Hm."

"And because I'm old, I have the right to say some things."

The old woman looks at her grandson, making a short pause. "The game you are playing is dangerous. The girl will get hurt. But you will suffer the most."

The frown grew deeper, and he looks at his grandmother for the first time since the start of the conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me, Law. I had an idea about why you would jump into marriage, and yesterday, my doubts were confirmed. The man who refused the prior marriage and said he would never get married, suddenly wants to do so, and to a woman who he can manipulate, no less."

Law uncrossed his arms, the cold-blooded veil peeling down.

"Finally, some response." The old woman sighed. "I wondered why you haven’t proceeded with the previous marriage, it would play right in your hands, don't you agree?"

His face became rigid, jaw clamped tight.

"So why does he still intend to marry this girl? I asked myself.

The outcome of a game should have been clear to you from the start. Why would you take a harder path?"

"That's enough." His face was still smoldering underneath the stony expression.

"But it's only the beginning, boy. You should have come clean to your family, instead of involving this poor girl. They would give you anything you wanted."

"So, it is just that simple?" His voice was bursting with sarcasm as he shook his head.

"It could have been, until you botched everything up." Valeria drew in a long breath.

"I never liked the easy way, grandmother." He smirked, as he tried to provoke her.

"I know..." She exhaled. "You could have asked me to help you out."

Law let out a sharp snort. "No thanks. Last time I asked for your help you turned me down. And I was desperate." He ran a hand through his hair. " _'You need to learn a lesson,'_ you said. And guess what? I did."

"I regret that mistake deeply. But, at least, I try to make peace with you. You should make peace with your family, it will do you good. Forget about this, let it go."

"Like I said-" he almost snaps.

"You don't need anyone. But do you need her? See? We're back to square one. "

His eyes went round.

"Let me tell you one more thing; she allows you to manipulate her. The only reason why she does it, is as old as time."

"Are you done? I can't stand here all day listening to your nonsense. There's not an evil plot behind my marriage, I'm marrying her because I love-"

"It's not late for you to spare her the pain, although you already did the cruelest thing. For women, love lasts for a long time, and men fall in love every now and then."

"That's it, I'm leaving." He turned, walking towards the door.

"I heard your conversation yesterday, so you can drop the act."

"And what of it?" He turned to her yet again, his impassive mask returning.

"With every lie you make her say, her pure spirit dies. If that's something you enjoy seeing, then you've become a cruel man indeed."

"It was all because of the lessons I learned, nana." He smirks. "Now, if this was a threat, do your worst. I'm used to being betrayed by my own blood. If not, then leave."

The old woman frowns, "Still full of venom, Law. Fine, so be it. This should be another learning experience. The girl-"

"Her name is Tashigi." He hissed.

Valeria's mouth curved into a smile. "I see. It's mutual?"

"What is mutual?"

"Oh, nothing. I will see for myself."

"You should visit a psychiatrist." He turned and left.

* * *

 

Christmas was surprisingly peaceful, considering everything that happened in past two weeks.

Certain bickerings were forgotten, hatchet buried temporary, the magic of Christmas giving her the moment she dreamed of.

Everything was perfect.

Almost.

There was still one fight that was led wordlessly, between Valeria and Law. They would glare at each other, Law habitually gritting his teeth, lowering his gaze in defiance, while Valeria smiled. It was the scariest smile she has ever seen in her life.

_What did they talk about?_ She often wondered, since Law was in a terrible mood. It must have been something grave, as he tended to spend most of his time out of the house.

At first, she thought he was annoyed by his mother, (Celia's "big guns" included a team of people, helping her with the wedding), even angry at her, for convincing him to leave everything to his mother, but it wasn't the case. She realized it was because of Valeria.

Valeria's behavior towards her also changed. She no longer tried to teach her anything, also lifting the ban on the food. The woman barely spoke to her.

Wedding preparations kept her occupied, and the little time she had between, she would spend with Lami and kids.

Singing Christmas songs, Lami's funny jokes and teasing, occasional stories Galen told and the playfulness of kids, reminded her yet again of her true desire- to have a family like theirs.

After Christmas dinner, they settled into the living room, near the fireplace. Everyone except Valeria, who excused herself and went to sleep.

"This is for you," Law's voice pulled her out of the trance she was in, gazing at Lami, Galen, and kids, as they sat together on the sofa, drinking hot chocolate.

"Hm?" She turns to him, as they were sitting on a loveseat near the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas," he handed her a small, simple, golden box.

Tashigi widened her eyes at his gesture, not expecting any sort of gift.

It was hard picking a present for him. What can you gift a person who literally has everything? Or that refuses to tell you anything about his preferences?

"Are you gonna open it, or stare at it the whole evening?" He asks the question smoothly, perhaps entertained by the confusion on her face.

In the end, she remembered something she saw in his old room. He liked collecting anniversary coins. Hopefully, he still does. So, she gifted him the coin collecting supplies. But, she wasn't bold as he was with her.

 "T-Thank you," hypnotized, she opened the box.

It was a beautiful heart and sword silver pendant, with diamonds and black diamonds, (she hoped they were fake, since she could not accept something so expensive). The sword was stuck in the middle of the heart-shaped pendant, and the heart halves were detachable. She couldn't stop staring at it.

To think she went the cowardly way with his gift...

Afraid that he would have the same reaction like he had for his birthday gift, she left it on the bed, with a lousy note _"Merry Christmas."_

To her defense, she wasn't sure that he would be present on Christmas.

"Do you like it?" He asks, focusing her attention on him, again.

"I... I love it, thank you so much," she tries to smile, but she couldn't, still having a hard time believing that it came from him. Much like the book he gifted her on her birthday.

"Let me help you put it on," he speaks with a soft voice, making this whole scene even more surreal.

"T-That's all right, you don't have to-"

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't wear... Um..." She silenced herself at the last moment, seeing his annoyed frown.

"In other words, you won't because it came from me."

"N-No-"

"Just put on the damn necklace."

"Okay..." she bites her lip, turning her back to him. ”I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it."

She takes a deep breath, her heart beating faster, once his fingers brush the back of her neck. Electricity struck her once they made a contact, sending warmness to her stomach.

Noticing glances of Law's family, she wondered if she should kiss him. She wasn't brave to do so, particularly now that she offended him.

Instead, she leans on him once he finished clasping the necklace around her neck, looking at the Christmas tree and its flickering lights.

Just in this moment, she will be happy.

His arms wrap around her a minute later, and everything was alright.  Until...

"Hey is it true that nana bragged into your room in the middle of the sex?" Lami approached them, whispering, her breath revealing that her chocolate was enhanced with alcohol.

Tashigi instantly blushed.

Law rolled his eyes at his sister.

"N-No! I was... He was... We were..." Tashigi started.

Lami's laughter echoed the room.

"The mouse..." Tashigi tried to make her stop, asking Law for help, but he just had that vexing look on his face.

"Is that something kinky?"

"LAMI!" Tashigi screamed, her cheeks matching the color of her Christmas sweater. "Y-You teased me enough for today!"

"Oh, I can't help it, you're just too easy to mess with," the woman cheerfully giggled.

* * *

 

The following day was more frenetic than previous ones. Preparations for their wedding were in a full swing, and they were being pursued by a group of people led by Celia.

_"This process includes many, many details that require you to be organized, stick to a budget, and stay on schedule,"_ the woman smiled, grabbing them both by the hands. 

Law glared at anyone who dared to approach him and ask him another question about the wedding. Tashigi tried to be as polite as she could, but seriously, planning a wedding was stressful. Even more, than some of her complicated surgeries.

And it was a "small wedding."

When they grabbed a few moments of peace, they settled (hid) in the kitchen.

Tashigi was deeply absorbed in thought, putting the coffee mug she was holding on a marble counter. She glances at Law, and decides to ask him a question that bothered her for a while now.

"What did you say to your grandmother? She doesn't even want to speak with me..." Her shoulders sagged.

"Leave it. It's better that way." Law replied, inspecting the muffins she made the day before.

"But why... Why can't you just make peace with her? At least get along with one member-"

"Tashigi. Leave it a rest," he replied tiredly, rubbing the brow as if to ward off a headache.

"Fine," she pouted.

Law sighed, grabbing one muffin, "She knows."

"Knows what?" Tashigi cocked her head.

"About us." He inspected the muffin a little longer, before he decided to take a bite.

Her mouth gaped wide open. She didn't blink for a while.

"W-What!?"

Law face was flat, still chewing.

"Won't she tell your family?! How can you not panic? Even a little!" Her voice and legs trembled.

“I don't panic unless I have to. Wastes energy.” His voice was cold as steel.  "She can do whatever she wants, but I don't think she will tell them."

"And what if she does?" Tashigi was on the verge of losing her nerves. Heck, she might have just lost them.

He ignored her.

“How can you sit there, calmly eating muffins which you don't even like, when we are in this horrible situation!" She yelled, slapping the muffing out of his hand.

"I was trying to help you out, by the way, this one is horrible."

She glared harder at him.

"We'll just pretend like she's senile, which she is.

"Law!"

"Relax." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away, pacing the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? Oh, no..." Tashigi bit her lip, almost wanting to cry. "It's your fault!" She glared at him yet again.

"Actually, it's your fault. She heard us in the living room."

"My fault... YOU!"

"Shut up. Don't lash out now, somebody else might hear you."

Tashigi clenched her fists, "What are we going to do?"

"Keep this up. And be more believable."

"But I can't! I'm so bad at that!" Tashigi's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. "Oh no, everyone is going to find out and then..." She was terrified of that outcome, so much that her surroundings were starting to grow dark.

"Calm down Tashigi, don't panic." She hears Law's flat voice.

"Why did I think this could work? I knew it, it can't! Oh god..." Tashigi muttered, her knees almost buckling.

"This is why I don't tell you things." Law wraps his hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, "For fucks sakes, you are shaking."

"I'm terrified."

He facepalmed himself.

"I made miscalculation with you, I didn't know you were that much of a saint. I thought you were pretending. We're fucked."

"LAW!" She was too weak to do anything, but protest.

"There is only one solution."

"You and your solutions..." She let out a harsh breath.

"You have to listen to me. And I mean really listen, if we want to pull this off." He pretended like he didn't hear her last sentence.

"But-"

"No buts or saying 'No.' Even if you don't feel like it, you have to loosen up and behave naturally. I saw you when you are alone with my family, you fit in. But once I get there... You fall apart."

"Yeah, because I'm worried... You tend to make a lot of your sneaky moves." Tashigi huffed.

"So I'm the problem? Is that what you are saying?"

"You are my biggest problem." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever. You have issues if you think I'm your biggest problem."

She slapped her forehead.

"If I behave oddly, it will be suspicious."

"You're already odd-"

"I can't change who I am, or my temper. You were supposed to love me because of me, remember? I don't want to behave like that dork."

"What dork?" Tashigi's brow wrinkled profoundly.

He rolled his eyes. "The point is, you just have to stop feeling uncomfortable around me."

"Easier said than done..." He guided her to the chair, making her sit down. "I mean ... I don't like PDA at all."

"I'm not that type either, but we have to." A heavy sigh left his lips. "This relationship... They try to hide it but... They don't exactly trust me, so I expected something like this."

Tashigi couldn't believe her ears. For the first time after months being with him, she realized how serious animosity between him and his family was. The reason must be severe. Yet, she couldn't believe in his words.

"I don't think they are pretending, Law. They seem genuinely happy for you... For us."

"Hmf. You're too naive. Just..." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, okay?"

She silently nodded, in spite the fact she was fed up with being kept in the dark.

* * *

 

Tashigi couldn't sleep well, terrified of the thought that Valeria holds their faith in her hands.

She avoided as much as possible, every chance of being left alone with her. But sadly, the one moment couldn't be evaded; trying on her wedding dress.

Presently in Valeria's room, in nothing but undergarments (matching strapless bra and high-waisted underwear) and bridal shoes, she waited for an old woman to get the dress.

She desperately tried to stay calm, unconsciously gripping the robe over her cleavage, regretting that Law couldn't help her, as he was away.

_"I'm going to visit a friend," he said, taking some of his things._

_"You have friends?" Tashigi blurted out the first thing that popped into her head._

_"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" He frowned, possibly a little stunned she asked him. "Do you think I'm some kind of loser without a single friend?"_

_"Well, your behavior is not something-" His glare cut her off, and she quickly changed what she was about to say. "You are unique."_

_He shook his head. "Before you get jealous, his name is Naoki."_

_"Wha-No! Like I would- I don't care!"_

_"Riiiight. I won't be here until tomorrow afternoon."_

_"You are going to sleep at his place?"_

_He smirked. "What's this? You can't even spend one night without me?"_

_"You know why I'm asking!"_

_"Chill. Just avoid that senile witch."_

_"Law... I don't think I can- I-I'm not so sure... Why do you have to leave?"_

_"Because I didn't see him in a long time... And I don't want neither one of those idiots (he was referring to Galen and Brenton) to be my best man."_

_Oh, so he has someone he cares about. How surprising._

_"So... Is he your best friend or what?" Tashigi curiously asked._

_"I think you're mistaken about the definition of "friend." He zipped his bag. "That stopped existing long time ago. You need to surround yourself with people you need and that have some benefit from you. That's how friendship works. Mutual interest. Having a true friend is so rare that is almost non-existent."_

_"Uh... Okay."_

_Maybe she spoke too soon._

_"Do you have friends?" His question came unexpectedly._

_Tashigi nervously played with her fingers. "Not really." She glanced at the floor. "I had in a place where I lived with my parents, but since I moved around... I am in touch with few of them."_

_People at work were far from her friends. They were just somebody to talk to and share the frustration about their time together in the same place. And to be fair, she kinda gave up on making friends._

_After an uncomfortable pause, Law spoke again, “You’re pretty lonely. Only living for your job, no wonder you were so desperate to accept my proposal."_

_"Law, you-!" He interrupted her outburst, with something unbelievable._

_"Same as me."_

_"Huh?" She gasped slightly. "But you just said-"_

_"I prefer to be alone. All those "friends" are a pain in the ass. Though... I guess Naoki is okay."_

"Put it on," Valeria's cold voice sent shivers down her spine. The old woman placed the dress on the bed.

Tashigi gasped in awe. It was a beautiful, blush, A-line gown, with long sleeves embroidered with flowers. The neckline was modest to her relief, (not that she expected something revealing from Valeria).

"Come on, we haven't got all day."

Snapped from her amazement, she rushes to bed, taking the dress carefully, like she was touching a butterfly.

She blinked a few times, seeing how the dress had a sheer high back.

Valeria is full of surprises.

As soon as she thought that, the old woman spoke to her, "You don't like it?"

"N-No, I mean I like it, I was just marveling at it..."

"I bet you did." The woman mumbled. "Put it on, so I can see how it fits you and if it needs to be altered."

"Y-Yes."

Valeria helped her put on the dress, however, when the woman started to button up the back, she barely did it. Tashigi felt the pressure on her chest.

"Ah, I was afraid of this," Valeria sighed. "You have a bigger bust than me."

"Oh..." Tashigi looked at herself and the wonderful dress she fell in love with. Of course, she couldn't wear it. Maybe it was for the best. In the end, she was a liar.

"I suppose I can try to alter it a little if you're keen on wearing it."

"Really?"

"I see why not. You already wear my ring, why not the dress as well? Then, the charade can be complete."

The sweat drenched Tashigi's skin, as her head started throbbing. The two women fell into an unbearable silence, where nothing could be heard, but the thumping of Tashigi's heart against her chest.

"That ring... It belonged to my husband's mother. Aquamarine represents marital harmony and is said to ensure a long, happy marriage. It did, for me, at least. I had hoped it would bring Law the same happiness."

Tashigi listened, breathing rapidly, unable to feel the oxygen flowing into her lungs.

"I should have never given him the ring," the old woman gave a bitter snort. "It's wasted on hypocrite like you. To think..."

As the woman's glare scorched her skin, fear tortured her guts, bringing the waves of tense cramps. Valeria had all the rights to say anything she wanted to her. She was, indeed, a hypocrite.

"Even in my age... Congratulations, you fooled me, girl... In the end, all you want is money. Is the story about your parents even true? I bet you made that one up, to gain pity, didn't you?"

It's okay, she's allowed to go this far. She was trying to protect her family. The heaviness of her words was smoldering her insides, each robbing her ability to speak. She bit her lip harder, trying to take off the dress which kept her as a prisoner.

"Why aren't you saying something? Truth hurts?"

Valeria mercilessly continued, as she relished in seeing her desperate efforts to take off the dress.

"Trapped you, rat." Instead of triumph in her voice, it sounded more pained than anything. "Runaway now, I have a dress to alter."

Feeling free of her prison, Tashigi quickly, yet clumsily takes off her dress, grabbing the robe off the bed, before she left Valeria's room.

By the time she got to their room, tears were flowing down her cheeks, dripping from her chin.

_I have no right to cry_ , yet her chin trembled like that of a small child.

She looks toward the window, seeking the light as if it could calm her down. Her mind dries empty, as the side effect of constant stress she lived with, and she sinks into the bed, clutching the sheets, stifling the sounds of crying with the pillow.

* * *

 

The soft strokes on her back woke her up. She wondered if it was another visit from Lord Nelson, dread creeping into her mind. What if he brought another "gift"? She jerks, turning around only to see Law beside her. He was sitting at her side of the bed, fully clothed. She realized he recently got back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice unusually soothing.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She tried to brush off the tension in the air, pondering about the way she looked. After all, she cried herself to sleep.

He raised his brow. "Really? You never sleep past 6 am. Another annoying habit of yours."

"What does that have to do with anything? I was tired... And all the preparations... Stress..."

"It's 1 pm." His gaze was delivering a clear message to her, 'cut the bullshit.' "They told me you skipped the dinner yesterday, and was in the room the whole time."

Tashigi got up into the sitting position, trying to put a stop to his questioning. Because he would eventually learn the truth.

"They said you were sad because the dress did not fit. That's when I realized something was off, or you snapped at something so trivial."

“I felt really tired after that, and a bit disappointed so... I fell asleep."

"And that old goat had nothing to do with that tiredness of yours?"

"Not at all." It was impossible to sleep, since her mind tortured her. So, she did something she loathed. Taking a sleeping pill.

"Bullshit."

"Law, please, I was just tired, nothing happened."

She couldn't help but tense, when he leaned in closer to her.

"Listen." He reached out, brushing a thumb across the pendant around her neck, making her blush.

"Hey, stop-" He did not let her move away, resting his other hand on her shoulder. "Listen. While I salute your effort to tolerate her and trying to avoid the conflict, cut the crap. I told you." She winces when his lips press against her ear, whispering, "You are a bad liar."

"Law! Stop that!" She pushes him away, (more like he lets her push him away). "It's really nothing! Don't be so suspicious about everything." She tried to look annoyed, hoping to make him give up on his interrogation.

"Fine. Be stubborn." He got up from the bed, starting his undressing ritual.

She closed her eyes, massaging her head.

"Wear that tonight too," he lets out a snort, and she hears bathroom door closing.

"What?"

She glances at herself, stiffening in embarrassment.

Right, she did not change after... That unpleasant afternoon.

She was still in her undergarments from yesterday. The robe along with her wedding shoes, were discarded on the floor.

She sunk into the covers deeper, her cheeks now cherry red.

Little later, another painful round was in front of her. She tried to prepare mentally for Valeria's next torture, but it was pointless.

She was able to resist Law's interrogation, only because he was pursued by people who were helping Celia with the wedding. They chased him with ties and bows, pants, shirts and tuxedos, while he kept repeating that they should leave the clothes in his room for him to try on. ( _But what if you need emergency alteration? I would just pick another one that fits!)_ Very funny picture.

As she slowly approached the snake liar, aka Valeria's room, her mind spun with same questions; why hasn't she spoken to the family? Why is she continuing with her deception? Going as far as to alter her dress so it could fit her... If Valeria had the worst possible opinion of her, why would she do that? You wouldn't give something so precious to a fraud that is chasing your grandson's wealth...

"Enter," was heard after her knock, with the same icy voice from yesterday. This time, Lord Nelson was also with them. A silly thought invaded Tashigi's mind, _She couldn't have trained a cat to attack me or something, right?_

_Oh my god, I'm paranoid._

Her room looked like a sewing studio. Scissors, fabric, zippers, cutting tools, buttons, threads... And that's only what she could recognize. There was other stuff that she has never seen in her life.

In the center of Valeria's room, stood a sewing mannequin, with a totally unrecognizable dress.

_Did she make another dress?_ Tashigi gaped at the beauty of the different dress in front of her.

"It's not new," Valeria answered her thoughts. "I'm not the magician, girl. Although, I did accomplish a lot in such a short time. Hopefully, it doesn't fall apart when you really get to wear it."

Tashigi gulped. _She wasn't serious, was she?_ Maybe that was her plan, to make her walk in her underwear down the aisle.

Valeria smiled slyly, as if she could tell what was going on in her head. "It's the same dress, I altered it to be more... Modern."

And indeed, the old woman was telling the truth. It was the same blush, A-line bridal gown, with long sleeves embroidered with flowers. The modest neckline was replaced by the deep V neckline.

"Oh..." Tashigi let out a small sigh of admiration, mixed with fear. She hated revealing necklines.

"I need you to try it on, so I can finish it," Valeria spoke a little too quietly, which made her take a better look at the old woman. She was obviously sleep deprived, her movements slower than usual, making her feel guilty.  _Why?_ The same question came to her mind. _Why does she try so hard when she dislikes me_?

"Come on, child, I'm more vital in my seventies than you in your twenties," the woman rushed her to try the dress on.

The soft fabric of the dress slipped onto her shoulders, enveloping her body with unexpected lightness. She dared to glance at the huge mirror in Valeria's room.

I need a different bra, that's the first thing she focused on. _There is a bra for this kind of neckline, right?_ She bit her lip.

A second later, nervousness sent the butterflies in her stomach, when she took a good look at herself. Valeria's hands were fixing every detail, touching her neckline, putting a pin or two on the spot she thought needed more work.

_So much effort into something that was fake_ , sadness found its way back to her heart, or maybe it was constantly there. This woman is right. What they were doing was absurd and will hurt a lot of people. No matter what Law claimed, his family loves him, and would be deeply hurt if they knew what Valeria knows.

What would her parents say if they were alive? She would disappoint them all over again...

"I really thought he found a good woman." Valeria's muttered, focusing on the back of the dress.

_I thought I was different, too._ She replied in her mind, failing to recognize her reflection.

"This veil goes with it," she pinned it on the back of her hair, putting the blusher (the top layer of a two-layered veil) over her face.

"It's handmade," the woman got behind Tashigi again, resuming the work from earlier.

It was breathtaking in all its simplicity. The traditional veil was made from sheer tulle, and was reaching to her elbows in the front. In the back, as far as she could tell, it was longer.

And that's when it finally, truly, hit her: she was getting married. Married.

Her heart sank, the more she dwelled on how this marriage was not true. She was about to ridicule everything she believed in.

_Think about why you are doing this,_ the voice that convinced her to accept Law's proposal was speaking. _Sacrifices must be made._

_Remember how many patients couldn't afford necessary surgeries. You carved into your memory each face of the parent that couldn't pay medical bills. Now think about the poor children... Children without parents, who live in misery. You spent countless of hours studying and perfecting yourself and why?_

_So you could help only those who could pay? Do you remember now? Remember how weak and pathetic you were, looking at your mother’s suffering and not being able to do a single thing? How many kids feel the same way you did?_

_That's why you are doing all of this. You won't change much, but you will try your hardest._ Indeed, her trip won't change much, but it will be a start.

"I thought you were an honest young woman. Are you that greedy?"

Tashigi chose not to remain silent anymore. Her eyes became coated with a layer of tears.

"Why are you doing this, Valeria?" She moved away from the old woman. "If you know the truth, what's stopping you from telling everyone?"

"It's not on me to say it." She exhaled tiredly, closing her eyes. "If you had a shred of decency, you would admit the truth to them."

"I can't do that," Tashigi removed the veil from her hair. "I appreciate the truth, but right now, that's not an option."

"Excuses. Let me ask you the same, why are you doing this?"

Tashigi stopped, Law face appearing in front of her eyes. And she realizes there was one more reason.

"I want to help him."

An inexplicable desire, to support the man who is her biggest problem.

"Hm." The woman frowned, walking to the armchair.

"No matter what happens. I gave him my word." She places the veil on the bed.

"Oh, please. A word?" Valeria sits, Lord Nelson immediately jumping into her lap.

"A word means nothing in today's world. Don't give me shallow reasons!" The woman raised her voice, glaring at her. 

"The only reason you want to help him is because you're greedy. At least admit it."

"Think what you want, Valeria." Tashigi's voice was shaky, on the verge of tears, which she loathed. She hated that her words had so much influence on her.

"Skip the act. I'm not falling for that anymore..." She patted Lord Nelson briefly, before she glared again at Tashigi. "I have a proposition for you," her lips flattened. "I'll double the amount he promised."

Tashigi hid her eyes behind her bangs. The humiliation she felt at the moment turned into something else. Anger and disappointment. She tried to explain Valeria's actions in her mind, but this time she was deaf to it.

"Triple." She hears her speak again. "I think it's a good offer. Be smart. Take the money and leave."

The next part played like a movie in Tashigi's mind. She was more like an observer than a participant.

"You should be more honest with your grandson," Tashigi slowly took off the dress, which was thankfully unbuttoned in the back, as the woman didn't finish her work. Tears silently flowed from her eyes, but the pure determination she felt behind them, encouraged her.

"Here." She pulls the object she got used to, and that has made its mark on her finger. "Take your ring." She places it on the nightstand. "And your dress. Keep your money, too. I know you are just trying to protect your grandson, but you should also attempt to listen and support him." She takes her robe yet again, putting it on. "He made his decision, and I will follow him to the end." Tashigi walked towards the door, "Goodbye Valeria."

However, the conversation was far from over.

"Foolish girl! You're both making a big mistake!" The woman's knuckles turned white, as she clenched her fists.

"Perhaps, but it's our decision."

"Hmpf." The woman let out a cynical short. "You still say that after knowing the truth about him?"

Tashigi froze, her hand never reaching the doorknob. Despite her thoughts to just walk away, her curiousness prevailed.

"Oh, he didn't tell you about his past, did he?"

Tashigi was speechless, staring at angered Valeria, who just got her bargaining chip.

"You are kept in the dark, and you still blindly follow him, just because "you gave your word." Which proves my theory, you don't care as long as you're paid."

Curiosity kept her stuck in the place, her mind now in more turmoil than before. The curiosity was an insatiable beast, complicating lives of many. Life would be so easier if we could all, in Law's words, mind our own damn business.

Her hesitation to leave, made Valeria continue.

"I can tell you everything, if you want. I should have done it from the start; perhaps you would change your mind." Valeria stood up from her armchair, moving closer to Tashigi. "If you want me to believe that you're not just some gold digger, hear me out."

Tashigi found herself in maybe the biggest dilemma so far. She gulped, cold sweat dripping from her neck, nauseated from a headache she felt was present since yesterday.

The woman took her silence as approval. "You know that he left home-"

"Valeria, stop."

Tashigi gripped the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Old woman stared at her.

"If he wanted to tell me, he would. I will wait until he's ready."

Valeria stared at her a few more seconds, before she lets out a joyless laughter. "Tell you when he's ready? Stupid girl, he trusts no one!" She shook her head. "He really did a splendid job in finding a mindless pawn. That boy was always clever."

Tashigi gripped the doorknob with the more strength than needed, forcibly opening the door.

"Make up your mind: am I mindless pawn or cunning gold digger? I can't be both, Valeria." With that, she marched out from old lady's room.

"Indeed you can't," the old woman closed the door. "You’re just a fool who's in love and way over her head." She mumbled sadly. "Now, we wait for Law, Lord Nelson."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know nothing about sewing. So pardon me for magically redoing the dress. I know it's not possible to do it in a short time, but think that Valeria is highly skilled, with not much to do except plotting how to torture her grandson and his fiancée (ehem, talk some sense into them).   
> So it goes like this: plotting-sewing-plotting-sewing-plotting-sewing-petting lord nelson-make sure that lord nelson is fed- make sure Lorie is not pestering it-plotting-sewing.


	15. Hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

"Tashigi, you've been in the bathroom for hours, what the fuck are you doing?"

She sank into the bathtub deeper, water lapping gently at her throat, tired of all the shenanigans. Valeria's words left a deep imprint on her mind and heart. Plus, she didn't have the dress or her engagement ring and it was only a few days until the wedding. Personally, she had no problems with it, but it would be incredibly hard to explain it to Celia. Even if she tried, it would probably cause a bloody war between the two women. She couldn't go to Valeria and take back what she said. The reason was simple: she didn't want to.

"If you don't answer me, I'm coming in."

The fact they still had no key to the bathroom (Law managed to get the key to their bedroom after the fiasco with Valeria) seemed not to have the same heart-piercing effect as before.

Not that they grew accustomed to each other, god no. She was still reserved for the whole bathroom sharing experience, unlike Law, who acted like he was alone.

And more than once, she walked in on him. Not deliberately, of course. He had a habit of wandering around in past few weeks, so she was never sure when he was around. Once, she walked in on him when he was in this very tub.

He was reading the newspapers, nonchalantly, his glasses almost at the tip of his nose. And while she tried hard not to have a heart-attack, he only mumbled: _"I'll be done soon. Can you pass me the towel?"_

That's when she drew the line when it came to privacy. He was not allowed under any circumstances to get into the bathroom when she was in it.

"Are you trying to commit a suicide? Heads up, it doesn't take hours."

"Leave me be," she answered, not realizing he entered the bathroom.

"The water is cold," he shook off the hand which he dipped into the water. "You will get sick."

"How do you know if the water is-" Her eyes widened. "LAW! Get out!" Realizing he was in front of her, she sunk into the water as deep as she could.

"Not this shit again." He sat on the edge of the tub. "Why do you keep on screaming? It's not a big deal."

"I w-will get o-out, j-j-just go-go!"

He was right. She was so absorbed in her thoughts not realizing that the water was freezing.

"And risk you stumbling, splattering your brains all over the bathroom."

Tashigi grimaced at his exaggeration.

"I don't think so. Your body is probably numb."

"I wi-will be f-fine!"

"Come," he quickly took the big towel, spreading it.

"St-Stop i-it." She tried to grit her chattering teeth. "T-This is an inv-invasion of p-privacy!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Why are you so proud? You can't even admit you need my help."

"I-It's not pride, I'm e-embar-rassed!" She wrapped her hands around her knees.

"I was not referring to your body. But if it makes it easier, I will close my eyes."

"J-Just g-get out of the b-athroom!"

"I'm losing my patience with your stubbornness. If you don't get out, I'll make you." He threw the towel over his shoulder, pushing his sleeves up; to prove to her he really meant it.

"S-St-op! T-There's n-n-no n-n-need- Achooo!!"

He lifted his eyebrow in 'I told you so.'

"Enough," he made a step towards the tub, ready to soak his hands in the water.

"No!" She screamed getting up.

"What the..." Law gawked at her. "You..."

That's right. She came into the bathroom prepared.

"Why the hell are you bathing in a towel?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"J-Just in ca-se you-u t-t-try som-ething w-weird."

"I can't believe you..." He let out a sigh. "I try to be nice and this is how you repay me."

"Y-Your n-n-nice is too weird!" She wraps her hands around herself, wet towel taking every speck of her warmth.

His face grimaced, as he bit his lips.

_He isn't that angry, is he?_ Tashigi's worry doubled.

"L-Law? Wh-"

Just like that, he bursts out laughing.

She stared at him, wondering if this was a dream.

Before she knew it, he wrapped the towel around her, letting out a chortle or two.

"Idiot." He took in a deep breath. "Because of your stubbornness, you will get sick."

Her body welcomed the much-needed warmth, and she doesn't object.

"I'm n-n-not the only o-o-one who is stubb- Hey!"

He lifted her from the tub, standing her on a fluffy bath mat on the floor, walking towards the door.

"Just so you know... When you get out, we will talk about my grandmother." His tone got serious.

"T-There's n-nothing to talk a-about." Tashigi grips the dry towel around her harder.

"I see." He gripped the brass knob. "Guess you won't be needing these." He snatched her clothes, leaving nothing but the undies and bra.

"No! L-Law! C-Come on!"

"Be happy I didn't take everything," he grinned, closing the door.

When she finally gathered the courage to get out, he wasn't in the room and her clothes were on the bed.

x

x

"Will you stop threatening her?" Law crossed his arms, with a pinched expression. "I told you to take it out on me."

Valeria didn't stop her work because of the rude entrance of her grandson. The old woman was, indeed, stunned by such reaction. He was usually operating mechanically when it came to her.

"Hm, please." She took the pin she held with her lips, placing it on the dress. "You're only strong as your weakest link. I thought I could talk some sense into her, but congratulations. You have her completely in the palm of your hand." Valeria let's out a huge sigh, looking at her grandson. "I mentioned your past-"

"What did you say to her!?" His reaction was making her understand the answer to the question from several days ago. She wanted to smile, but it wouldn't be very appropriate, particularly when he's so worked up. Or maybe it was just the moment.

"Easy, don't be afraid." She smiles widely. "I told her nothing. And not because I didn't want to. It's because your pawn refused to listen. _'If he wanted to tell me, he would. I will wait until he's ready.'_ Really, Law, you're frighteningly manipulative, I don't know whether to be proud or scared."

Oh, she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"What do you want to accomplish?" It appeared he was much calmer. "You would like to see me fail so badly?" A bitter smirk spreads across his face.

"No, of course not. You may not believe in it, but I love you and I wish you to be happy."

Suppose that her playtime was over.

"It's unfortunate that so many ugly things happened to you, but that's life, grandson."

"So, what do you want, then?" His expression returned to the cold one, all those depths and highs of emotion he displayed earlier, dying.

"I wanted to make sure she's trustworthy."

And one other thing, but she won't tell him that. It was unnecessary.

"This was some kind of absurd test? I was the one to make the choice, and I didn't do it randomly. So take your fake concern, and leave. You are not needed here. Keep your dress and your ring."

His glare had the power to beckon the anger from any person. But Valeria was still older and wiser.

"Funny, that's what she said too. About the dress and the ring, not the other things. She's more polite than you."

He was silently moving towards the door of her bedroom.

"And she also said I need to listen to you and support you. Even in something as ridiculous as this."

Law stopped.

"Very well. I will leave." Valeria closed her eyes, emitting a heavy sigh. "But don't think I approve what you two are doing. However, this time, I will give you my support. And I don't intend to take something which I gave." She picked up her ring from the nightstand, giving it to him. "Hopefully, you will find happiness, Law. But more importantly, inner peace."

He took the ring from her, frowning.

"Just call me when you get married for real, will you?"

"I don't plan on remarrying after the divorce."

"We shall see," Valeria smirked, while her grandson left the room.

x

x

She was pacing the room, biting her lips restlessly. _Where is he?_

Tashigi already knew the answer, but hoped to be wrong.

The ticking of the wall clock seemed to get louder, annoyingly counting the seconds of her indecisiveness. She should have rushed and stopped him. If she was smart, she would prevent him from making a huge mess. And knowing him, he's probably going to fight Valeria as mercilessly as he knows, and the next thing you know the fight will escalate in the whole house. If she was not so damn proud, she should have lowered her head and ask Valeria to give her the dress and the ring back. But she wasn't that strong. Or maybe she was too stubborn.

The door open, and almost immediately she said, "Oh!"

"Where were you?" Tashigi ambushed Law the moment he returned to the room.

"Hrm? Were you disappointed I left? Don't worry, we can continue playing." He brought his hand to her face, gently running his fingers over her cheek.

Her heart began to race at his light touch, but she had to focus. Her throat was tight, not letting any words out. She only managed to make a step back, frowning at him.

"I took care of things." He sighs, threading a hand through his hair.

Despite the tightness in her voice, she managed to utter the concerns of her mind.

"Law... What did you do?" There was a daring nervousness in her voice. He sounded like he just got rid of his grandmother. _He wouldn't do that actually, would he?_

Law massaged the back of his neck. "Give me your hand."

"Huh?" She glanced at the door instinctively, like she was trying to escape.

He seized the opportunity and grabbed her hand, putting the familiar object on her finger.

_He did!_ Tashigi's eyes widened.

Anger, sadness, and fear whirled together, intensified by the constant nervousness.

Law looked at her curiously, as her breaths became shallower.

"L-Law..."

"She won't bother us anymore."

_Oh, my god, he's insane!_

As if reading her mind, he leaned into her.

"Why are you looking at me like I killed my grandmother?" He asked with a playful sarcasm.

"I didn't."

Her heart skips several times as it tries to continue beating. He wasn't touching her, but it felt like he was surrounding her from all sides. Only centimeters separated them, but she could still feel his warmth.

Tashigi forces herself to lift her chin and look him in the eyes. His eyes were teasing, accompanied by a devious smirk.

"How did you-"

He pressed his finger to her lips. "I don't want to talk about it with you, particularly because you were lying to me."

"Huh?" He moves away, but she doesn't let him go very far. "I- What?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, staring at him.

"I could tell that you were having problems with her, but you stubbornly kept your mouth shut. It's annoying." He removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. you only know what I allow you to know about me!" She stomped her foot.

"That's actually true, I won't argue with that." He scratched his goatee.

"Do you think so little of me?" For an incomprehensible reason, she was offended and sad.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't tell me anything about you or your past," her voice was starting to get shaky, "Because you don't think I'm reliable enough or-"

"Tashigi." He spoke with a low voice, "There isn't any reason for me to tell you my past. Trust me, and leave it a rest."

But she was unable to give up.

"Okay, not your past, but how about you stop keeping me in the dark? I am naive to you, about many things, but I feel like you are hiding something important-"

"Shut up, I have a headache." He rubbed his temples. "And you of all people should be kept in dark, since every time I tell you something, you start to panic, blaming me for everything." His forehead furrowed. "You wanted to tell the truth to my parents that day... So excuse me for not sharing my life stories with you."

Tashigi was speechless. He had a point. Though, his words left behind a painful sting.

It was frustrating constantly trying to explain to him that she was on his side, that she won't betray him. Even when they finish with this farce.

It's like they deliberately misunderstand each other, while he tends to distort her pure motives in helping him. What could have made him so shielded? So isolated from the rest of the world?

She knew well what it was like to be addicted to the calmness of being alone. Solitude was soothing, but also tricky. If you get used to it too much, you might never want to connect with people again.

Before, she would make the mistake of judging him... Deeming him heartless. Yet the more time she spends with him, traces of caring and devoted person, he was once, start to show.

He shouldn't be left with a choice between a cold heart and a dead heart.

"How can I gain your respect?" She mumbles, a little uncertain. When he does not respond, she tries again with a resolved voice. "What does it take you to believe me?"

"For starters stop lying to me." He says, not looking at her.

"I technically didn't lie to you about your grandma..."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, you saw right through it, so why-"

"Even so, be honest." He interrupts her once again.

"Okay." She exhales, shrugging.

"So you will admit that you like me?" A sly smile twitched at his lips.

"I-I..." His question caught her off guard. _Surely I don't... I... Yes. I do. I like him._ But it was hard to admit that.

He closes his eyes, sighing at her silence.

"Well, what about you? Do you like me?" _Two can play that game, Law._

"I like you."

"See, of course, you like- What?!" Her eyes widened at his words. Did he say he likes her? She was so convinced he would say 'of course not.' _He's just messing with me!_

"Y-You expect me to believe it?" The heat was rising to her cheeks. _Damn it._

"Hrm."

"What now?"

"You are a hypocrite."

"I'm not!"

"You want me to trust you, yet you don't trust me."

_Now when he puts it like that... But no!_ There can't be anything between them! This is not a normal situation.

"Can we just... Let's be friends, okay?"

He shook his head.

"I can't believe that you are trying to friendzone me, just because you're too chickened out to admit that you like me... Aren't you a bit old for that? We're not in High school."

"What do you expect of me Law?" She snapped at him. "To tell you that I like you? That I want you? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Well..." He stared at her.

"I don't! And I can't." She took another deep breath. "Cause this is not... You would never spare me a glance if you didn't need my help for this. And I would avoid you." She sat on the bed.

"You want me to fall for you, and what will I do later when this farce is over? So... I would pretty much like... No, I demand that you keep your distance from me. I don't want to be anything more than a friend."

They were quiet for a while.

"Friends, huh?" He mutters.

"Yes."

"With benefits?"

"Well, friendship has lots of benefits like... Oh." She blushed deeper. "Of course not!" She punched his shoulder, while he laughed.

* * *

 

As the preparations for the wedding were coming to an end, the happy couple was anything but happy. In fact, Law was right, not that she would ever admit it. And suddenly his words ( _let's just elope_ ) sounded more tempting than ever. They couldn't catch a break.

What surprised everyone was definitely Valeria's departure. The whole family was confused and outraged (Celia) by her sudden decision to leave when the wedding was so close.

But soon, it was forgotten by many delightful (dreadful) tasks.

Tashigi was enjoying it in the beginning, but later, she gave in, mechanically nodding. Law was equally exhausted, but she considered it a blessing that he didn't say "I told you so," and gloated as he would in the past. Maybe he was just too tired.

Two days before the wedding, they managed to grab an opportunity to escape the madness.

"Oh, somebody should pick up the wedding rings," Celia glanced at her phone, "They are done, and I took the liberty of ordering the engraving, hope you don't mind." She smiled enthusiastically at them.

Tashigi wondered where does she find all that energy.

"We'll take care of that," Law volunteered, grabbing her hand, pushing her out the door before they get ambushed.

"Don't you want to hear what I ordered?" Celia's voice could be heard.

"Like I don't care," Law mumbled.

"She engraved our fucking nicknames." Law grimaced a little later, as they exited the jewelry shop. "Just when I thought she couldn't be crazier."

Tashigi didn't dare to laugh, understanding his frustration. "Muffin" and "Boo-Bear" was not exactly the things you want to be engraved to your wedding rings.

To her surprise, (not really), Law wasn't planning on going home just yet.

After a long walk, they settled in a hotel.

"Are you sure this is okay? They might be concerned-"

"Tashigi shut up. Enjoy the silence and rest." He closed his eyes relaxing on the bed.

"Right." She sighed. It was so hard to stop voicing her concern out loud. She was even starting to annoy herself with it.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, settling her coat in the armchair.

"Why?"

"I didn't know there was going to be so much work." She regretted giving Celia so much freedom. It was exhausting. The women really... Cared too much.

"It can't be avoided now. What's done is done." He turns around, lying on his stomach.

"I messed up. Also about the wedding rings-"

"Would you stop it, already? Let me rest, cause I can still hear them asking me if I want obsidian, onyx or midnight black bow tie."

"I let Celia decide." She massages her painful shoulder, resting on the same armchair where she put her coat.

"I thought you would like this kind of crap. Actually, I was convinced you had a scrapbook "My dream wedding." It would sure make that mad woman happy."

Tashigi chuckled at his sarcastic words. How can somebody who believes in love so much, be the mother of someone who detested everything related to it?

And before she realizes, she starts talking about something private, yet again.

"Never really thought about my wedding day. I dreamed about the guy who I'm going to marry and I dreamt of-" The weight of her words caught up with her, and she quickly stops. "Nevermind. I'll let you rest." She wanted to say, kids and happy family. But he would just ridicule it as usual.

"I'm surprised that somebody who is into romantic shit as much as you are, didn't dream about their wedding day. You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"I like romance, but that doesn't mean I live in it. I don't wait for a prince or to be swept away or whatever. I'm realistic."

He let out a snort.

"Really! This experience has taught me that it's hard. What your parents have... Lami and Galen... That does not come often."

After a short pause, he speaks again.

"Poor examples. Particularly the last one."

"Why?"

He made a long pause and she gave up on him answering. Just when she wanted to go to the bathroom, he spoke.

"The first couple is made of successful doctors. Both neurosurgeons. To climb to that level requires commitment and many sacrifices, yet they selfishly decided to have kids, knowing all too well that they can't spend enough time with them. Now, they're trying to make up the lost time, but it can't be done." The quiet atmosphere ruled the room again.

_Is that why there was such a distance between them? Did he resent them for neglecting him and his sister?_

"Other couple is a product of my parents’ meddling." Tashigi returns to the armchair.

"They had arranged for them to meet, since Galen was from an old and respected family who was no longer wealthy. Lami was only 19 when she married Galen, and he was 21.

For Lami, it was love at first sight, as she claims, but I don't buy it. She got knocked up before they decided to get married. He, on the other hand, needed the insurance for his family, as they were bankrupt."

Tashigi remembered Bren's words on the night of their birthday. He mentioned something similar.

"He loves the perks of Trafalgar family." Law continued. "My father has lots of contacts and people who owe him favors, same goes for my mother. That's how he was able to open his absurd clinic. On top of that, because Lami was with a child, she decided to give up on becoming a doctor and dedicate herself to the family, probably not wanting her future kid to go through the same shit we did."

He rolls onto his back, anew. "She let her dream die." He raised his voice, obviously angry.

"So, I don't think you want what they have. Watch your fucking words." He glared at her.

Tashigi was silent processing new information. She knew that the best thing to do, was to stay silent, but she couldn't. He may have a point, but he was so wrong. Maybe if she starts with a compliment he would listen...

"Law, you're the most intelligent person I know," he stood up into the sitting position on the bed, looking at her with the apparent interest. "But, you are blind." She paused. "You let bitterness or whatever scars you carry with you devoid you of seeing the reality."

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" He frowned.

"Do you think everyone should make the right decision at every moment of their life? What's the right decision anyway? It changes from one point of view to another."

He didn't interrupt her, which she saw as a good sign.

"You once told me people make lousy decisions in hope of making less lousy decisions in the future. So why can't you apply that to your family?"

He was quiet.

"We are all different. You shouldn't judge, but try to understand. I think your mother and father love each other very much, as well as Lami and Galen. You can see that in every small gesture, in the way they look at each other. Lami is happy, so I don't think she regrets her decision, and it's never too late to achieve her dream."

Law still stared at her, his gaze intensified with an unknown emotion. “I said shitty, not lousy.”

She ignored him. "Sometimes our dream evolves into another dream. Galen is a good man-"

"That's it, stop. I don't want to listen to your shit anymore." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Well, too bad, you have to. I'm tired of you hating the man for nothing." He will listen to her even if she has to force him. She didn't have an idea how, but, still.

"Did you ever spoke to him longer than 2 minutes? Bothered to get to know him?"

"Shut up." He wrapped the pillow tightly around his head.

"You have a lot in common! And he's kind!"

He rose up, throwing the pillow. "I see he got you too. Pathetic."

"He did not get me, Law! If you bothered to listen, you would find out that he returned all the invested money your parents gave him, and that they both worked their butts off for the clinic to work!"

They actually told her the part of the story during the time she spent with them. And there was no way that they didn't love each other. She just has to knock some sense into this stubborn man.

"You keep talking, but I'm not listening."

Ah great, he went all Caden at her. Mature.

"You!" She stood up walking towards the bed.  "Stubborn fool!" Tashigi tried to take away his pillow.

"Look who's talking!"

After five minutes of battling over a pillow, Tashigi was victorious.

"Stop it." He stood up. "I don't care about your words, stop wasting your breath."

"Fine!" She threw the pillow at him, leaving towards the bathroom.

"Fine!" He still glared at her.

She closed the door of the bathroom breathing heavily. Fighting is so draining. That's why she avoided it like a plague. But with him... She always gets so worked up.

After 20 something minutes, he knocked on the door.

"C'mon get out."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be childish."

_Yeah, says the child himself._

"I don't want to see your face!"

"Well too bad you'll have to... For a loooong time. Or are you bailing out, partner?"

"Ugh!" Sighing heavily, she ignores him for several minutes.

"I need to use a bathroom, get out."

"Like I would fall for that!" She crossed her arms.

"Fine, then I'm breaking in."

_This is ridiculous._

She opened the door, avoiding his gaze, trying to pass. However, he did not let her.

"I don't want to fight anymore, please move." She spoke silently, like somebody who was tired and gave up.

"You can't speak like that, because you don't know anything, so stop trying to poke your nose in my past. Somebody like you-"

"Stop." She interrupted him, unable to hear the end of his sentence. Tashigi did not raise her head, for his words were painful, and her throat burned. Why in the world did she think she made a progress with him? The thought that he was opening up to her was so ridiculous that she wanted to facepalm herself. They never left the square one.

Well, he didn't.

She told him everything about her. Really dumb, forgetting the pact. Letting her craving for a family cloud the reality she was in. They had a deal. That's it.

Surprise registered in his eyes before returning to usual coldness. He removed his hand that was blocking the path and let her get out.

_What a huge mess, and it's all my fault._ Sure, the prize looked great in the beginning, and her cause was her driving force, but she thoughtlessly barged into it, forgetting about the consequences.

_He is tougher than me, and he will survive this without a scratch. Me? I'm going to fall apart._

_But I can't back out._

_I have to become tougher and push through this. Then maybe in the future, I won't make shitty decisions like this._ She sighs. _Shitty. So funny._ She lies on the bed closing her eyes.

Ten minutes later, she feels a presence beside her, but she remains in her position. Talking was pointless now. She needs to get rest, although it seemed impossible.

"I thought you would leave." Law's voice breaks the silence.

"Do you want me to?" She speaks after a small pause.

"No, obviously not. Without you, I can't-"

"...Fulfill your plan." She cuts him off, finishing the sentence for him. "I know. That's why I stayed. We have an agreement and I'm your partner, so don't worry. I'm not leaving until our agreement is done."

He did not answer, and she refused to open her eyes and look at him, because she would fall into a trap. His eyes were her undoing.

"When did you grow a backbone?" She hears his mocking sneer and uses every piece of self-control not to burst out. That won't do. Instead, she takes a deep breath, trying to drift into the calm world of dreams.

"I like to think I'm responsible for that, but you wouldn't agree now, would you?"

"I agree." She spoke with a calm voice. "Everything is a learning experience, in hopes I won't make shitty decisions in the future. Now, can you be quiet? I'm trying to rest."

"My, my, I created a monster." He laughs. "Right now, you are so fucking sexy. You didn't forget about my wish, did you?"

She feels his breath on her cheek, the bed creaking as he approached her.

Her heart beat like a drum, while the unbelievable heat enveloped her. But she was so done with this. His stupid games, and openly teasing her, admitting his lusting wishes.

"You'll get over it." She replied as calmly as she could, trying to steady her voice. "I hear exercising and running helps."

His laughing echoed the quiet room, and she takes a peek at him through her eyelashes. He was laughing so genuine, making her almost lose her resolve.

"Seriously, you're a piece of work, you know?"

_You too,_ she wanted to add but chose to stay silent.

"I don't think it will," his voice back to seductive.

He's really persistent in testing her limits, isn't he? She feels him moving, and suddenly she feels a peek on her lips.

Tashigi opens her eyes, nearly getting a heart attack. He was so close.

"W-W..." She pauses, when she sees the look in his eyes. Unconcealed desire. He wanted her.

_He’s trying to seduce me. I’m completely doomed._ Tashigi didn't want to surrender to panic just yet.

_Remember how you felt moments ago. That bitterness and disappointment. The decision to make less shitty decisions._ Although her heart pumped with unbelievable speed, her mind broke of his hold.

"What are you doing, Law? I thought you wanted to enjoy peace and quiet." She speaks as casually as she could, careful not to flinch a muscle. The heat in her face was present, but she could not care less.

"Now I want to have fun," he grinned, "And I want to hear you screaming my name," lowering his head.

"I suggest you don't do that," she spoke right when he was about to kiss her.

He stops half amused half annoyed. "And why is that?"

"For starters, my knee is positioned right beneath your crotch area, so you will be the one screaming my name, I believe. Secondly, I don't want to. Respect my wishes."

"It's just sex," he grins wider, still not getting off of her.

"I'm not that kind of a girl. That is reserved for the one I love, not for fun. Or do I have to draw it to you?" She fidgeted with each word, heat in her body reaching the melting point.

"So, I have to make you fall for me then?" Obnoxious grin never left his face, but his eyes changed. They had a spark she never saw earlier.

"Why would you do that? We are partners, and that would complicate your plans, right? Find another form of entertainment and let me rest already, you're annoying." She dared to close her eyes. Another laughter.

"I don't need it, you're all the amusement I need!” He raises his voice, frightening her, landing his face between her breasts.

"Eek! Law!" She jerked filled with fear that she will let him win.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he speaks, leaning his chin on her chest, before he used them as a pillow.

"Get away from m-me!"

"Shut up, I'm resting."

She tries to push him off and get up, which resulted in his hands gluing to her.

"You're a bully! Why are you doing this to me? Don't I deserve at least a little respect after everything? You-"

"Shut up. Saying all those things to me earlier... It would have worked, but your heart betrays you. Don't go down that path.

People are irrational, foolish, and self-centered. If you are successful, you will win false friends and true enemies. Honesty and kindness make you vulnerable. Things you build your entire life can shatter overnight. The point is... Don't get rid of your traits and try to be somebody else. There lies your true beauty."

His serious voice left her speechless.

He's a jerk... An unfair jerk... Wasn't he the one who was using her for his convenience?  To make her fall for him... The nerve! And just because he wanted sex... Still, the jerk didn't know he doesn't have to do anything, since she already...

All the defenses she built were futile. She underestimated him, deeming him as somebody who couldn't possibly make her interested, let alone...

And it all started in a stupid way. He wandered into her life, pulling her into his web. She was idiotic enough to tell him most intimate things, giving him a piece of herself. Yet, he didn't ask any of it. 

It all started with a single glance, smile and a dumb thing as a kiss. And now, she feels like she's a hostage. Of this strange feeling, that makes you experience wonderful things, but at the same time, eats you out and leaves you in the darkness.

_What did you do to me? Did you call me beautiful?_

She lies down, still thinking about the words he said, but something was bothering her.

"How long are you planning to lie on top of me?" She speaks through her clenched teeth, but he doesn't answer.

"Law! Get off!"

He did not move.

* * *

 

"Say Tashigi, how about a bachelorette party?"

Lami asked, catching Tashigi off guard. She was deep in thought, wondering if Law would listen to her pleads, not to touch her, ever again, when they are alone.

"Tashigi?" The woman finally caught her attention, but she wasn't listening, just blinking at her.

"No way," Law quickly replied.

"Don't worry bro, it won't be a naughty party." Lami winked.

"No."

"Oh c'mon! Mom! Law is a possessive bastard!"

"Honey, you should ask Tashigi," Celia replied, passing through the kitchen.

"Lami... I... Thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you are Lami, and that's the reason enough. If you want me to tell you more, I can think of ten more reasons why not." Law interfered.

"I'm asking her, not you." She stuck out her tongue.

"Uh... But it's too late. The wedding is tomorrow and I don't have-"

"Don't worry about that! Like I said, it will be just a casual night with us girls. Believe me, you would regret not doing it, especially since you'll be stuck with that over there, for a long, long time." She gesticulated at her brother.

Law raised his eyebrow, but remained silent.

"You mean just the two of us?" That's not bad.

"Oh, no. I would invite more girls. The ones who will be your bridesmaids."

_I have bridesmaids?_ Suddenly it became a bad idea.

"Just say no, and make her shut up," Law grumbled.

"Tashigi, please? It won't be unpleasant I swear!" Lami gave her the puppy eyes.

"Oh... Okay... But I can't stay for long-"

"Yay! You won't regret it! Now, excuse me." Lami ran out of the kitchen, much like her mother, moments ago.

"You will regret it."

Tashigi gulped, thinking how he was probably right.

After midnight, two women were returning home. One was supporting the other, to be precise.

The woman had a hard time making the other, now, sluggish woman up the stairs.

When she finally managed, she gripped the door of the bedroom, hoping to get rid of her heavy burden, and praying her brother won't kill her.

She gripped the doorknob, feeling exhausted by now, cursing she didn't call her husband to help her out.

When she opened the door, she nearly dropped Tashigi, out of panic.

She collided with extremely pissed off eyes.

Eyes of her brother.

"Law..." She faintly smiled.

"I knew it." He closed his eyes in frustration.

"It's not what it looks like," she pulled Tashigi's hand over her shoulders closer, wrapping the other arm tightly around her waist, in fear that she would drop the woman accidentally. And risk experiencing the wrath of her brother.

"We were-"

"Save it." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, you wanted to dump her in the room, and leave, pretending like nothing happened."

"No! Of course not! I-Uh... What are you doing here?" She nervously asked.

"Don't change the subject. What kind of fun would I have with father and your husband, seriously?"

"And Bren. You forgot him." It seems that her comment pissed him off even further.

"If you hadn't noticed by now, I hate the guy."

"You hate everyone." Lami couldn't stop but mentioning it. Despite it not being the smartest move.

"True, but I have a valid reason. He's hitting on my wife."

The comment left her speechless, as she widened her eyes for a second.

"You're over exaggerating. Bren is just friendly-"

"Let him be friendly with other wives, not with mine."

The realization dawned on her face.

"Omg, you're jealous!" She opened her mouth in a slight "o" like having witnessed a miracle.

"But, she's not your wife yet. Afraid that she's gonna leave you for a better man?" She grinned.

Law didn't appear to be influenced by her teasing the slightest. "Marriage is just a formality. She has become my wife the minute she said yes. And stop with your bullshit I'm not in the mood." He took Tashigi's hand that was slumped over her shoulders. At that moment she opened her eyes.

"Law..." She smiled.

"What did you do to her?" Tashigi hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Well...Erm... I didn't know she would do that... She started drinking- " Lami tensely replied.

"Look at her, everybody could tell she can't hold the drink!"

"Bro, don't be that angry, it was a party after all." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Party my ass! You did this on purpose!"

"I didn't-"

"Mmm," Tashigi was snuggling her cheek onto his.

Relieved that his anger collapsed, she continued, "She started drinking all of the sudden... I suppose she was nervous... Well, it sure was fun."

He glared at her.

"I-I mean she already went through a couple of stages."

"What the hell?" Law grimaced at her.

"She was a happy drunk, dancing around, a sad drunk, mumbling how you will leave her soon, I guess her fear or something, angry... By the way, she no longer has bridesmaids, she kinda told them to get lost... And now she's quiet. Guess you will experience the horny drunk later." The woman chuckled.

"This is not funny! We're getting married tomorrow!" His nostrils flared with rage.

"I'm sorry, Law." She hung her head. "I wanted the best, but like usual I screw things up."

"Hrm. Whatever. It's not the last shit you caused, that I had to pull through without you."

"You still... You can't forgive me..." The woman looked defeated.

"I can't. Because you were my best friend."

"I was a stupid kid, okay! I'm sorry, I already apologized a thousand times!"

"Apologizing won't help me forget."

"You're unreasonable! You think I had a great life after you left? I didn't! I had to change schools, and..."

"I bet it was hard. But you still had mother and father to comfort you and hold your hand. I was alone. Without anything. You were afraid of the dark when we were kids. I was in the pitch black for years. Years, Lami. I nearly gave up on everything. A fucking apology won't make me forget it."

"Law, please... I can't bear for us to be so...So..."

At the very same moment, Tashigi wrapped her hands around Law's neck tighter, kissing him on the cheek, whispering something into his ear.

She had to rub her eyes, for she could have sworn to see her brother turning red.

"Ugh," he enveloped his arms around his fiancée, lifting her up in the bridal style. "I'll kill you tomorrow." He grunted, carrying Tashigi into the room, leaving Lami.

"Well, at least he wants to see me again." She sagged her shoulders, walking away.

* * *

 

Tashigi woke up, feeling overrun by a train. Her head was so heavy, and when she tried to open her eyes a blinding pain struck her.

The last thing she remembered was being in Lami's bedroom, where the unyielding woman made her wear one of her tight-fitting dresses. And while they argued how she will freeze to death, Tashigi ended up wearing it.

They took the cab and left for the local bar, meeting her bridesmaids.

In reality, they were a bunch of bitches. That much she remembers.

She remembers their stingy comments that were strongly resembling the comments Law's fan-club often threw at her.

Such as, _'Wow, I guess it's true hot guys are attracted to plain women.'_ Or _'Why can't I attract a man like him? Because you're too pretty, Lis,'_ other woman would console her falsely devastated friend.

How could Lami bring her into such a horrible crowd and think she would be happy? But maybe she didn't know all of them... Where in the world did Celia find them?

She kept drinking the same sweet cocktail, wondering if this abhorrent night will ever come to an end.

It appears Lami knew only one woman. The most unpleasant one.

Tashigi sat quietly beside Lami, thinking how she will, most likely, leave.

Then the rude woman started asking rather... Embarrassing questions.

_"How is he in the bed?"_

Tashigi stared in disbelief, secretly hoping she was talking to Lami, and not her.

But the woman stared back at her.

_"Cris, don't."_ Lami interfered. _"She's too shy and clearly uncomfortable."_

_"Bad, huh?"_ The woman answered her own question. _"I would never say for a hunk like him."_

_"Well, you can only keep guessing. It's not like you are going to find out."_ Tashigi chugged her drink, feeling strangely powerful.

Both Lami and Chris were perplexed by her answer. After that, she vaguely remembers she argued with the unpleasant one, called Chris, some more and then... Blank. Huge Blank.

Unbelievably hot, she let out an uncomfortable moan.

"That's what you get when you don't know your limit," a sarcastic voice echoed her chaotic mind.

"Ugh..." She couldn't even reply, her throat dry.

"Get up, so I can bring you some water and aspirin," her pillow was talking. It was funny. Why would pillow have Law's voice?

"C'mon, you're heavy."

Now the bed was against her as well? Tashigi peeks through her eyelashes, and jerks right away. It was painful, but the sight in front of her was much worse; her head was laying on his chest.

"Don't make sudden movements," he got up casually, walking to the bottle of water on the small table.

He was only in his underwear!

Caught between the pain and the panic, her breathing accelerated. Things got a turn for the worse when she glanced at herself.

"Why...! Why am I naked!?"

"Because I took off your clothes," he spoke casually while pouring her a glass of water.

"But, but, but! But why!?"

"Because we had sex several times."

She felt weakness consuming her, and like she was about to faint.

"I'm kidding, don't faint again. You were dead drunk, even though you tried things," he took her hand and put a glass of water in it.

"Ohhh..." She released a rather loud sigh of relief. _Tried?!_ She almost dropped the glass.

"Not a bad sight in the morning, I admit," he smirked raising a sly brow. "Almost worth all the fuss." He dragged his gaze over her exposed skin.

Tashigi wrapped herself in the blanket, looking at him like he was her worst enemy.

He sighed. "That's what I get for helping you," he theatrically raised his arms.

"What... Happened?" She had a hard time keeping her eyelids open, waves of nausea adding to her misery.

"A nightmare," he sat on the bed, looking tired. "You are also a clingy drunk."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ But she had a more urgent question.

"Why am I-"

"You threw up on your clothes," he rubbed his temple, "All over me, the whole bathroom... A fucking disaster. I had to take off your clothes, even shower you. And when I wanted to put you in your PJ, you refused, trying to kiss me."

"I can't believe-"

"I was too fucking tired and disgusted to sleep with half-conscious, drunk woman."

"I'm never going to drink. Never." She took a large sip of the water, "Ever again."

"I warned you about Lami, but you seem to think I hate my family."

"She didn't... It's my fault." Tashigi looked at her glass. "The feelings got to me. I realized I'm getting married and I just..."

"I realize this is a huge deal for somebody who believes that soulmates are real, and in happily ever after, but you're too dramatic."

"Well, I can't help it." She pouted. _Like he could understand._

"Yeah, I've taken that into account," he approaches her, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry and thank-" He cut her off, by pressing his lips to hers. What surprised her the most, wasn't his sudden kiss, but the gentleness of it.

"God, your breath smells bad," he grimaced, throwing himself on a bed, beside her.

Tashigi clenched her glass of water, unsure of how to interpret his act.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Well, this chapter was full of Law and Tashigi moments, and I admit I had fun writing it. Woah, 15 chapters. This story was just a scrap at the beginning which I didn’t want to publish at all, but then I was like, ‘what the heck.’ So obviously I am glad and positively surprised that you guys like it. ‘Till the next time, thanks for reading it.


	16. The name of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One piece is not mine. Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

The bride looked herself in the mirror, gripping the bouquet, her hands coated in sweat.

It was too late to turn back now, she was the enchanted princess in the tower, like a prisoner; her heart starving for the bliss that she will never have.

Can a fake bride be as fair as a true bride?

Her stomach shifts uneasily, as the fragrance of hydrangeas and roses ruled the room, making her feel nauseous, despite being her favorite flowers.

 _Almost done._ She inhaled deeply. _We're halfway through with this farce._

The wedding ceremony was going to be held in a Castle. Celia and her team, managed to book a part of the local Castle that was for wedding purposes. She hardly could believe her eyes and ears, but she learned to expect such things from her.

The morning was hectic, with a headache no medicine could cure, so she was on autopilot, letting people take care of her appearance, staying silent.

Cranky and nervous. The worst combination.

_Okay, you can do this._

Tashigi was currently by herself, in an elegant south-facing bedroom in the Castle, waiting for Lami's signal to get out. She wondered if Law was already waiting for her.

_He better be._

Her eyebrows frowned in worry and impatience. Glancing at the woman in the mirror again, she barely recognized herself.

The dress, the veil and the ring were once again with her, a memento of Valeria's condemnation. She didn't know what Law told her, or why she agreed to give them to her again, but she had a bad feeling.

_Nothing good can come out of this. Nothing._

Marriage is supposed to be something beautiful and radiant. Union of two beings, who agreed to share not only love, but hardships that come with it, ready to sacrifice for the well-being of the other half.

Not a paper to be signed, or ring to be worn.

Yet, somehow that's exactly what she was doing.

_Cut it out, it's your fault._

She bites her lower lip, something she did often, feeling that her beautiful wedding dress is heavy with guilt, dragging her into the abyss of remorse.

_I have to keep it together..._

A soft knock on the door made her almost drop the flowers.

"Lami?"

"It's me."

"Law?!" Her frown deepened, as she pulled the veil back from her face. "What do you want?" She walks towards the door. "You were supposed to- Nevermind, get in!"

"Are you sure? I just wanted to check on you-"

She opened the door abruptly, facing his perplexed gaze.

"I was just... I wanted..." 

She rolled her eyes, finding it a bit amusing that for once, he was caught speechless.

Nonetheless, she takes a glimpse of him.

Law looked good.

Scratch that. He always looked handsome.

The classical, wedding suit he wore was just enhancing it, tenfold.

 _Curse him._ His firm muscles she felt against her whenever he embraced her, venomous, yet surprisingly soft mouth when he kisses her, making her flushed with fever.

He desperately wished for him to stop making her confused, yet when he does this, she doesn't move away.

_Curse him._

"Get in," she moves away from the door, almost angry at him.

He obeys, closing the door, still wearing the baffled look on his face.

 _Just what is wrong with him? Do I look that weird, or... Maybe he wants to call everything off?_  He had that look the day when he announced they will get married.

Presuming all kinds of stuff, she patiently waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, not taking his eyes away from her.

"So?" She raised her eyebrow, feeling the same bothersome twitching in her stomach.

"I thought it was the bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," He gradually relaxed his perplexed gaze.

 _Would you look at that, he talks about traditions. What a dork._ Tashigi glared at him.

"Like you care." She simpered. "We're practically drowning in bad luck since day one."

"I see somebody is still fretful. A perfect bride." He gave her a wink.

Her grouchy attitude made her feel bad, considering he was so patient towards her during... Well, pretty much everything that happened in past 12 hours. And she vomited all over him.

"So, why did you come? To see if I ran away or what?"

_That's your effort to be nicer?_

"I came to see if you are freaking out." He threaded a hand through his dark hair.

"I told you I'm not deserting you until the deal is done." She sighed. "I know you don't trust me, but you should. After everything that happened, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you to faint before we get married. You can faint after." He folded his arms. "As a matter of fact, please faint so we can leave."

"Wow, you're the groom every bride dreams of." She lets out a harsh breath.

"Yeah, well, somebody kept me up all night," he smirked.

Her cheeks colored at his comment.

_Curse him._

Law was the perfect balance of danger and charm, fascinating and distant with lots of flaws, but with an impressive strength of character.

In other words, utterly attractive in a forbidden way.

_Curse him hundreds of times._

He pulled a piece of paper from the inner pocket of his black tuxedo.

"Do you have this as well?"

"Ah, that. Celia gave me my version."

She thought it would be draining and impossible to write vows for the fake wedding. But despite it, she wrote them. It was surprisingly easy, which made her freak out and crumple the paper in her hand, disposing of it in the garbage. She made an excuse with Celia, blaming it on her current condition. For the first time, she was thankful for Celia's OCD to be prepared for everything.

"You didn't write your own, I'm crushed." His grin grew, as well as his amusement.

"Yeah right. I didn't know what to write, you're not exactly an inspiration. I constantly thought what big of a jerk you are."

Lies.

"I'm touched to be on your mind for so long." He winked at her.

"W-What about you?" She averted her gaze.

"I did. She said it didn't count."

"If it's the one where you wrote 'I love her so I'm marrying her,' she was right."

"I wasn't in the mood to write romantic crap." He sighed. "Particularly since my bride vomited all over me."

"Too bad, cause I love your romantic crap."

 _Uh-oh._ She quickly lowers her head again, ashamed of the words that escaped her.

"Do you, now?" His eyebrows raised a little, and he smirked. "Well, if you asked me nicely, maybe I would-"

"Law we don't have time for your games now." She battled the embarrassment as well as the tension of the moment.

"This one will help you," the smile on his lips was malicious, and she made a step back instinctively.

"Let's mock her vows," was the last thing she thought to hear from him. Then again, everything related to love was worth ridiculing from his point of view.

Great. As this whole pretense wasn't absurd enough.

"Law..." She massaged her temples again. "I'm in a bad mood."

"And this will relax you."

"I don't think-"

"Fill in the blanks with the truth; from the moment I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life..." He gesticulated her to continue.

"Truth?"

"Yes, that's the whole point of this."

"Real truth?"

"Tashigi."

"I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life avoiding you." She snappishly replied.

He narrowed his eyes at her, grinning soon after.

_Okay, that was amusing._

"How about this," Tashigi started reading a part of her vows, "I knew it since the day I met you, I'll be with you for better or for worse. In your case, it'll definitely be worse." She chuckled.

"Hey, I'm insulted with your opinion of me." But his smirk told otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm mean, I'm cranky, apparently. This is new to me."

She glanced at the vows in her hand. "How about I promise I'm not gonna vomit all over you, until the moment we depart?"

"And I promise I'm not gonna take you to "scary" rides in amusement park anymore."

"Deal." Her lips pulled into a small smile, as she extended her hand to shake his, staring into his eyes. He took hers, doing the same. It lasted longer than the handshake should, as if they were conversing with their eyes.

“Do you remember,” he said, “When we kissed for the first time and you slapped me and told me that you weren't ready?"

Tashigi nodded, confused with his question.

“I always figured I wouldn't be slapped for a kiss,” he snorted, still not letting her hand go. “But it was unexpected, so I can understand.”

"I wasn't- What are you trying to-" she tried to pull her hand from his, as the heat enveloped her. _What is he trying to pull now?_

“You allowed me," he brought her hand to his lips while looking into her eyes. “The next kiss, cause you could feel the chemistry."

Tashigi licked her dry lips, widening her eyes. Her heart drummed when his lips made a soft contact with the back of her hand. _What the...?_

"L-Law, w-what are you doing," she pulled her shaky hand from his, stroking the place his lips touched.

"I'm just saying," he approaches her, his hand reaching as if he wanted to stroke her cheek, yet he rests it on her shoulder. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth, and the smell of his cologne.

"Everything that happens in the future will be only if you want to. I won’t touch you without your permission."

Tashigi's mouth slacked open.

"See you in a bit," glancing at her again, he left the room.

x

x

Everything after, was dreamlike. As if she was floating outside of her body, looking down at herself.

She starts descending the sweeping, oak staircase into the Saloon, ( _don't fall, don't fall,_ repeating in her brain), which was positioned at the very heart of the Castle.

A lot of unknown faces glanced her way, ( _We should elope,_ Law's words came to her mind), as she struggled to find a few familiar ones, behind the mist of her veil.

Her eyes widened at the sight; it was possibly the most romantic wedding venue, she had ever seen. The architecture of the high domed ceilings framed against the floral draped columns, gave the air of elegance, and regalness.

It was steeped in history and bursting with beauty, with a perfect backdrop made for the vow exchange ceremony.

Lami was there, as her only bridesmaid, the rest mysteriously got sick, according to Celia, and Tashigi didn't really believe it, but didn't care, Lorie still held her basket with flowers, looking like a little angel. Beside her was Caden, who was the ring barrier, unusually calm, probably due to a fact Law threatened him. Whatever he said, made the boy take the task very seriously.

"You look beautiful," she hears the whisper of her companion and glances at him.

Edric. She almost forgot that this short journey won't be taken alone.

She smiled at the man, having an urge to cry.

How can she possibly look him in the eyes? There is so much that she wanted to share with the both of them, but nothing she could, without endangering Law. She had to grit her teeth and tell more lies.

The man was happy, so much, that it was cruel. So instead, she decides to balance everything out, making a mission for herself to make peace between them and Law, bit by bit, word by word, even if nothing she tells was true.

Just... Once you start with lies, there was no end to it. Tashigi shivers in dread, accepting his offered hand. She takes a hold of his upper arm, holding the bouquet in the left hand.

The crowd murmured much like that time for their birthday, and she felt vaguely uncomfortable, trying to ignore it.

_That's what she considers an intimate wedding? There have to be at least a hundred people... What was the normal wedding for her?_

She sighed, _No use in getting more neurotic._

The last thing she wanted was to faint at her fraudulent wedding.

The man beside Law caught her eye briefly. His face was serene, as his golden eyes followed her. His raven, mid-length and slightly wavy hair was brushed back, revealing a small smile.

_So, this has to be Naoki._

They stopped, and she parted with Edric, who squeezed her hand affectionally, before giving it to Law. The touch of Law's hand was cold like always, but right now, the most comforting. They were together in this pretense.

His face was strong, and his habitually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. He stared deep into her eyes, as held her hand, making her feel livelier inside, burning with the wish to hold his gaze for the first time, and not look away. It was a gaze that carried the comfort and familiarity; enigmatic depth and the innocence of childhood games.

No words were necessary.

In the back of her mind, she already knew.

This was the person she wanted to know more than she'd ever wanted before.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The voice of the officiant tears the tiny bubble created around them, breaking their bond.

Tashigi barely hears the officiant speak; her mind torn into tiny shreds, making her feel weak with blinding emotions, that were lifting her up, then bringing her low, on and on.

An itch she couldn't scratch, making her feel like she was in the most dangerous game of all... The name of it, she doesn't dare to say, not even to herself.

"...now your wedding vows."

"As I gaze into your eyes..." Law stops reading the vows, looking at her directly. He pauses, making her more anxious.

"I think, why did I agree to this madness?" He smirks.

Few 'haha's' broke loose, and she felt temporary relief.

Which did not last at all.

"The thing is..." Law looks at his vows, and crumples them.

Oh's and sighs could be heard, while the room became uncharacteristically silent with everyone observing his next move. Tashigi was glued to the spot, feeling the sweat tickling her back.

“I wanted this moment to be shared only between you and me.”

 _Law, what are you doing?!_ Tashigi wanted to shout.

_Stick to the script!_

He sighed.

“But, now it's too late, so I have to say something that couples habitually do. In front of all these noisy people. Let’s just pretend we're alone, okay?"

_What the-?_

“When I met you, I thought you were a fool, and I still think you are one. Honest, too kind for your own good, who puts the well-being of others in front everything, even yourself. _Are you even real?_ I asked myself all the time."

She stopped breathing, wondering if she should faint to make him stop.

“What would that kind of woman want and need from me? Nothing, I thought. Until I tasted your cooking. You really...” He shook his head. “At least she needed me for my cooking skills and to defend her from rodents, I thought."

The rustles of relief broke in the crowd, followed by the few chuckles, but Tashigi felt it was not the time to relax. Fear, anxiety, and nervousness were buzzing in her stomach, like a swarm of angry bees.

“There are a lot of people who need me. I'm a doctor."

The people were amused yet again by his comment, but it didn't seem to help her at all.

“However... I never expected that being needed by one person could bring me such a fulfillment."

His voice was deep, with a serious tone.

“You are my ideal partner. I knew it since the day I met you. Thank you for accepting me.”

He stops and looks away.

 _WHAT WAS THAT?_ Tashigi stood stunned, unable to take her eyes off him, incapable of recognizing if he was pretending or telling the truth.

Whatever it was, he just threw her under the bus again. And now if she reads her 'Celia vows' she will look like an idiot!

 _Oh, god... Never a dull moment with this man._ She shakes her head.

Tashigi couldn't wipe off her tears. She wasn't even aware that she was crying. Seems that her heart chose to believe that those were his real thoughts and his sincere feelings.

She let out a shaky sigh.

"There's one more thing you missed; your good looks, I'm mainly putting you up because of it."

He finds her gaze again, and his brow wrinkles, before he cracks a recognizable smile. Now she made the people laugh.

 _I used to think you are a tremendous, arrogant jerk, which I still think,_ but Tashigi didn't want those words to depart her lips, since her heart was telling her otherwise.

"I used to think you were an unapproachable person. Especially for me," she takes a second. "The truth is, you are the hardest worker I’ve ever met. You keep pushing forward long after everyone would give up. The miracles you make are all result of your hard work and dedication. I never thought you would choose a girl like me..."

She falls silent for another moment trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"The more I got to know you, I realized that... You really are a grumpy person, and troublesome to get along with."

She smiled, and the people giggled, while most of them agreed with her statement, including Edric, Celia, and Lami who gave a huge nod.

Law was still watching her, perhaps amused and curious of her new vows.

"However, love is knowing someone completely and still loving them without trying to change them."

She started reciting the vows she originally wrote, with more vigor and hidden emotions that added the flare to each word.

Though, not entirely. Her vows were basically her profound desires; wishes she was afraid to admit, which found their way onto the paper.

"I promise I will be your friend even when you don't want one,"

_I want to be the friend you fall in love with._

"That I will embrace you and share the sweet and bitter moments,"

_I want you to take me into your arms and into your secret world, trapped inside your head._

"Be the one you can drown your sorrows and frustrations with, when the world doesn't treat you right, and the one you share your special smile with, when you are happy."

_I want you to feel like you could share everything with me, and not be afraid to share the burden._

"I want you to be you... As long as we stay together."

_I want the real you._

Tashigi's face burned bright, once she confessed her true feelings to herself.

Feeling that your heart is not yours anymore, sucks. And with Law, it's like she was waiting for it to be cremated. She wasn't sure if she will ever tell him how she feels, but in this moment, one of the loads fell off her delicate heart.

His grip is firmer on her hand, and his hand is warm, sending sparks to her fingertips.

They exchange rings, and the only thoughts in her head were not to mess something up, as even the simple acts were hard for her.

She glanced at his lips. It was nearly time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

She gulped, in eagerness.

He lifts her veil, taking the time to look at her face; she felt ashamed as all of her emotions were revealed on it.

"You are beautiful," his voice low and husky, throwing her into a daze between the actuality and fabrication.

She raises her face to his, ready to feel his lips against hers, cradling away her nervous breaths.

His fragrance was seducing her senses, making her heart flutter with anticipation. And then he kisses her. Slowly and softly, unlike never before. His hand rested on her waist, while his other hand caressed her cheek, as their breaths mingled. She rested her hand on his shoulder, gripping it tighter, as his kiss led her to an otherworldly stupor.

He was a wonderful dream and a terrible nightmare.

x

x

She was so tired after the ceremony, but surprisingly revealed. They were married and she admitted the truth to herself. Terrifying as it was, there was something comforting in embracing your true emotions.

The room buzzed with excited chatter and few of the children ran around.

They were currently sitting at their table, as the last of the toasts for the "happy couple," ended.

"Please faint, I can't listen to this anymore. My cheeks hurt from my fake smile."

"Law, you're not smiling at all," she sighed.

"I am."

"That's a smirk, not a smile," she glanced at the glass of champagne, recalling of the ceremonial cut of the cake. They had to be the most aloof bride and groom that ever existed. After the wedding ceremony, they seem to return to the usual, reserved selves.

"Know the difference," she drinks the apple juice, instead.

"I see somebody is still cranky," he comes closer, and automatically she kisses his cheek, since they made a deal beforehand. They had to be lovely-dovely, something they both despised.

"I'm just tired," she glimpses at her glass again, trying to cover her nervousness, that still existed, even for something as small as a kiss on the cheek.

"No shit, and I'm walking on sunshine over here. I slept even less than you."

"You're always cranky, It's my turn now."

"We have to leave, fast."

"We can't. Celia tried really hard. And all that effort-"

"Harassment." He corrects her.

"We endured this long, what's another couple of hours?"

"Thank god we have the alcohol."

"How can you even think of it after last night?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one drunk," he takes a sip of the amber liquor. "For you, it's off limits," he takes her glass of champagne.

"I wouldn't even if I was forced to," she grimaces.

"Aunt!" Caden ran to their table, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, for fu-" Tashigi placed her palm against Law's mouth to silence him.

"Did I do well, Aunt?" The boy's eyes sought Law's approval more than hers.

"Of course you did, Caden." She smiled, then yelped, when Law swiftly removed her hand.

"Can't drink," he coldly said, not even glancing at the boy.

_Not today. You will be polite._

"Your Uncle is very proud of you, that's what he was saying-"

"No, I'm not."

_Seriously! Does she have to deal with two six-year-olds?_

She glared at him with all of her might.

"Kid, you can't do one good thing, and expect to be pardoned. At least not in my book. Keep it up, and then I just might."

The boy still looked at him, his eyes glistening.

_Oh, no. He was about to cry._

_Damn it, Law!_

"Say, Caden..." Tashigi quickly intervened. "Am I prettier? Do I look like a princess?"

So lame. But that's the only thing she could think of.

To her surprise, it actually worked.

"Yes, Aunt Tashigi! You're very pretty! That must mean that uncle's heart has returned!"

To her horror, Law raised his eyebrow, looking at the both of them.

"What is he talking about?"

"N-Nothing..." She smiled.

"Whatever." He broth glass to his lips again, focusing on something else.

"That's our secret, okay?" Tashigi broth her index finger to her lips, pointing a little boy to stay quiet. She was actually shocked that he made the connection with her story.

"Okay!" The boy nodded before he ran off to play with other kids.

A little later, it was the time for their first dance. Tashigi's stomach squirmed in nervousness, as she hesitated for a moment.

"Let's get this over with," she hears her enthusiastic partner whisper behind her, into her ear, resting his hands on her shoulders.

When she didn't respond, he just pushed her forward, guiding her to the dancefloor.

Light patterns brought dancefloor to life, creating an elegant ornament.

"Nobody cares if you can't dance. Just follow my lead," he murmured to her ear again, and she feels his arm lightly resting on her lower back, as he took her outstretched hand in his.

There was something strange and special in the way he moved, the way he breathed; it was so different than the last time. This time, he was shockingly easy to follow. Each step he made, the way he led her and she followed was like they could read each other's mind. While the romantic melody echoed the room, Tashigi could only think of him; the pressure of his hand, the way he waltzed her across the dance floor, even making her twirl at one point.

The excitement swept through her, as relished in dancing for the first time.

Then, the rest of the guests joined, and music changes into something slower. He presses against her, holding her tighter around the waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. They danced like a theatrical ritual, a performance for the crowd.

She felt his breath on her left cheek, as the heat of him pressing against her made her take a deep breath, and be more self-conscious about the cleavage of her wedding dress. She tried so hard not to think about it, but once Lami commented, "nice of you to finally take the girls out for a walk," she was obsessing over it.

"Are you still nervous," he whispered. "I can feel you tensing up again, and you were doing a good job earlier."

"I'm fine, it's just..."

"Just?"

"Nothing."

He looked into her eyes, perhaps trying to see what was wrong, but before he could use his clairvoyance, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a firm kiss, and she pulled back after a moment.

The act was done on an impulse, and he didn't seem to mind, since he leaned in for another.

The thrill and embarrassment seeped through her, although what they were doing seemed perfectly normal, for her it was like a stairway to hell. She played with her heart. As if she enjoyed being tortured, and Law was eager to show her the sweetness of the errors she was committing, dragging her deeper into the abyss.

"I never thought so many people would show up," she tries to change the subject.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" He lets out a small snort. "I predicted she would pull something like this. And besides, it's a good opportunity for them to mash up this with the New Year's party. Free booze and food. Win-win."

"I see." Tashigi sighs. "I didn't think like that."

"Speaking of which, I don't want to spend NY here, we should sneak out."

"We can't sneak out from our wedding!" She surprises him with a sudden rise in her voice. "I mean..." She lowers her voice, "It's still too early and no matter that it's fake-"

"We're actually married, so it's not fake."

"You know what I meant."

"How do you feel being married to me?"

"Huh?" Tashigi was caught off guard by his question. "Um... As usual. Maybe grumpy. Your personality is rubbing off on me."

"Don't worry, we're getting back to our previous lives soon enough." He smirks. "I suppose you don't have anything against going back to work?"

"No, why would I?"

"I kinda thought you expected a honeymoon or something."

"I didn't even think about that."

"Good. We will work for a couple of months, then quit, once I find a good place here for us to live in."

She stayed silent. Her life was changing so fast, and she didn't have a safety net. It was frightening. But at least, she will be close to him. The limited time she spent with him was a rollercoaster ride, and more is yet to come. She was excited and scared at the same time.

"Okay lovebirds, change partners!" Lami separated them, earning a grunt and a yelp from the couple.

"C'mon, you will spend an eternity with each other," she grinned at her brother.

"Shut up, I don't want to dance with you." He rolled his eyes, resuming his dance with Tashigi.

"Me? You wish." Her grin grew wider. "Mom! Come!"

"NO."

"YES."

Tashigi barely held a chuckle, when he was forced to dance with his mother, while Lami laughed.

 _Go to hell,_ she could read his lips, as he glared at his sister, over Celia's shoulder.

Tashigi gladly shared a dance with Edric, and thanked the stars for not stepping on the man's foot.

"I can't wait for you to move here in the neighborhood," he stated. "Although, knowing Law, it will be as farthest away as possible," he chuckles. "Just... Can you..." The man frowns. "Um... Make him visit every once in a while? I know we will see him in the hospital but…"

She inhaled, her heart twitching with his question.

"I... Will try."

"Thank you." He smiled brightly, making her heart shudder. She will attempt to. It was her mission.

"Although I don't worry anymore. Even if he doesn't want to. Now he has you."

Stab in the heart.

"And I'm sorry if my mother insulted you or-"

"No-No, Edric, please..." Tashigi tried hard not to break in front of him. "Don't apologize, Nana was..."

_Right. She was right._

"Just..." She bits her lip, not knowing what to say.

"I know, she's difficult. But don't worry, I will speak to her."

The stopped dancing, as the song finished. He placed his warm hand reassuringly on her shoulder, giving her a little smile, before he returned back to his wife, who was already waiting for him near the irritated Law.

x

x

When all the other duties were done, they were finally able to retreat. The bouquet was caught by Law's single cousin, who was very des- eager, to catch it. Tashigi hoped her disaster would bring somebody else luck.

The limousine picked them up, after they changed, and they departed towards the same, luxurious place they spent their birthday.

This time they were in the honeymoon suite, which was more outrageous than the one they previously stayed it. Floor-to-ceiling windows, a sleek red-leather king bed, and an indoor stone hot tub. If the extravagance wasn't enough, there was also a fireplace.

"So did you like my last minute romance?" He stared through one of many windows.

"Huh?" She stopped unpacking her stuff.

"Don't tell me you already forgot?" He jammed his hands in his front pockets.

"You mean..." There was a note. A noise only she could hear and it echoed louder than the beating of her heart. She shivered, feeling cold. With each breath, the crack was wider.

_He's talking about the vows._

The noise got more vigorous, as she guessed.

_Of course, he did. You are an idiot just for thinking one second that he meant it._

"V-Vows?" She dares to say, her voice almost broken.

"Yeah, what else? I even made you cry," he massaged the back of his neck, "You really like that crap, don't you?" His gaze settles on her figure, and she doesn't attempt to look his way, frozen.

That noise... Was the sound of her heart splitting, she realized.

Tears were threatening to come with every second as she reminisced his false speech, horrified how her heart fell apart with only a few words. She thought she was ready for this.

"Y-Yeah, you got me," she let out a tiny snort, hiding her face.

"Oh c'mon, are you mad?" He walks closer, but keeps his distance. "You too, made up stuff at the last minute," he threaded a hand through his hair, deciding to sit on the bed.

"I couldn't go with vows Celia wrote, after your performance," she tried to steady her shaky voice and quickly the anger developed inside of her. "You threw me under the bus, again."

She gripped tightly her PJ's, her nails dug deeply into the fabric.

"So what, you managed smoothly, I almost bought it." He lets out a sarcastic snort.

 _It was the truth, you moron!_ She wanted to shout, but didn't. Right now, she felt too vulnerable, and wasn't exactly in the mood to give him the upper hand on the start of their "marriage."

"What?" He looks at the piece of clothing she held onto, searching her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I'll go take a shower first and go to bed." She hurriedly gathers some random things, not even looking at them, just to escape his vicinity.

It was unbearable. But he was hardly the one to blame. How will she manage to keep her feelings in check?

"Fine." He looked like he didn't buy it, as usual when she tried to deceive him.

Once in the shower, she lets her emotion go wild. She was nearly at her limit. After a while, she realized that she was scared; afraid of the pain, the grief, of being vulnerable. Yet, she had no other choice but to experience them fully. To dive deep, even if she drowns.

And soon enough, she lets out all the tears that were fighting to get out.

The reality slowly explained to her the circumstances she was in, her emotions making it ten times more serious. She was in the severe situation; the one she chose to step into, and now she's sinking quickly into the quicksand.

She looks herself in the mirror, once done with it. Traces of water were still visible on her face, as she dried her hair with a towel.

Her whole face was a dull mess.

This is not exactly how she imagined spending New Year. Crying in the shower.

Just when she was finishing getting dressed, she hears the door slam. When she got out, he wasn't there anymore.

_But where did he go?_

_Leave it a rest, he can do whatever he wants. He's not your real husband._

With that thought, she lay in bed. Sleep didn't come for a while. And as she wrestled with her sheets, she could see the fireworks through the large windows.

 _Happy New Year,_ she sarcastically wished to herself. Hopefully, in the next year, you won't make terrible choices.

x

x

Life has thought him to be manipulative and ambitious. Not to bother with people's emotions. The ways to be dehumanized. He considered himself a good actor. From a young age, he was forced to play a role. Adults loved smart, well-behaving children.

Reality has taught him a few more lessons along the way; that there was no real value in people's words, once you feel disloyalty from the ones closest to you.

Pain showed him that solitude can numb his heart, and he swore he would never feel like that again. Empty and disgusted with the people.

With himself.

It got easier once he finally found something that is worth.

His job. And a goal.

So, he poured his heart and soul into it.

After all, he made a promise to that person; and he intended to keep it at any cost.

No matter the sacrifice.

 _I'm almost there,_ he thought, looking at his reflection in the window. _Feelings are just a troublesome and a dangerous burden_ , he reminded himself as he observed her sleeping.

Her inky hair was tangled and splattered over the pillow, while she clutched the other one, as if she was protecting herself. Was it from him?

His lips slide into a small grin.

She was at his mercy, completely.

He could still remember the way she flinched back, blinking with her big eyes, when he told her that he wanted to marry her. Even refusing and trying to run away. Rejection only made him sure she was the right choice. He needed someone who will not get attached.

Indeed, he thought he knew the type of person she was; but there was more to it. Life likes to screw around with him. Though, she fell into his trap. He knew that she pitied him, and was something he could use.

What led her to trust him finally? Was it his way with words? Things he promised?

He sits beside her sleeping figure, moving his finger along her jawline and down her neck.

 _I trust you. I love you._ He heard all of that before. Those words slide from people's lips like it was nothing. And that's what they were. An empty promises.

He can't be trusted or loved. Nor will he trust or love.

_Feelings are just a troublesome and a dangerous burden._

But there was something about this woman, that he couldn't quite get. And the fact he was interested, annoyed him.

 _The wait will be fun,_ he leaned forward, brushing her lips with his.

 _Guess what? I don’t play by the rules and promises mean nothing to me_.

Her brow wrinkles and her eyelids flutter.

Law stood up quickly, not wanting to be caught, despite his mind’s bold statement. She murmured something, turning around.

He grinned again. The woman could sleep through anything. It's a foolish game they played, and yet he found an odd satisfaction in it. If he wanted to, he could have her right now. Make her scream his name with passion and intoxicating desire, while shattering her heart into million pieces. And he wouldn't care at all. That's the man he was.

But, he needed her, as much as he hated being dependent on others.

And he would probably grow tired of her after, cause she was the type who naively believed in fairytales. She said it herself basically. To her sex was equal to love.

He needs to tread carefully if he doesn't want another Sylvie. _God, that woman is annoying._

 At first, he thought she was similar to him, but he was wrong. The woman was mad.

He sits beside her again, only on the other side, watching her face.

_What do you need her for, exactly?_

_She was... Strange._

Considering she was weird, it was fine that he acted irrationally as well? Right?

Like the many urges to kiss her and babble shallow, romantic crap she was into?

Or the craving he was having right now, to kiss her eyelids and feel the tickle of her lashes on his lips?

 _I'm just drunk,_ he rolled his eyes at his absurd thoughts.

The woman was light and he was darkness. Not the yin-yang fucking thing. She was a blinding light, that hits you when somebody pulls the curtains when you are hungover. A huge pain in the ass.

He tries to pull the pillow from her hands, to tease her. Her grip didn't loosen one bit, so he tickled her nose.

Once she raised her hand to scratch it, he snatched the pillow.

However, his amusement ended up shortly, when she opened her eyes.

_Shit._

Tashigi looked at him as if he was a ghost, frowning. She leaned forward and caught his hand, as if to see if he was real. Her touch spread fire through his veins.

"Law?" She rubbed her eye with her free hand.

He couldn't say a word. _What the fuck?_

"Did I bother you again?" She looks at his side of the bed.

He still peered at her, not uttering a word.

"Sorry," she whispered with an apologetic note, releasing his hand.

His eyes roam from her face to her collarbone, stopping at the bewitching sight of freed flesh. The top of her pajamas was unbuttoned, revealing the valley of her bosom.

Without lingerie they sit lower, natural, less close together, molded to her form. The muscles of his stomach tightened involuntarily, as he tried not to linger too long.

She managed to kindle a heap of ashes he believed to be.

Was it because she was different, or because he was drunk?

"What's wrong?" She follows his stare, lowering her head.

_Fuck._

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." He swiftly stops her, getting up.

"Where are you-"

"Shower. You better be asleep when I get back. You annoy the shit out of me."

Tashigi blankly stared at him for a few moments, getting up into the sitting position.

"Sorry," she mumbled again, glancing at her palms, biting her lower lip.

How he hated when she does that. That soft, lower lip, crushed beneath her teeth in a sensual, wet caress.

That's it. He needs to get the fuck away from her. But he could still feel the bleeding need that he knew it won't disappear until he tastes her fully.

Maybe the waiting won't be as entertaining as he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, the first scene from Law's angle... I'll leave you with it, curious about your thoughts, as usual.  
> Weddings... Not my thing, at all. Had a difficult time writing the scenes, so they probably look like bs. And the vows… Oh, man, so cliché I know. Sorry.  
> Thanks to the people who comment and give kudos.


	17. In sickness and in health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece doesn't belong to me.

 

"I have contacted your fiancé, don't worry, Dr. Tashigi." The woman with soft brown hair smiled. It clung to her boney face in skinny clumps. "I sent him a message."

_Husband._   She did not want to correct her.

"You shouldn't have." Tashigi's forehead puckered.

Law pulled an all-nighter. If he comes here and discovers her injury was not that serious, he's going to be furious.

"I thought that it would be good if Dr. Law picks you up." The nurse smiled rather maliciously, revealing her perfect teeth.

Tashigi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. _Good? Yeah, right._ She clearly didn't know how terrifying cranky Law could be, particularly if you disturb him on his well-deserved rest.

"Just stay put Dr. Tashigi, and I'll go get you the pain relievers Dr. Nishima prescribed you." Her chalky pink lips pull into another smile.

"Okay, thank you." Tashigi sighed, lifting her leg in a cast on the hospital bed in the exam room.

The nurse has to be a fan-club member. She sighed like an old-fashioned kettle, level of her tension growing.

Tashigi would usually ignore all the unpleasant stuff they put her through, hoping it would stop.

However, their hostility went up a notch or two when Law turned in his resignation. It wasn't even her fault, but they behaved like she was to blame. It was like high-school all over again. Nobody cared she resigned as well. Except for her department and some of her patients, that is.

The last two months were more or less the same. She would work insane shifts, mostly because she wanted to get her mind occupied and avoid thinking about him. Distance, although good, was also depressing.

After the wedding, they returned to their separate lives, each in their own world, like they never made a contact.

If she could only return to her previous self... But, even then, she would probably think about him. His presence was not something you could erase. Law is the man who shook her to her very core, and she was simply not the same woman anymore.

They met a couple of times in the hospital, but he was quick to dismiss her. Busy as he was, it was understandable. 

And when she tried to call him, as he never called her, he would say that he was just about to sleep or just about to go.

His words, although reasonable, wounded her deeply. She couldn't help but think he was avoiding her, which most likely wasn't true, since Law didn't have any reason to avoid her. She was useful to him at the moment, or perhaps, he grew tired of her presence?

He snapped at her the last night they were together, just when they got married. She still didn't know what she did wrong.

_Why did that nurse call him...?_ If she's lucky, he will ignore it, hopefully throwing his phone away like he did many times before. She texted him not to come just in case.

Tashigi closed her eyes, trying to rest.

The child was unharmed. Frightened, but safe. That poor woman's face... It was not her fault. Neither was the drivers'. It was just an accident. Hopefully, everything will turn out okay for them.

_"...Who's that...?”_

_"...his fiancée...You're lying! How can you not know that?... Right, you're new here, Misa..."_

_"But she's so..." giggles._

She lets out another sigh, the heat in her ears and cheeks rising, as she kept hearing the voices through the gapped door. They weren't even trying to hide talking behind her back.

At least she wasn't feeling the pain. Dr. Nishima gave her a sedative to help her relax. But she still felt a bit shaky. Nauseated. 

The nurse returned with her medication an hour later. One of the perks of being Law's, now, wife. _Oh, god, what would they do if they knew...?_ Good thing she didn't take his surname.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Tashigi," she gave a half shrug. "There was an emergency and I-"

"That's all right, thank you, Yoko." Tashigi forced a smile, reading the name on her ID.

"Oh, you're kind, Dr. Tashigi," Yoko looked around, "Dr. Law is not here?" She said it with a voice that was disappointing, yet pleased.

"I told him not to come, he worked last night." Tashigi averted her eyes, purposefully ignoring her.

"Oh, how terribly considerate of you, he's lucky to have you." She had a hard time keeping her eyes from rolling at such an obvious lie.  "Then how will you-"

"I called a cab. Is everything okay, Yoko?" This time she gave her the sharpest look she could manage. "Can I leave?"

_Or will you keep me for one more hour,_ she thought.

"Of course, Dr. Tashigi, just come to check up in a few days-"

"I know, Dr. Nishima told me. Bye." Without giving her a second glance she took her crutches, exiting the room. If she asked her to help her, she would probably end up with another broken ankle, for all she knew. Nurses in this hospital were seriously scary. That's why she preferred to work with men. Not all of them, since there were men that liked Law too. What a torture her life was.

Just when she exited the room...

"Dr. Tashigi! Where is my wife admitted!? She was in an accident!" Law's shouts echoed the silent hospital.

_Oh, no. No, no, no._ Her palms were starting to sweat as she gripped her crutches. _He said it..._

She tries to hurry, but was unable to speed up her pace, feeling like a groggy turtle. A moment later, he ran in her direction, his face dark and unrecognizable.

She wished that he would take all of his current frustration out on the nurse who made this mess, and not on her. Tashigi closes her eyes and prepares for shouting.

Instead, she feels his warmth, as he embraced her tightly.

"Thank god, you're not dead..."

_What the...? Dead? He doesn't have to be so dramatic... Did he not receive my text?_

_Oh, right._ There are people around them, this was all an act. It took her a moment to realize. She lets her emotions overtake her, as she tries to embrace him as well, despite the crutches. "I'm-I'm okay...S-Sorry..."

He pulls away from her, cupping her face. "What are you doing up?"

"Um...ah...em, Law, it wasn't that seri-"

"Which one of you sent me that message?" He turns his attention to the couple of nurses who stood by, observing them.

They shook their head in awe, mumbling "No," in front of his ominous glare.

"And you," he turns to Tashigi, "Get back in there," He pushes her into the room she just exited from, careful of her cast, spooking nearby patients.

Yoko was still there, looking at her files. Tashigi awkwardly stood by him, as he glared at the perplexed nurse.

"You sent me that message, right?"

"Huh, I-"

"Do you like your job, nurse?"

Woman widened her eyes. "Ah-Yes, of-of..."

_Ah, there it is. Crankiness at its finest_. She didn't feel sorry for Yoko right now, even though she didn't know what was happening.

"Then I wouldn't recommend pulling the same shit again. I may be leaving the hospital, but the manager is a good friend of mine."

"I apologize, Dr. Law! Please I didn't mean-"

"You think that a lousy apology will save you?"

"I-I..." The woman was clearly scared, trembling.

_He's going too far with this..._

"Law..." Tashigi took his hand. "It's fine-"

"It's not fucking fine!"

Tashigi fell silent, lifting her eyebrows.

"I-I thought..." Nurse's voice cracks.

"The nerve of you... In a surgery?" He spoke in pieces, clearly furious.

_I need to put a stop on this._

"There was a point when Dr. Nishima thought that maybe I will need-"

"Enough. Don't try to protect her. Such an unprofessional behavior... I will request for her to be fired."

"No, Law-"

He looked at her with such intensity, making her stop.

_Just... What happened?_

"She can't toy with people’s emotions like that... I lost..." His voice drifts, and he directed his stare at the nurse again.

The deadlock lasted for a few minutes. The woman turned a bit pale.

"You're lucky she's forgiving. I'm not. Leave us. And leave her files."

The nurse nods, nearly running off.

"Sit." He commands her. "Tell me what the fuck happened."

He collapses beside her, traces of tiredness on his face, and bags under his eyes, grabbing her chart.

"Fractured fibula... lateral malleolus fracture (fracture around the ankle) Excellent." His voice exuded sarcasm. "You're looking for up to 12 weeks of recovery."

"I know, Dr. Nishima-"

"I can read."

_He... Is he for real? That worried about me? It's impossible to act that good, right?_

_Yeah, and remember the vows?_

A painful stab pierced her heart. She definitely wasn't good at reading his true emotions. Sadness engulfed her again, as she sagged her shoulders.

_"... your heart betrays you. Don't go down that path. People are irrational, foolish, and self-centered. If you are successful, you will win false friends and true enemies. Honesty and kindness make you vulnerable. Things you build your entire life can shatter overnight. The point is... Don't get rid of your traits and try to be somebody else. There lies your true beauty."_

That was probably a bunch of lies too. Why does he have to torment her like that, making her want to know him better? Get close and find out the truth?

_No way, he won't allow it._ Vows were a clear warning, as well as his behavior that night.

After several minutes of him reading the chart, he asked, "You got the painkillers?"

"Yes."

He puts the chart back. "Tell me, did you leave your phone at some point?"

_What does that have to do with anything?_

"Um, when I left for the x-ray-"

"As I suspected." He frowns.

"Law?"

He was quiet.

"Did you not receive my message not to leave-"

"After that one, I didn't bother to look at my phone."

"Huh?"

"Look dummy." He showed her his phone. "You should have put a password on your phone, easy target." He mumbles.

Tashigi widened her eyes.

"She used your phone to send me the message." He frowns showing her the message, _"Honey, I was in a serious accident, and I will need a surgery, please come immediately!"_

Tashigi nipped her lower lip, glancing at the fake message. _What an insane woman. What did she expect to accomplish with that?_

She shook her head. _Imagine me calling him honey..._ That would probably happen when she starts calling him darling. Tashigi bit the insides of her cheeks not to smile. _It was a stupid prank, but he took it so... Seriously._ She thought that by now, he was used to harassment from his fan-club.

"I knew it was not you," he raises his brow, spooking her with the idea he knew what was going on in her mind right now. "But I could not risk it. And I might have thought you had to ask somebody to type that for you... Nevermind."

He scowled again, looking through her phone, "Why am I listed as Dr. Trafalgar Law?"

"What would you want me to put- When did you take it?"

"Lami is in your favorite contacts? And Galen? Seriously?" He ignored her. "When did you get his number? What's next? My parents... Oh, they are here too."

"I-"

"Bren? Why do you have his number?" He glared at her.

"Because he's a fellow doctor-"

A knock on the door interrupts her. "Miss Tashigi?" Woman with blond hair peeked through the door.

"Yes?" Tashigi's eyes widened. It was her. The mother of the little boy.

The woman's eyes were red from crying, and she was shaking like she was put through a lot of distress.

"I don't know how to thank you..." The woman sniffed.

Before she could say the woman broke down in tears. "Thank you so much! You saved my boy..." She grabbed her hand kissing it.

"Thank you, thank you!" She cried, not releasing her hand, and all she could see is the running makeup on her face, turning it into some kind of Rorschach ink/stain.

"Please, it's... I..." She blinked a few times. "My job... I am..." Tashigi couldn't speak, watching the broken woman before her, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Ma'am, can you release my wife's hand," Law said it sharply, snapping the woman from her trance.

"Ah- I'm sorry..." The woman released Tashigi's hand, wiping her nose with the handkerchief.

After some time, they managed to persuade her to leave, mainly Law, since Tashigi couldn't bear to see more of her tears, let alone tell her to go away. She felt sleepy and tired.

"So, you helped her son. What did you do? I can assume but... Probably another irresponsible parent."

"You sounded just like nana, it's creepy." Tashigi massaged her temples. "But no, it's nobody's fault."

He looked at her, his frown increasing due to the fact he was compared to his worst nightmare.

"Her son, yanked his hand from hers, because he saw a cat on the street. He ran to it, just then the car was passing by, and I was there since I was returning from the hospital, so I tried-"

"You saved him, breaking your ankle in the process, not thinking about yourself." He rolled his eyes.

"So you understand that-"

"It really wasn't anyone's fault," He grunts. "Yes, dummy."

He exhaled, mumbling, "Like him..."

"Like who?"

"Doesn't matter. I know I said I won't touch you but... I kinda have to now."

"Uh-um..." She averted her gaze, twisting her wedding ring.

"Because you need my help." He tilted her chin up, with his cold fingers, so she could look at him. "Not because of that, perverted mind." He grins tiredly. "And this doesn't count."

"What doesn't-" He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers.

"You're nice... How revolting." He whispers, pressing his lips against hers again.

"I-"

He pecked her lips again. "And annoying." Another kiss.

"La-"

"I knew all that, but you always surprise me." He took her lips in a fiery kiss, that made her lose her mind. Or the medication was really starting to kick in.

"...with how stupid you can be..." He whispered, claiming her lips for who knows what time.

The more he showed her this side of him, the more she realized how hard for him is to confide, and that he will be always wrapped in suspicion and mystery.

After she regained her composure, he got up.

"Wait here for a bit."

He left the room for a few minutes, coming back with Yoko. Another nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Dr. Law perhaps you need-"

"Nobody called you," he said it flatly. "I only asked for this one, she has to do something useful to earn her paycheck instead of gossiping around the whole day."

The woman looked at him perplexed.

"And that won't be necessary." The other nurse grimaced, leaving with the wheelchair.

_In fact, that would be useful_ , Tashigi thought to herself.

He leans in towards her. "Put your arms around my neck."

"Huh?"

"Tashigi."

She quickly obeyed, as he took her in his arms.

_Oh dear god, this is embarrassing,_ she gulped.

"You." He spoke to Yoko. "Can you carry her bag and crutches and follow me? Is that simple enough for you?"

"Y-Yes Dr. Law!"

Tashigi started sweating profusely when people stared at them, while he carried her in bridal style.

* * *

 

They made a deal that she will live in his apartment for the rest of the recovery, or at least until she was well enough to move into the house he found in Flevance.

But in reality, he brought her to his apartment and told her that. Another decision he made by himself, but she was drowsy and in no mood to argue.

There were a lot of alarming thoughts in the back of her mind; the two that stood out the most was that she must evacuate her apartment and that Law was actually going to take care of her.

She didn't have to work in the hospital, since their resignation was turned in for more than a month, and their replacement had been found already.

Of course, people were devastated with brilliant surgeon leaving, take a guess who.

While he took care of the whole move out of the apartment and settling at his place process, she stayed at his apartment, slowly coming to terms with her current state. Two working ankles is what allows everyone to have independence. She never felt so restricted in her life.

Crutches disabled her from carrying anything; she tried carrying a bag, which proved to make her unstable. Things like keeping fit, shop, doing housework, get things down from a high shelf, carry plates or food or drinks... She couldn't do any of it. Not even kneel down.

The hardest was, depending on Law. Especially for someone who depended upon herself, in everything. 

She preferred him out of the apartment, loathing herself for being weak.

As the days went by, Tashigi's world centered around the sofa and her bed. There, she (with Law's help) gathered things needed for her, (now) everyday life. Most of the time she would spend reading, for fun or researcher, and write articles. Online life was the only thing that kept her distracted.

Not for long, because even the smallest tasks defeated her. Like getting dressed; she used the chair for help, but that lasted painfully long.

Getting clean was a nightmare; she still insisted on doing it by herself, ( _you will break something else,_ Law would argue, but in the end, her stubbornness prevailed,) using a chair, washing all over with a flannel. It was not the ideal thing, but she was afraid of standing on one leg in the shower, especially somebody as clumsy as her, or lowering herself in the tub.

She couldn't even sleep properly.  The weight of the duvet on her foot, the cast... It made her feel excruciatingly uncomfortable.

It was not easy getting used to the weight following her everywhere.

Their relationship was hard to define; they were both reserved towards each other, speaking only about general things and about her recovery. He would ask her the things doctors ask. She tried with all of her strength to keep the same distance, but her heart was giving her away.

Every time his fingers brushed her skin, every time he touched her to help her, each time his breath teased her neck, her ear... Her heart raced and she found herself staring at him, waiting to be kissed. But the reality would always break her illusions, and once again, she had to remind herself of the circumstances she was in.

As her misery and despair grew, he supported her, not just physically, but mentally as well, despite everything.

And here she thought he was going to ditch her and ignore her, particularly since she was constantly gloomy and defied him in nearly everything.

Law was frighteningly different. He took care of her without complaint, cooking for her, besides helping out, even cutting her some slack when they argued, letting her have her way. It was just making him more irresistible.

_“The boy has a big sense of duty and it's committed to the fullest, even though he hides it well,”_ remembering Edric’s words _,_ she couldn't help but ponder, was that the part he played, or was that truly his caring side.

Either way, it was sweet. The kind of sweet that made her forget the deal between them for a little bit.

Tashigi tried setting goals for herself, to walk at least a little, each day. It proved almost impossible, as she couldn't fulfill the bare minimum, so she gave up, feeling pathetic and stupid. The tight-fitting cast would lead to swelling if she forced herself too much.

Another attempt for the bathing was using waterproof cast cover. It went bad, so she gave up on that idea as well.

"Just how much longer will you be stubborn?" Law leaned on the doorframe of her room, crossing his arms over his chest.

She was silent, sitting on the bed, her head resting heavily in the hands.

"What if it was the other way around?"

Tashigi lifted her gaze, facing his. "I would help you if that's what-"

"I'm talking strictly about the bathing." His eyes flashed with familiar mischief.

"I-I'm sure you would..." _He would what? Take care of himself?_

She lowered her gaze down, staring at her cast, unsure of what to say.

"What if I asked you to help me... Would you?" He walked in front of her, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"I would," she practically whispered. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be there for him. Not because she owed him, but because she...

"I see. So you have no problem seeing me naked, so the problem lies with me seeing you."

At first, she wasn't aware of the words he spoke, but once his words sunk... "What!? How did you get that idea?! No!" She vigorously shook her head.

"Oh? Then how would you help me?" His face was perfectly innocent for a devil in disguise, his eyes revealing a trace of amusement.

"I would ask you to-to... Underwear... Swimming wear..." She mumbled, face heating up.

"Then let me help you." He spoke coolly, not even bothering to react to her embarrassment.

Her throat stung. Something in her wouldn't let go, perhaps her pride or the fear that the last wall between them would shatter, leaving her in a more pitiful state than she already was.

"You are hurt, it's nothing shameful to ask for help. Everyone needs help at some point in their life," he stood up. "A human cannot give birth to himself. He needs someone to help him."

Tashigi bit her lower lip so hard, believing that this time she would surely draw blood. Yet, she didn't care, leading the battle with herself.

But then, she felt his hand on her shoulder, as he sat next to her on the bed.

"We have to depend on others. So later, when we become capable, we can help those in need. And we do, as doctors."

The pressure carried within all this time, was like a ticking bomb, and she needed to let it discharge. She wanted to scream her lungs out, be bitchy and crass, try to dig up how he truly felt about her, but most of all, to clear things out between them.

His words were disarming her, yet, she was so afraid of the repetition of the vows. Her heart just couldn't take another blow like that. Hesitantly, she turned her head in his direction, finding the nerve to look at him.

It was the first time, in a while, that she saw some sort of emotion in his eyes; it was captivating and reassuring, the same look that made her follow him 'till now. The question was... Was it real? Is she willing to believe it, and let her be entirely at his mercy?

Tashigi nodded, still studying his eyes, trying to capture the mental image for later. "Thank you."

He smirked, satisfied with her answer.

The last barrier unmistakably fell at the same time as her clothing.

The bathing was so much easier... No, it was efficient, definitely not easier. He was there. And he was touching her.

Not in a sensual way, but even the purest mind in the world would have a hard time not imagining or feeling things when a man as handsome as him touches you, let along helps you with a bath.

Although not completely exposed, she thought she would die out of shame, but her need for a proper bath prevailed.

He was extremely patient and helpful, as she preferred to do most of the work by herself, to escape his dangerous touch, only Law wouldn't be Law if he didn't do something.  

At one point he took off his shirt. _"Because you keep splashing around, with your maniacal moves,"_ was a fatal blow to her self-control and she couldn't help but think he did it on purpose since he was smirking when she stared at him, tomato red.

At least he was kind enough to let her get dressed... Scratch that.

At least he was decent enough to let her put on a bra and underwear by herself.

_Maybe this was a bad idea,_ she thought that night, staring at the ceiling. _It was weird, because there is nothing between us. So weird... Since I'm the only one who feels... Like this._

Positive thing was that she didn't think about her leg for a short while. Perhaps, she will sleep better this night?

"You still up?" He asked her through the closed door of her room.

"I am," she answers before thinking about it.

He opened the door, entering her dim room.

While she patiently waited for his question, it never came. Instead, she feels his weight settling beside her on the bed.

She swallows hard, her breathing speeding up, almost like a panic attack. How absurd was she behaving... Tashigi had a hard time pretending like nothing serious was happening. And he slept beside her so many times.

_Yeah, but why the heck is he here?! He has his own bed!_

Her mind screamed, as she turned her back to him, slowly, cautious of keeping the leg up on a pillow to avoid pain.

As if he was waiting for her to do that, his arms enveloped around her. She jerked and froze at his move, unsure of what to say or do.

"Does this bother you?" he asks, her lids fluttering as his breath tickled her ear.

"No."

_WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S WAY ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?_ Reason shouted at her, but she didn't care at this point. All that pressure from before, anger, bitterness... It turns out she needed a hug. A hug from the man she fell in love with.

For the first time, she was unaware of her leg.

That night was one of the many, where he lied beside her cradling her in silence, until she fell asleep.

She sealed all of her suspicions once in his arms, her heart growing inpatient, wanting more. Not exactly sure what "more" was for her, a little embarrassed to find out.

But he appeared to know what she needed. She could feel his hand languidly gliding up and down her thigh, a gentle touch on her stomach under her pajama top, an unexpected brush against her breasts. She allowed all of it, drunk by the sensation his strokes caused.

But it was never past that. For now, it was the only thing she could allow herself to relish in.

* * *

 

A month and a half later, her plaster came off. She couldn't wait to be able to do normal things again, feeling the butterflies, once circular saw released her foot from the captivity.

At the same time, she was fearful because there was nothing protecting it anymore. Once the x-ray confirmed that she was healed, she dares to take doctor's command to walk. It felt strange and very painful, which made her realize her recovery won't be as quick and easy as she thought.

So the next step was physical therapy, basically to learn how to use her foot again. Which was discouraging, but something she anticipated.

Law was back from his "sweet mood," which was to be expected. It was a pleasant side of him, but she preferred the whole moody, cranky, sarcastic package. She really had a questionable taste of men, hadn't she?

All of her efforts in faster recovery resulted in unimaginable pain. She practiced walking every day, which resulted in a swollen foot, and a bad nights.

_"Are you a moron?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would expect this from somebody who has no medical knowledge what-so-ever, but you... That's just stupid."_

_She was in pain, and his words didn't help at all. "If you overdo it, you'll get swelling and pain." He tossed her the ice pack for her foot._

And that's the most of the talking they did. Now that she needed him much less, he would leave and return in the evening, sometimes she wasn't sure when, since she would fall asleep.

Just like that, he got back to the beginning of their so-called relationship, which was frustrating.

Tashigi sometimes envied his ability to keep himself shielded from bonds and pain. Unlike her.

Yet, she predicted something like this happening. It was just who he was, and she had to accept the fact that he would probably never share anything more with her than he already did.

_I don’t know why I accepted his proposal... I knew that under no circumstances I would walk out unscathed from this mess,_ Tashigi caught herself thinking the same thing over and over again.

There were days when she felt the burden of her past and present choices. She could choose whether to let the bad ones bring her down, or to cling to the happy ones and get up from the bed.

She went to physical therapy almost every afternoon, where she was given the exercises, determined to get well, but not overdo it. That was her current focus.

And once again, she found herself preoccupied with every hobby she pushed aside for the sake of her career, hoping to erase his form, closing the door of his room, every night.

_Just what was his problem? He could at least say hello..._ She was tired of the hot and cold situation.

If he considered their bound a nuisance, then she has a thing or two to say to him.

_Bond?_

_What exactly are you? You're not friends, nor lovers, not even co-workers. You do realize there's no real relationship between you? This is just a pretense marriage, and you just have to keep up the appearance in public._

_I... I know! But I just want to talk to him..._

After a few moments of indecisiveness in front of his room, she gathers the courage to knock.

"Law? Are you asleep?"

No answer.

Figures, she expected to be ignored, but she had something she wanted to say, even if he didn't want to hear.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she traced the ornament on the wooden door of his bedroom. "Although you would probably say something like, 'You're not indebted to me in any way' or 'I don't want your gratitude, cause I helped you because I need your assistance...' Just..."

She bites her lower lip. "I appreciate it really. Nobody ever bothered... I mean, it's nice to be taken care of sometimes..."

_Idiot what are you babbling about!? Shut up!_

"I-I meant, I'm grateful!" She adjusted her glasses. "I-I'll be going now, goodnight!"

She was halfway to her bedroom, when she hears his door open.

"Just how grateful are you?" He asks, and she doesn't bother to turn around, knowing that he has a smirk on his face.

_Great._ He probably listened to the whole stupid conversation she had with his door.

"Grateful enough to give me a massage?" He continued to taunt her with a tone that was too sweet for somebody who was always sarcastic.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me so much?" She turns around, feeling the annoyance forming inside of her.

"I think you know the answer to that question," smirk was plastered across his face, his eyes narrowed, glittering with amusement.

"I never get tired of the way you look when you are embarrassed." He leaned on the doorframe, tucking the thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying," she narrowed her eyes back at him.

"If you were more honest, we could both enjoy," he replies with almost sultry voice, his, now, playful gaze challenging her.

She pretended not to notice, as she felt the fluttering in her stomach, which happened too often for her liking.

But when the innuendo behind his words finally hit her, she stiffens.

_Honesty, he says._ Tashigi imagined walking away and never seeing him in her life so many times before, yet she stayed. At the times, she wondered why couldn't she abandon this self-centered man who on the first glance appeared only to care about himself, walking a thin line between genius and eccentric grouch... He was most likely kinder than anyone she ever met in her life. How is that possible? Time with him would always be an emotional rollercoaster ride, that's for sure.

The man who manages to make everything go exactly as he wanted to. Was it weird that she didn't mind that anymore? He was so different than her in many ways, yet she wanted him so badly it hurt.

Is that love? Having no control? Being powerless?

"Speechless?" By the time she was aware of his presence beside her, he brushed his fingers down her arm. The intensity of his gaze, the warmth of his breath against her cheek, made her stop breathing for a moment.

His arms closed around her waist, and she looks up, meeting his eyes.

"What are you thinking right now?" He whispers, deliberately grazing her earlobe with his lips.

"How you're a good actor," his touch and her scalding desire made her bold enough to say what was on her mind.

"Oh?" He remains in the same position, pressing his body closer to hers.

"You exactly-" She pauses to concentrate and try to stay still as his lips tempted and teased her earlobe.

"You e-exactly know how to perform in the situation you are in."

"Hmm..."

"E-Every move, gesture, the tone of your voice... The way you know when and where to touch me... The mystery surrounding you."

He looks her in the eyes again, amused, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "So I'm a great actor?"

"I don't think you're acting right now..." She brushes his cheek with her fingers.

"Let me guess, you want to unlock my secrets? To go where nobody else stepped?" He lets out a small snort.

"And what if I say I want to?" She rests her hands against his chest.

"Hmm... Our journey has just begun, maybe you'll manage to dig out something."

Smirking, he kisses her ear and she loses her thoughts, feeling the same, familiar heat from his body, inviting her to give in. The small part of her brain managed to trigger the alarm.

"I-I thought you won't kiss me without my permission," she barely says it, almost succumbing to the rich scent of his cologne.

"Mmm, this is just to show you what you are missing," he loosened the grip around her waist.

"Besides, I think I got your permission a month ago, or am I wrong?" He rustles into her ear again, knowing it was her most sensitive area, emitting small bolts of lightning throughout her body.

"That was... That..." She didn't have the answer, cause he was of course, right.  He could always see right through her, which was upsetting, to say the least.

"Still having troubles with voicing your desire? You were on a good path just a few moments ago," he swept the loose hair away from her eyes. 

She was tongue tied, her mind entirely hollow, with only one urge, to let loose.

"Is it that wrong to want me? I'm not going to do anything bad to you..."

Every touch of his finger sent ripples through her spine. _Noting bad huh?_ How about ripping her heart from her chest and squashing it until it became lifeless? Cause he would probably do that once she surrenders.

He was going to break her heart, but he was also the one who was worth it.

"I want..." She bites her lower lip again.

"You want what?" He repeats with the eyes of a hunter.

"Don't tease me..."

"I'm not. I just want you to be clear about your wishes."

"I w-want you."

"Well, I'll be damned... I never thought I was going to hear that." He released her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" She blinked, snapped out of the trance. The first thoughts that formed in her brain were that he's toying with her and that she fell for it, again. _Stupid!_

As the shame and humiliation overtook her, she nearly misses his next words.

"Take the initiative."

As the crease on her forehead formed, she pulled her lips apart.

Does he know what kind of courage and guts took her to admit that she wanted him!? He's pushing it!

"If you don't want to, then goodnight." He started to walk towards his room.

"Law I..." Tashigi felt like she was walking through the fog, lightheaded and blind.

He wasn't showing any signs of stopping, and soon he was at the entrance of his room.

"Wait!"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked as he closed the door, slowly,  provoking her to make a move.

And the bastard did it. Before she could blink, she was already at his door, stopping it from closing, not caring about her injury. Once in front of him, she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that a goodnight kiss, or are you trying to make a move on me?"

Tashigi's temperature raised by the second. Her long hair obscured her red face, as she struggled.

She knew he was going to tease her to death, but she could never give him what he wanted. She was no seductress or the one who was bold enough to do something spontaneous. But she decided to stand her ground.

Hesitantly, she reached up, gently placing her hands on his cheeks, noticing clearly the dark shadows under his eyes.

He leans forward, making it easier for her, their noses touching. She closed her eyes, kissing a corner of his mouth.

He snickered, "I'm still not convinced."

Tashigi sighed. She definitely rushed into this without giving it a proper thought. Just what the heck was wrong with her? As if he sensed her indecisiveness, he knuckled her chin to force her gaze up.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

Her heart hammered, as he walked towards the bed sitting on it.

“Come here,” he said, beckoning her over.

Tashigi caught herself trembling, her legs wobbly, out of nervousness or excitement, she couldn't quite say. She really wanted him, and was tired of constantly saying no to her urges. Maybe she will regret it later, but right now nothing mattered.

As if she was hypnotized, she obeyed, standing in front of him.

_What should I do now?_ Her breathing quickened, as she looked down.

"Your brain will overheat," she hears his amused snort, glancing at him again.

"Let your body do the talking, " he lies down on his elbows to support his upper body.

_He wasn't going to make this easier, was he?_

She takes a deep breath to try to soothe her raging mind, and sits on the bed, beside him.

He followed her every move, still not touching her.

Flushed by the growing fever, she moves closer to him, slowly leaning in. She stared at his lips, finally choosing to let go and savor them.

He apparently considered it good enough, deepening the kiss, as he pulled her down on the bed.

"That was painfully slow." He said it in the break between kisses. "I thought you were doing it deliberately to punish me."

"St-top talking..." She weakly punches his chest.

"As you wish," he smirks, taking off her glasses, kissing her again.

His lips were spicy and tempting, reminding her of how long she yearned for this to happen. His hot breath smelled like peppermint, as he nibbled her earlobe, drawing out a gasp from her throat.

She froze in embarrassment, and he took it as a sign to take the lead.

And in the next moment, he was on top.

Everything around her stands still; there was only him, and his warm, solid body pressed against hers.

It was hard to think, let alone plan the next move, as he planted slow, sensual kisses along her neck. Wet touches from his smooth lips and tongue, followed by the light sucking put her senses on fire, making her moan softly.

His lips were sliding to the base of her neck, while his skillful fingers unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra, sinfully wicked grin on his face. A grin of victory, she realized.

Her heart was beating too fast, and for a split second, she believed she would faint out of excitement, just like in her dream.

It was hard trying to fight him... It felt as if her body was tied down by invisible threads of pleasure.

And then he stops, his eyes facing hers, again.

"Are you... Sure about this?"

The last thing she expected that he would ask.

"I ... Am." She was sure her head was going to explode due to the heat she felt saying those words.

"Mmm." He smiled, taking off his shirt.

His lips press against hers, as she traced the muscles on his back, lightly running her fingers across his lower back.

His breathing was now delightfully ragged, as he produced warm puffs against her lips.

His lips left hers, finding their way to her chest. He slowly dragged the shirt off her shoulders, not taking it completely off.

She felt goosebumps as he kissed her shoulder, his hands returning to her waist. She dared to do something she wanted in a long time- touch his hair. And while he kissed her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair. A moment later, his lips were on hers again, as his hands crept to the elastic band on her bra.

She certainly let out a yelp, that was muffled by the passionate kiss.

And when she felt like she was mentally prepared for the next step, the doorbell rang.

She broke the kiss to his obvious displeasure. "Law, somebody-"

He cut her off with another kiss.

"I don't care if it was the apocalypse. We're not stopping."

"But it could be important."

"And it could be a neighbor or a prank. You want me to kill someone?"

"It's late, and I don't think-"

"You're not allowed to think at the moment. Think only of me."

He took her lips into a hungry kiss, to which she gladly responded.

But the doorbell continued to taunt Law mercilessly.

"That's it!" He interrupted the latest kiss. "I hope that whoever is behind that door is prepared to die."

"Just see who it is." Tashigi chuckled at his exaggeration. "I won't go anywhere."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You better not change your mind," he kissed her again, prolonging it, in hopes that whoever bothered them gave up and left.

After a few moments of listening, the doorbell fell silent.

"Finally," he grinned, but it was too soon to celebrate.

It rang again, just when he started to kiss her neck again. He grunted, dropping his head in the valley of her bosom.

"Law..." She patted him on the back.

"Fine," he grunted, defeated, as he got up, searching for his shirt.

Tashigi sat up on the bed, pulling her shirt back on.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just-"

"I'll be right back."

With that, he left the room.

She could hear the front door open, followed by the voice. A female voice that sounded distressed. But his voice, she couldn't hear at all. Worried, she buttoned up her shirt, combing her messy hair with her fingers.

Tashigi caught the doorknob gently, almost afraid to see what was behind them.

And for sure, her bad feeling was spot on.

Lami's eyes were puffy, as she held the hands of her kids, that were uncharacteristically quiet.

As her heart leaped to her throat, she walks closer to them, trying to hear what happened.

Lami stops talking, looking at her.

"Tashigi... "

Kids' faces lit up a bit, and they ran from their mother to her.

"Aunt!"

 But they were stopped by the Law's harsh voice. "Careful! She hurt her leg."

Kids slowed down, confused.

"That's okay, come here," she smiled, as they came to her side, lovingly patting their heads.

"She is hurt... I didn't- I-" Lami let out a sigh.

"Just take a deep breath, and finish your story. Who had an accident?"

"Galen's parents." She pauses, sniffing her nose to stop herself from crying. "It's... Bad." she replies with a tearful voice.

"So... You are here to ask for my help?" Law spoke calmly, contrasting his sister. Tashigi guessed it was something he always did, trying to support her. She could barely keep her nerves in check, but had to put the brave face for the sake of the kids.

"N-No. I'm here to leave you the kids."

Law grimaced.

"Mom and Dad are held up in the hospital and will most likely operate on them if needed. Galen and Bren will be there, and I will be with my husband to support him." Her voice sounded a bit determined, as she wiped her wet face with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I know you can't stand them, but you are the only one I could trust my kids with."

Law was silent. He closed his eyes, emitting a sigh. "C'mon, I'll take you back, you are in no condition to travel alone."

Lami stared at her brother.

"They will be fine with Tashigi until I get back."

"Law... Thank you." She gazed at him a little longer, before she decided to hug him.

Law stiffened at the gesture of his sister, awkwardly standing.

"Don't waste time let's-"

"Bren is with me."

Law's frown deepened. "Why didn't you say something in the first place? You're an idi-"

"He drove us to here, so don't worry about me."

"Honestly woman, I'll remove you from my emergency contact when you're all over the place."

Lami's lips pulled into a tiny smile. "Their stuff is in the car, I need to bring them."

"Lami, do you need help?" Tashigi asked, feeling bad for not being able to do more. At this point, her question sounded stupid, since she couldn't help the poor woman carry anything with her injured leg. But she also wanted to see Bren. He wasn't exactly getting along with his parents, but right now that probably didn't matter to him.

"I uh- " Lami paused, obviously thrown back a bit by her question.

"C'mon, let's get your brats stuff." Law threw Tashigi a glare before he disappeared with his sister, leaving her with kids.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had anything broken in my life (thank god), so I did a little research online, ofc. I came across several "diaries" of the people who had their ankle broken so I took the info from there. I gotta tell you, the first scene from this chapter was one of the first scraps I wrote back when this story was just an idea. It was a long way to it, lol.  
> In case you didn't know, it was revealed in SBS that in the real world, Law would be from Germany. Wish it was revealed before I started writing this story. Alas, it is what it is. I would consider it when naming his parents as well as the other charas maybe.


	18. Kindness.

Children were a little reserved due to the fact that they were at Law's place. Tashigi was certain they never visited, let alone stayed over.

What troubled her was their perception of the current situation.

She glanced at Caden, who was already in his pajamas sitting on her bed. He was probably confused by all of this.

Lorie held her arms up, as Tashigi finished putting her pajama top (pastel pink with lots of bunnies top and bottom).  _What about her? Is she even aware of it?_  She is just four years old. Tashigi bit her lip, patting the little girl on the head.

"Come here for a moment," Law's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Tashigi didn't get a chance to answer, since he left shortly after saying it.

"Okay kids, pick a story that you want me to read you," she stands up from her bed, helping Lorie with the blanket. "I'll be right back."

Tashigi closes the door, proceeding to the living room where Law sat on the sofa, waiting for her.

"They will be staying with us for a week I think," he closes his eyes.

"Are you... Upset?" Tashigi asked, as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"What do you think?" he answers scornfully.

"You could have said no..." She sits beside him. "But you didn't," her hand drifts over his.

"So what? You're saying I'm getting soft?" He grins.

"No, the opposite," she offered a faint smile. "I think you made the right decision."

"Yeah and now we're stuck with the brats," he removes his hand underneath hers. "You act like this all the time..." He mumbles like he had an epiphany.

"Huh?"

"When you do 'the right thing.' " His forehead creased. "I suppose you have some sort of satisfaction for doing it. Well, I'm not feeling it. This is stupid. Doing something for other people's sakes," he sneered, running his hand through his hair.

Tashigi found his comment charming, even funny. Sometimes, he would behave like a child, unaware of the world surrounding him.

"Yet, you're a doctor, Law."

"I didn't mean it like that," he rolled his eyes. "I meant it in general. Like today."

"Well... Believe it or not, I thought about what you told me." She folded her hands in her lap. "About putting myself last, and the mask of a nice girl."

He raised his brow, focusing on her.

"It's not really a mask. Or should I say it started as one, but later it became a part of me." Her mouth curved into a smile. "It makes me happy, obviously. Though, there are times when I think I will lose myself in other people's needs. When I doubt myself and think investing my mind, body, and spirit is not worth it. How long can I last putting the needs of others first?"

She bit her lip, as she continued. "It's okay to be kind and help the people in need. That doesn't make us weak, as you think."

"You're so tiresome." He yawned. "I can't believe you actually made me sleepy."

Tashigi clutched her fists.  _Maybe I carried away a little. But still... He doesn't have to put it like that..._

"The point is, it takes some getting used to, especially to the heart as devious as yours." She simpers. "But it will get better, I promise."

"Yeah, right. This is the last time," he scowled. "I'm getting back to my way of doing things."

"You really don't feel anything?"

He didn't respond immediately, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I don't need Lami's gratitude."

"And why not? You did something few people would do for me too, and I am grateful." She raised her hand to silence him. "Before you say it, I don't care that you don't accept my gratitude, you have it."

Law rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest.

If he doesn't believe that there is goodness in people, she will show him.

"You love your sister. That's why you did it, don't try to find a logical reason. And you love those two "brats." Love makes us do things that aren't easy or enjoyable."

Law glared at her with a clear objection. But instead of insults she expected for poking him, she gets a sharp answer.

"You overestimate my actions, confusing it with love. I don't possess half the sympathy or kindness you believe me to have."

He stands up, walking towards the kitchen, and begins making coffee.

"Law," Tashigi follows, standing behind him. He, however, doesn't turn around at the mention of his name.

"I don't know your past..." Tashigi doubts her words, but only for a moment. "And you are not obligated to tell me anything." She spoke with her most gentle voice. He clearly had hidden wounds, and she could not blame him for not opening up. It was frustrating, but she understood it better than anyone.

"I heard that you left home. That's all I know." Tashigi gazes at his back, seeing a tiny flinch. People need time... Lots of time to feel the freedom to open up. And she was patient.

"You were alone, just like me... But unlike me, you stayed strong and you battled loneliness. I'm sure of it... Cause you are somebody who refuses to surrender no matter what, and for that I envy you..."

Her voice breaks and she stays silent. Hesitant, but resolute in conveying that she could identify with his feelings.

"There is nothing... Absolutely nothing you should envy me for." Law breaks the stillness, slightly annoyed with her words.

"You have people who love you... It's time for you to realize it."

She presses her palm gently against his back, feeling the warmness. It's as if he didn't feel loved. Could it be that he thinks he can't be?

"It's great that you managed to find inner calmness and survive... But don't turn your back on happiness, you deserve it."

"I'm happy. The hospital will soon be mine." He said it flatly, pouring freshly made coffee into his mug.

She exhales. Well, it's a tough armor to penetrate, that much she knew. I should be satisfied with small steps forward.

"What happened to Galen and Bren's parents?" She changes the subject, withdrawing her hand from his back.

"Snowstorm. They are common in Flevance, one of the main reasons for causing car accidents."

"How bad is it?"

"Numerous vehicles collided. I think nobody died, but several people besides them were hospitalized. They are seriously injured. Lami will keep me posted." Law blows off the steam from the coffee, deciding to take a sip.

Tashigi drew her lower lip between her teeth.  _Oh, please... Let them be fine..._

Galen and Bren must feel hopeless. The same kind of despair she felt when her mother got ill. That dark tunnel with no exit. No hope, only pain.

"Tashigi, are you okay? You are a little pale." He brushes his fingers against her cheek, making her flinch.

"Y-Yeah..." She replies. "I-I'm going to put kids to sleep."

Tashigi quickly returned to the room, feeling his gaze piercing her back.

She pressed her lips together, in a hard line.

Her room was in chaos.

_Note to yourself, leave the kids with something to preoccupy themselves._

Her room was a creative mess to start with. Now it was... Just a plain mess. The very picture of the room mocked her vision of a perfect bedtime; bath, warm milk with a story, and tucked up.

Her bed had a heap of pillows, placed like some sort of wall, while Lorie's plushies were scattered over the room.

All of her paperwork and notebooks were spread around the bed, along with jewelry box containing necklaces and earrings she never wore.

Tashigi had a hard time believing her eyes, and their capability of turning her room upside down in a short while _. So much about them not being energetic._

She facepalmed herself.

Kids were nowhere to be found, but she heard breathing and a chuckle.

"Um, guys... Where are you?" She put her hands on her hips, deciding to be strict.

Another chuckle. It came under the bed, she was certain.

Tashigi lifted the bedding, finding Lorie.

The girl happily crawled out from her shelter, and Tashigi had to hold a yelp. Her face was coated with makeup, green glitter in her hair. At least she hoped it was makeup. And she wore her doctor's coat, covered in miniature handprints. All of her missing necklaces and other trinkets were on her.

Lorie grinned, "Pretty Princess."

Actually, she looked like a tiny Joker. Blinged out Joker.

Tashigi took a deep breath, trying hard not to lose it. How much mess could two kids cause?

"L-Let's clean you u-up-" She nearly got a heart attack once Caden yelled "Deadly technique!" and jumped out of the closet.

He wore her black scarf around the head, gripping her fake katana.

_Thank god I didn't have the real thing._

Once her breathing came to nearly normal, she sits on the bed, breathing in and out.

 _It's fine, you're fine. Kids make messes, it's normal. You are to blame for leaving them alone._  She felt dizzy, unsure where to start fixing this mayhem or to call Law to help.

"Sorry, Aunt, please don't tell Uncle." Caden pledged like he could read her mind. "We were just playing."

 _I have no authority what-so-ever. What did I expect?_ She shook her head.

"Next time, could you spare my things, please? Imagine if I broke all of your toys and did this to your room, how would you feel?"

He took off the scarf from his head.

"S-Sorry..." he looked at his feet, while Lorie rubbed her eyes, yawning."Just don't tell on us."

"Only if you promise not to do this ever again."

The kids nodded, helping her to declutter the bed. And once Lorie was clean (it took an hour and a half), she tucked them in.

"Aunt..."

"Yes, Caden?"

"What happened to Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They... Had an accident." She sits on the bed more comfortably, gazing at the both of them.

"Will they die?"

"I don't know," she patted the little boy's head, fighting the sudden urge to cry.

They were silent for a few moments. It's natural for him to ask; after all kids, his age are guided by the questions. She answered the questions as truthfully as she could.

"Can you read us this book, Aunt?" Caden pulls the book beneath her pillow.

Tashigi massages her brow. They must have found it when they played scavenger hunt through her room.

"Ah, no that's my - Those stories are no fun at all, boring."

"But Aunt, please?"

"Caden, it does not have dragons at all. Nor any other cool monsters. Wouldn't you prefer that I read you this book you brought with you? It's full of great stories you and Lorie like."

"We heard them a thousand times, Aunt. But it's okay if you don't want to read it to us. We'll just go to sleep."

Tashigi was perplexed.

 _Caden too...?_  She exhaled. The treatment was too similar to the grumpy certain someone.

"Ah... Fine." She thought about 'punishment' not to read them the story at all... But considering what was happening, she just didn't have the heart to say no.

"If you interrupt me to tell me that is boring, you must immediately go to sleep without jumping around, okay?" Tashigi tried to speak with a sharper voice.

"Yes!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Let me see..." She tried to take the book from boy's hands, but he didn't allow her.

"No, I already picked this one!" Caden turned the pages hastily, showing her the one.

 _Why that one?_  Tashigi's brow furrowed. It wasn't exactly a kids material. But it was short, and some things could not be understood by the young minds.

"Um... That's..." She hesitated.

"You promised, Aunt."

"I did." Tashigi clears her throat, glancing at Lorie, who held a plushy in her arms. Her eyelids were half closed, as she fought the sleep.

"There once was a little girl. Her mother told her not to trouble others and to always be kind. In that way, she would be happy.

The little girl took her mother's words earnestly. Every time she saw sad people in the town, she couldn't leave them alone until they weren't sad anymore.

Those who needed company, she would sit with them; those who needed comfort she would hug them; those who were blind she would be their light.

And soon, the people in town started calling her - Zashiki-warashi."

"What's that aunt?"

"It's an old belief, back where I'm from. They are the spirits who looked like children and bring fortune to the ones who see them."

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed.

"It still doesn't have supernatural things."

The boy pouted.

"So, do you want me to continue?"

He nodded, and she held a chuckle, for how adorable he looked.

"While she made others feel happy, the little girl only felt sadder. You see, her mother was ill.

But the little girl patiently waited for her to get better, doing the things her mother said, in hopes, she would recover.

Time flew by, and the girl was not so little anymore. Her mother grew only weaker, a disease no doctor could cure, making the girl wonder why should she be kind and do things for people she didn't even know? Why couldn't she make her own mother happy and well?

The girl learned that there are people who considered her kindness fake; accused her that she had an ulterior motive for helping them.

Some of them would pretend to be her friends, and then leave her when they didn't need her anymore. Her honesty and frankness were making her vulnerable, she realized. But why would mother advised her that? The road she put her on was full of sorrow, and she just couldn't imagine being happy.

'I will no longer do what she told me,' the girl said through tears, after another disappointment.

'I will only rely on myself, and I will help my mother. I will be the one who will heal her.' The girl's new resolution was born that day."

"How will she help her mom, aunt? Fairy dust? Slaying a dragon?"

"No, nothing like that." Tashigi sighs. "She decided to become a doctor. Told you there are no cool monsters here? It's boring, right?"

The little boy shook his head, focusing his big eyes on her.

 _Guess he was also stubborn._  A trait that was common in their family.

"But..." Tashigi's throat becomes dry.

_She failed._

Tashigi paused, reluctant about continuing. It was hard for her to say those words out loud.

_She failed._

_Failure._

_You failed._

"But... She failed," Tashigi whispered. "The time was not on her side. For you see, to become a doctor you need years and years of studying, and her mother just couldn't wait that long."

"So... She died." The boy lifted his upper body, looking at her with his hazel eyes.

"Yes."

"Did the girl cry?"

Tashigi paused again. Death is not exactly something you can talk about with kids, and she hated it.

"She..."

Caden's eyes followed her movements, studying her expression.

"I cried when great-grandpa died."

Yet again, Caden steals her ability to speak. This child was sometimes acting so maturely, making her stop to think about... Well, everything in general. Only one other person made her feel like that. Law.

"Mom said that I will never see him again... He used to tell me all kinds of stories, and play with me all the time. And he would never tell mom or nana that I did something bad. I miss him."

 _Great-grandpa... Valeria's husband?_  Nobody mentioned anything about him, and she didn't want to poke her nose into family matters. She could have asked Edric that evening when he talked about him, but he looked like he had a hard time with him.

"Caden..." She stroked the top of his head, unsure of what to say to the little boy. Truth to be told she wanted to cry, but she managed to stay composed.

_I am stupid! And coward! This kid is... Braver than me._

"It's okay to miss him, Caden. You loved him very much."

Tashigi presses her lips to his forehead, once he lay back on the bed. She almost forgot about Lorie, who was already asleep.

"Aunt? Is it true that I will never see him again?"

"I'm afraid it is." She bit her lip. "But you know... My mom used to tell me that she will always be with me. And that's true."

"How?" The boy lifted into sitting position again.

"That's something you'll understand when you get older. I realized that recently." She lowered her head, closing the handmade book.

"Is that really true aunt?"

"Yes, as long as you keep the memory of loved ones in here." She touched the boy's chest, feeling the beating rhythm of his heart.

The boy yawned, blinking slowly. "Did the girl give up?"

Tashigi slowly stood up, "No, she didn't. She became a doctor, and once again decided to honor her mother's words. At least, she tries to." She whispers, tucking them in.

_"Mom! Don't carry that, it's heavy!" A twelve-year-old girl with black short hair, ran to her mother helping her with the bags she was carrying._

_"Thank you, Tashigi," A woman with warm eyes smiled. "But you can't carry them all by yourself, dear." She chuckled at the effort of a girl with glasses, who tried her earnest to carry everything instead of her._

_"Mama..." Once in the kitchen, the girl frowned with the question that was bothering her for a while. "What is kindness?"_

_"Hm... Let me see... Kindness is something everybody possesses. It's the source of happiness, which can make the people who don't hear, hear again, and people who can't see, see again. It's a fortune. You should always be kind."_

_"But mom, it's not like that. People are not happy, I saw it. Kids at school always make fun of other kids."_

_The woman paused, faintly smiling._

_"Yes, my dear, it's true. Some people have a hard time embracing it. They become cruel instead. Rather to comfort, they choose to laugh. That's what life is about. Making a choice between kindness and cruelty."_

"Goodnight, Aunt."

"Goodnight, Caden," she smiled at the boy, turning off the lights.

x

x

At the same time as her story started, somebody else had a hard time with his memories. The ones that would replace his dreams, not giving him rest in the only place where he could find peace.

Yes, he could feel sleepy; even fall asleep. But soon, the things that hunted him would snap him awake, giving him no other choice but to lie in the bed and think about it over and over again.

The black under his eyes was a testimony of his hard work, and battling death for years. But even the work he came to love so much, couldn't help him beat the demon inside his head.

_"Yes, as long as you keep the memory of loved ones in here."_

He heard her voice, which made him reckless; and when the sleep comes, he embraces it naturally as the life itself.

_That day was just like any other day in that autumn; boring, but calm. And he loved calmness. Came to appreciate it more than anything._

' _Geezer,' he would call him. 'Seventeen-year-old, acting like an old man!' He teased him, with that big, goofy smile. It was precisely that smile that made him feel safe._

_After school, he liked to roam around, watching the town from the top of the old building._

_It was his favorite spot, where he felt powerful and his predicament was small, compared to the city. He could see everything - trees, the sea, buildings, and homes; many people, like a colony of ants, busy with their lives._

_He smirked, feeling untouchable._

_As he leaned back against the wall, he reached for onigiri stashed in his backpack._

_'Thank god, he didn't make it', seventeen-year-old thought to himself, opening the package. It was from the store. He had good intentions, but the man was a bad cook. And he would usually set something on fire._

_And slowly, almost as sneaking up, the sky turned grey, baring bad news. But he didn't realize it. His life was mostly in the hues of grey, so he got used to it. Even getting to like the color._

_As the small beads of water spat on his face, he waited a bit, before pulling the black hood over his head._

_The town was getting chaotic when it started to really pour down. He could watch for hours, not caring about his drenched form. But_ _**he** _ _would mind. Probably give him an earful why he hasn't returned home on time, standing like a creepy kid outside, instead of chasing girls._

_Law sighed, as the dusky sky grumbled._

_The streets were filled with people who ran and sought shelter._

_'Like the rain could harm you', he rolled his eyes._

_But even he started to shiver as the sky cried. "I'm just cold, that's it," he muttered to himself. But the thunder came like the prelude to the worst day of his life._

_As he sped up, he could faintly see the building where they lived. He used his backpack, as a shield against the rain shower, nearly bumping into someone._

_Just when he lifted his gaze, to apologize, more like 'watch where you going', he froze to the spot._

_The scene in front of him robbed him out of his words._

_People... So many people... With umbrellas, cloaks, hoods... They shouted, talked, whispered... Yet he couldn't recognize any of the words they were saying. He could only hear rain mercilessly beating down everything._

_The light of sirens pierced his gut, and he drops his backpack on the socked concrete._

_Something happened..._

' _But that doesn't mean it happened to him, you are being paranoid.'_

' _But what if it's... Him? What will I do?'_

_The thoughts swirled in his mind, yet he didn't want to listen to any._

_The crowd was a river of reality, sweeping him away further and further._

' _No! I have to know...'_

_His frozen legs start to move, while his numb fingers pushed people away so he could see his worst nightmare._

_It was him._

' _How...?'_

_His broken body lied utterly still, in the middle of the street, eyes open as if admiring the sky. The rain was washing down his blood, making it look like it wasn't a big deal, just a man who passed out._

_But it wasn't the truth. He knew it the moment he took a look at the paramedics; they weren't trying anymore._

' _No... No... No...'_

_At that moment his world collapsed. As he ran towards paramedics screaming with all his leftover voice to save him, his biggest nightmare came true: he saw him dead._

_He never wanted to see him in death._

_Just to remember his vibrant smile and eyes dancing with light._

_He knew he acted childishly. Just by the glance, he could tell that injuries were grave, even if he wasn't well versed in medicine yet._

' _Why...? Who...?'_

_Somebody gripped his shoulders. He turned around, as a vicious animal, ready to fight if he had to, but he stopped at the sight of the familiar face._

_The officer, he recognized, was_ _**his** _ _partner. The man shook his head, as he held him by the shoulders, dragging him away from the paramedic guy, who joined the others to collect the body._

_Law stopped struggling, his eyes seeking desperately some kind of explanation; the cop just sagged his shoulders, and he could read from his lips, since he couldn't hear anymore, that it was an accident; he pointed away._

_Gazing straight ahead, half-aware of other words, he saw a damaged car._

_He could envision it clearly; his body hitting the hood as his bones and organs crumbled; his torso and head smashed up against the windshield as his arms flew._

_He must have died the second his body landed; like a light switch that ended his suffering and pain._

_And he didn't know what to feel: sadness and pain for the person who probably cared about him more than his parents? The person who accepted him as he was, without pointing out his flaws... The person who took him in and saved him from the darkness... Anger towards the miserable son of a bitch who took him away? Absorbed in his suffering, he almost missed a woman walking towards them. Once she was close she spoke to his partner, thanking him._

' _For what?'_

_"For saving my daughter," she said._

' _Huh?'_

_"He saved my daughter," she said._

_He couldn't breathe._

_"You see, she ran out on the street..."_

_The woman spoke like it was some kind of mild misfortune._

' _Doesn't she realize he was dead?'_

_And again, he could picture him. He was probably waiting for him outside of the building, worried about the weather. Perhaps, even went to look for him._

_He clenched his fists._

_"I would like to thank his family or if I could speak at his funeral..." He could still hear the woman._

_"He doesn't have a family," his shaking increased but this time he felt lava burning his insides. He didn't know where to direct his hate and pain._

_He was just as guilty as this imbecile of a woman._

_"Oh..." She turned to him. "Well, I just wanted to do something-"_

_"Then how about watching your fucking brat?!"_

_The woman's mouth slacked open, her eyes widening._

_"He's dead. There's nothing you could do. People like you make me sick! "_

_He marched away, pushing her with his shoulder._

_Love and sadness. Two inevitable things. While love gives you hope and strength, sorrow reminds you that you will never again be with the loved one in this life. He wondered will_ _**he** _ _go to heaven or hell? Did he meet the robed skeleton with a scythe?_

_That didn't matter anymore, for the rain removed the illusion of calmness from his eyes; he knew he had to face his demons, and win._

_Because all he had left was himself._

He lets out a faint moan, bolting upright. Wiping his sweaty forehead, he finds himself on the sofa, alone.

_Maybe she could understand. He combes his hair with his fingers._

_Tsk,_  he clicked his tongue.  _It doesn't matter…_

Once he saw her frame leaving the room, his question kinda came impatiently.

"Are the brats asleep?"

Tashigi flinched, dropping the book she was carrying.

"Law, I thought you were in the bed." She wanted to crouch, but he beat her to it.

"Don't. Your leg is not fully healed."

"Thank-Thanks," she avoided his gaze.

 _Not this again._  After what they were about to do a few hours earlier, she shouldn't be back to the high school Tashigi. But... That's the way she was.

And he could tolerate her more than other hypocrites around him.

He doesn't give her the book, glancing at it. It was handmade, and when he was about to open it, she put her hand over it.

"Yes, they are."

"It's past their bedtime." He scanned her, amused by her guilt, previous tormenting slowly washing away. "And that was some pretty gloomy story for kids, don't you agree?" He lets her take the book.

 _Ah, she bites her lip again. Nervous and guilty,_  how he enjoyed reading her.

"You're absolutely right. But they... I just couldn't-"

"They have you wrapped around their finger, that's what's happening. I'm putting them to sleep from now on."

"Okay," she looked dazed, walking towards the sofa, and taking a seat.

He watched her for a couple of minutes, before he settled beside her.

"Why won't you let me take a look?"

"It's personal."

"Is that your diary?" He grinned.

"Sort of, I guess." Then she falls silent, staring at everything and nothing.

"That story... Is about you."

She doesn't reply.

Now he understood what she meant by the mask that became part of her. She didn't have a mask of a nice and kind girl. She was that girl. Deep down he always knew.

Perhaps... She can give him the answer he sought.

"What were you thinking once you decided to save that kid?"

She turns her full attention to him, sucking in a quick breath.

"I...I don't know..." she lowers her head. "Wh-why do you suddenly-"

"Didn't you think about people you would leave behind if you died?" He raised his voice involuntarily.

Tashigi stiffened, rapid blinking. She stared at him.

"Forget about it." He leaned back on the sofa, massaging his temple.  _What's wrong with me? She's so…They are so similar in certain things…_ He sighs. Is this one of those bizarre life's taunting?

"I... It came naturally, as breathing. I didn't think about anything else but that kid." She fiddles with her fingers. "And in case you forgot, I'm alone." Her voice was on the verge of tears, but she held her ground. "That's the difference between you and me. But this isn't about me, is it?"

He snorted. Isn't this a surprise? To read me... That's the price of spending time with someone for too long. No, he let her get this close. Truth has to be acknowledged. In these moments when they are alone, he feels like a kid again. As if nothing bad happened; there was no burden of past. It was relaxing, yet he couldn't escape the fact he was a sitting duck.

"It's fine. I'll drop it," she says, closing her eyes. He expected her to break down any minute now. But she doesn't.

Is it a woman's way to come out of a storm of emotion and pain like a ship emerging into the calm sea? She looked not calm but... As if she couldn't cry anymore. At least not in front of him.

"You're not." He whispers, ignoring the warnings.

"Huh?" Her eyebrows squish together.

"Alone. I need you."

_What the fuck am I saying?_

Before he could recover, Tashigi beats him to it.

"For the plan, I know." She smiles faintly, but her smile burned him. "But you're exaggerating, I'm sure you would find a way to manage without-"

He wasn't sure when their knees bumped together, or at what point he was squeezing her shoulder, sealing the rest of the sentence with his lips.

He didn't have a rational explanation, just the need to be with her and hold her. Perhaps he was the one who pitied her.

And he knew that she deserved better than his pathetic compassion.

Compassion hurts. You feel connected and responsible for everything. And you cannot walk away.

But he decided to get rid of all the pestering thoughts and kiss her as long as she allows him to.

She freezes, like every time he kisses her, making him feel like a pitiful bastard, with every rejection. And just when he was about to give up, she responds to his rash kiss.

He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she circled her gentle arms around his neck.

And he loses control over everything that he felt and thought he feels; he wanted to stop threading the unfamiliar territory, but it was too late.

For he tasted passion. And a foreign emotion. A world he never imagined would be opened to him. Exciting and intimidating at the same time.

As the kiss prolonged, he slips his hand under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin, followed by the little "Ah!"

She breaks the kiss, but doesn't separate from him.

"H-Hey, Law..."

"What?" He tried to sound cold, but failed miserably. Good thing she didn't notice. "You don't want me?" He doesn't allow being defeated, still pressing his hand against her waist, caressing it.

"But the kids..." Her ears were also red, and her face sparkled.

"If that's your only complaint, don't worry, I'll lock them."

"Law!" She winced. "Stop teasing me..."

"I couldn't be more serious. Can't wait anymore," he smirks, unable to hide the fact he was enjoying her embarrassment.

"But... T-T-The kids..." Her confusion, combined with her sulky face, made his every effort to control himself go to hell.

"I thought you weren't playing hard to get?" he grinned once she turned redder.

"I-I-I'm not! Just-"

He wraps his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him.

She clumsily bumps into his chest, emitting another yelp. He inhales her scent, the mixture of vintage books and azaleas.

"Law..."

"Why do you have glitter on your face?" He decides to ease the tension.

She grimaced, touching her face, looking at her hands afterward. "Oh..." She chuckles. "I probably have glitter everywhere. You too."

Her hand moved along his cheek, his eyes closing briefly at the contact, imagining how they would feel elsewhere on his body.

"Care to explain?" He fought against the need to rush things along, not caring about the stupid glitter.

"No, not really." She smiles again, and he takes the opportunity to kiss her, pulling the pin out of her hair. Threading his fingers through her hair, he could feel the last bit of resistance fading.

"Tashigi..." He whispers into her ear, kissing it again. Her pleasant moan only fueled his desire, her body now resting on top of his, driving him to the edge of madness.

"This does not fit the mood." He murmured in the breaks between the kisses. "The brats in your room while we make out on the sofa, was not exactly my idea of our first time."

"Uh..." She starts biting her lower lip again, as they separated, glancing around as if looking for answers.

He grins.  _Now I'm the mood killer._

"Which can be easily fixed."

Before she had a moment to realize what was going on, he lifts her up, and carries her to his room.

* * *

' _I... Need to stop this,' was the initial thought in her mind. 'Yes, any minute now. You're not thinking straight,' Tashigi tried to reason with herself._

' _Then do something, damn it!'_

_And soon after, she feels the soft caress of the sheets, as he gently laid her on the bed._

_She couldn't breathe, constantly trying to keep her mind straight._

' _Oh, c'mon! A few hours ago I was ready to... Aghh! He took his shirt off!'_

_A tingling sensation swooped through her stomach, once he came closer._

_When his lips nearly pressed against hers, she utters the first thing that rose into her chaotic mind._

_"I w-was wondering..."_

_He stops, giving her the puzzled look, but waiting for her question._

_"Your tattoos... Do they have a meaning?"_

_He lets out a tiny snort, shaking his head._

_"You are asking this now?"_

_"Uh... I..."_

_"I never imagined you had a cruel side to you, Tashigi." He laughs wildly, raking his fingers through his hair._

_What is he...?_

_"Uh, Law-?"_

_"If you really wanna know..." He moves closer again, taking her hand in his. "They tell a story."_

_He places her hand on his chest, increasing the turmoil in her mind, and craving in her heart._

_"This one..." He moved her hand slowly, tracing the shape of the tattoo across his chest._

_She followed the pattern hypnotized by his husky voice. "It's my strength. It reminds me of all the battles I lost and the loss I suffered."_

_Battles lost...? Could he mean the battles of life? Patients he lost?_

_And soon she finds herself tracing the tattoo on his chest without his guidance._

_He smirked._

_"And this?" She asked, ignoring it._

_"What does it look like to you?"_

_"Like some sort of wings?" She touched the markings on his left clavicle._

_Heat with wings? She looked at the whole drawing on his chest._

_He lifted his brow, but didn't answer._

_Oh, that's dumb on her side. Why would he tattoo a heart with wings?_

_"I-"_

_He takes her hand in his again, lifting it from his chest. "It means that I freed myself from the things that tied me in the past and... The deepest and the most tormenting of all human feelings is love."_

_It raised a number of questions in her head. Just what's on his mind? What kind of trials he had to endure?_

_"Lastly... A smile... I never want to forget." He placed his other hand on the center of it._

_"What about-"_

_"Tashigi."_

_She looks up at him, passion smoldering in his eyes._

' _Huh...? For me...? Is that possible?' Other questions died out in her throat. 'It-It can't... I can't... The reality is so cruel...' He would never spare her a glance, and now... 'Why?'_

_"I think we talked enough." He smiles._

_In that very moment, all of her doubts fell apart. She wanted to kiss him, fully aware that she will regret it._

_Quicker than she thought of it, she cuts the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He took a second to respond, perhaps surprised by her move._

_The vibrating heat between their bodies grew, as she felt his lips against her neck, his arms tightening around her waist._

_And it was more amazing and addictive than she could ever expect or hope._

_His hands slid over the curve of her hips, as he murmured words she could not hear, against the arch of her lips._

_It was like their dance._

_She was clumsy in the beginning, but soon she followed his lead._

_She could feel his hands in her hair, as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The kisses were slow and rhythmic at first, gradually gaining intensity, leaving them both panting as their tongues collided in hot and sensual kisses._

_The rest was a blur, but the pleasure stayed carved in her body._

_His hand on her bare thigh, exploring her skin, pealing down the rest of her clothes... So good. Too good._

_It just felt right._

_Time to wake up from this dream,_ Tashigi thought to herself. She felt uneasiness grow, as she inhaled the scent of her pillow.

 _Wait..._  The smell of the sheets made her eyes snap open. The first thing that caught her eyesight was the clock.

9 am.

_Hmm..._

And then the whole surrounding collapses on her. Dark sheets, her exposed body... A pile of her clothes at the foot of the bed...

But he wasn't beside her.

She pressed a shaky hand to her chest, feeling the erratic rhythm of her heart.

Yes, it happened for real. The memories of the night spent together came back like a boomerang. She was in his room, in his bed.

A proof that she was unable to resist her feelings.

But strangely, she didn't feel remorse. Even if they didn't have a future together, she was happy that she got a chance to show him how much she loved him.

"Oh, Law," she chuckles, when she realizes she was wearing one of his shirts, and that her leg was placed on a pillow, even though she didn't need to be looked after like that. "You truly are kind."

Although, she was not really sure if he realized it.

Once she got dressed up, she nearly falls flat on her face at the sight in the kitchen.

"You can't touch it, it's hot," Law said it to Lorie, as he moved her from the stove. Caden was standing on the chair, following Law's every movement, and instructions.

"Erm... Guys?"

"Too slow." Law sighs, flipping the pancake.

"Sorry Uncle," Caden frowned, and she could see that his face was stained with flour. Appears that he was Law's assistant.

"Bunny, bunny! I want a bunny!"

"Yes, yes, you'll get your bunny, stop it." He tried to shake off the tiny grip the little girl had on his leg.

Tashigi muffles a chuckle.

She walks to Caden, "Can I help-"

"No!" All three of them shouted.

"Um... Okay." She lifted her brows in confusion.

"Just sit, Aunt," Caden ordered, covering the plate he was working on.

Tashigi obeys, sitting at the desk, observing them. She soaked in the scene in front her, feeling immense delight. It was like a picture of her ideal family.

Minus the threats from Law directed towards the kids, but hey, they were not as bad as usual.

Once all three of them were done, Caden brings out the plate for her.

"It's finished," the boy smiled, proud of his work.

But Tashigi had a hard time realizing what he made.

"Uh, Thank you, it's... Great."

"What the hell is that?" Law frowned, putting a plate of pancakes for Lorie. Pancakes were cut and arranged to look like a rabbit's head, decorated with chocolate syrup.

"It's a katana! You said to make something she would like. Aunt likes it, right, Aunt?"

"Yes, of course." Tashigi smiled _. Good thing I didn't say my guess. I thought it was a T._

"If she likes it, then it's fine." Law sat down, and Tashigi pinched herself just in case. His behavior… Is almost pleasant.

Around the kids.

Caden smiled, digging into his pancakes.

After the meal, kids started clearing up the table.

"Maybe you should let me-" she stood up.

"Sit." Law calmly said. "Let them handle it."

"But-"

"They don't need to be pampered."

Tashigi sits back, too caught up in the meaning of his words.

"So... How did you sleep?" He asks, taking a sip of the tea.

"I... Good." There was a slight uncomfortableness in her voice, as the scenes from last night caught up with her.

Law, however, acted normally. As if the most natural thing happened between them.

Or it was a mistake he would rather forget and ignore.

As her heart sunk, she refused to spoil the beautiful morning.

"And you? How was-"

_What are you trying to ask fool?_

"I-I meant, um when did the kids-"

"I caught them trying to clean up your room."

He doesn't lift his gaze from the tea, sighing. "You should have told me, so I could punish them."

"I- No It was my fault-"

"It's fine, since they tried to fix the mess they caused, so they aren't that bratty as I thought. The children are easier to please than the adults. And they appreciate small joys of life, not overthinking like adults."

_Okay, what the heck was wrong with him?_

"Are you sick or something?"

He looks at her, and her heartbeat hastens.

_Damn it._

"I see. You think that comment is so unlike me. Well, it's true. And I had a plan."

"Huh?"

"I planned on tiring them out, but it backfired. I'm dead and it's not even noon."

Tashigi giggles,  _Now that's more like the Law I know._

"Speaking of which, why do you have this in your room?"

He pulled out a picture from the breast pocket of his sweatshirt. It was the picture of three-year-old sulky Law, in fluffy polar bear PJ's.

"Uh…" Tashigi hid behind her bangs. "I-It-It… I was…"

"You were collecting some sort of leverage? Too bad I have it now." He smirked, returning it in his pocket.

"No, it wasn't… Your mom asked me to take the picture that I liked…" She paused.

"Yeah, right." He continued to drink his tea.

"No, it really wasn't."  _After all, I have the picture of you in a cat sweater for that,_ she smiled thinking about her tiny mischief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Damn this chapter was haaard. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> Joking aside, it was so emotional for me to write it. Some personal feelings got mixed into it as well, and that's what came out. Of course, I'm aware of the fact I'm not good enough to transfer everything I wanted to the readers, that takes practice and time. Everyone deals with loss in a different way, I guess that's what guided me to write this chapter. Both of them lost the people they cared about, but what's important in the process of grieving, is not to forget people around us who love us.
> 
> p.s. I usually use italics for inner thinking and flashback. But since I had both, I decided to use ' for inner thinking, just to clear it out.
> 
> I think you realize who the man was... And all that stuff about Law's tattoos was a part of my interpretation.


	19. One Sided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the readers for updating once a month, but I have a terrible block (besides life events) that keeps me from updating like before. Hopefully, it will disappear soon (fingers crossed).  
> I do not own One Piece.

 

They were the young couple who moved into the history-steeped Tudor house, the woman claimed.

She also pointed out that the home was remodeled for their purpose, and now it's a fresher and more livable version of traditional elegance.  _'Laid back and befitting of two busy people,'_  as your husband asked, the woman smiled before handing her the keys.

Tashigi stares, soaking in the exterior. Their new home was embraced by its natural surroundings. It looked inviting, but also isolated. Not too big, cause that would make her feel uncomfortable, he probably had that in mind when he chose it. Two stories, covered by steep-pitched roofs, which were perfect for the rainy and snowy weather, she remembered the real estate agent's words.

The front yard was covered in a thick blanket of white; footsteps crisscrossed each other around the cleared driveway. The wind was slowly picking up the pace, scattering snow across the cleared paths.

She blinked as the coldness kissed her face, captivated by the house she will live in.

"Why are you standing for? Waiting to be carried in?" He barked out.

She turned back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then open up." He replied, carrying a bag and two boxes.

She starts pacing, not watching her step. Her leg slips and she winds up falling on her back.

_Great._

"What are you doing?" He stands above her, his brow puckering.

"Oh, nothing much, just lying in the snow," she sharply replied, trying not to grimace because of the slight pain she felt on her lower back and butt.

"I see that you really have to be carried in, for safety reasons. You might break your leg again," he smirked, putting down the things he was carrying.

"Like you never fell in your life," she pouted.

"You fall at least once a week. I thought you had some medical issues, couldn't believe you are so clumsy." He extended his hand to help her get up, and at that moment, a wicked idea hatched in her mind.

She took his hand, but instead of getting up, she used her weight and gravity to pull him down.

Her reward was a priceless look on his face once he joined her on the snow-covered ground.

"I can't believe you just did that! How old are you?"

She couldn't hear the rest of his remarks, because she burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's funny?"

"Aghh jerk!" She stops laughing and shrieks, once the heap of snow hits her face.

"That's what you get when you mess-" He didn't get to finish, as her snowball slammed into his cheek.

"Fine, you asked for it." Law speeds up, leaping over the shrubs covered in snow.

Tashigi hesitates for a minute, puzzled with his move, soon to be obvious, as the barrage of snowballs started coming from his direction.

She starts evading as best as she could, spotting the shelter, which she found behind his car.

Snowballs were exploding from both sides; duck, cover, and keeping her head down becoming a routine.

Glasses only made things more difficult, obstructing her view, and she decides to take them off, disposing them into the pocket of her jacket. She lost her hat in the process, her hair wet with traces of snow. The clothes she wore were soaked and slowing her down.

And she was freezing.

_I'm too old for this,_  the nagging voice inside her head would say. But there was something irresistible in releasing the child within. The childish part was saying that she has to win.

Just for a short time, they could forget about the reality and troubles.

A snowball fight continued for a while.

Her lips tremored and her fingers were almost immobile with cold, and although this was the most fun she had in a while, she was exhausted.

Another snowball whistles through the air just above her head.

"Hah, you missed me!" She replies with a stupid grin on her face. "Getting tired?"

He says nothing.

"Laaaw!"

She peeks from her shelter, armed with a snowball, but sees nothing.

And after a few minutes, she doubted that he simply left. It's something he would do to make her look stupid.

_That bastard._  She starts approaching the place where he hid, slowly and cautiously.

"Your aim is lousy! Is that why you ran away?"

At that moment, she notices a crouched figure and the yellow of his winter jacket.

"Hah! Got you!" She releases her snowball at it, in triumph. "You couldn't-" Tashigi stops, noticing it was only his jacket on the pile of snow. He made a trap, and she fell for it like an idiot.

"Eeekk!"

"I couldn't what?" She tries to move, but his arms swaddled around her, in a tight grip. For a moment, all she could hear was their raspy breathing. All of her leftover strength vanishes, her knees almost buckling.

And she knows she is defeated.

"I always have a strategy," he murmurs against her ear, her skin tingling at the brush of his lips.

"Now, are you admitting defeat or should I make you?"

"Hah, no way!" She tries to free herself from his grasp but fails.

"I see. Can't say I didn't warm you."

He lifts her up without much effort and resistance, since she was fatigued, carrying her to the huge pile of shoveled snow.

"Law! No! Wait!"

"Hm?" He stopped in front of it. "So I win?" His lips pull into a victorious grin.

_Ah, hell no._  She frowned.

Noticing her hesitance, he uttered, "Fine."

She feels his hold on her weakening.

"Wait...! Okay... You win!"

His smirk got wider. "Good thing you admitted," he said, dropping her into the pile of snow.

"Jerk! You Jerk! Insensitive brute!"

"You should have never picked a fight with me," and all she could hear was his malicious laughter.

x

x

An hour later, freshly out of the shower, she was cozied up near the fireplace in the living room. She liked everything about this house; past and present converge in the foyer, an abstract oil painting hanging above the hoary chair, an antique looking living room with the coffee table, club chairs and elegant, but comfy sofa.

It was still very vacant and missing of their personal touch, but none the less it captured her heart. Especially the library, which was a mix of classical elements. Mahogany bookcases and ceramic decorations, and lots of light.

Everything in her vicinity was screaming 'relax', but the troubles never take the day off.

Things that happened recently, didn't give them the chance to discuss recent 'development' between them.

The truth was: she was afraid to touch that subject. Scared that he would get back to square one, like he always did when he showed her some part of himself.

So she kept her frustrations and insecurities inside, behaving usually, hoping that he would open up his world to her again.

The problem was that she wanted more. To lose herself in his arms, and be powerful enough to make him forget his bitterness and pain. But she knew it was wishful thinking; no matter what, the love she felt was one-sided. It was torture. One person giving, other taking. Waiting for something that will never happen.

Even the most patient can reach the limit.

Was this still the game and was she just a pawn? When the end comes, will he say goodbye to her?

That was the most heartbreaking thought in her mind, no matter how much she prepared herself for it.

The week when kids stayed at Law place, will always stay in her memory.

Sure, they didn't get a moment of peace, however... Law looked so relaxed. Yeah, he was screaming and cursing, but none the less, she had the opportunity to see yet another side of him. The side she believed it was his natural, hidden between the thick wall of coldness and sarcasm. She will never forget the stunned look on his face when Caden said:  _"I want to be a ninja, but I also want to be a heart doctor like Uncle."_ Law choked, spilling the contents of his tea in the air.

Instead of the harsh answer like she expected, he smiled and said:  _"We shall see if you think the same in a few years."_

He had the look of a parent. Which made her fall for him more, if that was possible.

Although, he still stood behind his attitude that the two of them are a synonym for a migraine.

As for the terrible accident... It left awful consequences. Their father was recovering at home, but their mother was in a coma.

Brothers were divided; Galen was watching over his father, exhausted, and if it wasn't for Lami, he would most likely collapse, trying to balance everyday duties around the clinic and kids. Bren, on the other hand, left the hospital only to grab a shower and change of clothes. He even took time off his work, so he could constantly be beside his mother.

She wished to see him and give him a word of comfort. This sensitive period was something she could very much relate to.

"So... What do you think?"

She shakes off her thoughts when she realizes he was asking a question. "Hm?"

"Why are you spacing out?" he joins her on the sofa near the fireplace, bringing tea. "Are you still angry at me for dumping you in the snow?"

"No, your rudeness doesn't surprise me. I spent enough time with you to know what to expect." She sighed.

"I'm becoming predictable, then. Gotta step up my game." He grinned, taking a sip of the tea. "What do you think about the house?"

"Um, I love it. It's comfortable and not too big."

"I figured." The corner of his mouth lifted. "Also... My parents invited us to dinner tomorrow."

"Are we going?"

"Yeah... But it won't be just us, I have a feeling."

"Well, we have to go. It's not like you have any choice. You are about to inherit a hospital. And it would be good if you could get along with them. After all, they can give you guidance."

He takes a second, and she can understand. She knew there was an ongoing struggle within him.

"Yes... That's true." He lets out a sigh, muttering, "I wish I didn't have to."

Tashigi remains silent, knowing well that he's waging whether or not to discuss things with her further. She was not reliable enough in the past, so she couldn't blame him.

"Every contact with them tires me out." He shook his head. "If I was smarter... I would forget about this and move far away, you know?"

He sank deeper into the sofa, gazing at the ceiling. "I can work anywhere I want to."

"Yes, that is correct. However, you are not the one to choose the easier way. That's why you are you."

Her gaze settles on his face, and the manner in which his eyes snap open.

"You have to remember the reason why you wanted the hospital in the first place; what made you do all of this. It would be unlike you to back out when you got so far."

"Hm..." He turns his head towards her. "Smartass."

"I learned from the best." She smiles. "And I think... You have to get used to their presence. Your parents worked hard to earn that spot, sacrificing precious time, probably thinking about the future of their children. They are bound to make bad decisions in the process of it. Being parent is a challenge."

"Hn." He snorted. "I don't think they thought about our future. They thought about their career." He sits up, eyes blazing with anger. "While I admire the person with a goal, I despise people who want to have it all. Cause you can't. Something must be sacrificed."

His eyes burned, but his voice remained perfectly calm.

"You know that better than anyone. Didn't you sacrifice everything to become a doctor? "

"Yes... But Law, I am different. You, on the other hand, can have it all."

He rolls his eyes at her. "Is that something you learned from your books?"

"No." She takes a moment or two to determine if she should share her honest opinion. "Forgive them... If you still can't, at least tell them why you feel like this... Just don't shut yourself anymore. It will get you nowhere."

He leaned forward, almost invading her personal space. His nostrils flared, eyes mirroring conviction. "It got me up to here, didn't it?"

Averting her gaze she uttered, "Yes, but at what cost? Look at us... Isn't this situation irritating? Two people who don't even have similar beliefs, stuck in a big fat lie. I'm sure you didn't want this kind of thing."

He slowly backs away, returning to his previous spot.

"It would be a hell of a lot more irritating if I married Sylvie." He looked away. "And what kind of parents force you to marry somebody you don't want to?"

"But you said you didn't have anything against arranged marriages. And you knew her since childhood, so you can't blame them for trying to-"

"Enough. I can't talk to them about the past."

"I'm surprised. You are usually the one to tell it like it is." She tries to ease the tension, but his face only got more serious.

"I don't want to... Relieve it."

Tashigi nervously bites her lips, using every bit of strength to subdue the avalanche of questions. It would only backfire.

"I see."

_What happened to you, Law? Was it that serious?_

She takes in a deep breath.

"Which one is my room, again? I'm really exhausted," she changes the subject, fully aware that he won't share more information.

He snaps out of the thoughts, eyes focusing on her, slightly wider.

"Same as mine."

"Hm?"

"In case you failed to notice, this place is half empty."

She frowns, feeling silly for forgetting. Just when she needed time to be alone.

"What's with that look?"

"It's nothing."

"When will you stop with the fake discomfort? It's annoying. We had sex."

Her stomach drops to her heels.

Leave it to Law to speak casually about the taboo theme.

"Why aren't you saying something?"

"There is nothing to say." She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes and had the urge to leave.

"So you regret it? I knew it. You think I hadn't noticed the way you were behaving in the past week? Be a fucking adult and own your decisions."

Tashigi gritted her teeth, approaching him to look him in the eyes.

"And you didn't think that I might want to be considerate towards you? You are the one who constantly reminds me this is a business deal, and how sex is just sex. For all I knew, you might think it was a mistake. So what do you want from me?" She shivered, falling under the bottled up feelings.

"I don't regret it. You may be manipulative, but I'm not that dumb to be persuaded to have sex with somebody I don't want to." She got up, with the intention of leaving, but he caught her forearm.

"A mistake? You think I'm that kind of loser? Who can't keep it in his pants and just anyone would do?"

She faces two very pissed off eyes, and slowly sits on the sofa again.

"What? No! I'm just-" She tries to shake off his hold, but fails.

"Do us both a favor and stop insinuating things. If something bothers you, be straightforward. It will save your nerves in the future." He lets go of her hand, combing fingers through his dark hair.

A lecture. That's just what she needed, after sharing intimacy. But it's Law, what could she expect? A confession of love?

"I told you what I wanted. And I waited for you."

There it is. Arrogance. Most likely next to come, rubbing her face with the fact that she succumbed under "huge" sexual tension as he predicted.

"Fine. You got what you wanted." She rubbed her temples, sensing a headache coming. "What more do you want from me?"

"I want to do it again."

"Ex-Excuse me?" She turns to him in disbelief, with that annoying fluttering feeling in her belly.

"Taking over a hospital and my regular work will take all of my time. I won't be home as much."

Tashigi still had a hard time collecting her thoughts.

"Why are you so perplexed?" He scoots closer, his face right in front of her.

She couldn't look at him. Her hands grip the hem of her crochet knit sweater, her heart drumming loudly. It would be so dangerous yet exhilarating to slide into his embrace once again. For her, it was like an oasis in the harsh reality.

To feel the weight of him and hear sweet murmurs... Becoming a part of him. Being a part of him... Was everything.

Their shoulders brush, and his fingers graze hers.

She freezes for a moment, the heat making her head throb agonizingly.

"Wait... I-"

"You don't want to? Are we playing cat and mouse again? Seriously, woman, you have a weird turn-on." He lets out a harsh breath, placing his hand on her thigh.

"I'll play along," he smirks, patting her thigh. "Run, little mouse."

That didn't change the fact that he was also a huge jerk, no matter how much she loved him. And he enjoyed embarrassing and aggravating her more than anything.

"Stop teasing me, you fool!" She stands up from the sofa, furiously climbing the stairs towards the master bedroom.

He remains on the sofa for some time, before standing up.

"That's enough of a head start."

* * *

His hunch was on the mark. There was a crowd of people, mostly couples.

Each couple was influential in some branch of medicine. Few of them were also the notable people from the hospital Law was supposed to manage.

Throughout the dinner, she was silent, mostly listening to their stories, and for once she was grateful that nobody questioned or stared at her.

Law was usually impersonal, behaving nonchalantly, like he did this thousands of times before. Not just that, he knowingly answered their questions, not getting off the track even once. As if he was a robot.

Edric was pretty much the same, only visibly tired. Celia was cheerful and seemingly relaxed, but Tashigi could see that she was trying hard.

Perhaps too hard.

She heard from Lami that they were busier in the hospital and barely had the time off. Yet, she managed to organize this couples dinner party.

So, it was not for fun.

It was for Law, and making the next step.

But the lack of communication between them and Law could prove to be quite the obstacle. If he wasn't so good at reading them, this dinner could have been a bust.

_Why can't they just talk?_

She exhales, focusing on the talk about his future duties.

Once in the role of management, there are a lot of responsibilities that need to be handled. Even if she didn't know the details.

Just a vague concept, that she heard about this evening, such as financial management, epidemiology in health planning, strategic marketing for healthcare settings, quantitative analysis, and other things made her head spin.

Why would he want to do something that would keep him out of the operating theater? He had to be fully aware of it. Law is not the type to brainlessly make a move.

To sacrifice something he loved and was passionate about... Not to mention brilliant at... What could have pushed him to that extent?

_"...I despise people who want to have it all. Cause you can't. Something must be sacrificed."_

_Is this what you will sacrifice, Law?_

The conversation for the rest of the dinner was about the leading hospitals in the world which were run by doctors - experts in their branches of medicine.

So that's why the board thought it was a good idea for Law to walk in his parent's footsteps. And since they did a good job for more than a decade, who else would be better to educate him?

Maybe it was for the best. He was bound to spend more time with them, and perhaps, they can patch things up.

Knowing Law, it will be tough and possibly lead to more feuds.

"When an outstanding physician like you, becomes a head of the hospital, it signals that you have "walked the walk," and thus have earned credibility and insights into the needs of your fellow physicians." The older woman said in between the bites of her sea bass. "And not just that. A highly talented physician also hires good physicians, which helps to ensure a continued focus on our primary value: the needs of the patient come first."

"True, but don't be afraid, young man. You will have your parents and other people to help you." Her husband replied coldly.

Law maintained an eye focus on both of them, not blinking even once, nodding every now and then.

Tashigi felt her nervousness grow. If she was in his shoes, she would fail and most likely run away.

Dinner was finished, and they were all in the living room, for dessert. While the slow music was played in the background, she sat on the sofa observing people who were still leading the conversation with Law, and suddenly she felt extremely saddened for him. When she leaves... How will he deal with the rest?

_Fool,_  she shakes her head.  _It's him that we are talking about, he's strong, unlike you._

As she was thinking about it, she overhears a conversation between an older couple that spoke to Law earlier, and the man who apologized for his wife's absence.

"... yes, she has a migraine. Simply couldn't make it."

He had a strict appearance and somehow looked familiar.

_I must be out of my mind. Never met the guy before._

"... What about your daughter... Benedict?"

Tashigi felt bad for listening in, so she tried to focus on her cell-phone.

"... Sylvie..."

She freezes at the mention of her name.

Did she hear right? Unconsciously, she scoots closer.

Benedict pauses, combing fingers through his short-cropped black hair, sprinkled with white. "She's extremely busy."

"Well, that's to be expected. Running a hospital is a serious task. Not to mention for a perfectionist like her," the woman smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

"Like father like daughter," the husband gave Benedict the tap on the shoulder.

_Wait... Sylvie is running a hospital too? What's going on?_

"She's a bigger workaholic than me. I have no idea how she succeeds to find time for everything. Can you imagine my surprise when I found out she was actually interested in taking over my position? She was already going to seminars about management."

"It is to be expected from an intelligent and ambitious person like her. Any less and I would be surprised." Woman chuckled.

"But Benedict, what is this with Law's marriage? I thought they were supposed to get married? It would be such a fine match."

"Yes. I would be happy, but... That is between them. You know how young people can be impulsive."

"I see." To Tashigi's horror, the woman turns to look in her direction, and she quickly averts her gaze pretending to stare at her mobile screen.

"I can certainly see he chose a wife in a heat of the moment..." And the rest she couldn't hear, as they moved further away.

_That explains why I was being ignored,_  Tashigi rubs her temple.

She was not good enough for them as a doctor, since there was nothing major in her career... Plus, she wasn't genius as Law, nor was she influential or rich. In their eyes that made her a poor wife material.

_What a vain world._

However, something else troubled her. Sylvie.

She narrows her eyes, feeling like she might blow up on the inside.

_What's the deal with the hospital? It can't be a coincidence_.

Tashigi looks at the person who was holding all the answers. He looks back, approaching her.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Law sits beside her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Tashigi stands up. "Get up."

"Huh?" Law frowns.

"You are coming too."

"I am?" He smirks. "What did you have in mind?"

"No questions asked."

Once in the bathroom on the ground floor, the same one where she wanted to end things with him and where he said sorry, his smirk and amusement grew as she locked the door.

"Tashigi... Did you drink something?" He grins, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hands off," she pushes him away. "I will-"

He lifts his hands up, like a guilty person, his playful smirk still on. "I don't mind you being in charge."

"Stop fooling around." She tried to cover her embarrassment with a stern voice. "I need answers."

His facial expression changes instantly, but he doesn't say a word.

"Benedict is Sylvie's father, right?"

Law's forehead puckered. "Why do you talk about-"

"Answer the question." Tashigi grits her teeth, feeling like she might snap at any moment, hit by the waves of anger.

"Yes." He folds his arms tightly over his dark turtleneck sweater, leaning on a bathroom vanity.

"Is he running a hospital, too?"

"That's right. He's the major shareholder in..." He falls silent, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's the co-owner with my parents."

_But that would mean..._  A sudden coldness hits her at the core.

_"Can you imagine my surprise when I found out she was actually interested in taking over my position?"_

"When... When did you found out?" Her voice is rough, and she clenches her fists, praying that his answer won't break her.

"I knew it for some time."

"When?!" She tries hard not to shake, and let her feelings overtake her. But it was too late.

"Since before us."

"From the start, then." She closes her eyes, slowly opening them.

"And I was not informed because...?"

"I didn't think it was important." He shrugs. "Once I get into management position, why would you care if I had to share a spot with someone? That's for me to handle."

"I see..." Tashigi placed her hands on her hips. Something ugly was raging in their core. Eating its way out. And she couldn't stop it.

"Did you know..." She pauses, trying to steady the voice. "Sylvie is going to take his spot."

He's silent again. And it's that irritating silence, where she had a need to take him by the collar of his sweater and shake him.

His eyes rest on her longer than it should, and she understands the answer.

He's the man who knows all the facts before he makes a move.

"You knew that." She drew in a deep breath, feeling dizzy.

"Yes. She told me on the night of our birthday party." He responds passively, provoking her more.

" _You started bonding with my family too much, so I thought I should speed up the processes… So that is less painful for you, since you lost your family."_

Suddenly, things made sense. His plan never ceased. And why would it? That probably wasn't the main reason.

"Is that why you sped up our wedding?"

"Partially because of that."

They were constantly arguing about the same damn thing. And who knows what else he is hiding.

Tashigi let out a soft snort. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought she would give up, once we are married. There was no need to tell you." He redirected his gaze at the picture that was hanging on the wall. "It's my bad, I miscalculated."

"Even I could have told you she won't give up on you. She thinks she still has a chance with you and she's right because what we have is fake."

The crack in her heart was getting wider by each word.

"The real reason why you didn't tell me is that you thought I would quit." Her body was heavy, as her disappointment grew, but she continued, conjuring the picture in her mind, blinded by the monster that almost freed itself from the restraints.

"The real question is, why didn't you cancel our deal?" She fixes her eyes on him.

"Why would I do that?" His eyes were narrowed, cold and hard. At that moment she knew that he was playing dumb.

Once more she was treated like a stranger. Perhaps, she was always one.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" She shoved few strands of hair off her cheek, feeling like her world was collapsing down.

"No, don't answer it, you obviously think that way. Why didn't you marry her? Why did you drag me into this?!"

"Tashigi... What's wrong with-"

Not a single emotion in his voice. She backed away. Nothing about her involvement in this was making sense!

Tashigi's fists curled as the anger that radiated from her skin. "Hospital would be yours, and since she will be the major shareholder, you could buy off even your parents' part, severing every tie you have with them."

As she battled the streams of nausea, she was on the verge of tears.

"She offered me the same deal that night. But I knew that was a trap. She would never let go of me. That woman is mad."

"Seems like you met your true partner. You're like a perfect match... Made in hell."

"Tashigi..."

"Don't come any closer!"

"What is the matter with you?"

" _Their condition was that I and my future wife run it together."_ She ignored him, muttering, "I get it now why your parents wanted you to marry her, they were looking after you."

"Would you stop with the nonsense-"

"It's not nonsense! I don't understand why... Why did you approach me when I'm not useful to you?"

"What has gotten into you?" He makes few steps forward, still hesitant about touching her.

Yes, this was all puzzling to him, because he couldn't feel it. The frustration, the envy, the helplessness she felt... But then why should he? He's not the one in love.

"Curse you for making me feel like this, I hate you!"

She grips the doorknob, forgetting it was locked.

"Tashigi... Let's talk tomorrow and go home, okay?"

"No need." She opens the door furiously, marching out. And he doesn't follow.

A single tear ran down her cheek, staining her skin. She quickly wipes it away, nearly bumping into Celia.

"Honey? Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah... I was just... I have a headache."

Celia's brows bumped together. "Why don't you come with me in the kitchen? I will make you a tea, and you can rest upstairs."

"Celia... I..." Her chest was aching, her eyelids gummy.

"Do you also think... Our marriage... Was it a mistake? I made things harder for him... He would be better if he married Sylvie..." The words escape her, and she realizes that what that unfamiliar feeling was.

Jealousy.

A moment later, the woman hugs her tightly, caressing her head.

"No! Who told you that?" She could feel the erratic beating of Celia's heart, as the woman consoled her.

"I admit we had wanted it in the beginning, but this was not a mistake! He married the woman he loves, and you can never go wrong with that. You need to support each other after all that you been through."

_The woman he loves... That's not true._

"Tashigi you... You made things right for him. I... We made so many mistakes... He was so young when we pushed him away... In the time he needed our support the most."

"I... I don't know about that." She mutters into her chest, feeling worse. This poor woman was exhausted and had a party to handle. Not to mention those unpleasant people. And here she cries for something she did to herself.

"Let's take you upstairs," Celia whispers, and her arms remind her of her mother's arms.

She allows herself to release a sob.

x

x

Her eyes open, still feeling heavy with sadness. A familiar room comes into the view; that's right, she was at his parents' home.

_What happened to me...?_  The burning ache that was coursing through her blood, making every heartbeat painful.  _What an awful feeling._

_I can't believe I threw a jealousy fit,_  she sighs heavily, all hope of befriending him leaving her.

_I said I was going to be patient, but now I realize that despite all of my attempts to grow the connection between us, he avoids any kind of attachment._

_Why is he always trying to be distant and indifferent? Is it due to neglect?_

_Did he simply stop caring after having been disappointed a lot?_

_Children that were neglected by parents may experience insufficient emotional connection and lack of guidance. They tend to withdraw, becoming emotionally self-sufficient and push others away._

_Was that his case, too?_

_Guess I will never find out,_  she rubs her forehead, feeling worn out.

With him it will always be hot and cold, push and pull.  _He gives just enough to hook me before pulling away._  In other words, torture.

Only, there was a bigger problem than him.

Her.

_I'm so pathetic;_  she wraps her hands around her knees.

She was tied by the feelings for a man who didn't love her back, losing the sight of her goal.

Unrequited love... Indecisiveness and unwillingness to walk away despite all the red flags...

And he did send her mixed signals, messing with her head, but ultimately it was her who decided to sleep with him.

_Aghhh!_  She throws herself backward onto the soft pillows.

_I must remember my goal at all costs. That's why I'm here._  He reminded her of the reality and how things were.

_It's foolish to think he could ever return my feelings._

She closes her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but hears a knock.

"Come in," she answers, not surprised to see him. He needed to make sure that something like earlier wouldn't happen again.

"So..." He sits on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his earrings. "Listen... I'm sorry about keeping this from you, but... I didn't think it would affect you that much."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  _At least, I will try._

"Sylvie's a pain in the ass, I know that, but why do you dislike her so much? Did she tell you something? Insulted you?"

"Yeah, but nothing serious. It's just that... You don't like her and um... I don't like her either."

_Woah a three-year-old would give a better explanation._  But it's not like she can say that she was jealous.

He stared at her, apparently waiting for a further clarification.

"Uh... I... I care about you, so I... I guess I thought we are friends." She wasn't ready enough to drop the L bomb yet, but maybe when this comes to an end.

"You care..." He falls silent. "Of course you do." He shakes his head softly. "I knew that. You are a nice girl."

Yeah... By nice he meant stupid. But she stays quiet. There was enough arguing in one day.

"I'm not nice, as you can see, and… I have a goal I need to fulfill. I just can't afford to be considerate. I'm a selfish man."

Her mouth flew open. What is happening? Is he being straightforward and thoughtful of her?

_No way. I won't fall for that._

"Okay, that's fair. All I wanted from you was honesty. Besides, I have my goal too, so no more sidetracks."

"Sidetracks?" His eyebrows squish together.

"No sex."

"I figured as much." He stands up, walking towards the door. "Don't worry, I won't be around so you won't be tempted." He grins, closing the door.

"Bastard."

* * *

_"Your tattoos... Do they have a meaning?"_

_"It's my strength. It reminds me of all the battles I lost and the loss I suffered."_

His eyes gave her chills. There was a recognizable, yet a too strange sense of nothingness. A burden that could take over your soul entirely.

_"It means that I freed myself from the things that tied me in the past and... The deepest and the most tormenting of all human feelings is love."_

Why does he talk about love with such a grief? It surged with every word he whispered.

_"Lastly... A smile... I never want to forget."_

That smile must mean a world to him. She would lie if she said she wasn't envious.

_Agh! Stop thinking about him, you'll just end up more confused,_  she shook her head, walking down the corridor of the east wing of Law's hospital to be. Tashigi was searching for Bren, while Law was getting familiar with the staff and his duties, in the opposite end.

Besides, she quickly made an excuse and disappeared, not being able to bear the fact that Sylvie was there. And that she hooked her arm around his, pretending she was invisible, leading him down the hall.

_Stop it! I can't do anything about that,_  she bitterly shouted in her mind. "I'm sure I was told it was around here..." she mumbles standing in front of the white door.

"Tashigi?"

"Oh! Bren! I'm so glad I found you... Was wondering around the halls..." she stops talking, suddenly remembering their last moment together, when she briefly saw him for Law's "bachelor's party" and that he simply disappeared afterward, not making it to her wedding.

Not that she minded. His face and the way he looked at her, was the roughest reminder about sham she lives in.

He stops, with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring at her like he saw a mirage. His hair was tousled, while his face exposed the lack of sleep.

"I...I suppose congratulations are in order," he directs his gaze elsewhere. "I'm sorry I didn't come." He scratches his head, still not looking at her. "I had an emergency..."

"That's all right, don't worry about it," her lips curve, and her smile is guilty.

"I came here because... How is your mom?"

"She's... The same." He lets out an exhausted sigh, collapsing on a nearby chair.

"I'm so sorry." She bites her lower lip. "Don't lose hope, Bren. Okay?" And just like that, she's touching his shoulder, causing him to stiffen in response.

"Yeah. Thanks." He doesn't lift his head, staring at his feet. Seeing him like that was heartbreaking. He was probably the most positive person she met in her life, and he had a power to make people around him believe even in something that's impossible.

"Listen..." She crouches, seeking his gaze. "I know things look pretty dark right now, but your mother will wake up."

"How can you know?" He snapped, and she couldn't blame him. She felt the exact same anger, many years ago.

He was angry at himself. The inability to help the ones you love is brutal.

"It's not your fault," she speaks softly, looking at the hurt in his eyes.

"It is." He whispers, avoiding her touch and gaze. "I..." He stands up. "I appreciate you coming but, I would prefer to be alone."

"O-Of course, sorry for troubling you," Tashigi senses tears welling up inside her. She could tolerate people talking all kinds of awful things behind her back, even the man she loves being cruel to her, but his words hurt more. Since he was the one who genuinely liked her the way she was.

She turns around, tears clouding her sight, but doesn't make it far. His hand grasped her forearm, and it's gentle yet rough. Tashigi turns in confusion, meeting with his wounded orbs. "I'm sorry... I-"

"Bren, you did nothing wrong, I'm the one who is at fault. I just brainlessly barged here trying to say a few words of comfort but it sounded like a bunch of clichés... Can't blame you. I just wanted you to know that... I know how you feel. Useless and agonized by each passing second. But you are a strong person, no matter what you will survive this."

"Tashigi... You... I give up." A moment passes before she realized he wrapped her in his arms.

She feels the warmth, unlike the warmness Law's hugs emitted. It was peaceful and comforting. She pats him on the back, feeling the weight of his emotions, but not scared by the thought that it was going to crush her. Law's hugs carried the weight of the world, making her feel weak. For the first time, she felt capable of being able to console somebody.

A little later, they were both sitting in the hospital cafeteria.

"Wait a second; I thought you were going to work here..." Bren frowns.

"Well..."

_"I think it's better for me not to work in the hospital."_

_Law gave her a puzzled look. "But that was a part of the deal."_

_"Yeah, but I didn't know Sylvie was going to be there, let alone in charge."_

_"That's not good enough reason. You shouldn't sacrifice something you worked for just because of a person like her. And I will be in charge too."_

_"I just can't."_

_"It's fine, there is more time. You might change your mind later."_

"Is it because of change in management?" Bren smiles, drinking his coffee.

"I'm kinda indecisive... I feel childish." She looks at her palms.

"I don't know what's going on your mind but... If you need a place to distract yourself until you make a decision, you can come to the hospital I work for."

"Really? I thought you worked in your brother's clinic?"

"No. I was helping out, now…" Bren paused, scratching his head. "Anyhow, it's a good hospital. We always have guest surgeons; it's good for our learning program."

"I would love it," she smiles, thinking how he saved her.

x

x

"Damn it," he rested his head against the cold wood of the front door.

Juggling several responsibilities was not that tiring. It's not like he didn't know what awaited him.

He closes his eyes, still not entering the house. A moonless night kept him company. The sky was dark and low, much like his mood, the air chilled in a way it cut a tad more each time he inhaled deeply.

Planning, directing, coordinating other practitioners, departments, and groups, required a strong set of skills. Not a huge obstacle. He can do it.

The keys jiggle in his hand as he was unlocking the front door.

The problem was that harpy of a woman. Professional and committed to the cause in front of others, showing her true colors once they were left alone.

But what did he expect? It was Sylvie's nature.

He turned, locking the door once he entered.

The scent of her irksome perfume, the way her silk blouse just happen to exhibit "assets" whenever he looked her way. Her every word, movement, and breath was bothersome.

To think he used to enjoy sadistic games with Sylvie... The victory was more pleasing when both opponents compete with any means necessary. Cause he wasn't planning on sharing. He knew that. She knew that.

It was a war.

_"Oh, but both you and the hospital will be mine," she responds with a too-sweet tone, her maroon painted lips pulling into an arrogant smile._

He normally ignored her, but what in the world possessed him to answer her petty taunting?

_"In your dreams."_

Law rolls his eyes, reminiscing his words.

Humans repeat the same mistakes over and over. But if they realize it, or are made to realize it, then... They repeat it, nonetheless.

That's fucking Sylvie. A mistake you make all over again.

_Taken aback by his comeback, she paused, her eyes shining with amusement, once she understood her statement hit the mark._

_"You're getting mediocre, my love," she struts in front of his desk._

Her probing eyes meet his, and she leans across the desk, to kiss him.

And he made another mistake.

He moved away.

But not in a controlled, casual way, as he always did when she attacked him.

He jerked back, nearly falling from the chair.

And for that, he blamed other woman.

_Sylvie's laughter resonated the office they shared._

_"See? You'll never win like that, Law. You know it." She gets back into her chair, her hands resting on her stomach, fingers intertwined._

_"It seems that your mind is elsewhere. Do you want to lose everything because of some trivial distraction?" her lips settle into a sardonic smile._

_"Shut up."_

_"Even your little wife knows your scheme is not going to work out."_

_"I said, shut up."_

_"You've been married for a what? Few months? And she's already seeking comfort in another man's arms."_

_Her honeyed words provoked that feeling in his stomach again, a blend of revulsion and electric tingles._

_"What are you...?" The words left his mouth before he realized it was a trap._

_She grins victoriously, like an angler who snagged the fish he waited for a long time._

_And he remembers._

_That man was in the hospital. The one who was right for a girl like her._

Law exhales, dragging his feet up the stairs.

_Can't blame her._  The answer was logical, but not fitting for the riot inside of him.

_She surrendered to me, so she has fallen for me, there's no other explanation. Still, women's feelings are often on a spur of the moment and fickle. That explained her move in chasing after that man. She realized her mistake. I'm not surprised; after all, people will betray you at the drop of the hat. And hey, she's smarter than she was._

Even he knew he was a bad choice. Particularly considering this was all... Fake.

He got what he wanted.

_Yeah, I got... What I wanted._  He repeats it slowly, logic only fueling his anger.

He blamed her.

_She's making a fool out of me,_  was the thought that surrounded his mind.

_If she's going to rendezvous with him, at least she can be more careful._

He stands in front of their bedroom, seeing the light was still on through the half-open door.

_That bastard is not a sidetrack_ , he slowly pushes the ajar door, an unexpected sight awaiting him.

Tashigi sat in the armchair, the size of it making her look petite.

Her soft, ivory fingers held the book and her inky locks fell down her back. There was a faint reflection in her glasses, which she prevents from falling on the tip of her nose. The pajamas she was wearing clung to her every curve.

_Waiting for me, huh?_  He thinks about it, not liking one bit that his anger was subdued.

Then again, why was he angry in the first place?

Law steps in, making his presence known to her.

"Oh... Hi!" She speaks up, spooking both of them."S-Sorry..." Tashigi closes the book she was reading, placing it on the armchair when she got up.

He decides that it was best to ignore her since it was a long day. And he couldn't handle another bothersome woman.

"You don't have to wait for me." He says unbuttoning his shirt, awaiting her to turn around and leave him alone as she regularly did.

But she doesn't.

Fricking knows how to pick a moment, that one.

"I'm going to take a shower, and don't bother to talk to me, cause I'm not in the mood."

He was halfway to the bathroom when she replies, "It was that bad, huh?"

Law clenches his fists, anger returning, making his heart ablaze again.

_She thinks she knows me? What the fuck does she know?_  His irritation grew with the thought he was being predictable.

"You really wanna know?"

He turned towards her, his most malicious smirk on.

"Yes." She's looking resolute, with a keen focus on him.

_She's not intimidated?_

Instead of walking away, he intentionally makes a new error. "I suppose there is a certain relief in you being my shrink for tonight."

She frowned. "You don't have to ridicule me."

"You don't want to talk about feelings? I thought women loved that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just go and take the shower."

"Actually..." He placed the towel he was holding over his bare shoulder. "I'm really in the mood for sharing my daily events with you."

"But just a minute ago you said-"

"Let me see..." He pretended to ponder, cutting her off. "Today Sylvie brushed off against me at least five times."

"Law-" She backs away.

"She flashed me her bra so many times, that I wanted to gauge my eyes out. When she nearly sat on my lap I-"

"Stop! Stop!" Tashigi yelled, marching towards the bed. "I don't want to listen!"

"Be a good partner and flash me so I can get the image of her out of my mind."

He grinned in amusement once she stiffened, redness spreading across her face.

"Oh, please don't play the victim." She accused. "You once enjoyed it. When we part our ways, you'll probably talk like that about me." Tashigi clenched the shits of their bed, huffing. "You reap what you sow."

_What's she so angry about?_  He smirked, feeling a little satisfied to rain on her parade.

"So, I'm a terrible man?"

"Terrible, terrible man." She turned her head away from him, like a child.

"And does this terrible man make you feel all bothered up inside?"

"Law, what do you want? Sylvie harassed you, so you are harassing me now?" She whips her head in his direction again, almost unexpectedly.

He pauses, locking eyes with hers, the retorts he had prepared, fading out. Shenanigans which were sort of a ritual between them made him realize that his day did not suck that much. He faced tougher and more challenging days. Sylvie was just another obstacle to overcome, and he was experienced at that.

"What a cold wife." He smiles, "I wanted to share my day with you."

"Well, you don't have to if it's mostly about Sylvie." She crosses her hands over her chest, sulking.

"When you said your mother and sister were always trying to set you up with random women, that was a lie, right? They tried to set you up with Sylvie... Weren't they?" She speaks abruptly, with criticizing stare.

_What the... Where did she pull that from?_  He raises his eyebrow, intrigued by the question. As if she was really a jealous wife.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about her anymore."

Women in his life... Devil's earthly vessels.

"Just answer if you want to." She glances elsewhere, her arms still crossed over her chest, while she sat up in the bed.

"A few times," he sighs. "But there were also women who approach me attracted to my job, fame, and appearance. I have no interest in women like that."

"Now you sound like a character in my romance novels." She snorts. "Waiting for Mrs. Right?"

He threw his towel at her, covering her face. She starts laughing, all of her annoyance dissolving.

_"A little rain won't hurt me," she smiled, talking to someone. "I love the rain."_

The vision of her was inked like a tattoo. That was the day they saw each other again...

He moves closer, crawling across the bed.

"I was kidding," she still has a grin on her lips, when she removes the towel from her head. "Oh-" It disappears when she sees him next to her.

_After those words, she slipped on the puddle made by her raincoat. His arms rush open towards her as if they practiced. He feels the dampness of her clothing against him, mixed with the fragrance of flowers and rain._

_"Oooh.. I'm terribly s-sorry!" She cries out in embarrassment, trying to free herself from his grip. However, she stumbles again._

_Finally, on her feet, she removes the wet string of hair from her face, her glasses fogged up from the warmness of the hospital. "Ugh, I - T-Thank you," she takes them off, smiling. "You," her smile fades, and she scowls._

_"Well, thank you, sir. Thank you for returning my bag the other night, too." She mutters, marching away._

Then the memory passes, his eyes seeing once more the same woman. Although, she changed a lot since then.

He traces her lip lightly with the tip of his finger. It pouts slightly, and he gets the urge to bite it and kiss it.

Nevertheless, he restrains himself. He was a sidetrack. That was true.

Instead, he rests his head in the crook of her neck, surprised that she allowed him to.

"I was waiting for…" He whispers.

"Hm? Can you repeat that?" He feels her shivering against him, but she was warm. Safe.

"Are we good?"

"I... Don't know. Are we?"

He inhales deeply her sent once more, before forcing himself to get up and walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a fight to write this one, I scraped a loooot of things. Finally, I was somewhat satisfied and decided to put this one or else I would probably end up editing it forever. Wasn't sure about snowball fight and wanted to get rid of it, to be honest. The child in me won in the end. Thanks for the kudos and comments, it's always appreciated and keeps me motivated.


	20. A clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thanks for the review and kudos, they really mean a lot to me. 
> 
> One Piece belongs to amazing Oda-san

_"A doctor? But where did that come from, Tashigi?! I thought you wanted to become a children's author..." Her breathing is difficult, voice frail. The woman was pale as a ghost._

_"Mama, I made up my mind. If I can't help you, I will help others. I was thinking perhaps pediatr-"_

_"Enough!" Ashen-faced, the woman started coughing._

_"Mama!" Tashigi quickly pours a glass of water from the crystal flagon on her nightstand, bringing it to her._

_She takes in a sharp gasp of breath, drinking the offered water barely._

_"Don't... You... Are not... Cut out for it..." She shivered. "There are many awful things... Many sacrifices... I don't want you to..."_

_Her eyelids were slowly weighed down._

_"Remember when we used to talk... About the books, you wanted to write? I would draw images for your stories... Follow your dream, and find a man who will respect you... One day you will have kids on your own. I... It's not fair..."_

_Tashigi sat by her side, watching the weakened form of her mother, trying to remember her as she was. Not in this vulnerable state with a body that was gradually destroying itself._

_"I wanted to see my daughter grow to be a woman..." The woman's eyes close, as she fell into a tormenting slumber._

_Her words splinter inside of her, causing a new wave of pain. I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind, she kissed her mother's forehead._

_As she watched the memory of her past self and her beloved mother, Tashigi breaks into tears. The memory was so vivid, bringing all the emotions to life._

_The times when she cried until her eyes ran dry._

_I'm sorry I couldn't do more..._

_This pain will never stop._

_I'm not over it. I never will be._

_I'm sorry Mom... I'm sorry..._

"...Tashigi... Tashigi... Wake up... Hey..."

Her eyes filled with tears snap open. The first thing that came into her view was the man she loved. His face was above hers, warm hand wiping her hot tears.

"Law..." She uttered, before she clung to him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"It was just a memory... It's over." He mutters.

x

x

"Hey Law, I noticed something," Tashigi says that morning, placing her coffee cup on the kitchen counter.

He ignores her, looking at his laptop.

"How come you're always...? I mean..." Earlier he said,  _"It was just a memory."_  People would usually say a nightmare.

"You complain about sleeping all the time... But I rarely see you ... I mean... You always seem... Up. Do you have insomnia or something?"

He directs his cynical gaze towards her, staring without answering right away.

"Just because you could sleep through the war zone, doesn't mean other people have troubles sleeping." He grunted. "And secondly, you're to blame."

"Huh?" Tashigi tilted her head to the side.

"You always wake me up," he accused.

"I don't do that!"

He rolls his eyes, returning his gaze to the laptop screen.

"Does it have to do with... Memories?"

"You sure are talkative in the morning," he gets up, taking his things. "I'm off and I don't know when I'll be back. Do what you want."

"Oh, okay..." She puts her mug in the sink, looking at the clock.

"You're going somewhere?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need to get to..." she pauses, thinking how she would like to avoid a conflict.

"Finally got a grip to work in the hospital?" His lips pull into half smirk. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Erm... Not your hospital."

"I see." His eyes got colder. "I assumed you were going to pull something like this." Before he closed the front door, he spoke, "Just remember, you are my wife, act like it."

The door shut with a loud thud.

 _What's his problem? Are men that obsessed with their ego?_  It's not like she was doing something shameful!

 _Well, you are my husband so act like one! And stop allowing Sylvie to..._  That was jealousy talking, she bits her lower lip.

* * *

She calls, he doesn't answer. She texts but doesn't get a reply. And it became a sort of routine for her until she eventually stopped.

Tashigi came to the realization that the more she wanted him, the less she was wanted. She knew he was busy with achieving his goal, but that wasn't the only reason. Their charade was soon coming to an end, and she got the clear message that he wanted to cut ties with her.

Truth only made the pain grow, and what kept her from falling completely apart was the work with Bren and frequent visits to Lami and her family.

Not everything was so bleak; Bren's mother woke up from the coma and was recovering.

The first person she asked for was Galen. And even though Bren was happy she regained consciousness, there was profound hurt in his eyes.  _Like many, they also have secrets,_  Tashigi thought. Still, she kept her distance, since she was uncomfortable intruding other people's private matters.

"Wanna go to the seminar with me?" Bren asked her, eating his energy bar, a week after his mother was discharged.

"About what?" She raises her brow, closing her locker.

"Medical volunteering," he tosses the wrapper in the nearby trash can. "But you know, it's abroad... Maybe not a good idea for somebody who recently got married."

"Um..." In normal circumstances, he would be right. "I would like to go, it was always my wish to apply." She smiles wistfully. "Never got a chance."

He looks at her without saying anything; she couldn't hold his gaze for much longer, and she pretends to glance at her cell phone. "A-Anyhow, I um... I want to see what it's all about and maybe in the future I could... Uh..."

"Of course," he cracks a smile. "I'm planning on going this year, so... I can tell you about my experience."

"You're... Leaving?" Her heart sinks at the thought she will lose an ally and a friend. The image of returning to an empty house and facing her painful choices was too much to handle.

"Why the sad face?" He puts his warm hand on her head, rustling her hair. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I will, you are an invaluable friend," her cheeks tinted with red.

"A friend, right..." He offers a sad smile, removing his hand.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. Well, it will start in a few, let's go."

The seminar gave her much needed hope and enthusiasm. It reminded her why she went through all of it; the desire to take part in the effort to bring first-rate healthcare to children who usually don't have the regular opportunity to see a doctor or other healthcare provider. And she already had in mind the project she would like to volunteer for; the long-term one. With the money Law will give her, she can apply as soon as they file for divorce.

Maybe it seemed like running away, but what better way to pick up the pieces than to throw herself into something she was passionate about?

"Going to Galen and Lami's?" Bren asked that evening, putting on his coat. "I can drive you since they invited me for a dinner."

"No, I need to go home," Tashigi takes her bag. It was enough that she practically visited every other night. Any more and they would get suspicious. She still had a role of a wife to play. "Law's gonna come earlier," she lied, trying to sound cheerful.

"I see..." he sighed. "Then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

x

x

Tashigi finds herself in front of the house she admired at first, but now loathed. The keys jangled and she dropped them twice, before unlocking the front door.

_Maybe I should have gone to Lami's... Oh c'mon woman! Are you afraid of being alone in the house? How old are you?_

But the deserted home always reminded her of her old one. When mother died, father was rarely there. She would get back from school, and much like now, be welcomed by the darkness.

Tashigi enters with a big sigh, surprised by the light in the living-room.

_Is he really home?_

Her heart was beating fast at the realization, and she feels content. For a while she doesn't move, watching him on the sofa, warmness of the house making her feel feverish, because of all the layers of clothing she wore.

"Alone this time?" His icy voice was a slap in the face for someone who was starving for a crumb of his affection. He doesn't turn to look at her, sorting out the paperwork on the coffee table. "I thought you worked day shift."

 _How low will I sink?_  Tashigi though to herself. She trampled on everything she believed in so many times, because of him.

"Hello, Law," her voice nearly cracks from all repressed emotions. She takes off her long wool coat, hanging it on a walnut coat rack. "I stayed for a seminar."

"Hn. No need for excuses." He's keeping his voice flat, devoid of emotion.

Her hands tightened into fists.  _Excuses? What in the world is going on in his head?!_

"I stayed because it was about volunteering." She walks in the direction of the kitchen, shaking the urge to march in front of him and toss his precious papers in the fireplace. Then, he would have to look at her.

 _Am I that desperate for his attention?_  Tashigi stops, disturbed by her juvenile thoughts.

"And? Picked any?" To her wonder, he asks.

"Yes."

"Probably the longest one," he snorts.

"As a matter of fact yes, do you have a problem?" This time she steps in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

"No, you can do whatever you want."

_This close, and he doesn't spare me a single glance... What did I do?_

"Law..." She prevents herself from touching him.

_I didn't do anything wrong! Why must I always be the one who...?_

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

"Is it about the letter of recommendation? I won't give you any."

"I don't need it!" She snaps.  _That's it! If he wants to be like it, then so be it._

"Right, I forgot your boyfriend is a doctor too."

 _Boyfriend?!_  Tashigi's mouth slacks open. "What are you talking about?!"

"Pathetic." He sneers.

"I... I would never-"

 _Is he... Referring to Bren again?_  The awareness of his accusation washed over her. "He's not my boyfriend! He is a dear friend!"

"Who you want to fuck."

"Why do you have to be so rude?! Unlike you I-"

"Can't admit the truth." He continues. "Acting like a high school girl with a crush. Do I have to remind you that you are still married to me?"

"As if I could forget! And I don't feel like that towards him!"

"What about the expenses?" He changes the subject harshly, not once raising his voice, unlike her.

Still trembling, she massaged her temple in an attempt to calm down.

"That does not concern you. The deal was that you pay the fee for the program, for the rest I will manage on my own."

"You are hoping to get something from our divorce, aren't you?"

 _What is he implying?_  Tashigi was afraid of what's to come.

 _No...Law... No... Why are you like this?_  She doesn't allow herself to show tears. "You think... I want your money?"

"Technically... I bought you."

His blow took away her ability to breathe. She was in more pain than she could have ever imagined was possible. What she felt was pity towards herself. She was only increasing her own agony with each day she chose to stay by his side. And despite this, she still loved him.

"I s-see..." She tries to steady her voice. "I guess... I sold all that I believed in."

_For you. Not that you will ever know._

"I wanted to give you compensation anyway. You can take this house and sell it. Consider it as a parting gift."

He gathers his paper in a neat pile, standing up.

This man in front of her... Who was that? The one who delivered blows without even sparing her a glance, verbally destroying her... Just what happened? Why?

She stood there frozen, long after he went upstairs.

* * *

 _Things couldn't get any worse than this,_  Tashigi concluded. Nothing but shrugs, ignoring and if she was lucky one-word answers.

He completely shut her off.

Memories with him were like locked rooms; it seemed that she was abandoned, and every attempt to get to the bottom of the problem was whiplashed, leaving her shaken and vulnerable.

Once more, he was a book written in a foreign language.

It's been days since the last time he spoke to her, and she would catch herself observing him, much like this evening, aware that he became unreachable. Yet he held power over her, drawing her like a moth to a flame. And with the simple eye contact, she would reach out to him in a heartbeat.

Tashigi sighs, playing with her necklace.

_Does the moth know it will die if it reaches the flames? And if it's aware of it, does it give its life willingly?_

"Don't stare at me like that, your stupidity might rub off on me." He declares it with indifference, looking relaxed.

Incipiently, she doesn't react to his words, convinced that her imagination was playing tricks.

"Stupidity?" She squawks, once his words came across.

"I'll accompany you to Lami's tonight," he doesn't pay attention to her outbreak, uncrossing his legs and then re-crossing them in the other direction.

"What?"

"Dinner. I'm going too."

And that was the last thing he said to her until they found themselves at Lami's place.

The house was identical to neighbors. It was symmetrical, with two wings stretching to each side, covered with snow, windows resembling a pair of eyes. In the front, she could see a family of snowmen.

 _That's adorable,_  Tashigi smiled at the sight, finding it charming.

Law, of course, paid no attention to it.

Tashigi took a look at him again, while they waited to enter. His expression was neither harmless nor hostile, merely indifferent.

_Law, what's going on in your head?_

"Oh, hey guys," Lami smiled weakly, a little astonished to see her brother. "Come on in."

"Aunt Tashigi!" The kids run in her direction, hugging her like the usual. Only this time they "decorated" her shirt.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry Tashigi... I totally forgot about the face paint," Lami facepalmed herself.

Tashigi dismissed it, "Don't worry, it happens. I'll just go wash it in the bathroom," she took a glimpse at the color stains on her shirt.  _It's not that bad._

"We were at that newly opened children's playground, and they got their faces painted," Lami massaged her temple. "Um, let's head upstairs I will give you my shirt, and I'll wash yours, sorry," Lami apologized, and she could see the woman was visibly tired and preoccupied. Tashigi was visiting them frequently enough to know they were having a rough time with all happened to Galen and Bren's parents. She would spend most of the time in children rooms playing with them, but she could still hear their arguments.

"Don't touch me," she hears Law's harsh voice, telling kids to go away. And just when she thought he got used to them.

"Okay, Uncle, we will wash our faces," Caden tried to butter him up. But Tashigi knew nothing would make him lower his walls. She was working on it in vain, for days. Whenever she asked him what's really bothering him, he would stay silent, once or twice replying with "Nothing," or "I'm just tired."

_"I know something is up, Law. If you want to talk, I'm here." He let out a snort, walking away from her._

"No! I want to be bunny forever!" Lorie didn't share his opinion.

"We can paint our faces tomorrow!" Caden yelled at his sister.

"No!"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her in the direction of the bathroom.

"No! Mom!" The little girl was on the verge of tears.

"Ugh... I need to break it up, go ahead Tashigi, you know where everything is," the woman let out a sigh.

The fact that he came with her was looking suspicious. She tried to shake off the negative thoughts striving to think nothing about it, but the facts were speaking for themselves.

She changed into one of Lami's shirts, grabbing her own with the intention of washing it downstairs. But just as she started descending the stairs...

"…Stop with hypocrisy. Just let our parents handle it as usual. That's why you married her for." Not a shred of empathy. Tashigi held her breath, dreaded that her hunch came true.

"Law!" She hears Lami exclamation, full of anger. "You can't speak to him like that! You should accept that-"

"Law, can we talk in private?" Galen's calm, but tired voice interrupts her.

"I don't see the point, but fine." Law agrees, and she hears them walking away. Tashigi waited, hesitant to go downstairs long after the argument ceased. The sound of sobbing petrified her.

 _There is so much I don't know... I'm a stranger that was permitted to see a glimpse of their matters._  She clenches her shirt tighter, feeling like an intruder.

x

x

"I called you because I need your help," Galen spoke.

"You have balls asking me for help." Law shook his head.  _Why am I surprised?_

"I want to sell the clinic." Galen closes his eyes for a second opening them in determination.

 _What kind of game is he playing?_  Law raises his brow.

"Explain."

"I just want to..." The man lowered his gaze, gripping his fist. "I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I told Lami everything before we got married. Despite it, she still wanted to marry me."

"Of course. She was pregnant and she loves you, it wasn't much of a choice." Lami was constantly in need of emotional support. In his eyes, she didn't change much since childhood. And because he wasn't around, she made another mistake. Marrying the worst possible guy. And whose fault was it? Their parents'.

She always got easily hurt with words or by gestures, never being able to develop a thick skin. So he had to be the obnoxious and cold one. Not that he minded. When he tried to open her eyes, he was treated like a stranger. Again.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Get to the point."

"I told her the real reason why I approached her. To save my parents. But please don't doubt my love for her and my children." Taking a deep, pained breath, he threaded a hand through his hair.

"Riiight. I know this move, you want to look like a victim while I look like a villain."

What kind of bullshit is he trying to pull on him of all people? Surely he knows he will never believe him. He had all the opportunities to come clean in front of everyone, but he chose to keep quiet and make him look like a "meddlesome creep who wants to ruin his sister happiness." Law remembered all too well the words Galen's mother shouted, the day before their wedding. Bunch of frauds. But that doesn't matter now.

"No... I finally know what the most important thing for me is."

 _Let's see what he has up his sleeve,_  Law rolled his eyes.

"Those three. I can't live without them. Everything else I can handle to lose. I told my parents the same. So their hospital fees will be handled by us. Lami agreed."

Law observed the man. He truly looked desperate but resolved. He couldn't deceive him; he wasn't that good of an actor.

_Wait, wait. Let's be logical about this. There are three possible explanations; he's trying to trick me and frame me, so the first thing I need to look into is if his clinic's business is clean._

_The clinic could be a bust, so he's trying to get rid of it while making himself look like a devoted, family man._

_The third..._

_"He returned all the money your parents invested."_

_Fine._ He listened to Tashigi's voice in his mind, not being able to argue with the fact that Galen indeed abandoned his plan. His parents did go bankrupt and were now living in a smaller home.

 _Damn it, since when do I listen to her?_  He tried to shake off her intrusive voice inside of his head.

_The third: he's trying to gain sympathy points from everyone, probably hoping for charity. Let's see how serious he is._

"So what do you want from me?"

"If you could find the suitable buyer for the clinic... And keep it as quietly as possible."

"And suppose I do? Then what? You are willing to get rid of something you worked so hard for, something Lami also worked for?"

"Yes." He's reluctant, but the same persistence flared in his eyes. "As long as we're together I feel like we can get through anything."

Law opened the mouth to say something, but changed his mind.  _What's the fucking point?_  He scraped his hair back. The answer was so retarded to the point it started to annoy him.

It's like he was talking to Tashigi.

"Besides, it's time for her to achieve her dream. I will support her this time, by staying with the kids."

Law forced a laugh this time. The man was getting beyond absurd.

_"Lami is happy, so I don't think she regrets her decision, and it's never too late to achieve her dream."_

_Oh, please..._

_"Galen is a good man."_

Since when did she become a voice of his conscience? And since when did he have one? Leave it to her to fight against him even when she wasn't around...

_Great. Her stupidity rubbed off on me._

Emitting a heavy sigh, he mutters, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Her head was spinning with the thoughts of last night. Just when Law went to talk with Galen, she had guts to come down and face shaken up Lami. When they finally put kids to sleep, the poor woman chose to open up to an outsider like her, not being able to keep it in anymore.

_"I was always weak Tashigi. Law was taking care of me since we were kids... And I made some bad choices... But... He was right for many things. I never listened to him." Lami's chin trembled. "My marriage to Galen... It was not... We met..."_

_"I know, Lami." Tashigi places her hand over hers. "Law told me your parents arranged for you to meet."_

_"He... He told you? Just that?"_

_Tashigi nodded._

_"Well, there's more." The woman sniffs, trying to hold her tears in. "I was smitten by Galen since the first time I met him. You could say it was love at first sight... Only, it wasn't for him."_

_A sudden coldness hits her at the core. "So, I don't think you want what they have. Watch your fucking words."_

_So that's what he was..._

_"He wanted to marry me to help his parents because they were bankrupt. Accustomed to the certain lifestyle, afraid of losing their reputation and power... So it was a marriage of convenience to him considering he was always loyal to them. Law overheard them speaking about it, cause Galen was having second thoughts. He went to tell me, but I didn't listen, thinking how he wanted to get back at me considering our history... I must have hurt him."_

_Lami pauses, lips trembling, her shoulders rocking with emotion. Her lashes brimmed heavy with tears, and the floodgates open. Tashigi tried her best to console her, but she didn't know how. Perhaps, she should let her exhaust built-up emotions._

_"I-I hurt him anew by not trusting him. I wish I could take it back, but I made my bed, so I have to lay in it."_

_So Law was treated like a bad guy when he was just trying to protect his sister. There are always two sides to the story, she thinks about her mother's words, and how she never presumed it would apply to him. She judged him without thinking he had the probable reason for being so reserved towards them._

_No wonder he doesn't want to speak with me._

_"The day before our wedding, Galen came and told me everything." Lami calmed down a little, her face still stained with leftover tears._

_"He explained that he fell in love with me in the meantime and that if I still wanted to marry him, I need to know what kind of man he was. And I said yes. But I never once considered I would hurt my brother by not trying to clear his name." She looked Tashigi into the eyes. "You must think I'm spineless, don't you?"_

_"It doesn't matter what I think... And I don't think Law cares much about his reputation... But I believe you chose to trust the man you fell in love with and give him the second chance... Because even though you were hurt, you had to think of your unborn child. So no, I don't think you're spineless. Becoming a mother changes woman into a fighter."_

_The woman's eyes fill with tears once more, and she throws herself into Tashigi's arms, hands gripping her shirt. Tashigi held her in silence, trying to be the tough one and not break down with her._

She sits on a bench that morning, in the hospital's locker room, covering her face with hands.

Maybe his indifference was not the absence of emotions. Perhaps it was the opposite; he experienced so many, but couldn't own any of them.

Last night when she tried to ask him what Galen wanted, he snapped telling her to shut up and not nag with her precious opinion anymore.

_Well, at least he wasn't unresponsive. He was pissed._

"Tashigi!" Bren snaps her out of her thoughts. "Her condition got worse," his face dropped, and immediately she knew to what patient he referred to. "It's as we feared, a severe heart defect. She needs to be operated."

 _She's just 10 days old!_  Tashigi bit her lower lip, fearfully. From the moment of her birth, little one struggled to breathe.

"She's diagnosed with transposition of the great arteries," (a rare condition in which the heart's major arteries are not connected correctly.) Bren spoke, as they walked towards NICU.

"I never encountered..." Tashigi stops, having difficulties speaking, despair enveloping her.

"Neither did I," Bren rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's rare...

As you know, normally, the blood follows a single figure-eight-shaped circuit through the heart and lungs, then back to the heart and out to the body to supply oxygen to the internal organs and the brain. In her heart, the blood made two separate circuits — from the heart to the lungs and back, and from the heart to the body and back. As a result, her brain and other organs received too little oxygen."

"T-Then we should..." Her throat was dry.

"Yes, she definitely needs a heart surgery, and most likely a blood transfusion."

 _Law..._  The only one who gave her reassurance that the little girl can survive, no matter the odds against her.

_This has to be done by him. But how will I do that...?_

Last time she was in a dire situation like this, she turned to him.

_"Dr. Trafalgar," she speaks a little louder than intended, making him drop his files._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she squats down to help him gather it, only to accidentally bump heads with him._

_"Damn it, woman! Be careful!" He grimaced, rubbing his forehead._

_"I-I'm so incredibly sorry..." she bowed her head in shame._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I... If I could speak... If you could spare me a moment of your time, please."_

_"You have until I reach for the cafeteria."_

_"You're willing to-" She pauses happy that he accepted to speak with her. It's not exactly that they tolerated each other, especially after those incidents._

_"Hurry up."_

_"I need your help," she grips the file of her patient, trying to catch up to his fast pace. Without warning, he stops, and she nearly collides with him._

_"Well, well, well... I never thought you of all people would ask for my help." He smirks, and it's the kind of grin that was intriguing yet offensive._

_Tashigi bites the insides of her mouth, I will do whatever I have to. He is my last resort._

_"And everyone refused this case?" He snatches the file from her hands._

_"I-I tried to call for-"_

_"In other words, you were useless."_

_Tashigi clenches her fists. Damn him! But... He's right._

_"Please... Dr. Trafalgar." She makes a deep bow. "I'm begging you to help me with this patient."_

_He stares at her for some time, smirking again._

_"Well then, let's go."_

_"You-You, accept?"_

_"Yes, but only because you asked so nicely. Never thought you were the one to throw that silly pride of yours." He snorts._

_"My pride doesn't have anything to do with my patients, and for them, I am willing to go to any extent."_

_"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Tashigi..." His smirk was diabolical and only now she understood the meaning of it._

Despite the fact that owing him a favor was what got her into this mess, she would do it again.

"Bren, I will contact Law." Tashigi declared, searching for her phone.

"But Tashigi we have surgeons here-"

"With all due respect, I trust him the most to do this complicated surgery. It has to be him." She refused to listen to all of his reasons.

"I... Well, you should speak with parents..." Bren weakly tried.

"Of course."

"And what if he can't?"

"He will."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I will ask him to do it." She gave a curt nod before leaving, never more determined in her life.

x

x

"I need to see Dr. Law."

"And you are?" The woman on the reception asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"His wife. He's expecting me."

"I... See. He's on the fourth floor, the last office to the right."

Tashigi marched into the elevator, not bothering to glance at curious faces that were checking her out. Right now, personal discomfort was of no importance.

In front of the office where they told her he was in, she knocks once, not waiting for a response.

And her blood freezes.

Law was sitting in the chair, looking through some paperwork. Sylvie was standing behind him... Actually...He wasn't lying about how close Sylvie was. She was practically breathing down his neck, her hands wrapped around him from behind.

 _Why doesn't he just push her or something? Or is he's enjoying it?_  Tashigi gritted her teeth.  _Stop. Now's not the time for that._

Sylvie makes a small distance between them (not far enough) poisonous smile at her lips once she spotted her.

"Well, what a surprise, your wife is here La-"

"Can you please leave us, I have no time for your immature comments," Tashigi utters fast, not allowing Sylvie to break her confidence. It was a matter of life and death.

"You can't speak to me like that! Who do you think-"

"Leave us." Law forcibly removes her hands around him.

"Hmpf!" She lets out annoyed puff before recognizable sneer came back to her lips. "I'm only leaving because I need a break."

"So I'm guessing a patient? I know that look on your face," he gives her half smirk, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes."

"And if I refuse?"

"Please don't. You're the only one who can do this."

"Hm. What's in it for me?"

 _What is he trying to..._  Her eyes widened a bit, but she doesn't let it bother her for long.

"Whatever you want. You know I can't offer you much-"

"Whatever I want?"

Their eyes locked and Tashigi felt a jolt of familiar sensation pierce her.

"I wish you were this feisty in our marriage, and not just when it comes to work..." He said fervently as his cool gaze devoured her.

"What's with all of this, Law?"

"With what?" He titled his head, smirking annoyingly.

Tashigi couldn't take it anymore. "Since when do you need something to help a patient?!" She slammed her palms on his desk. "Spare me the "I'm cold bastard without heart," crap!" She glared at him. "It doesn't work any longer."

He gaped at her like she told him she came from a different planet. "Tashigi you-"

"Do you want me to kneel and beg? Cause I have no problem doing so!" She kneels down, letting out all the filed up frustration from the past days.

"I don't care, just help her! If I have to feed your ego then I'll do it!"

"You crazy woman..." He stood up quickly, lifting her up. "I can't believe you..." His forehead creased, but he still didn't let go of her upper arm.

The warmness of his touch spread quickly to her entire body, and she almost reaches out to him.

_Like a moth to a flame, seriously._

"Does that mean you accept?"

_Before I lose it completely._

His grip eases as he shoved his hair back from his face, corner of his mouth quirking up in defeat.

"I just can't win against you..." He utters it softly, riling her heart into a frenzied rhythm. And she notices the way he licked his lips, making her insides melt before he pulled her into his embrace.

"L-L-Law?" Was the last thing she whispers, feeling the pressure of his lips against hers.

"Well, Dr. Tashigi, I guess we sealed the deal," he winks, and all of her courage from earlier goes away.

_Devil._

"You said crap," He laughs, teasing her.

Tashigi facepalms herself.

x

x

_"I can't believe he performed the surgery with the team he didn't even know..."_

_"What did you expect he's brilliant...I was there, and I swear he didn't need the transfusion to do it...Really? But how's that possible?"_

_"...The seven-hour surgery... He said she will recover more quickly due to avoidance of transfusion... He... right."_

Tashigi sighed. But it was a happy sigh. The little girl was indeed recovering a lot quicker than it was expected. And all because of her brilliant husband. She was hearing murmurs all the morning.

 _"His wife?! Dr. Tashigi?"_ Somebody yelled, but when she turned to look who it was, the person fled.

_"...not enough that she's with Dr. Esher all the time, she's married to that hunk... Life sure is unfair..."_

_Well, excuse me,_  Tashigi thought to herself. It's not like she wanted any of this, but she didn't allow them to spoil her good mood. She hurried to the NICU (neonatal intensive care unit) where the little girl was, to see if Law was still there.

Tashigi leaned against the doorframe, eying him carefully, in his scrubs. Pride swelled in her heart. He wasn't the easiest man to love, and all of her time with him was like a merry-go-round, but right now, he never looked more attractive. Not because of his good looks, but because he was in his natural environment doing something he loved; saving lives.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turns abruptly, locking eyes with hers.

Tashigi shifts nervously, her breath caught in her throat.

He slowly approaches her, whispering, "She's stable. I'm done here."

The urge to hug him was increasing, but she doesn't allow her to succumb to it. She notices the glint in his eyes as he leaned down for a kiss, she feared. "L-Law we are at the-"

His mouth presses on hers, teeth grazing her lower lip, making her shiver.

"Now about my compensation," he said it evilly, even though she couldn't sense any malice.

"You're not getting anything," she scowled.

"Cold wife indeed," he smirks, stealing another kiss.

_Bastard._

But...

"Hey, good work." she grants herself a small satisfaction; to caress his cheek, almost chuckling at his baffled stare.

"There is somebody I want you to meet."

"Tashigi wait, I told you I don't like meeting-"

"This is your reward, okay?" She smiled. "Trust me?"

He stood still, in a protest, until her fingers curled around his upper arm. He didn't roll his eyes, taking a breath, and then closed his mouth. Tashigi took it as a sign of approval, leading him with a big smile on her lips.

"I like you to meet my husband, Dr. Trafalgar Law," she was presenting him like a proud parent. "He operated on your daughter."

x

x

"I can't believe you dragged me into that," he complained, on their way home.

"Admit it, you liked it. And I pulled you out of the office with Sylvie, aren't I a good wife?" She was beaming.

"You did one thing right, the rest was a disaster."

"But it felt good, didn't it?" She sensed an unspoken truce about their unspoken battle.

"Hrm."

"It was a pleasant dinner, they are good folks. And besides, isn't it nice to relax once in a while? You were so negative that you started turning into 'Law the thing.' "

"What?" He briefly gave her a "you're insane look" before focusing onto the road.

"You lifted up your wall of stone," Tashigi pauses. "I guess you had to because of Sylvie."

"Wall of -? Did you hit your head, woman?"

"I'm, sorry, okay? For being a lousy partner in a past few weeks."

"Hm." He stays quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I left you alone to fight that... That..." She struggled to find a fitting word to describe Sylvie, but all she could think about was her arms wrapped around him.

_Disease, a virus, an infection, a germ..._

"That woman." She tries to stay composed. "But don't worry, I'm here now."

"Like I need you," he snorts, "Sylvie would eat you for breakfast."

"But you do need me, or else I wouldn't be here, right?"

He remains silent.

"I will be your shield."

"You drank that homemade liquor, haven't you?" He enquired, lifting his brows.

"No..." Tashigi scratches her cheek. "Maybe a little, but, the point is, I'll work in the hospital."

The silence re-appears, only this time it didn't bother her; she was at peace with her thoughts. She could no longer dwell in the solitude of her heart, and chose to stretch her hand to him. And if he has a bitsy drop of feelings for her, he will take it.

"I'm sorry too. I said some things... I didn't buy you, that was a cheap shot."

"Yeah... But it's fine now."

"That woman brings the worst out of me; sometimes I forget that not all around me are like her. Especially you... No particularly you."

She fiddled with her hands, her heart banging against her ribcage.  _Stop it. You know that you will get hurt. He makes you believe you're special and the next day he makes you feel undesired. So don't..._

"Still, I envy her," Tashigi mutters half-aware.

"Why would you envy such a creature?" Law knits his brows in bewilderment.

_Because she knows you better than me._

"It's not important. Women stuff." She glances out the window, hoping he would drop it.

"You are... You two are different in every aspect."

Tashigi finds her mind wandering, not listening to the rest of his words. The little voice of envy in her head would tell her that Sylvie seems so perfect. She could feel every part of her deflating at the thought.

Beautiful, on top of her career, lots of friends and the list goes on. She feared the real reason why Law chose her; because she was the polar opposite. She was a failure.

_What do I have to offer?_

_No! Snap out of this Tashigi! It's ridiculous to compare yourself to her. To anyone else! I don't want to be one of those needy women who require constant reassurance; who are desperate for approval._

It's the poison. A recipe for self-destruction.

_I promised myself I won't be guided by irrational fears. Besides, I'm here to help him heal, not to become his love interest. He doesn't feel the same..._

_He doesn't._

She silently held on to those words tightly, cause she knew there was no possible way for her biggest wish to come true.

"...In bed, she would take the initiative-"

"Law, no!" Tashigi was violently snapped from her course of thinking.

"I was just saying that-"

"Aaghh! Just stop! I was talking about her success and brilliance! And we're the same age!" She closed her eyes in annoyance. "God! Why do you always have to...? Pervert!" Add one more point for Sylvie. Great sex.

 _Aghh. Stop it Tashigi!_  She screamed in her mind distracted by her thoughts.

The bastard was grinning.

"Wipe off that grin off your face." Her brows wrinkled in annoyance.

"I can't help it. You get embarrassed by such small things; it's always interesting to me."

"I'm glad I still provide you with amusement," she lets out an irritated sigh.

"Yes... Even I can't..." The next thing he whispers, "... I assumed ...grow tired of you..."

"What did you say?"

"Point is, if she was as exceptional as you believe her to be, I would have married her. She's yet to show her true face in front of everyone. And trust me, her world will crumble once I'm done with her."

His eyes hardened with a new blink, cutting down all discussion.

* * *

Warmness spread through her interiors, remembering last night.

_I can't believe I did that..._

_He sat on the chair finishing something work-related, even though it was fairly late, not to mention seven-hour surgery._

_"Why do you do it?" She decides to stop beating around the bush, and ask him directly._

_"Do what?" He doesn't glance in her direction._

_"Whole managing thing... It's not that I don't think you can't do it, don't get me wrong... It's just that... You belong in the OR."_

_He exhales, closing his laptop. "It's my duty. I told you we can't have it all."_

_"So... Is this your sacrifice? But it's too much! Think about the lives you can save and-"_

_"A person I respected the most, said that true man doesn't avoid his duties and responsibilities, no matter how hard they are."_

_"Duties..." Tashigi mumbles, not taking her eyes off him._

_"I mean... Look at Lami, you really think she could handle all of this? She has two annoying brats and a family life. I don't want that so... It's only natural for me to take over."_

_Tashigi gasps. He... He... He's looking after his sister, even now? And honoring his parents... Despite everything. What about that person?_

_"Stop staring." He cuts her puzzlement with a sharp voice, returning to his previous engagement._

_Law, you are truly a kind person, I wasn't mistaken. And for that and various reasons, I love you. No matter what._

_She battled the urge to tell him, knowing it was not the right time. She comes closer, wrapping her hands around him from behind. He promptly stops typing, but doesn't resist._

_Inhaling his scent, she rests her forehead on the curve of his neck, finding the guts to tell him the next words._

_"You always do things your way, without relying on anyone. I wish you would rely on more people... On me... You are so strict towards others, but you punish yourself the most."_

_"You don't know anything about me."_

_"That's why I'm going to be here for you. So you can be the person you are."_

_"You-"_

_She kisses him on the top of the head, silencing his protest._

_"What are you doing?"_

_She could feel the shift in his breathing, and she forces herself to let go, stifling a desire to go further._

_"Go to sleep soon, okay?" And she turns away, not being able to withstand the confused, yet yearning glint in the depth of his eyes._

"So you're leaving, huh?" Bren sighed, as they sat together at the bar for an after-work drink. She banishes the thoughts of last night, concentrating the present.

"I knew it, yet I hoped you would stay as long as possible." He mutters taking another shot of his transparent drink.

"Bren, slow down..." Tashigi felt a little concerned with the speed he was drinking.

"I know you can see right through me... And I'm bad at pretending, even though I should... You are a married woman..."

"Bren." She puts her hand preventing him to drink again.

"Please, let me... I can't say it otherwise; I'm a bit of a coward..."

Tashigi widens her eyes.

"If he was to ever break your heart, don't hesitate to run into my arms. Even if I would be just your comfort, I don't mind. But I would eventually make you fall for me. Once I show you my skills... As a blacksmith." He winks, his smile genuine and happy, making her chuckle.

Her life would so different. She could actually envision it, a nice and warm home, with him by her side, a couple of kids... The problem was Law held her heart. She felt like crying, because she knew better than anyone how painful one-sided love was. But he needed to hear the truth. He was brave and direct with his feelings; that's the least he deserves.

"I... I am very flattered you think of me in that way but... I love my husband... And that's something I feel like it won't change for the rest of my life, no matter if our marriage succeeds or don't. You deserve to be happy Bren. I really mean that." She places her hand over his. "And I'm not the one."

"Ouch." He smiles bitterly. "Well, you tell it like it is, and that's why I like you... No... That's why I love you." He chugs his shot.

"Bren..."

"Don't worry, I'm not that much of a loser who would impose himself on you. I can be professional." He sighs. "But that doesn't mean I will give up, or stop hoping."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like you." She removes her hand, standing up. "I'm going home, it's late." She puts on her long wool coat. "Don't drive, okay?"

"Worried I might drown my sorrow and kill myself? Don't worry, my place isn't far from here, I'll walk."

She gives him one more worried look, before deciding to go. "Okay, bye," she pats him on the shoulder.

Once out, she nearly drops her phone at the sight in front of her. Law was leaning on the car, with arms over his chest, staring daggers at her.

"Spending time with your boyfriend?"

"Law... I was just about to call you."

"Sure you were." He uncrosses his arms, proceeding to the driver's seat.

 _Why is he behaving like this again? It's not like she did anything wrong! And he's acting way worse with Sylvie!_  The jerk doesn't even realize what pain and jealousy he's causing her because he doesn't share her feelings!

"Enjoying his company?" He proceeded to taunt her once they were in the car.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, I do."

"I told you-!"

"Law, shut up. I enjoy being in the company with somebody that actually likes me and doesn't say I'm a fool every 10 minutes. That's all there is to it."

"So that's how you call it?" He snorts. "Cute."

"Pull over."

"What? No."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"So I can walk home. I'm tired of this same argument."

"It's simple, stop seeing him!"

"And why should I do that?! He's the only person who treats me with respect and I happen to want to be friends with him!"

"And he happens to want to fuck you."

"Oh, you are the one to talk! Didn't you want the same?"

"Yeah, but I'm not pretending to be your friend, I am your-"

"Shut up! Stop being obsessed with us screwing behind your back, because we don't! Don't worry your reputation is intact! At least I'm being fair!"

"What are you-"

"Oh, right play dumb! What you are doing to me with Sylvie is much worse! Yet, you don't see me complaining now, do you?!"

Next few moments, dead silence ruled the car.

"I can't believe you said screw."

 _Yeah, that's totally what's important now,_  she pouted.

"There's nothing between Sylvie and me. I thought I made myself clear."

"I made myself clear too, but you always accuse me. I was just saying goodbye."

"There's a big difference: you like him and I can't stand her."

"Yeah well, I like him as a friend, but I lo-" Tashigi coves her mouth with her hand, pretending to cough.

Unfortunately, he noticed.

"You what?"

"... Like... L-Like you." She said, turning her head away from him. It was the only plausible thing to say that could remotely dodge his lie-detecting skills.

To her relief, he doesn't say anything anymore.

* * *

Her first week of work was going... Fine, really. No whispering around her and no weird stares. It was pleasant. Though, she did doubt it was because her husband was in the management, but tried not to care much about it, engrossing in work.

Just when she was about to catch a break, and walk to the cafeteria, her pleasant day was ruined.

_Sylvie._

She attempted to blend in the crowd, thinking how absurd it was to hide from her, but their last encounter didn't exactly go right... And she hoped to avoid conflict in public.

"Oh, Dr. Tashigi!" The woman she could not yet find the name for, nearly screamed her name across the hall.

Tashigi froze, the crowd making way for Sylvie to pass. She greeted doctors and several nurses with her perfectly trained artificial smile, walking up to her.

"How about a lunch together?" She spoke through her teeth, the smile never leaving her lips. Tashigi found herself stuck in the scene from a horror movie, just before the madman takes out his knife and starts butchering the victim.

"I don't think-'

"Excellent, let's take a seat." She puts her hand around her shoulders, guiding her into the cafeteria. Tashigi fought hard not to scream.

"So you decided to work here, huh? Well, looking forward to it." Sylvie says with an annoying grin on her lips, eating a salad.

"What do you want?"

 _I should have never accepted_ , Tashigi mentally slapped herself.

"I like that about you... Straight to the point, although it's quite rude."

She drops her fork. "I wanted to reward you for enabling me and Law to get closer to each other."

Tashigi got up.

"Wait a little more, I assure you it will be valuable..." She smirks.

Tashigi hesitantly sits back knowing it was a wrong choice.

"I know his very soul... It's only natural for me to be his ideal partner. I can console him and offer what he asks... So if you have feelings for him, step aside."

"It's you who should step aside," Tashigi refused to be intimidated by her words, even though her insecurities re-surfaced. "You are bothering him."

"Oh, is that what he's been telling you?" She lets out an obnoxious chuckle. "Do you know what he's been doing in the past two months?"

Tashigi remains silent, fully aware that she should stand up, and leave.

_Stand up. Stand up!_

Yet the dreaded need to hear her and find out, made her paralyzed.

"We got back together, and it's only a matter of time before he tells you to leave. Why not keep a little pride and leave first?" The smile remained pinned to her lips, but her words were coated with acid.

Her body heat was rising, as she tried to think of an excuse and leave without causing a scene.

"Nice try, got anything else?" Tashigi breathed it out, praying that her voice doesn't falter.

"Loyal and blind pawn, just like he said... Well, it doesn't matter. Let give you your reward."

"Forget it, I don't want anything from you-" Tashigi once again tried to stand up, but the woman caught her hand.

"It's information about somebody you trust so blindly. He will never share it with you, after all." Sylvie sniggers.

"Not interested." Tashigi moves her hand away, belatedly standing up.

"He's a murderer."

Tashigi stiffens.

"Still not interested?" Sylvie spat the cold words out, like nails, pinning her down. "That's the reason he was sent to boarding school. His parents tried hard to cover it up, you know."

"I-I don't believe in your lies! You awful woman!" Tashigi raises her voice forgetting that they were in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Dr. Tashigi, I-I'm sorry... I never meant to insult you... Just because our professional views are opposed there is no need..." Sylvie pretended to be dejected.

The hospital staff stared at them, mumbling things she didn't care about. She made a step back, unsure of what to do now.

"Murder or Accident, fourteen years ago." She whispered, sneaking a malicious glance at Tashigi. "Do a little research. See if I'm telling the truth or not. And then ask yourself; could you accept him after knowing that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the cliffhanger, but I need more time to write the next chapter. This chapter was killing me softly, yes like the song. It's because the story will end soon, and I need to take a step (or two) back and look at what I wrote more critically than I usually do (and let me tell you I'm my own worst critic lol) So that's why it takes me so much time to update. Sorry, and thanks for reading.


	21. Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the wait. I would like to thank you for the kudos, you're awesome.  
> One Piece belongs to awesome, amazing, one and only Oda-san.

_Where is she?_  Gazing straight ahead, the question preoccupied his mind.  _Lami's... My parents'... That guy..._  Only half-aware of a world outside the car, the answers spun like a wheel of fortune that never stops.

He followed the pattern of the traffic lights, driving in an unknown direction.

_She walked into the office, grinning like a bully who stole some kid's money. Whatever, he won't ask. Law took in a deep breath thinking how it would be the right moment for a break._

_With that thought he got up, not sparing a glance to Sylvie._

_"Going on a lunch break?" She asks with the voice like a cake sprinkled with poison._

_He doesn't stop, gripping the doorknob._

_"I had a lunch with your wife," her voice was still soft, feather-like._

_And those simple words... That mere sentence sends him over the edge. He used every bit of his self-control not to scream into her face._

_"What did you do?" He utters._

_"Nothing much, you know just sharing some information about you..."_

_His insides tighten, as his fist clenched. He knew what she told her. Anticipated move. He would do the same. It was a battle, a ruthless one for that matter. Yet, he caught himself being unable to think. To breathe, even._

_It was only a matter of time when Tashigi would find out._

_"You should be happy I got rid of the distraction," Sylvie added. "Now you can concentrate on us."_

_"There is no us, and there will never be." He looks at her, raising his voice, but managing to stay in the place._

_"You'll change your mind soon," She winked, grinning wider._

_"Who's being delusional now?"_

_"I always get what I want. Always." She sends him simpering smile with partially raised brows._

_His words made him sick because they were correct. Since they were kids, she would get what she was after. And when she loses interest, she tosses it aside, searching for a new thrill._

_"Well, you didn't get me. Guess it's time for you to learn again."_

_"Oh?" Unlike him, her perfect mask didn't crumble in the slightest. "And what is that?"_

_"Defeat."_

_A titter rippled across the deadly silent room. "I'm looking forward to it." She stood up. "Want me to accompany you? My previous lunch was not so... Satisfying."_

_But he was deaf to her frivolous taunting, as he was rushing down the hall and into the elevator._

_Where are you going? What does it matter? Let her leave if she chooses to. She's like the rest of them._

_Maybe... Maybe she will...Stay? He snorted at his own ridiculous thoughts. Why would she stay with me? Your family couldn't handle you much less her. She was..._

_No._

_No matter how different she was, she already endured enough. Much more than he predicted she will. And for that, he had to give her credits._

_Heck, I should help her pack and reserve a flight, give her a blessing with that guy... Grant her what we agreed on._

_What the..._

_Giving a blessing? Since when did he have a predisposition of a caring benefactor? He hits the elevator button a few more times, even if it illuminated his choice. I need to hurry; sweat was dripping off his forehead._

_"I like... L-Like you," her soft and nervous voice fills his mind, as he focused on the lights above the doors as the floors passed by._

_"Yeah, right," he grunts again. What will be the look on her face if they meet? Fear? Anger? Regret?_

_"You disappoint me, Law," his father said that day. He didn't hear his explanations, mother cried and Lami was silent, her eyes void._

_"I will be your shield." The scene shifts in his mind, turning into her face once again._

_Naive words, but he was more idiotic for finding the console in them._

_"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the elevator control panel. "Go faster..."_

_But why? What do you want from her?_

_Shut up... He tried to silence the voice in his mind that was getting louder with the passing seconds._

_You want her to stay with you, but you also wish for her to go._

_I got sloppy, Law rubs his temples. He knew that she had feelings for him. Why else would she stay despite everything he put her trough? She wasn't the kind of person to sell herself for money and not that desperate for her goal..._

_It's my fault. I need to fix this._

_When he finally came home, she wasn't there._

_But isn't that a good thing? You need to focus on the fight against Sylvie. Remember your cause? Your reason for returning to this damned place and for putting up with that bitch? Tashigi is just... She's a nuisance. And she became a distraction._

_Yet he didn't stop, even when the memory of his goal vividly played in his mind._

_"Hey Law, you said your parents were doctors, right?"_

_"Yes, for the hundredth time, and no, I don't want to talk to them more often. Drop it right now."_

_He sees the young version of himself, crossing his arms while glaring at the tall, blond man._

_"You know... You're lucky. You still have your family." The man took a sip of his coffee, not paying attention to his rebellious attitude._

_"Yeah well, I wish I didn't."_

_"You dumbass!" The man lifts his newspaper and smacks him with it. "Don't say things you will regret!"_

_"Why did you hit me?! It's the truth!" Younger Law rubbed the top of his head, not really feeling the impact, but surprise. "They don't want me and I don't want them either..." He mumbles._

_"So what?" The man rolled his eyes. "You will behave like a bitter brat? Be a man! Take on your responsibilities and learn to forgive." He sighed._

_"A true man doesn't avoid his duties and responsibilities, no matter how hard they are. Trust me, you don't wanna wake up every day with the same regret that you could do something, but you didn't."_

_"Why, cause you do?"_

_The man abruptly went silent, and Law knew he said something he shouldn't. He hurt him again._

_"Yes." He ran his hand through his golden hair. "And I don't want you to go through the same." He looks at him, remorse glistening in his eyes. "You remind me so much of my brother... You are my chance of redemption. I couldn't help him... I gave up. When you love someone, you never give up on them. And now... Not a day goes by without regret."_

_Younger Law lets out a slow sigh, calming down. "How... How do you deal with regret? With anger and hurt?"_

_"I don't know the right answer kid." The man took a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up. "In my case, it's a purpose. A goal. Call it a dream even, but it's something that guided me 'till now. You know when things are bleak and I just feel like throwing in the towel... I remember "that" and I'm like: ah hell no, I ain't giving up or dying! I'm gonna fight!"_

_"Forget that I asked," younger Law sighed anew, wandering off the smoke of the cigarette._

_"What's that supposed to mean? Are you mocking me again, you little runt?" He grabbed his rolled up newspapers again._

_"Of course not, please continue sharing your pearls of wisdom." He rested his chin in his hand, leaning on the table._

_"The point is..." He paused to take another drag. "You have to find a goal. Something you love, that will patch you up and in the future maybe you could... Forgive them. Be a better man than me."_

_Once more, Law notices the familiar look in man's eyes. Sadness. Perhaps greater than his. And despite it, he was fooling around, joking and putting up with somebody like him._

_"Hmpf, I'm already a better man than you." Law replies, smirking._

_"A kid barely out of diapers," goofy grin spreads across his face and he pats him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him out of his chair._

_"Hey!"_

_"See? A kid."_

_"I will hit you too, old man!" Law jumped out of his chair, slamming his palms on the table._

_"Old man?" His grin vanishes. "Your words hurt, Law."_

_"Hey, don't be so depressed!"_

_"Law, what was your goal before... Before everything happened?"_

_The seriousness of his voice startled him._

_"W-Why do you ask? It's not important anymore."_

_"Humor me."_

_"Fine." Younger Law sits again. "I wanted to manage my parents' hospital but... I... I wanted to make them proud and always be there for them and my sister." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kinda stupid and childish."_

_And the man smiles. The kind of smile that would make Law think he was not a lost cause he believed to be. That there was indeed light at the end of the tunnel. It brought him hope, like it did the previous time._

_"That's... That's a true man's dream. A good path to take on. It's decided then."_

_"HUH?" Law grimaces._

_"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" The man patted him on the back a little too energetically._

_"Stop doing that! And I won't-"_

_"It's a promise then?"_

_"No! Listen to other people-"_

_"Ahhh..." The man looked depressed again. "And I wanted to brag to the guys in the station that my younger brother is a big shot of a doctor who owns a hospital..."_

_Law froze. But then he let out a snort._

_"Younger brother? Aren't you a bit old? Maybe son..."_

_Smiling again, the man gives him a nudge, "Now you're doing it on purpose!"_

As the car engine sung to the lone road, he grips the wheel tighter, location in front of him well known.

"Law? What's wrong?" Lami opens the door, her eyes wide at the sight of her brother.

"Is she here?"

"Tashigi? No..." She frowns. "What happened? You look...awful. Come on in." She moves away from the door, making a room for him to enter.

"No, I can't... She left. She found out." He speaks mechanically, trying to find an appropriate expression, but his interiors were dry, disintegrating into dust. And he felt like a miserable man who wandered the desert in search of an oasis; when he finally reaches it, he sees it was a result of dehydration.

"Found out?" Lami turns pale. "You mean...!"

"Yes, Sylvie told her." His voice resembled that of an old man, who was on a deathbed.

"Oh no..." She puts a hand on her mouth. "But Law, that doesn't mean-"

"Can you blame her?" He waves his head. "Would you stay married to a murderer?"

"You're no such thing! If she needs someone to blame, let it be me!" His sister shakes her clenched fists, and for the first time, he sees the resolution in her eyes. There was no doubt, no tears, and no fear.

"Lami..."

"I had enough of you trying to cover for me! Even now... Do you think I don't see how you're constantly shielding me? And I asked myself why? Somebody like me-"

"You're my sister." The words naturally came out. "That's what brothers do."

_What am I jabbering? Oh god._

Law didn't have time to facepalm himself, as his sister pulled him into a hug. It was strong and full of affection; of unspoken words of gratitude and love. He couldn't struggle, as the true feelings rode on the surface of the sea called bitterness and anger.

The thing he thought he didn't have... Feelings he thought he will never experience again... They were there all along, lurking in shadows.

"Tashigi is strong, and she will get back." His sister broke the hug, and her eyes, although teary, were shining with faith.

"How can you be sure?" He hears himself asking, not accustomed to the "new face" that emerged.

_**New face? You mean old face?** _

_Shut up._

_**Original face.** _

"She will come back to hear it from you."

He concentrates on Lami's words, not wanting to play games with his mind.

"What does it matter?" He dismisses her words, trying to smother the hope inside of him.

It's a known fact that hope is a bitch. And he may have gained some piece of his "new" (you mean old) face but he wasn't that unrealistic.

"You two love each other. And words of the loved one are the absolute truth."

Her gaze never wavers, and he finally realized why she made her choice that day. Why she married Galen. The girl gambled, investing her trust. Fragile heart. Brittle mind. He always thought she chose him because his parents didn't leave her choice. Sure, she claimed to be in love, but... Love is-

_A fickle thing?_

_Women's feelings are often on a spur of the moment and fickle._

_**You're full of crap.** _

_Okay, maybe they had love, but Tashigi and me... We can't exist._

_**You're full of crap.** _

_Shut the fuck up, he massaged his brow at the tiny voice in his head._

"Let's get you home, she's probably back by now."

"I... I will go alone." He prevents his sister form departing the warm house.

"But..."

"It's fine." He turns to leave, and hears himself saying, "Thank you."

x

x

Tashigi stopped. She found herself in a park.

It was the kind of walks where you keep on walking until you no longer know the way. And you can't stop.

She sighs in turmoil, feeling exhausted.

It was hard to think, yet her mind couldn't stop rolling with all kinds of images, thoughts, and conclusions.

Yet, nothing was gaining a shape. Doubt, fear, loneliness, and anger were mixing and shifting with each fleeting moment.

Curiosity was victorious again. It would always win, when Law was in question, no matter how much she didn't want to believe in Sylvie's words.

Her "investigation" can't be called as such. All she had to do was to type the words Sylvie told her, and it guided her to the old articles. Flevance was a small town, so naturally, any occurrence with the family that was notable like his, would be a huge deal.

"Was it murder or accident?"; "Tragedy in the school"; "School violence"; "Boys will be boys. But what if it ends with murder?"; "Police says accident; parents of the victim inconsolable." Titles spun in her mind, as the familiar dread crept inside of her. God knows how many articles she devoured in half an hour.

Some were detailed, but mostly with speculations, after the common facts.

In the well-known school, two kids argued and fought. One lost his life. Other refused to talk even after being interrogated by countless of psychologists. His only words were  _"It was an accident. We both fell down the stairs when we fought."_

That kid was, obviously Law. Sixteen at the time, brilliant and role-model of a student. It only made the press more interested, fueling their 'imagination.' There were no eyewitnesses since it was a time of the day where no general classes were held, only those who had extra activities of engagements.

Other children from school confirmed there was a clear antagonism among the two of them, and the articles made Law look like he had problems with just about anyone, considering most of his classmates said that he likes to be alone or tending to isolate himself;  _'thinks he's superior to the rest of us,'_  etc. Nobody mentioned the other boy. 'Speak no ill of the dead' policy, which was unfair, to say the least.

Parents of the boy who lost his life (he was the same age as Law at the time), were furious, attacking Law and his family mercilessly, practically using every opportunity to insult and accuse him.

_"We want justice! It was not an accident, that boy has problems!"_  or  _"Just because they are rich, doesn't mean this can go away! We will fight for son, and won't rest until we prove it was a murder by that cold and calculated delinquent who can't be considered a child anymore!"_

Tashigi was certain they assaulted them publically because they couldn't do much privately.

The case was closed as an accident. Both of the boys' injuries were consistent with the fall down the stairs, and the deceased boy had a blunt force trauma from the fatal plunge.

An analysis of fracture patterns showed that the cervical vertebrae (the vertebrae of the neck, immediately below the skull), was fractured in fall that involved more than half of a staircase. Law's injuries were not mentioned anywhere.

The whole affair lasted a bit longer than it should, and there were still some topics with the thoughts and speculations posted by the people, online. After looking at the few of them, Tashigi couldn't read anymore. People were so cruel and unfair. Then again, we judge without knowing anything about other people, or the circumstances they are in. It's so easy. We all did it and still do.

_But why would Sylvie call him a murderer? Did he tell her something in private? They know each other for a long time..._

_"I know his very soul... It's only natural for me to be his ideal partner. I can console him and offer what he asks..."_

_What if it wasn't an accident? If he was a..._  Tashigi shivers in terror, not daring to finish that thought.

_No, he can't be... Somebody who saves lives can't do that._

_**Or can he?** _

This time pain struck her, making her sick.

_No, he's kind!_

_**Or you want him to be kind? Face it; it's not the first time he played you.** _

_No! No and no! I know him, and he's not that kind of a person!_

_**Know him? What do you know? Are you pretending not to see the darkness in his eyes? In his very soul?** _

Still trembling, Tashigi feels her energy leaving, and she plops down on the closest bench.

Is she that deceived by the love for him and not seeing the reality? He betrayed her trust so many times... An alarming voice speaks in her mind.

_I didn't see the need to tell you since it's private, but yes I pushed that boy down the stairs._

It was his voice.

Her legs were frozen into the place, as she felt the thumping of her heart against her chest.

_Now you know why I wanted to spare you from my past. Are you afraid now? You should be._

Her fingers curled into a fist,  _Stop it!_

But she couldn't stop it. Her world slowly fell apart, looking black and white.

"Tashigi?"

She jumps, withholding the scream in her throat.

"Woah, easy... Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

She needed a moment or two to recognize the man. Golden eyes, raven, mid-length hair, small smile. Naoki.

"S-Sorry..." Her tongue was tied, and she felt the need to avoid anyone, not just him.

"Are you okay? You are pale."

"I'm..."

_**Fine. Say it.** _

"I'm... Not fine," she replies, bursting into tears.

Naoki stood beside her. He rested his hand on her shoulder saying nothing.

When she stopped, he offered her a handkerchief.

"T-Thank you..." She wiped her tears away, feeling awkward. She broke into tears in front of the stranger.

"Tears are helpful for washing away sadness and other troubles." His golden eyes glowed with sympathy and certain gentleness.

She averts her gaze, staring in her snow-covered boots.

"Want to talk?"

He still looked at her when she lifted her head.

"You'll feel better."

_It can't be a coincidence he's here_ , Tashigi thought.  _What's wrong with you? Since when are you so doubtful? Nobody knows you're here._

"I happen to walk by, my home is near." Naoki closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. "Law messed up, hasn't he?"

"Hm..." Tashigi was still reluctant in answering.

"Nothing in this world is more complicated than love." He shakes his head, tucking in his hands in the pockets of his winter jacket.

"You know..." He studied her face for a moment. "A lot of things happened in his life that shaped him into the person he is today."

Tashigi was reserved, but interested, and it appeared that Naoki guessed the shift in her gaze, as he continued to talk.

"We met in school. It's a typical story, I was a geeky kid who got bullied a lot and he stood up for me. Been friends ever since. At least on my behalf. He wasn't so eager to have a kid who gets into troubles all the time following him around." He smiles, reminiscing about the past.

"And he accepted you eventually," Tashigi addresses him, deciding to sit back onto the bench.

"Yeah... It was hard to get him to trust me. Law was quite independent for his age and had that look in his eyes like he wasn't really here... "

Naoki joins her. "Many of the kids from our class and school approached him with ulterior motives. It was hard to believe in anyone."

Tashigi tried clearing her tickly throat.  _From such a young age he couldn't trust people around him? Just what kind of life did he lead?_  The gloom of the wintry day slithered into her pores traveling to her heart.

_"There is nothing... Absolutely nothing you should envy me for."_

"Naoki..." She lets out a short breath. "What happened the day when that boy died? Did he tell you anything?" She decides to get to the point.

His eyes widened somewhat, as he peered at her for several minutes. Then, he looks at the distance, slumping his shoulders. "I'm assuming you didn't hear it from him."

"No, Sylvie told me. I wish she told me everything instead of tormenting me like this."

_Then again, would I trust her?_

"That's the thing. It's all she knows. It's all I know, too."

"That's... How can that be? They are childhood friends." Tashigi frowned.

"You know those kids that parents make you hang out with? That's Sylvie. Everything she knows is what she heard. Nobody but Law knows what happened on that day."

_He didn't even tell Naoki? What are you hiding, Law?_

"Do you distrust him?" Naoki's eyes settled on her again, and she pauses, doubt poisoning her mind. When you love someone, doubting him feels like a serious betrayal. Subconsciously, she was always questioning his actions. Those pesky questions she kept inside were eating their way out, compromising everything she decided to do. Everything she promised to him.

_The distance between us is greater than ever,_  her heart quivered at the thought.

"It's natural, you know." Naoki breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Complete commitment takes time and effort. And you two just started your life together."

_And we will shortly end it,_  she glances downwards, filled with certain melancholy.  _What would it be like to be loved by him? Would he tell me his deepest sufferings?_

_No, stop being delusional,_  Tashigi clenches her glove coated hands feeling the numbness of the chilly weather.

"I used to doubt him too," Naoki proceeds, looking at the clouds in the leaden sky. "At that time, he stopped coming to school and talking to me. I could somewhat understand, as everyone attacked him and his family."

"That's awful," Tashigi feels the lump forming in her throat.

"People can be cruel. It's something we have to get used to." His breath was vapor, nose a bit red.

"That boy who died... He was a bully, but everyone seemed to forget that, blaming Law. He didn't care about other people accusing him. That part of him didn't change; he never gave a damn about what other people think.

What tore him apart was... I'm sure..." Naoki mumbles. "His family was not supportive at all. And for somebody who was dedicated to his family like he was..." He becomes silent yet again.

Tashigi gazes into the distance, seeing a fog clinging at the homes on the top of the street; as she blinked, she feels tiny drops sliding down her cheeks.

_"You have people who love you... It's time for you to realize it."_

That night her words were opening the wound he carried for so long. Now, she could finally begin to understand the gap between his family and him.

"I went to his home, fed up with the silent treatment, and I remember Celia telling me he went to boarding school. We didn't even get to say goodbye, and I thought we will never see each other again."

_"You know that he left home..."_  She remembers Valeria's words. Law had no other choice but to leave, Tashigi came to that conclusion.

The more she listened to Naoki, the more the whole incident from the past looked like a result of a vast misfortune.

"For two years, he didn't contact me at all." Naoki's steady voice interrupts her inner thinking. "When he did, it was to learn information about his family and what was going on. I knew I was useful to him and that it wasn't just rekindling the old friendship... Yet, I didn't mind." His voice slips a bit, and she hears the same pain; the hurt when you understand you were used by somebody you trusted and love.

"He..." Naoki slowly shakes his head. "He got back to Flevance four years later, and when I went to meet him it wasn't the same Law I knew... Or thought I knew. Some things happened... I..." He looks her in the eyes again.

"Earlier I said that tears can be useful... But in life, there are things so sad that tears can't fix. Painful memories that form you into the person you are now, making you strong, but taking a toll.

So we speak... To a stranger, to a friend, to a family... We tell them about our profound sadness so we can heal. Law... Refused to do so.

He holds each one of them locked inside, keeping the pain vivid as to remind him of his goal; yes, it's his driving force, but it's also his oppressor, and eventually, it will destroy him." Suddenly he relaxes, smiling a little. "To my relief, the hope has arrived."

Just as she wanted to ask what hope, he beat her to it.

"You."

"Me?" Tashigi croaks.

"He finally took the road to happiness. I can't think of another person more deserving than him."

_"You made things right for him. I... We made so many mistakes... He was so young when we pushed him away... In the time he needed our support the most. "_

Yet another person was pinning their hope and faith on her. Pressure and panic of their powerful feelings were crushing her, leaving just enough air for her brain to function.

_And here I am, doubting him._

_How in the world am I supposed to help him? To pull them back together?_  Their lives were ravaged by one accident, which birthed a string of misfortunes.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt like a child who foolishly stated words and promises without thinking. Without grasping the responsibility and heaviness of so many emotions. It was not just about Law or her. It was about all the other people who cared for him and wanted forgiveness.

It was beginning to get dark, the sky slowly, but surely turning into twilight.

She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath of icy air, steering herself to only think about her next moves.

Right now she needed to...Cry.

Tashigi lets out her tears again, thinking about how this will be the last opportunity to do so.

"S-sorry, Naoki I need to..." She emits a soft sob. "I don't want him to see me crying..." She covers her face with her hands, maneuvering them below her glasses.

"Tashigi, you're being too hard on yourself." She feels his palm, patting her back in reassurance.

"I don't want him to think I'm pitying him. That's something he detests." She feels a bit lighter but only temporary. A colossal battle was in front of her, and it all depended on how well she could pull her moves. A party of chess, only this time she had to win for all of their sakes.

"Even though you're crying because you love him?"

"He..."  _Doesn't know that._  "He sometimes sees things that aren't there." Tashigi answers.

_Calm down, Tashigi. You may not know what's on his mind and in his heart, but you know yourself. This is about everything you went through with him to get to this point, everything it cost you. Despite all your imperfections and his constant pulling and pushing away, you refused to give up. This may have started as a game for him, but damn it, he can't say you haven't earned the right to pull the moves too. It's time to fight._

Tashigi gets up from the bench, "I'm going home, Naoki."

He answers with a faint smile, saluting her resolution.

Before she started her walk, she turns to him, murmuring, "Thank you."

The beginning of her walk made her feel more in command of her own mind and body. Her previous failures and doubts were still there; however, she embraced them as her driving strength.

x

x

Night had fallen fast. The sky that was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, was replaced by the darkness. Chilly wind bit harshly through her wool coat, while she stood in front of their home.

Tashigi drew in a long, shaky breath, "Don't be a coward."

She began to tremble uncontrollably.

_Almost all the time we spent together... All we did was fighting. He's blunt, cynical and arrogant... But he was also a good and caring man._

_I just want to be there for him._

With that in mind, she enters the house. Her muscles start to relax enveloped by the warmness of the home. Making a few cautious steps towards the living room, her eyes settle on the fireplace, the only origin of the light. Fire licked the bottom of the wood, crackling playfully.

She exhaled with a soft sound, taking off her winter assemble, a bit relieved Law wasn't there.

_He's still at the work,_  she believed.  _I'll have more time to think and compose myself._

The light suddenly switches on, making her jump. Her limbs turned liquid as he made his appearance, like an animal emerging from the night.

She takes in his somewhat disheveled appearance. The shirt he wore was loose, revealing the swirl of his tattoos.

His hair looked more untamable than usual, which made her think he just got out of the bed. Yet, he looked tired and worn.

His dark eyebrows were angled downwards, as he observed her from the head to toe. She faces his eyes, that always made her weak at the knees, and her mind gets swamped with the yearning... His lips against hers; his hands following the curves of her body.

_What am I thinking at the moment like this...?!_  Tashigi drops the coat and the gloves she held.

"G-Good... Hello," her mouth was too dry to speak, as she scrambles some words of greeting in her brain. She crouches down to collect her things, not being able to face his eyes again.

Her heart nearly bounced out of her chest when he did the same.

Their knuckles brush against each other, and without a warning, his long, slender fingers clasp around her hands.

Tashigi was too stunned to react. She yields to the welcoming warmness of his touch.

"Your hands are cold," he sighed. His hot breath, mingled with peculiar fragrance, fell over her cheek. "Ohhh," she lets out an unintentional moan.

"You shouldn't spend so much time outside," he lets go all of the sudden, putting her coat over the sofa. "You're not used to this weather."

"I was just-"

"You don't want to be in my vicinity, I get it... But we can solve this in a way that excludes you freezing to death." His voice was deep, with a serious tone.

"No!" The bark of her voice startled her. There was so much that she wanted to say to him, yet she couldn't find the words that would reach him.

"Fine," he massaged the back of his neck, his frown deepening. "Go to my parents' home, say that we had a fight and that I called it quits or something... You can say that I threw you out, I'm sure they would buy it-"

"Law, what are you saying..." Tashigi croaks out, unable to wrap her distressed mind around his words.

"I'm just trying to... Agh, fuck it." He avoids looking at her, combing his hair with his long fingers. "You can... Leave. Our deal is done."

The warmth of her body vanished as quickly as it came.

"I wanted you to stay at least for tonight, so we can work out for details, but if you are that discomforted by my presence then I suggest-"

"Please, stop." Tears were there, threatening to go out. The disappointment filled her insides, even though it was an expected move. Right now, he was hit by the years and years of bottled up emotions. The fact that she knew the truth must have made him think that she, like the others, will leave him.

"What? I'm only being considerate towards you since-"

"Since what?"

"Since I dragged you into this mess." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you did. But I'm also the one who allowed it. So it's kinda insulting that you want to get rid of me, just because... Just because you're the one who's vulnerable now."

"Watch your words."

She notices a glint of anger, not being able to avert her gaze. Who knew that his eyes could be so frighteningly alive? His anger was not a fire, burning hot and fast. It was a deathly ice, coating him like a protective cocoon. It must have saved him from all the pain, Tashigi shudders. It also isolated him from his family and friends.

"Or what?" She walks closer to him, her muscles quivering.

"Or I'll make you." Despite the usual gruffness to his voice, there was a certain tenderness, too. Her heart hammered as if it would pulverize her ribcage at any second.

"You don't scare me, Law. It's easier to act like you don't care. Trust and intimacy are frightening."

Tashigi lowers her voice, aware of the fact that the subject at the matter was sensitive. She shouldn't push him, especially since he knew her weak spots and deepest pains... He could easily break her down into a sobbing mess if he decides so.

Law lets out a weary sigh, but doesn't say a word. Instead, he walks away, flinging himself on a sofa.

Tashigi hesitates, but decides to follow. She sits by his side, making some distance between them.

As they sat in deep silence, she lost a track of time. The fire gradually turned a chunk of wood into the ashes, yet both of them didn't move to put another one. He struggled with himself, she could see it in every crease of his brow. The man who chose to abandon his emotions, convinced they were only a burden. Yet, here he was, struggling blindly with them.

"You're really not scared of me?" He mutters.

"No," she responds as quickly as she could, trying to sound reassuring.

"You're definitely an idiot."

"So are you, but I'm used to it." She replies too casually, without giving it a proper thought. "Uh, I-"

He lets out a small huff and his mouth curved upwards just a little bit.

Did he... Smiled? Tashigi blinked.

"So... Why did you come back? Is it the curiosity? Your goal? Or..." His eyes lingered on her briefly, sufficient to make her heart lose control.

It tumped stubbornly, reminding her that it also beat for the person in front of her.

"Something else?"

Tashigi gulped.

This kind of question was not unexpected it's just that... For some reason, her mind was getting fuzzy and she was losing her course of thoughts.  _What should I say...? I... I can't say my true feelings because...What was that sweet smell that lingered in the air?_  She shook her head distracted yet again.

"I... I uh... Thought about ... I was on a walk..." Silence crashes down around them, yet he didn't show any signs of impatience.

"I w-would say... A bit of everything."

He lifted his brow.

"I-I mean-" The sugary smell was so overwhelming, almost like a poison.

It had a kind of familiarity, which brought back the time spent with him, as well as the life she had before she met him.

"I realized I..."

All those memories were... Precious. No matter how great or hurtful they were.

"I-I..." She takes in a deep breath. "I trust you, Law. And sure, I am curious about your past, but that's only because I'm interested in you."

His eyes widened for a split second, before his lips curled into a sly smirk.

"You love me, then?"

His words shot through her causing a rush of adrenaline. He disarmed her in just a minute.

"Aren't you mistaking love for pity?"

She didn't get a chance to respond.

"I mean... Women love to fix men. Believe me, I am not broken nor do I need fixing."

His words paralyzed her, making her unable to come up with a retort.

"I am to blame too..." He stood up, pacing the living room, like a leopard in the cage. "I got sloppy with my plan and... Don't look at me like that, I told you I'm not nice. You had your chance to walk away."

Tashigi scowled at his venomous darts.

"You surely understand by now that my goal stands above everything else. Whatever feelings you think you have towards me are an illusion, and frankly worthless to me."

It was harder to breathe. She loosened up the collar of her shirt, starting to sweat.  _To hell with the plans and patience._

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. 'I have a plan for everything.' Not so great when the consequences of your actions come to bite you in the behind?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up." The blood was rushing to the head, as she glared at him. "You begged me to stay, and now you want me to go just because it's convenient for you?!" Tashigi wanted to cry, as rage filled her insides.

_Out of all the men, I had to fall for the stubbornest one._

"You're always doing this... Just as I get close... You push me away... Well, whatever!" She stood up as well.

"That doesn't change my feelings or the fact I care about you. Sorry, but you can't make me leave that easily! I will leave when we agreed on."

The vein on his forehead popped out. "Tashigi you can't be this delusional-"

"I'm not done!" Her hands tightened into fists. "One thing I won't tolerate, and I mean WON'T permit, is for you to call my love fake!"

"You-"

She approached him, poking him with a finger in the chest.

"Fix you? I just want to help you get rid of that pain and anger you are carrying, idiot! Can't you see you're falling apart? You are the one who is blind! I gave up everything for you! And no, before you say you didn't ask for it, I would do it again. And you know why? Beat this into that thick skull of yours, I LOVE YOU."

Her body shook furiously, thankful for the burden she got rid of. There will be consequences to her actions, but she didn't give a damn about it at the moment.

Law's face has become rigid, jaw clamped tight.

"The only thing that is useless around here is the mask you desperately try to preserve." Tashigi lowers her voice, awaiting for him to say something.

However, he stays silent, smoldering underneath his stony expression.

"If you want to talk, I'll be in my room. Let me give you a hint: don't come with that same nonsenses, cause it doesn't work anymore."

Not waiting for his reply, she climbs the stairs and slams the door of her room.

_That went... Terrible._  Tashigi scrunched up her face, collapsing on the bed.

_In the end, I couldn't control myself. But he... That fool! To question my feelings like that... Unless it was some sort of a trap-_

_Oh, no. Don't tell me I..._

She rises up, as the goosebumps danced over her skin.

_I admitted that I love him._

Tashigi grimaces, "Great, I freaked him out."

_How in the world do I constantly end up doing the exact opposite that I should? And it always happens when he is around..._

_"Why is love so absurd to you?"_

_"It's not absurd, it's just that it makes things complicated. People tend to crash and burn because of it."_

_Right, I remember._

But it's also his fault. It's not like she happened to fall for him just like that. The devil cooked things up, and now he was scared to taste the dish he made.

_"There is a certain kind of chemistry between you and me...Only you ignore it... No, you deny it, I embrace it."_

She climbs to her pillow, sprawling like a starfish, too weary to change into pajamas.

Yet... She couldn't shake the feeling that he was not his usual self. The old Law would not hesitate to verbally slaughter her and then toss her out like a trash. What he did earlier was a feeble attempt to push her away.

_He's hurt,_  Tashigi answered to herself,  _so that's why... He is frozen in time, when it comes to emotions, to love._

_I need to remind myself that his goal was the only thing that kept him going through all those years of loneliness. He spent most of his life working towards it, and I was too naive in thinking that I could simply halt it and show him "the right way."_

"Help me a little... Will you?" Tashigi stared into the ceiling, praying to the unknown person that was so important to Law. "I don't think you would approve what he's doing either."

She sighed, as the tears overflowed, blurring her vision.

x

x

_That was pitiable._  Law shuts his eyes, frowning. His monstrous headache was blocking any attempt to clear his mind and recover some of his calmness. Silence felt so good, yet his buzzing mind wouldn't have any of it.

_I wish she..._  He caught that thought, not knowing what to do with it. Earlier he was trying to find her, yet he didn't have a clue what to say or do, if he encountered her.

By the time he got back, he was determined to answer all of her questions and explain everything thoroughly. However, as the minutes went by, he concluded that it was a bad, unwise idea. Why would he, Trafalgar D. Water Law have to justify himself to someone who was just a passenger in his life?

Besides, he didn't have a desire to start 'that something' with her. He was incapable of appreciating people who are trying to be kind, friendly and honest, always thinking there is an ulterior motive. That's just how his mind works.

_She will stubbornly cling to her imaginary emotions and maybe they are true but... Everyone grows tired at some point. Especially if they have to prove love._  And he needed proofs... Oh, how he needed them...

_Pull yourself together._

_You are no longer like that._

_You don't have nuances called emotions._

After a bottle of wine he stored since his graduation, he started to believe in his mantra again.

_There are no feelings._

_To feel means to call forth the blackness within._

Yes, that's it, his mind locked it down. He was in control just the way he liked it, minus the slight dizziness. The most important thing is that he got his shit together and his self-defense mechanism.

Until she got home.

That's when the circus called emotions began in full swing, and all of his puny attempts to call it quits only made her eyes burn stronger increasing the power she had over him.

_So. Fucking. Frustrating._

_"... Beat this into that thick skull of yours, I LOVE YOU."_

His heart exploded. A clear confession was not something he expected of her. It nearly put the last nail in his coffin.

"Tsk." He resumed his pacing in the living room.

_Focus. You have a purpose. An aim._

_Calm down._

But the frustration kept coming back, disturbing the pool of his logical thoughts like an unexpected rainfall.

"Damn it!" He throws some of the food delivery prospects from the coffee table into the fireplace, which was long extinguished.

_She probably used to order food since I wasn't home..._

_Stop. Thinking. About. Her._

_How can I though?_ He drags his fingers through his hair.  _To love me? That's... Troublesome._

She was the one woman who would not and should not fall for somebody like him. That's why he picked her in a first place. And like everything, it blew up in his face.

_It's my fault._

_She was just... A tool. For months, we fought and insulted each other._

_Was?_

_I got sloppy..._ He rubs his temples.  _Grew accustomed to her presence..._

_Then we combusted into bed... Pretending like it didn't matter, but it did._

_The truth is... I can't give her what she wants. I knew that, but I gave her hope._

_Because I'm that kind of a man._

"If you could see me now..." Law gritted his teeth, blind with a headache.

"Would you be angry and ashamed of me?" He drops on the sofa, closing his eyes. "No, you would kick my ass, if you could see the man I became, Cora-san..."

He dug his nails into the soft fabric of the sofa, feeling worse than after a night of nightmares. "Did I become like your brother?"

Though his mind wavered, there was one thing he was sure of.

"But I didn't abandon my goal... Our goal. And I will fulfill it no matter what..."

* * *

How long has it been since she started playing this ridiculous game? A week?

Her efforts were goofy from the beginning. Tashigi wasn't the type to ignore someone, particularly him. The lines of her body fell into humorous poses, each time he caught her gazing at him from the side of her eye, pretending she was doing something else.

_Is she giving me a pitiful version of tasting my own medicine?_  He smirked.  _Let's see how long that will last._

Tashigi continued to work at the hospital, without any problem; even Sylvie was caught unprepared. In the public, she behaved like usual, old Tashigi; but he knew better. Every time they bumped into each other, she would become really tense and obnoxiously polite. The same kind of behavior he when they were strangers.

Few times when they returned home together, he was used to her observing him discreetly, as he kept his eyes on the traffic. He would sneak a look and meet her eyes, enjoying how quickly she would avert her gaze to keep the game going.

That one time, however, she didn't spare him a glance; she even referred to him by his last name.

He almost snapped.

That's when the days became brutally long, and he may have had a thought in his mind how she was getting good at the game.

As the days went on, she would say nothing, spending all of her free time either in the library or in her room.

_Why is she still here?_

_Why can't she just go?_

The same questions ravaged his brain, as his heart was clutched by the familiar sense of loneliness. It was a vice of his mind, killing him every day just a little bit more, leaving a trace of darkness. It was fueled by his nightmares, while he was carrying on with business as usual in the outside world.

Dinners at his parents', Lami's and other occasions was something he did alone; she refused to accompany him under the pretense she wasn't feeling well or that she was too busy.

_Why is she still here?_

_Why can't she just go?_

He thought that for the umpteenth time on his way back from Lami's.

It's like they switched; now he was the one who visited his family more often than he could believe, even getting adapted to the idea.

No... He had a mission to do that involved them, so that's why. There is no other reason.

The deal involving Galen's clinic was coming to a conclusion; he had helped them find the suitable buyer. And it wasn't from the kindness of his heart, it was because he came up with a plan to push that annoying woman out of the hospital for good. The plan came to him one sleepless night, when he sneaked into her room, to look at her sleeping figure. He didn't know why he did it, but it helped him think.

Sleeping Tashigi wasn't ignoring him. She wasn't the woman which mind he could no longer read; she could not repeat that she loved him.

But he struggled to admit her actions were starting to affect him more than he thought was possible.

He would often get distracted, catching himself staring out of the window during work hours. The more he was trying to get to his goal the more useless he became.

He started to crack. One night at his sister's home, he slipped.

_"I know how it is to be devoted to your parents and end up screwed," he said to Galen, unintentionally. By the time he realized they were looking at him as if he just confessed he adores his niece and nephew, it was too late._

_"I mean-"_

_"Yeah, I know how you must have felt brother," Lami sighed. "No, actually I don't. I'm sorry. But they... They want to make amends. Though, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, I have no right."_

_"It's not-"_

_"My parents may have pushed me to do something terrible, but... I wouldn't have met Lami otherwise." Galen intervened, possibly to break a potential argument between the siblings. "So... I'm kinda grateful. That doesn't change the fact that I gave them a piece of my mind." He weakly smiled, tightening the grip on Lami's hand._

_Law looked at them wordlessly._

_For almost every shit that happened in his life, he blamed his parents. They were the one who neglected him, who distrusted and pushed him away._

_Not once did he think that if they didn't do that, his life would be so... Not this._

_He would never have met Cora-san... And he would never notice her..._

_But he was more perplexed by them._

_How can they be at peace with each other? Where did their resentment, pain, and anger disappear? It was something he would like to know._

_Not even Cora-san could tell him the answer. Was it something you learn on your own?_

_"Law, are you and Tashigi okay?" Lami's question came timidly._

_He didn't respond immediately, playing with the leftover food on his plate._

_"Yeah... We're fine."_

"Are you sure- I mean did you... Tell her everything?"

"No. She didn't ask."

_"Really?" Lami widened her eyes. "She... She's something special isn't she?" She cracked a smile. "That kind of trust is so hard to get, it took us years... I'm so glad." Her voice breaks. "You deserve someone who would never doubt you." She stood up quickly to hide her teary eyes. "I'm gonna get the dessert, just a moment."_

_She trusts me? She said that... But, does she really?_  He stepped into the kitchen, to leave the food Lami packed for Tashigi, along with the cookies kids made.

The sudden sound cuts his core. A laughter.

Her laughter.

It's a sound he hasn't heard in what seemed like a thousand years. His feet move faster in curiosity, and he finds her in the library. She sits, her back facing him, perhaps amused by the something she just read.

_Is she pretending not to notice me or she really doesn't know I'm here?_

Law could only guess, not moving from the spot.

Her dark hair lies long and loose, obscuring her neck and back, yet allowing glimpses of her ivory skin. The gleam of the lamp haloed her body, highlighting the delicate curves of her shoulders. If it wasn't for the loathsome sound of creaking door, he might have stayed rooted to the spot for as long as she was there.

The screech of the door made her drop the book she was holding. She turns, unable to hide the surprise he was staring intently at her.

The realization she was trapped in the room with him dawned on her face.

And seconds later, he closed the door behind him.

The speech formed in his mind, how they can't keep this on, throwing tantrums like toddlers; how they need to get a grip.

"I... I brought food, from Lami... She ... Kids made you cookies..."

What came out was something utterly inferior.

Her mouth slightly parted, but she swiftly recovers, blinking away any thought or words she might want to say.

Instead, she only nods, looking right through him as if he wasn't there. Tashigi leaves the book at the desk, moving towards him.

His heart jumped in anticipation of her next move, intrigued by the fact he couldn't see through any of it. He concentrates on her eyes that were getting a reflection of the rebellious violet through the lenses of her glasses, driving him insane.

_The sweet smell that came from her, some kind of flowers? What flowers did she like, again?_

It didn't matter, he missed it. He yearned for it, he wanted it, to drown in it, to feel it on his skin...

Her hand reaches out to him, making him hold his breath.

_Touch me. Don't ignore me._  His mind begged.

Her delicate fingers wrap around the bag he was carrying, while she waited patiently for him to let go.

_Right, the food._

The simple gesture yanked him into reality. He releases the bag to her, still not moving from the door.

Well, at least she would have to say something if she wanted to leave.

"Could you-" She looked at the door behind him.

He did not wait for her to finish. "Would you stop with the silent treatment?!" He snarls, visibly startling her. "It's like I'm living with a fucking ghost!"

But her stubbornness prevails, and she grips the doorknob. He moves from the door, letting her open it.

"To hell with you, woman," he breathes out the weak hex, unable to think of anything better.

She opens the door, walking through it, but not before giving him a glimpse over her shoulder.

"I'm still waiting for... If you want to talk." She mumbles, leaving the library.

After a month, he called his lawyer to consult about divorce papers. He knew that they could get a clean and quick divorce if he is able to come to an agreement with his spouse about everything.

_I just need to talk to her and persuade her that it's the best solution... Yeah, it would be great, if she wasn't so unreasonable._  Law scoffed, throwing the papers into the drawer of his desk.

_How long does she plan to do this? And why is she doing it in the first place? Is she expecting some kind of apology?_

Is she waiting for him to tell her all about his past? The questions surged in his mind, pressing him for answers.

If that's what it takes for her to leave him, he was prepared to do it.

It was three after midnight when he entered her room. As quietly as possible he looked at her form edged by the fain street lights through the large window. This looks too familiar, he thinks to himself. He did it so many times, losing the count.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself, rubbing his temple.  _It's late..._

But before he could leave, he was bothered by something.

_Who sleeps with the open curtains? And it was not her first time to do so. How is she not bothered by the lights?_

_Idiot._

He makes few cat-like steps towards the window, closing them.  _Why am I sneaking around for? It's not like she can-_

"Law, what are you doing?"

He freezes to the spot at the sound of her voice. "I was... Checking the curtains."

_Oh my god._

"The curtains?" He didn't have to see her face to know she was baffled.

"I do it all the times because- Just go back to sleep."

_I need to get out._

But she turned on the lamp on the nightstand, her hand already gripping the glasses.

_Shit._

"I know. It's not your first time sneaking into my room."

_Sneaking... He felt like a stalker._

"I'm not sneaking, it's my house. I just happen to notice that..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? You should leave them closed all the time." He turned on his heel, walking away.

_Yet when he reached the door..._

_**Don't be a fucking coward**_ _,_  a malicious voice spoke inside of him.  _ **Tell her.**_

"Tashigi." He turns to her.

"Yes?" She peered over her glasses, tilting her head.

He silently walks over, sitting at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry." The false apology crosses his lips, and she doesn't answer.

"If you want the truth... I will tell you."

"You're sorry?" She repeats a tad louder. "For what?"

"For... Everything?" He quickly adds it, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"So you trust me?"

_Trust? What is she-_

"You trust in my love?"

"Huh?" He hesitated, his words trailing off.

"You're lying," she frowns, closing her eyes. "Why are you really here for?"

Her words punch him in the gut, sucking all air out. And it was quite long ago when somebody managed to make him feel so feeble and out of control.

"What the fuck do you want from me? What does it take you to leave me alone? Are you a masochist? You enjoy suffering so much?"

He glares at the source of his frustration. "Cause that's all you gonna get if you stick by my side!" His breathing was heavy and dragged, and he did the one thing he told himself not to- lose temper.

"I do not suffer by your side." She exhaled, continuing. "I want you to accept my feelings. You don't have to love me back, just acknowledge my love. I will stick around as long as I have to, until you believe me."

Law shook his head, thinking how there are still some things in human behavior that could surprise him.

How many times did he hear Sylive professing her love to him, claiming how no one would love him like she does?

How she accepts the man and the monster? There was a time when he believed her words were true. But like most things in his life, he grew tired of hearing it. And indifferent.

It wasn't love, only a bad obsession.

"Why?" He enquired.

"I think it will help you." Tashigi whispers, twisting the wedding ring on her finger.

"So you are trying to fix me." He huffs mockingly. "Waste of time, like I said."

"Maybe so... But...When you love someone, you never give up on them." She blushes a little, but he hardly notices. His eyes lock on hers, wide and wild, while his nostrils flared.

_Those words... How is that possible?_

_Ridiculous!_

"Law, what's wrong-"

"S-Shut up!" He bolts upwards. "Your efforts are futile! Quit being so unreasonable, you're nothing but a burden to me."

He sees the twitch of her eyes, and he knows he hurt her. That was the only thing he excelled at, and it seems that she forgot. Whatever picture of him she painted in her mind, he's going to destroy it.

"I want... A divorce."

Her gaze falls downwards and he awaits tears.

"I can't do that." Her voice is clear, as she gripped the sheets. "I need to stick a little longer, especially now." She looks at him again and he stumbles back a step. Actually fucking stumbles. Never before has he seen such a determination in her eyes.

No, he saw it earlier, but it was for her work, not for him.

"We will be spending the next week together." Her gaze shackled him, annihilating his will to fight her.

"W-What...?" He scarcely mumbles.

"That hospital management conference?" She touched a stray lock. "You won't be going with Sylvie, you will be going with me."

Law parts his lips.  _Who is this woman?_

But Tashigi ignored his reaction, giving blow after blow. "I made myself acquainted with everyone who is valuable to the hospital and with Bernard himself. Sylvie is still on his leash, so she can't do what she wants to. I simply made a few observations and he and your parents agreed."

"Observations?" Too stunned to say anything else, but repeat her words, he sat back on the bed.

"I think you'll be happy to know you don't share the office with her anymore." She smiled, like a straight-A student.

_I'm dreaming. No, I'm hallucinating. What the fuck was in that drink?_

"I showed him the recent case you helped me with, and we concluded that you would be more successful if were to teach young surgeons. It would be a waste if you are stuck in the office all the time. Our educational program is of the great value to the hospital, and young minds should learn from the best."

She studied his face silently. Small smile forms on his lips, and he thinks she was relishing in the dominance over him.

_A payback, huh?_

It was something he deserved after everything he had done to her. That didn't chase away the feeling of anger and... Arousement.

"Of course, you are still in the management of the hospital, just... I thought it would be more enjoyable for you to do something you love. Not everything has to be sacrificed."

"I see." His lips lifted upwards. "Such a thoughtful wife." He scoots closer to her. "Or should I say calculating?"

To his satisfaction, she broke the eye contact, blushing again.

_There it is, my little mouse._  He got the urge to push it over the limit.

"I j-just... B-Bernard is a family man himself and I asked him for a favor to send me with you since we barely spend time together..." She mutters the last part, fiddling with her fingers. "I also mentioned that Sylvie doesn't need to attend since she went on a bunch of them before she exhibited the desire to help Bernard and succeed him. You should have seen her face when she was caught in her own trap." She lifts her head up, offering him a glorious smile.

His grin widened. "Fine, I will put off the divorce... You have earned your shot."

"Huh?" She blinked so ignorantly, after what she did to him minutes ago. He didn't know whether to be glad or pissed.

"A week with you, hmmm..." He crawls closer, grabbing her sheets. "Between the four walls... Nowhere to hide... Or ignore."

She presses her lips together, clutching the covers. "Stop fooling around."

"Oh? You can fool around and I can't?"

"Law..." She yields, letting him uncover her. "I'm sorry if-"

He slides his finger across her lips.

"So, what do you plan to do with me? Seduce me? I'm looking forward to it. You will have to be... Very persuasive."

He buries his face in the curve of her shoulder, delighted by a slight twinge of her warm body and a small moan escaping her lips.

"Y-You're a d-devil..." She faltered, harsh breathing filled his ears.

"Right back at you."

_I craved your mouth, your voice, your hair... And you left me starving. For a month._  He hastily gets rid of his thoughts, tightening the embrace around her.

"I'm a little pissed, you know," he plants a modest kiss on her neck, blowing on her skin.

"T-That tickles," she was fighting a giggle, but not him.

"A lot actually. Nobody has ignored me for so long... Prepare to pay the price."

"Hey if anybody should be pissed it's me," She pushed him lightly. "You wanted to divorce me just a while ago. Not to mention-"

"Stop dwelling in the past." He takes off her glasses, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man… This chapter has been altered a thousand times I believe, until I was satisfied with it (somewhat). It was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, comparing to the rest. Like I mentioned in the previous A/N the end is near lol. I'm being optimistic that I will finish it in 2 or 3 chapters, but who knows. This fanfic was supposed to have only ten chapters when I started to write it and now it has a little more than double -_-  
> Thank you for reading, and all of your compliments.


	22. The ballad of the stone heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with trips to the past and more of Law's emotions. Hope you'll like it, and that it will help you see the whole picture.
> 
> One Piece belongs to the fabulous Oda-sensei

_Flevance. The white town. A color associated with purity, healing, and unity._

_How he hated that color._

_There was nothing mending about it. No clean slate, nor forgiveness. White was simply a color of decay. In fact, it was not a color at all._

_It was nothing._

_Yet, he got back, no matter how many times he swore he wouldn't. It was essential for his goal to come true. Cora-san said the man should have a goal in his life to keep him moving on, but he begged to differ._

_He sorted through his biggest nightmares and picked one to be loyal to. All men must follow their trials until the end._

_Happiness was just a fairytale for kids who didn't experience life._

_**How will they react when they see me?** _ _The thought wrestled with every other he had in his mind._

 _**It's fine.** _ _He calmly exhaled._ _**You will play the role, no matter how hard it is.** _

_But he underestimated his parents, as they were one step ahead; and now he had to find a bride. No, he was thrown into the same situation as his stupid and obedient sister. He had to marry Sylvie._

_At first, he accepted, foolishly thinking there was some benefit in it. 'Nothing is simple and according to plan,' life warned him again. The warning echoed within his hollow core, as the nightmares were frequent and darker. Months seemed like years since he returned to his parents' home and accepted the idea of engagement with Sylvie._

_And all he could see was white, almost wishing he was blind._

_**They all pretended as nothing happened!** _ _As if he was just abroad to finish his studies._

_That atrocious woman hasn't changed one bit since childhood. How the fuck was that even possible? She still toyed with people but was more dangerous with all that money and influence. The mask she wore was untouchable._

_**To hell with this! There must be another way... I can't endure this much longer!** _ _Law decided to discard his calm demeanor and remind his parents that he didn't forget._

_He will never forgive and certainly not forget._

_So they can shove it... The fucking engagement, pretending to be parents of the year, even the hospital._

_After a huge dispute with them, he grabbed the basic things and left the house. Maybe now, they will fucking get it._

_"Naoki, I'm leaving." He spoke through the cellphone._

_"I figured you wouldn't last long..." The man sighed. "Where to?"_

_"I don't know, as far as I can." He mumbled, waiting for a bus._

_"In that case, I'll text you a phone of my friend, he can offer you a job. And it's pretty far."_

_"Yeah...Fine."_

_"You're not gonna ask-"_

_"I know it's in a hospital. I listen to you even though you think I don't." He cut him off, with the desire to end the conversation. Revulsion slithered inside of him, as he was actually giving up and running away. Again._

_"I see. Take care." Naoki appeared to sense his intention._

_"You too. And... Thanks."_

_He hung up, tucking the phone into his pocket. Looking at the pale sky the only thoughts in his mind were apologies._

_**I can't do this Cora-san... I tried, but I can't.** _

_A moment later, his phone buzzed with a message from Naoki. It was a phone number and other details he briefly skimmed through. His gaze abruptly pauses at the name of the hospital. It was lingering on the four letters, "HOPE."_

_Right now, he desperately needed it._

Law surges from his unpleasant vision. He lifted his head to see out the window. White. He frowns.

Clouds lied heaped in chaotic ways, like a dense layer. He hated flying; it sucked all of his energy and he couldn't even sleep through the flight because of fucking memories.

 _I should be satisfied that it was a mild one,_  he rubs his heavy lids, trying to shake off the heaviness on his shoulder.

 _Right,_  Law sighed silently, trying not to wake the source of his confusion. She was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, serenity plastered across her face, while they were flying towards the medical conference.

He was tempted to ruin it, if only she wasn't so... Cute.

His hand moves, fingers stroking her creamy face, thumb brushing against her lips.

 _What am I doing?_  Remorse hits him like the turbulences he despised.  _Why am I doing such ridiculous things?_  He almost did something stupid that night.

If she didn't push him off, things would go... In the direction, they can't go. Musn't go. He felt manipulated by her sweet lips and the eyes he couldn't say no to, anymore.

Troublesome would not even describe it.

_"Fine, I will put off the divorce... You have earned your shot."_

_I'm a dumbass. Earned a shot? What was I thinking?_

He shuts his eyes, his head throbbing.

She changed... A lot. There were still traces of woman from the beginning, but she evolved into something he could not comprehend. And he had to admit although it pained him, she was... Beautiful. In every sense of the word. Her outer appearance was never unattractive, but he liked that she hid her best features. Now... It was impossible to hide anything.

And soon the horde of bastards will swarm her.

At the very thought, the worm jealousy and possessiveness he never thought he had, started wriggling again.

 _Can I get any more pathetic?_  He looked away, trying to return to his previous thoughts. As he assumed, she was eager to prove her feelings.

 _But... Everyone grows tired at some point,_  he repeated. And he was basically a bottomless pit when it came to testing. Love was the hardest trial of all.

_Then, why the fuck do you give her hope, repeatedly?_

He bangs his head against the seat.

The answer was unacceptable, but he couldn't resist it.

There was a part of him that wanted to let her prove him wrong. The part who relished in the idea that a woman so beautiful inside and out could love a man like him.

_Love you? Snap out of it, moron. What are you, in high school? You were more level-headed then, for fuck's sake._

Law's shoulder was getting numb. In fact, it was past the point of numbness, but he didn't dare to move, only wiggling a little in his seat. If she was awake, it would be bothersome. Staring at him with those eyes... Speaking with those lips...

And while she wrinkled her nose, adjusting her head, he recalled that time in the on-call room.

_He was extremely content with the privileges he instantly gained in the hospital called "Hope". One of those was that he had a key to the on-call room._

_Not that anybody dared to disturb his rest, even if he didn't have it._

_**They should be afraid,** _ _he weakly smirked. It should keep the stupid, squealing women who seem to be constantly around him._

_Whatever. At least he was far from his idiotic family. He adjusted his eye mask, sinking into the lower bed of the bunk bed._

_What he needed were his bed and 24 hours of sleep. It was easier to sleep when he was worn out like now. The day was a hell. He should get more money. No, he will demand a fucking raise and-_

_The sound of a key turning in a lock interrupts him. Door open suddenly, and close shortly, with an audible click. It happened so quickly that he didn't get the chance to take his mask off._

_**Who else has the fucking key?** _ _The thought bewildered him._

_Is it one of those insane nurses who was calling him all the time or leaving him messages with their phone number?_

_He hurriedly took off his mask, only to feel the weight on his right arm._

_"What the fu-!" Strands of dark hair slap him across the face, and he needs a bit to take in the situation._

_The burden that captured him, was not moving._

_It took him a while to wrap his brain around the fact that somebody:_

_1) has a key to this room; he was the only one with the privilege;_

_2) Isn't intimidated by the fact he was resting after a flu pandemonium and was working for almost 30 hours;_

_3) doesn't see that the bed was occupied, doesn't FEEL that the bed was taken;_

4) fall asleep in an instant?

 _ **This is fucking laughable.**_   _He rose as much as he was allowed to._

_**Is she messing with me?** _

_He leans over, removing few locks of hair from the stranger's face._

_**Oh, it's the bag girl.** _ _He lets out a sneer._ _**Unbelievable.** _

_Her glasses bent at the strange angle, and she was really pale._

_**Right. She was there with me. The whole time.** _

_Still..._

_"HEY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He shakes her with his free hand._

_Nothing._

_**Is she alive?** _ _He pushes the hair from her ivory neck, trying to find a pulse._

_**Up close she's really... Different.** Kinda pleasant when she's not wearing that scowl every time she sees him._

_**She's not dead.** _ _He waved his head, his fingers still entwined in her silken hair._

_**What am I doing? She needs to wake up.** _

_Pinching her nose didn't do the trick either. The bag lady's mouth flew open and she started to snore._

_**Are you serious? What a strange woman.** _ _The moment Law tried to free himself, she turned around, resting her head on his shoulder, her leg wrapped around his._

_He forgot how to breathe, perplexed, and left lying on his back like a log._

_**This is not happening!** _

_Her chest pressed heavily against him, hair tickling his neck, as her hand rested across his chest._

_A groan escaped him._

_Suddenly she weighed a ton._

_And while he debated whether to throw the meddlesome woman off of him or to smother her with a pillow, a delicate snore steadily rose in the air during each exhalation._

_**Agh, fuck it. I'm too tired anyway.** _

_He surrenders, letting the bag lady use him as a pillow. Later he will utilize it to his advantage, he lets out a snort, yielding to the sleep, but not giving in to the memories. Her snoring was a reminder he was far from them._

_He lets out a scanty chortle._

_What am I going to do with you?_ He patted her head.

 _What can I do?_ He asked himself for some time now. And the answer was... Nothing. He chose to let go, at least, for a week.

Contrary to her thinking he didn't need some sort of salvation. His life was not a thorny path into the pit of darkness. It was a product of his choices. He started to understand the adults and the life a little earlier than any child should.

As a boy, had everything and more. Toys, books, and things every kid dreams of. Proud parents, a cute little sister who worshiped him; he was called smart and promising by his teachers.

But nothing lasts forever. That was the toughest lesson of life he learned.

Children can be more vicious than adults; lesson number two came in quickly. And while they all pretended to be his friends, deep down he knew they weren't. It was a suffocating feeling he thought he should disregard, but unfortunately, it was another lesson. He could hear the whispers and feel their envy, every time he was called a genius.

So he learned how to ignore them.

Since then, the school wasn't as enjoyable. Ignoring can be a pretty exhausting task. The home was not as it used to be, either. Each week a new sitter would begin taking care of them. Their parents didn't even bother to hire one for longer, since memorizing kids schedule was a vexing task. Surprising? Yes, they had a schedule.

They were constantly forced to attend extracurricular classes and sports activities because their parents were always at work. Being an adult means no time for kids. Life lectured him anew.

_"So, I won't have kids," the boy said to his little sister while reading her a story. "And you should not cry Lami, you're a big girl."_

_"I want mommy to read me a story, not you!" Her diminutive voice would reply, bringing him sorrow._

_"Well, you're stuck with me, but at least I won't abandon you." He reassured her the best way he could._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"I love you, Law." She mumbled, drifting into sleep._

At that time he was determined to become tougher for his sister. He believed they could be happy again.

Law rolls eyes at his childish views. He abandoned the thought of happiness since the day he drafted into the unknown. Life let him taste it with Cora-san, only to take it back again. He was forced to remember the first lesson.

Few years passed, and he was 16. Nothing changed much, except for the viciousness of the kids. They did not bother to hide their envious nature anymore, starting with insults and bullying. He did not care. Anyone who challenged him would be ignored completely, except if they become violent. Then, he would put them in their place, showing them you can't mess around with him.

So, they had to find a weakness like all the cowards do. His sister.

There was this guy, who was his age, that she liked. He had warned her not to pursue him or trust him. But Lami did not care, saying that he was overprotective.

One day he asked her out, and she said yes. He was afraid of that. The young boy tried to warn her, but she dismissed him again. He wanted to be wrong. Oh, how he wanted it... But that bastard toyed with his sister in the cruelest way, dumping her in front of the whole school, saying how she was weird... How she was a freak.

After that episode, the whole school laughed at her, and the "popular girls" made sure not to let her forget that event. Lami's school life was hell.

"Law?" The sound of Tashigi's voice snapped him out of his guilt trip. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and he focuses on the wrinkles of her flushed cheek, left by his shirt. He kept his poker face, even though he wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep like that. You should have woken me up." She rubbed her cheek, adjusting her glasses.

"It's fine, I enjoy when you are drooling on my shoulder." He turns his gaze elsewhere, seeking shelter in the sarcasm, crossing his hands. He just couldn't look at her anymore without bursting into laughter.

"Are you okay?"

He ignores her question, trying to focus. She should give up if he stays silent long enough. But...

"C'mon. We agreed to be honest with each other this week." She sighed.

"I agreed to nothing."

"Since you won't answer me, I have to check."

"You what-" He didn't have time to be stunned or to uncross his hands, as she pressed her lips to his forehead. "You don't have a fever," she mumbled, entering her doctor mode. He wondered if she sometimes saw him as a big child.

"I'm fine-"

Apparently, Tashigi didn't hear him anymore, as she energetically turned his head to face her scrutinizing gaze.

"Tashigi, stop-" He frantically tried to subdue her hands.

"Does your stomach hurt?" She was feeling his abdomen, her touches sizzling through his clothes, and he felt like screaming in the plane.

"I need to check your blood pressure, you're awfully pale," She tries to get up to his horror. "I'm going to see if they have-"

"I'm fine, really!" He clutched her forearm. "Stop... please," he whispered, feeling embarrassed like never before.

If he told his past self that Tashigi would make him embarrassed he would die laughing.

"Then, tell me."

"Why are you so...? What's gotten into you?" He facepalms himself, feeling the sweat on his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so... Forward."

"Ahm, well..." The blush edges her cheeks, but she remained stoic. "I'm just worried about you."

_This woman..._

"I hate flying." He shuts his eyes. "Makes me sick," he mumbles. "I'll just take something so... I'm used to it, don't worry."

She studied his face for a full minute until she finally accepted his answer.

"Lean on," she pointed at her shoulder.

"It's not necessary, I have a pillow."

"Law."

"Like I said, I'll take a pill so you go back to sleep-"

She tugged him closer.

_Damn, since when was she so strong?! Or am I just that tired?_

Law sighs heavily.  _So stubborn..._  He closes his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder, greeted by the aroma of wildflowers.

It appears that she was pleased, as she hummed some tune.

_Silly woman..._

* * *

World Congress on Healthcare and Hospital Management was a global event with numerous inspiring speakers and experts, heaps of conferences, thousands of symposiums and plenty of workshops on medical, pharma, engineering, science, technology etc.

It was a gem of all the conferences he's been to. Yet, the event was painstakingly slow, making him too pensive for his taste.

Normally, he would enjoy exchanging ideas with other professionals, presentations, panel discussions, roundtable discussions, and workshops... But in a past few days, he didn't have the will to.

Unlike his hyperactive, well-organized partner. It looked like she was enjoying for the both of them.

He frowned at Tashigi, who was absorbed into whatever presentation they were supposed to listen to.

And the frigging things she wore... Pens, highlighters, markers, notebooks, plastic folder with pockets... Business cards to give to people so that they know how to get in touch with their hospital... Snacks, a reusable water bottle, and coffee mug, where she would put tea, and a "magical bag" as she said one time, that had tons of pockets.

He was sure she got all that crap from his mother.

Her time was spent on constantly writing things, and when the returned to their room, she would write on her laptop some more.

Lots of times he would catch her chatting with his mother or someone from the hospital; that one time she actually video chatted with his father.

Essentially, she was doing what needed to be done, since any social interaction was annoying for him. He struggled with anemic emotions, feeling flat and drained.

However, he couldn't help but feel ignored. Again.

_"A week with you, hmmm... Between the four walls... Nowhere to hide... Or ignore."_

_I guess I was wrong,_  he clicked his tongue seeing her engrossed in writing.  _Wasn't she supposed to make some sort of move on me?_ He leaned his elbow on the table with his face on the palm, glaring at her.

"... What do you think?" She suddenly makes an eye contact, making him blink.

"Hm?"

"We should go, I think."

"Where?"

"You weren't listening." Tashigi sighs. "Hospital Services Management presentation." She collects her stuff, neatly organizing them into her bag, giving him a sharp gaze, as if he was a bad student, and she, a teacher.

"It's to enlarge the use of computer hardware, software, network, and integrated hospital information system. Most of the functions in a Hospital Services provide for the users easier and faster way of doing their medical tasks with the graphic user interface. However-"

He presses his finger onto her lips.

"Stop. You can go, I'm going to the hotel."

"But Law..." Her 'I'm worried about your choice' face surfaced.

"I know I'm supposed to, but I'm just not in the mood."

To his wonder, she gives up quickly. "Okay... I'll be back in an hour or two. Do you want me to bring you something?"

His face turned sour as he expected her to come with him. But then, what would he do with her? Watch her write and talk about what should be on his mind right now, cause it was so damn important? Or sulk like a kid who doesn't get enough attention? It's absurd, and he wanted to break the damn circle.

"No." He turns, slowly walking away, hands in pockets.

As soon as he exited the building, it began sprinkling.  _Fantastic,_  he thought to himself. Yet another thing he came to hate considering rain always followed his shitty days.

A thought of trying to find a ride crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it under the heavy whipping of the upcoming memory.

Little droplets that drenched his hair, skin, and jacket, gained its frequency. While people sought shelters and opened their umbrellas, he kept walking deciding not to submit to the will of the cloudburst.

That day too... Was a heavy downpour.

They had different schedules, so he needed to be at the school earlier than Lami. He was just getting back from the break when he witnessed the scene that made him see red. That inferior son of a bitch held Lami by the forearm telling her how she's worthless and how he would take pity on her and date her again. She was crying, trying to resist weakly, but it was like she started to believe in his words.

That's when he lost it. He separated the bastard from his sister, telling him to get lost and if he touches her again, he would kill him. The boy stayed down on the staircase, telling him how they were both crazy, and when he clenched his fist, the shithead screamed in fear.

But as soon as they turned their back on him, he threw himself at Law like a coward attacking from the back, and both boys fell down the stairs fighting. Only one of them got up. The survivor or the one who had the worst luck. Him.

He was completely wet and numb, not feeling the rain or the splashing of the vehicles. When he got to their room, he finally feels the weight of his soaked clothes, chilling him to the bones.

He moved lethargically, peeling off layer by layer.

Accident or not, people were divided, but he did not care. He felt reborn.

Their parents started giving more thought to them.

So this needed to happen for you to realize you have children who are starved for attention? A child would rather cling to an abusive parent rather than to be abandoned. What child can least tolerate is being left alone or feeling invisible...

He smiled ironically, stepping into the shower.

But, soon he realized the incident was a disgrace to their reputation, and they were just doing the damage control. When nothing worked since he barely spoke, they "suggested" a boarding school.

No matter, he didn't expect much from his parents... Since...The biggest blow was delivered already.

The water flows down, his mind fading into dullness. Steamy water dripped, oddly working as a tranquilizer.

The one person who was always by his side... Betrayed him. Lami distanced herself, her eyes flickering with fear.

The pain was overwhelming. But it was almost over, he was convincing himself.

At that point, going to boarding school was inevitable.

Law glances at his tattoos, memories beating him down like a shower stream.

He was lost in a haze, drifting… Not knowing how naive and inexperienced he was to the outside world.

When a person is broken and pushed to the limit... Life doesn't make much sense. Nor do grades, school, goals he had...

He steps out of the shower, tired that his mind breaks at the same spot over and over again. Wishing that he had no attachment to anyone in this world... Trying to follow a goal he was losing interest in. Wanting nothing and everything.

x

x

Guilt sat heavily on her chest, as she tried to listen to the presentation. Maybe she could make amends in a more subtle way? Tashigi sighed, feeling lousy.

She noticed, of course. The way he walked, his shoulders slumped a little, semi-pouting. The profound distress he tried to hide, projecting that mask carved out of ice. Something was troubling him. As if he was carrying a tremendous load, that threatened to break his walls at any moment.

But, she knew he won't share any of it with her. And that was the root of her undying anger. She slams the notebook shut, as her muscles tensed.

What's the point when she lost her inability to think clearly? No need to stay any longer.

She starts collecting her things.

That day on the plane too. She wondered how long has he been like that? The guilt came again caused by the lack of communication in the past month. But she had to be strong and resolute.

_Perhaps, I overdid it..._

_It's his fault too!_

An emotional volcano rises up in her again, just by remembering his words. It would blast up each time she remembered the taboo "divorce."

What more could she do, though? She left her heart open, unlike she did in her previous relationship, shredding in fear that he could stomp on it at any time.

In the end, she wasn't sure if ignoring him for a month was the right move, because she was doing exactly what she wanted to avoid. He doesn't need to be pushed away... He needs to know he will always have her love, even when they separate.

 _It's Law we're talking about... I can't seem to make the "right" move. He always ticks me off._ She put on her coat, leaving the building.

_What if I'm the cause of his distress?_

The coldness of her thoughts seeped through her, giving her goosebumps.

_No, I refuse to think that. He wouldn't give me a chance if that's the case..._

_What exactly does he want me to do? Did he really mean..._

_"So, what do you plan to do with me? Seduce me? I'm looking forward to it. You will have to be... Very persuasive."_

The heat in her face increases almost to the boiling point.

_V-Very persuasive... S-Seduce... I-I can't!_

She remembers the first time he asked her to make a move on him.

 _That was awful..._  Tashigi massages her brow, hoping to forget such awkwardness.

If that's what he expects well... She would rather say 'I love you' a hundred times to his face that to attempt something like that again. Tashigi was a believer that love can mend even the deepest, unseen wounds; heal, console, strengthen and change people.

 _Until_  her previous relationship broke. Love was necessary, but not enough. And heaven knows they weren't in what you call 'a healthy relationship.' Still, he made her want to grow and change as a person. Something she didn't have until now.

Their relationship started as a contract, but it developed and grew. It gained a soul.  _He must feel it too._  She silently prayed that one day, he realizes love is not something that needs to compromise his goal and dream.

And hopefully… He will choose to stay with her forever.

 _Stop that, Tashigi,_ she slapped her cheek lightly.  _He's not feeling well... Perhaps, I should give him what he wants... And humiliate myself._

 _Aghh!_  Tashigi lets a sigh of frustration.

She walked for a while now, eventually noticing the absence of the sun. The clouds were dark and a flash of lightning spooked her, making her speed up.

When she finally arrived, she finds Law in the bathrobe, sitting in the armchair. He was reading some of her notes from earlier days.

"He..ey." She makes a weird sound, trying to steady her heart.

He looked at her from head to toe. "You're... Wet."

"Yeah... R-Rain... But I'm fine..."

_Oh my god, I can't talk normally! Just when he started to take me seriously!_

Tashigi pursed her lips, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower and change, excuse me." She glances downwards, feeling cowardly.

"Take a bath, I prepared the water for you."

"W-what?"

"I prepared you a bath."

Her heart jackhammered at the simple words.

"Oh... T-Thanks."

He nodded, getting back to her notes.

Tashigi started taking off her damp clothes wondering what was going through his head. She massaged her temples, feeling anxious. The situation between them was like randomly solving a Rubik's cube.

 _What am I going to do?_  She sinks into the bathtub, warmness enveloping her.

Oh yeah, precisely what she needed.

After struggling not to fall asleep, she finally gets out, draining the water, and putting her bathrobe on. When she got out of the bathroom, Law was still sitting in his bathrobe on the armchair, reading.

"Enjoyed?" He asks without glancing at her.

"Y-Yeah." Tashigi bites her lip. "Yes. That's exactly what I needed. Thanks."

"Great."

"Um, Law... What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are bothered by something." She pauses. "Is it... Me?"

"You?" He fixes his gaze on her. "Hm... What do you think?"

Before she could respond, he cuts her off. "Honest week, right. Yes." He exhales wearily. "I'm "bothered" by you," he said, displeasingly.

"Oh..." His answer pieces her like the sharpest blade. Tashigi squeezes her fists, not wanting to give up. "I guess I..." She pauses, feeling the fever growing in her body. "...Have to do something about that," she approached him step by step.

Law's eyebrows lift, and he places the notes on the small stand.

"I'm bothered by you as well."

He watched her for a long moment, his eyes glimmering with expectation.

"I can't sleep... Although I know you wouldn't believe in that," she lets out a little snort. "Food doesn't have a taste at all, and I can't focus on things I should. I'm so messed up."

The words keep pouring out, caused by her nervousness, as she was moving into his personal space with, what she hoped for, was the right look in her eyes.

"Because..." She noticed the shift in his eyes, absorbing every word and every inch of her body.

"All I can think about is..." She trembled, but it was too late to stop. Tashigi takes in a deep breath, her heart dancing at the sight of him, and she leans in fatally close, her hair around them like a tent.

"...your lips on my neck, your hands on my body, and your eyes when you desire me..." She whispers, hearing the frustrated sigh, caused by the level of tension he reached.

"I'm sorry that I made you so miserable."

She climbed on his lap, straddling him. Just when she leans in for a kiss, her glasses slide down, smacking him in the face.

_Oh my god! Why do these things keep happening to me?!_

He lets out a chuckle to her relief. "Just when I thought you were smooth, I get a reminder of how clumsy you are."

At this point, she couldn't even look at him but it was hard not to considering position she was in.

He turned her chin to face him. "You aren't the one who made me... Miserable." The words tumbled from his lips, lifting the burden of her heart. His fingers traced her back, lightly rubbing her.

"I'm just ... Since that day you found out... Everything just keeps coming back to me. I can't fucking stop it. Everything I do, everywhere I go..."

She hugs him, gently murmuring, "It's okay... There will be better days, this is just temporary ... You already surpassed it, and look at you now."

Subtle menthol fragrance surrounds her when she sinks into him, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. Powerful and so, so soothing...

"You are a gifted surgeon, who saved many lives, and goes above and beyond everything to help those who need help the most."

She feels him trying to break the hug, a pang of panic coursing through her.

"Tashigi." She petrifies at the mention of her name.

He moves slowly, taking off her glasses, and resting them on the top of the notes he was reading. "Let me hold you."

A tiny gasp is sealed by his mouth.

His lips were soft, like biting into cotton candy, so effortlessly sweet. She opens her eyes when they disconnect, feeling hazy, clutching the fabric of his bathrobe. His fingers inched along the sash of her bathrobe, loosening it.

The cool air skims her skin as if something broke open; she squeezed the textile of his bathrobe tighter.

He presses his lips onto hers again, in a stronger and desperate kiss, as if he needed to have her. Was this really the right solution? The best way to comfort him and prove her love?

His breathing is uneven like he was fighting the same restraints she did, but the look in his eyes... Like he woke up from one of his usual nightmares and found out they were truly just nightmares; that they never existed. As if he was safe, here in her arms, and everything was going to be okay...

She nodded her head, incapable of replying. The facade between them was gradually melting, her hands lowering down his chest, swirls of tattoos hypnotizing.

 _Perhaps, only in these moments... We can be honest with each other_.

Tashigi closes her eyes, trembling at the touch of his lips and the rugged feeling of his bearded face against the sleekness of her shoulder.

He slowly pulled down her bathrobe, fingertips grazing her skin with fire.

Sudden exposure caused her to tighten their embrace, as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"Don't be nervous..." he whispers against her collarbone, planting a chaste kiss. She releases the grip, chasing after his lips in a reassuring kiss, which he eagerly grants her.

His hand slides up the softness of her thigh, and her thoughts stop in their tracks; her body paralyzed as he stroked the most intimate parts of her body.

And she isn't sure how her fingers tangle in his hair and how they surrendered to the intoxicated dance of limbs and lips...

There was the creaking of the armchair with their movements, hushed by the noise of her heartbeat when his moves became unusually hasty. A delicate graze with the tips of his teeth followed soon after, settling on her neck. Her eyes snap open, moan escaping her at the unexpected yet pleasant feeling.

His caresses gradually become more intense and rough, as he was feeding her with different emotions and sensations she never felt before.

 _Is this the real you?_  The thought evaporates, but she gets it. He was conveying his life, every time he touched her flesh, obtaining a moan for every milestone of his existence, crushing his lips with hers for the struggle within him, and his madness.

But she doesn't mind. She feels happy.

Tashigi forces him back, making him understand she was ready for everything he had to give her, trying to free him from his bathrobe.

He growls as her nails scraped his shoulders and abdomen, his excitement rising.

She kisses him, biting his lower lip, penetrating deeper and deeper into his darkness with each move he showed her.

And he loses control, consuming her whole mouth with his.

"...shigi..." he whispers, nearly out of breath.

He lifts her carrying her towards the bed, her weight absorbed by the soft bounce of the sheets.

Their eyes lock for a brief moment before he gets rid of his bathrobe.

Her back arch in anticipation, knowing what will happen soon.

And everything will be alright... It's alright...

* * *

So many thoughts ran through his head. The image of her sitting on his lap; delicate, warm arms encircling his neck; the soft contours of her breasts leaning against him, her graceful body twined around him... Her eyes hidden beneath the lashes as she kisses him tenderly and quietly.

Those thoughts would soon meet the resistance; opposition would call her a distraction, convincing him that it won't last.

But he was no fool. He was smart enough to admit that he had developed a certain fondness for her, no matter how irritating it is to admit it.

Only, he chose the path of solitude; and nothing, not even his heart will stand in the way.

Feelings can be smothered, and it's something I excel at.

"Law?" She lazily stretched, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "What time is it?" She looked around the room, confused by the darkness.

"It's too early for us to go to work, sleep a little longer." He replied, getting back to bed.

Two weeks had passed since they returned from the WCHHM (World Congress on Healthcare and Hospital Management) and they were sharing the same room since then. In fact, they were truly a married couple.

Holding hands, watching movies, eating together, texting, going to the grocery store, fighting about TV shows they were supposed to watch together, and all the other sickening things married couples do.

His head was often pounding at night, as he was lying in bed with her, while every cell in his body screamed for him to stop with this and focus on his goal.

First week was the hardest; he kept fighting his mind, over and over again, feeling like his head was about to explode. Eventually, the pain dulled, and familiar stress and dread crept away. He was at peace. But it was the kind of peace you get when you surrender; you fall further and further into a quicksand until it swallows you whole.

Even his efforts of reminding her about their deal or to push her away were flat.

_"Don't insist anymore, you are free, go with that guy and live the life you dream of, let me be just one of your nightmares."_

She rolled her eyes.

At him.

Tashigi.

Sometimes he was afraid of the woman she became.

The woman he aided in creating.

_"I told you not to serve me that crap anymore, okay?"_

And then she stood up on her tiptoes, stealing a kiss from his lips.

_"I'm perfectly happy by your side, and there will never be 'the other guy.'"_

She smiled.

 _"But..."_  He weakly tried to oppose.

Him.

Of all people.

Can't stand up to the bag lady.

And then he leaned down and kissed her back.

 _What happened to me...?_  He combed his hair with fingers, passing through the usual ritual.

"Can't sleep?" She asks, waiting for him to lie down.

He doesn't reply, sighing.

"I was just... Thinking."

"Mhm... 3 am is usually your time form brainstorming." She yawns, glancing at her cell phone.

Lying down on his back, he folded his arms behind his head.  _No, I'm lying to myself. There are things I can do to make her go away, and yet I refrain from doing so._

_Because..._

"And... I suppose you won't tell me what were you thinking about?"

_Because... I'm happy._

Guilt washes over him. For the happiness he felt, for the burden he carried, for living with her despite not being able to admit that she is valuable, necessary, that she somehow slithered into the hole in his chest, reminding him he was like the rest of the people.

But most of all, he felt guilty for not being the man she deserves. And he knew he could never become one. Such was his luck; as soon as he experiences even a shred of happiness, things go south.

"About you. And me."

The smile on her face evaporates, and she turns serious. "Law. Just..." She pauses, her hand crawling in search of his warmth. "Let the things take their course, don't think too much."

"Well, I can't stop it. It's either that or..."

"Memories?"

Law looks at her worried face, taking her hand in his.  _Would she change her mind about me if I tell her my past?_ He pondered about it, as she rested beside him, entwining her fingers with his.

_It doesn't matter, does it?_

_Even if she doesn't, she can't stay, no matter what._

When he finally makes up his mind, he is certain that she fell asleep. Yet, he utters the words.

"I always tried to make my parents proud when I was a kid." He starts, and he doesn't know if it's the right beginning. When did it all commence? It looked like another life, something far and foreign.

She nudges him, just to make him aware that she was listening.

"The more you try to impress someone, the more you become depressed, and the more they get tired of you."

She stiffens, perhaps to tell him he was wrong, but she doesn't deliver the words. And he appreciates it. He didn't need any lecture or to be proven wrong; he was telling things from his own angle; things nobody heard about.

"My parents ignored us. They didn't care how others saw evil traits in my features which were never there. But as the time went by, they started to exist. I distanced myself from such a toxic environment, reserved and afraid, yet they called me sly and arrogant. So I became just that. That day... That day was the culmination of everything."

Her hold tightens, reminding him it was only a story, not something he should re-live.

If only it would be that easy.

He rushed up a little, staring upon the shackled recollections.

"That day I wasn't alone with him. Lami was there too."

Tashigi lifts her head to look at him, her eyes wide.

"That bastard was... It doesn't matter anymore. He was bullying Lami so I stepped in. But I didn't push him. The coward attacked me from behind and pulled me down. We toppled down the stairs, and all I could feel was excruciating pain, the taste of blood, and his weight on me.

Yelling and insults faded.

And I knew it.

He was dead.

The blood... His blood mixed with mine... I realized.

And I knew I was poisoned.

The bastard left me something to remember forever-"

"Law..." her hands curled around him, and he could see the gleam of tears. "You could have died too."

"For a long while, I wished I did."

"I'm so glad you didn't." She murmurs, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Memories create emotions, and the emotions make those memories forever alive. He knew they will haunt him for good. However, for the first time in his life, he felt like he could deal with everything in a less painful way.

_Was it because of her?_

He lets out a resigned and weary sigh. No point in denying the significance she has in his life. Even the rebellious voice in his mind gave up, as he watched her embracing him a fraction tighter each time she wanted to cry but didn't.

"Law?" She gently calls out his name.

Instead of answering, he strokes her hair.

"Were you hurt?"

"Nothing serious. I ended up with a sprained wrist and nasty bruises."

"So you... Left." She shyly states.

"Yeah. I tried to go to my grandparents first... I wish my grandfather answered the phone... But he didn't." He scowls, almost feeling angry. "My dear grandmother told me that I need to learn a lesson." Law shakes his head.

"There was nothing for me here. My parents tried to cover it up since I was a nuisance to their careers."

Tashigi raises her head anew, peering at him. She bites her lower lip and he knows exactly what she wants to say; to defend them.

"I didn't care about them, since Lami... Lami couldn't look at me anymore."

It felt like being stabbed in the heart a thousand times without dying.

Her eyes shifted to the side, lower lip quivering. "I'm so..." Her voice breaks and she buries her head against his chest again.

"Things didn't get any better after that." He continues, despite the trembling of her body, thinking how he scratched only the surface. The true darkness lied in the years he spent alone.

"I turned into one of those teenagers who had a conflict with himself and society. I feel like I've lost half of myself during that time. Half of my soul died and the other half adapted to the surrounding I was in. That's what I believed in..." He mumbles, "...up until recently."

"Huh?" She elevates her head to look up at him afresh, her cheeks stained with leftover tears.

And he doesn't want to say the next part because it sounds so corny, so cheesy even though it was the bitter truth. It proved how much he grew attached to a single person, something he vowed not to do ever again, and now he was at the mercy of her judgment.

"You..." He pauses, as her eyes dig into his, lips slightly parted. "You have awakened the memories... Dug up..." The words stung like bees, and he can't continue.

Hopefully, she gets the point.

To his relief, she doesn't say a word, laying her head on his chest.

They stay like that for some time, before he forces himself to get up and walk towards the window. She is confused, but doesn't follow.

"What I'm about to tell you..." he closes his eyes. "My past is ugly and... It will change the way you see me." He opens his eyes, facing her frame on the bed.

She chews her lower lip and stays silent. Then, she faces his gaze, nodding. "Whatever you say will not change the way I feel about you." She whispers, determined, and he wants to believe in her words.

 _How long has it been since I had someone to talk to and share my…_  He exiles the thought since "feelings" sounded so foreign and offensive.

_Too long._

"I didn't stay in school very long. Maybe a few months." He crosses arms over his chest, glancing at the bleakness outside.

"I left the school to join the... Particular organization." He sought the proper words, out of dread to see the fear on her face.

"Particular organization?" She repeats.

"Sort of like... A secret society." And he wants to snort at his words. It started to look like a predictable plot from a spy movie.

Tashigi sinks into the silence, and when he turns to look at her, she was following his every move. He could see that she was reading between the lines, but was not hasty with the conclusions.

"Yes, they were criminals. The worst kind. Organized crime group if you want."

Her eyes grew wide, but she kept her mouth shut.

"It's like cliché crime movies; the bunch of rich people formed it to control the city. And of course, they needed other people... Desperate people to carry their interests. I was ... Well, nearly became one of them."

She sits up, pulling her knees to her chest, digesting the information. He tries not to pay too much attention to her reaction, proceeding until he had the guts.

"They usually target the young people who could be brainwashed by their way of thinking, and frankly, I was never easy to manipulate, but at that time I didn't care. I needed something in my life since it lost..."

Tashigi looked at him inquiringly.

"Purpose." He whispers. "On the day of initiation, I was to perform my first duty. I needed to take a life."

Tashigi pressed a hand to her mouth, and he waited for her opinion. Perhaps, even to get up and run away.

But she didn't. She blinks away the tears, waiting for him to resume.

"I was determined to do it... I was so angry... But he appeared at the right moment, and I was reminded that, as a future doctor, I... Can't take lives."

After an uncomfortable pause, with him not being able to face her, she inquires, "He? The person you... Respect so much?"

"Yes."

His limbs were so heavy as if he endured an unseen battle. At this point, he knew that he had lost a war against his emotions, a perhaps, he never won in any of the encounters. When a sentiment raises its nasty head, the battle is lost before it began. Law rubbed the back of his neck, deciding how might as well tell the rest of it.

"He was a cop who investigated the case and made me back to the life I used to know... I helped him and he gave me a spot in his life." He started pacing, nerves getting the best out of him. "At first, I thought it was some sort of police protection since snitches don't get to live long enough, but it appeared he genuinely cared about me. So I got back to school, started to contact my parents and thought I can live a normal life."

He shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Shit's on me since I really believed it. I can't have a normal and boring life. And I don't want to."

He turned his back to her, staring at his reflection in the window.

The glass showed him the boy the world once saw, and the man he was now. His insides filled with bitterness and rage, affection and frustration, ambition and doubt.

He leaned his forehead against it, feeling its cool and smooth surface.

"Did he... Died?"

He got the urge to shout in her face,  _He died in the same stupid way as you could have!_ But refrained from it.

He wasn't able to answer. To fight. To spit venom.

His body stood paralyzed with the absolute fucking horror of loss he felt that day. And maybe he was a coward, but he couldn't go through that again.

Ever again.

"I'm... So sorry..." She chokes up. The urge to cry is there, he knows.

She suppresses it somehow, and he admires it. If she started to cry he wouldn't know what to do.

Exhaustion enveloped his body with the strange release.

He had nothing to hide from her anymore; he was bare and in a pitiful state.

Chills spiraled down his body, a peculiar sensation he didn't feel for such a long time.

His eyes lost focus, dimming away everything, numbing the pain.

A pair of arms slipped around his waist from behind drawing him to the soothing warmth.

He closes his eyes, relaxing.

She buries her face into his back, sobbing.

 _It's fine,_  he thinks.  _Somebody needs to cry for the both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarSparklez thanks for the reviews :) I'm so glad you noticed some details I threw in. Thank you for following this story and I'm glad you ship ZoTash cause I do too. This story with LawTash was a challenge, cause I do not like that Tashigi is limited to one or two ships.  
> Though I have to admit I grew rather fond of them.  
> P.S. I almost forgot updating it here on AO3, lol. Thanks to your comments I remembered to update here at the same time as I do on the fanfiction site.


	23. Beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! What can I say? I'm terribly sorry for not updating so long, but worry not I will never abandon this story. Old readers, thank you for your support. New readers, welcome, hope not to disappoint.   
> Oh, I just saw that there was a piece of dialogue missing from the previous chapter. I apologize about that, not sure what went wrong... Anyhow, I added it, it was the part in the plane where Law was absorbed in his thoughts and Tashigi wakes up from her slumber. After the "...The young boy tried to warn her, but she dismissed him again."   
> It's not a huge loss, but if you want to check it out be my guest.  
> I do not own fantastic, mind-blowing, life-changing One Piece.

 

_"Good morning. Savor your "happiness" while you still can."_

Tashigi rolls her eyes at woman's latest pathetic attempt. It was a new form of harassment by Sylvie, which started about a month ago. The messages were annoying, but she tried not to fall into her trap and pay too much attention to it. She figured if she ignores them long enough, the woman will stop.

And while it seemed like a logical move to change phone number and to complain to Law, she didn't want to succumb to it. So, she kept msg bullying as a secret. Tashigi didn't want to ruin their new-found happiness by mentioning the infectious disease named Sylvie. Not when he finally opened his heart to her.

She smiles, deleting the message.

"What's so funny?" She nearly drops the cell phone.

"Oh... N-Nothing." She turns around, seeing Law just out of the shower. He raised his brow, expecting a more honest answer.

"I was just thinking... About..." Tashigi pauses, a seed of embarrassment blossoming inside of her.

"About?" He grins, putting down the towel he used to dry his hair.

"Y-You." She looks down, frustrated by her behavior. _Oh, c'mon, are you this feeble? Not being able to maintain eye contact and you admitted that you love him, for god's sake! We even did... Things. Aghh!_

She cursed herself for not being bold enough to be immune by now.

"I see," and he is close already, his hands on her hips. "Is it about last night?" He whispers into her ear, making her muffle, what she pictured was, a teapot whistling noise, from her mouth.

"That face is priceless," he snickers, kissing her on the forehead. "Sadly, we don't have time now." He murmurs lasciviously into her ear, moving away, and parading naked as usual.

"F-For what?" She regained somewhat of her focus by the time he was dressed.

"To repeat it." He grinned, exiting the bedroom.

"Oh, you're doing this on purpose! You evil- Aghh!" Tashigi resumes the morning routine of preparing for work, trying to regain her composure.

_Will there be a time when I won't be flustered by his teasing?_ She shook her head.

Things between them were... Steady. One step at the time, she spoke to herself. But her thoughts were a turbulent ocean.

Was it possible for him to find his inner peace? His hate must melt like the snow under the warm sun, and his heart needs to heal so he could be happy again. Those were the things she prayed for.

Law never confessed having feelings for her. Sure, she could sense that he cared, but it wasn't the same as love.

_What am I to him?_

The thought of demanding an answer plagued her mind. But then, she would recall his trembling form, and how drained he looked the night he confessed everything.

Therefore, she mastered the "mental anesthesia." Love makes things so simple... So solvable. People can grow strong enough, that's what she learned, once she discovered how to fight for what she believes in, but most importantly how to be in harmony with her inner self. Genuine things take time; particularly forgiveness, healing, and love. The most important thing was that he was willing.

She made peace with her conscience; given the chance, she would stay by his side forever. The decision was his; he could choose her or let her leave. Either way, he would always have her heart to keep.

Work in the hospital has proven to be very fulfilling; Tashigi was satisfied with the pediatric division, and her co-workers. Fortunately, the virus called Sylvie wasn't touring her department to pick fights. She was practically blooming both in personal life and career.

Law's behavior towards his family changed for the better. He was more relaxed and less grumpy, and she dared to believe he was on a path towards forgiving them. His relationship with Lami improved drastically since the beginning.

At the end of her shift that day, she was feeling slightly odd. As if she forgot something.

That can't be... Tashigi double checked her patients, files and to do list. Technically, everything was fine.

She lets out a sigh, putting her hands into the pockets of her white coat, as she walked towards her usual destination.

Every day, she would make time to visit the kids who had to stay in the hospital and were soon going to be discharged. She liked to keep them company, chat and read them stories sometimes. They would gather up around her in one of the rooms, and once their together time was over, she would make sure they return to their rooms, safely tucked in their beds.

Imagining their curious eyes following her every move and their adorable voices never tired of asking new questions, filled her with happiness.

Tashigi smiles, listening to the kids' voices, in front of the room they always gathered in.

She slowly opens the door, unprepared for the sudden visitor. Tashigi covers her agape mouth with her hand, turning around.

_What on Earth is he doing there?_ She opens the door slightly, curious about the intruder.

Children studied Law, as he wore his typical "I'm bored" face. He was leaning against the wall, wearing his scrubs, hands crossed over his chest.

"Hey, mister!" The boy had a stunned look, watching Law as if he was a Santa.

Law ignored him the first three times he called out to him. The fourth time when he realized the kid wouldn't give up, he exhaled heavily.

"I already told you to address me as Dr. Law." He replied, looking at the boy.

"Okay... Dr. Law?"

"What?"

The boy wasn't in the least discouraged by his attitude. Rather, he smiled asking, "Is it true that you are married to Dr. Tashigi?"

"Yes. Stop asking the same thing again."

"No!" Another boy yelled. "She can't be! You are so mean!"

Tashigi grabbed the doorknob in doubt. Law was unpredictable with kids. She roots to the spot when she hears him laugh like an evil genius.

"Well kid, let me save you up some time; girls love bad boys."

"No! They don't!" The boy clenched his fists, firmly shaking his head.

"We don't!" The twins with blond, long hair backed him up.

"Fine... Fiiiine." He rolled his eyes at them, but to her wonder, he didn't show any signs of wanting to leave, so she continues spying on them.

"Yes, you." He gesticulated towards the shy girl who raised a hand to ask a question.

"Dr. Law? Can you draw on my hands too? I like... The drawings on your hands... Please?"

_Aww..._ Tashigi caught herself admiring the girl's sparkling eyes and a face she could never say no to.

"Hm... No."

_Aghh! He said no just like that!_ Tashigi massaged her brow.

"B-But..." The girl looked down, disappointed.

"See! He's a mean liar! No way that Dr. Tashigi loves a guy like him." A boy from earlier, tried to rail up other kids against Law. Tashigi chuckled.

But Law didn't pay attention to him or the other kids. He focused on the girl he declined earlier. "Hey, now, kid... Don't cry." He ruffled the little girl's hair awkwardly, sighing. "Okay. I will do it when you're discharged."

"R-Really?" She sniffed, looking at him with big, dark eyes.

"It's a promise."

"Mister Law?" Twins spoke up this time.

"It's doctor. What is it?"

"Are there more bricks in the world or bird feathers?" They spoke in unison.

Law lifted his brow, while Tashigi had a hard time withholding her laughter. Ah yes, the sisters and their peculiar questions... Heaven knows they tested her every time. She wanted to come in again and prevent him from saying things like "that's a stupid question" or "what are your parents teaching you?"

"What do you think?"

Tashigi halts.

The twins giggled. "We think it's impossible to tell. You can't count them all."

"There you go."

What just happened? Tashigi couldn't help but be stunned yet again. His technique was genius when you think about it.

"Mister Doctor Law?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose at the call of the girl with auburn pigtails.

"It's Doctor Law... What?"

"My mommy says her tummy is big because the baby is in it. Did she eat the baby?"

Law sits on the nearby bed, combing his dark hair with his fingers.

"She did not eat the baby." He replied calmly. "The baby grows in a special place inside the woman called the womb or uterus."

The girl was confused. "But how... How do babies get inside there?"

Ugh, a tough one. She would have a hard time finding the right explanation for a bunch of seven-year-olds and eight-year-olds.

He closed his eyes. Then when he opened them, he spoke as if that was some sort of insignificant question, "A seed from daddy and an egg from mommy mixed together and formed a baby. That's how you were made too. Then you grew in a special sack called a womb, which was in mommy's tummy."

The girl seemed pleased with the answer and the questioning stopped.

Tashigi's mouth formed into an "o." She didn't know whether to be impressed or to pull him away from the kids before they ask something more from the list "children's most difficult question to answer."

"Dr. Law, why do people get sick?" It was the same boy who asked him the first question.

Law thought about it for a moment. "Well," He scratched his goatee, "There are serious diseases, like heart disease, but they usually happen to older people. Most of the diseases come from germs. They are tiny things that we can’t see which get into our bodies when someone coughs or if we haven’t washed our hands and we touch our eyes or face. Our bodies are usually strong enough to fight off the germs since we have the immune system that is like a shield but sometimes we get sick anyway.

You don't have to worry since most illnesses are treatable if you rest, go to the doctor and take medicine. Plus your immune system works to get rid of it and then it remembers how to fight the infection if the same germ comes again."

"Wow, that's cool." The kid replied, also happy with the answer. Tashigi felt a little light-headed as she was experiencing something out of the twilight zone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She snaps from her daze, at the rise of his voice.

Ah, right. Little Adam liked to do that when he was not it the center of attention for a while. It was something like his favorite game, trying to see how many of his fingers he can wedge into my mouth.

"Stop stuffing your hand into your mouth," Law said sharply. He took his hand away. The boy giggles and brings his other hand doing the same thing he did earlier.

"Stubborn, huh?" Law picked the kid up, turning him upside down.

The scream caught in Tashigi's throat, as she hurriedly jumped into the room.

The child started to laugh enjoying being turned upside down.

And soon enough...

"Me! Me! Me! Me! I want to be next!" Kids started to yell, surrounding Law.

"This is not fun!" He tried to sound intimidating. "This is what happens to the kids who stuff their hands into their mouth."

All of the kids who wanted to be lifted by him shoved their hands into their mouths.

"I hate you guys." He said, yielding to their demand.

Tashigi observed them trying to save the mental image. Room was filled with chatter and giggles. Even the boy who was viciously against Law laughed as he was elevated by him, the grudge from before forgotten.

And she catches herself thinking the same thing when she watched him with Caden and Lorie. He would be a great father.

_No, no._ She waves her head, trying to apply the mental tranquilizer _. Such thoughts only disturb the ocean of my thoughts._

"Dr. Tashigi!" Some of the children shouted upon seeing her.

"Now, now, what did I tell you about making a ruckus?" She welcomed the twins who came to her, patting them on the head.

"Sorry..." They gave her puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay... C'mon, be quiet, please... It's time for the story."

"Oh, thank god," Law let a sigh of relief, going towards her like the rest of the children.

As Tashigi waited for children to settle down, he put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't get a chance to react, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aaaagh!" The boy who was his biggest adversary cried. "No!"

"Told you, kid," and he stuck out his tongue to the 7-year-old.

Tashigi facepalmed herself.

"Dr. Tashigi it's true?" A girl with pigtails asked.

She exhaled. "Yes, this is my hus-"

"No!!! But you said all the princesses marry their princes!"

"Well, yes-"

"He's not a prince!"

Law mocked the boy by wrapping both hands around Tashigi. "Law, stop that," she said through her clenched teeth.

"You see, Souta, he is my prince." She freed form Law's claws, walking towards the boy's bed.

"B-But..." The boy was on the verge of tears.

"Nope. I was never a prince, to begin with." Law boldly stated, all the eyes falling on him. He smirked, pausing for a dramatic effect. Tashigi narrowed her eyes. _This can't be good._

"I am a pirate."

The kids were baffled for a moment, before the started arguing and shouting.

"...That explains the drawings on his hands! And that he's mean!" Souta was at it again. "Dr. Tashigi, so you really like the bad guy?" The boy began to question everything he knew about good and the bad.

"You see kids," Law triumphally continued, "The world is not divided into good guys like princes and bad guys like pirates. Sometimes bad guys can be good guys... So it's okay to like bad guys..."

"And now..." he glared at them.”I will pick a guinea pig to experiment on since you all annoy me."

Kids screamed, giggling and chuckling as he chased them, Tashigi too perplexed to react, watching the chaos unfolding around her.

Leave it to Law to make anarchy.

When things finally cooled down, she didn't find it in her to criticize him. As a matter of fact, she was impressed, but she will never admit that to him.

"How come you ended up here?" She asked.

"I was searching for you. The dinner, remember?"

"Oh." So that was it.

"Seriously, you are starting to turn into my father which makes it creepy cause then that would make me my mother. Yuck."

Tashigi didn't hear him, as she remembered it was, in fact, dinner with everyone so they could make plans for tomorrow. With everyone on different schedules, it can be tough to carve out time together.

"It’s fine," he hooked his hand around her waist. "They are waiting for us. Fortunately, you are surrounded by doctors, so everyone understands when you are late for two hours." He smirked.

* * *

 

The townsfolk bragged about it being the most beautiful ice rink, and she had to agree. It was breathtaking. But not in a way you may think.

At the dinner last night, everyone was excited about visiting the Flevance's ice rink, agreeing on how it would be a perfect way for all of them to enjoy.

Tashigi didn't have a heart to decline, even though she hated skating.

Okay, not hate, but certainly dislike.

She decided to stay on the sidelines, watching others as they skated.

Celia and Edric looked like kids again, skating together with rosy cheeks and a huge grin. Lami's family looked cute; even if the kids had troubles at first, their parents were always there to support them. It warmed her heart, as she had her hands wrapped around hot chocolate. It was almost if things were normal and they were her... Family.

Well... The did try to convince her in giving it a shot, but she firmly had her foot on the ground about skating. Absolutely not.

When you try to learn how to skate you start by staggering and making a fool of yourself.  Especially somebody like her who had the worst luck. Memories of fifth grade when she fell with a hard tump on her bum after trying to skate kept coming back. The second time wasn't better either, she broke her glasses.

Skating was not an option, and she will never step on that ice.

That is till her "beloved" skated towards her.

"Finished that?" He pointed towards her chocolate.

"Umm... No."

"Okay, I'll wait." A miniature smirk shaped on his lips.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not going on that ice no matter what."

"Then why did you want to come here in the first place?" He lifted his eyebrow.

She fell silent.

"Luckily, you have me, so finish that shit and let's go."

"I can't, really... You know how this will end up. I will bring us both down."

"Enough of this crap." He knocks the chocolate out of her hands.

"Law! You're such a tyrant! What if you spilled it on me?!"

"Stop complaining. It grew cold a while ago." He stared at her rigidly. "Put on your ice skates and move your ass."

"But-"

"Even the brats are skating, look. You're telling me you're a grown ass woman who's afraid, and a 7-year-old and 5-year-old do it."

She pouted. "It's not the same, they are not aware-"

"You mean they are not as clumsy as you are?"

"Fine!" She exploded. "I'm clumsy, therefore I don't want to skate, okay?"

"So you're going to stand there and watch us the whole day." He made it sound like she was stupid.

"Well... Yes."

"That's enough. C'mon."

"But Law..."

"Just trust me."

She hesitated.

"I won't let you fall no matter what."

"Ugh... Just don't yell at me if we fall together."

She puts on her ice skates, rink menacingly staring at her, clear as polished glass. It looked so shiny and smooth, until she got close enough to see all the uneven edges and crisscrossed skate marks. Panic overwhelms her.

"I-I can't do this!"

_There's no chance,_ she thought. It's impossible for those two thin blades of metal to support her.

"Tashigi." He whispered into her ear, his voice soothing while he wrapped his arms around her. "You won't fall."

Her breathing calmed somewhat, but she was still frightened when she stepped on the slippery surface. And sure enough, they didn't make much progress because a) her body was stiff, making the experience harder and b) she clung onto Law so tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Relax." He spoke confidently, trying to ease her mind. "It's not that hard," he separated himself from her a little, trying to give her some confidence.

Law was patiently coaching her in what seemed to be forever; and after an hour or so, she loosened up, gliding along much easier. And when she would stumble or be in danger of falling, she would find herself in his arms. Tashigi secretly relished in the way he was holding her, soaking in his smell.

Maybe skating wasn't so bad after all.

After the eventful day, they all had dinner at a nearby restaurant. The atmosphere was relaxed, and Edric talked more than usual. He would recount stories from his younger years, or those of Lami's and Law's grandparents. No matter what the story, there was always a punchline, which would generally draw an exasperated sigh from Celia, signaling that perhaps this story was somewhat exaggerated for comedic effect.

Upcoming events, birthdays, juicy gossips, music, sports, politics, were all shared across the table since Celia felt like she had her children’s full attention this one night. Here and there they would ask them about their marriage, and how things are going. Tashigi smiled awkwardly but was somewhat more clam than in the past. That is until they asked about grandchildren (Celia mostly).

Tashigi looked at her soup, unable to say a thing, while Law took the wheel. He explained how they are not planning on having kids, which she assumed he would say, but almost fell off her chair when he added: "for now."

She had to take a few deep inhales and exhales to soothe her racing heart, convincing herself not to dwell on those words. For all she knew, it was only something to get them off his back.

Their dinner quickly ended when Law's parents had to get back to the hospital because of emergency; Galen offered to drive them, leaving kids and Lami with them.

Shortly after they left, the kids got extremely cranky since the whole dining out experience has proven to be too exhausting to them, cutting adults enjoyment short.

"Don't worry you two," Lami said, "You can still have a good time," she winked.  "I'll call Bren to pick us up."

"No, I will drive you home." Law insisted, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"C'mon, appreciate the little free time you two have," she smiled at her brother. "It's hectic, particularly the last week, I heard from mom. You guys are swamped with work." She pulled out her phone, trying to balance half-asleep Lorie in her other arm.

Law grunted but agreed.

Tashigi raised a brow. _Wasn't Bren supposed to be abroad by now? Maybe something happened?_ She bit her lip, as she held Caden's hand.

Ten minutes later, they were in front of the restaurant, waiting for Bren to arrive. Law was in the restroom. Tashigi questioned if he avoided the man. She would do it too, but she didn't want to leave Lami alone.

"Oh, damn it." Lami sighed. "Lorie needs to go, can you please wait here?"

"S-Sure." Tashigi couldn't believe her luck. It's like some kind of supernatural force wanted her alone with Bren. At least, Caden is here.

"Mom! I need to go too," Caden said a moment later.

"Oh, c'mon!" Lami stoped on the halfway back to the restaurant. "You two always wait for the last second, unbelievable." While she waited for Caden to run to her, she shouted to Tashigi, "I'll ask Law to help me, you wait here in case Bren comes before we get back!"

"Uh... Okay."

She spoke too soon. Tashigi sighed, reminiscing their last encounter. An uncomfortable feeling was spreading over her again. If only there was some kind of magical way for him to take back his confession; to reassemble the friendship that was shaken up.

However, life wasn't that simple.

There was also a hint of fear in her gut that Law would come and see them together, alone, and get some kind of absurd idea how she's waiting to run into Bren's arms.

Of course, the minute Lami disappeared with her kids, he arrived.

Tashigi takes in a deep breath.

"Hello," she greets him, trying to look as natural as she could. "They are in the restroom and will be out in a few minutes, I guess."

He smiles, but his smile causes her to feel guilty; as if she was responsible for the sadness behind it.

"Hey,” she saw him hesitating, pulling back his hand. Yes, even a simple handshake would be too much. He was probably ashamed of his behavior that night.

The heavy silence stretches between them as they were avoiding each other eyes.

"Um, so about volunteering abroad..." Tashigi speaks timidly.

"Yeah, I still have some unfinished business before I leave." He scratched the back of his neck, not looking at her.

"I-m sorry-About that night..." They spoke at the same time.

He chuckles. "This is so... I'm sorry for making things awkward between us."

"N-No Bren you were honest and I..."

"No, I wasn't thinking straight. I was dumping things on you, and it was unfair. We should clear things up since you never know... We might end up working together in the future or something." A smile stretched across his face.

"You're right," she felt a small relief.

"Friends?"

"Friends," she shook his hand.

"Uncle Bren!" Caden shouted as he runs towards him, crashing into the man. "Wow, easy there little guy, you are going to knock me over..." He pats the boys head. "You are so strong!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, before you know it, you are going to be the strongest around here."

The boy's eyes shone with joy, "My training has paid off," he mumbled, lips spreading into a brilliant smile. Tashigi couldn't help but giggle.

"It sure did, buddy," he ruffled the boy's hair, opening the door of his car.

"So..." He hesitated a little. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." For some reason, she felt uncomfortable by his question. "You?"

"Good as I can be," he lets out a little snort. "I always wanted to volunteer in a faraway land, but now that I actually have to do it, I'm kinda nostalgic, you know? I just don't wanna disappoint anyone, especially those kids." He leans on the car, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Tashigi found his doubt oddly comforting. It was refreshing to see this part of him, which made him look human, ordinary, like a guy you would ask for directions on the street. Sure, smile and confidence were his best assets, but his serious features were more attractive. He had performed so many surgeries, had extraordinary experience under his belt and yet there he is, in front of her, like a child, showing insecurities.

"That's impossible." She smiles, trying to reassure him. "There's no way for you to disappoint anyone. The man I saw is always kind, patient and hard-working towards his family and his patients. As long as that man gets on board you don't have a problem."

He lifts his head to look her in the eyes. The smile he gives is hopeful with a peculiar mixture of grief. "Thank you for believing in me," he breaks the unusual atmosphere, lifting his body into a standing position. "And... If you change your mind-" He abruptly stops, looking behind her. "Nevermind. Um, I'm gonna be here for a while, so we should get coffee sometimes."

"Sure," she muttered, puzzled by his behavior. What was he about to say?

"Oh, sorry for the wait, Bren." She hears Lami's voice behind her.

"No problem," he grabbed asleep Lorie from her arms, putting her into the car.

"Uh-oh, somebody is going to throw a tantrum, and I'm not talking about my kids," Lami said playfully.

"Hm?" Tashigi's brows bump together.

Lami pointed her thumb behind her. It was Law. And he was scowling.

It doesn't have anything to do with her right? She only talked to the-

"It's hilarious." Lami chuckled, disrupting her thoughts. "He was never the jealous type."

Tashigi's mouth opened wide _. Jealous? Of what? No way._

"It's not- You got it wrong-" Tashigi attempted to say something, but she couldn't.

"Ah, you are adorable for not realizing it," she pinched Tashigi's cheek like she was her kid. "Your ignorance will only piss him off further, so that's why I had to say something."

"B-But I didn't do..." She tripped with her words, only one thought revolving in her mind.

_Does that mean he feels something for me?_ The heat hits her cheeks like a hot iron was pressed onto them.

Lami lets anther chuckle, giving her a hug. "Goodnight."

_Tashigi, stop. Why would he be jealous?_ She clearly admitted that she loves him, It's not like you can't be more direct than that. He has no right to-

The sound of a car, driving off brought her back to reality. Her legs seemed to be frozen in the place Lami left her.

_Right, calm down. If he wanted to say something he would. There's nothing to be worried about, right?_ Tashigi bit her lip as she walked towards Law.

"Law-"

"I paid the bill. Let's go home." He passes by her, going to the parking lot.

_Great._ Sometimes she would prefer if he could just say what's on his mind, so they can work things out.  Tashigi sighed, wishing that the ground would open and swallow her. That wish almost instantly came true, although she didn't sink in the ground, she slipped, falling on her butt.

_I guess I had that coming._

"For fuck's sake." She jerks at his sharp voice and feels his grip on her forearm as he lifted her up. Despite the frown on his face, he elevates her gently, cleaning the snow off her rear.

"What's wrong? Is it cause-"

He silenced her raising his hand. "It's nothing. I'm tired."

"B-But..."

He resumed his walk to the car, and she follows. The ride to the home was quiet, so was the rest of the time they were awake.

Once in bed, Tashigi had a hard time falling asleep. When she finally did, she had strange dreams. One in particular.

_His fingers brush her face._

_"You fell for me," he said._

_Wait... This is... she gasped, the familiar feeling of sadness overwhelming her._

_The man approached her, brushing her lips with his thumb. She couldn't move. Only an overpowering desire to be touched by him prevailed._

_"It's too late, he said. You drank my poison, all of it. And now, it's the end."_

_He put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her passionately, and all she could sense was that she was drowning._

Before the lights faded, she finally discovered the identity of the man.

It was Law.

She wakes up, sweat drenching her skin. _What was that?_ It was similar to the dream she had last year on her birthday. _Was it something bad?_

The uneasiness settled in her chest as if something bad was about to happen. She moves her fingers through her disheveled hair, noticing that Law wasn't in the bed.

With the clock showing 2 am, she got up, her bare feet touching the wooden floor. The house was warm enough, so she proceeded downstairs with nothing but her pajamas.

_Something is wrong,_ her brain warned her. While he did suffer from insomnia, he would never leave the bed, usually pestering her, pinching her nose or taking away her pillow. If he was cranky that is. She preferred the cuddly Law much better.

Sure enough, he was downstairs, near the put out fireplace. And in his hands was... Her cell phone.

"I knew you were hiding something from me." He clenched his teeth in irritation. "God, we're both morons." He rubbed his eyes.

"W-What..." Tashigi gasped.

"This is what," he showed her the screen of her phone. It was a text message. From Sylvie.

_"No more playing around. You two are going to be exposed. Unless you play by my rules. Ignore this if you can."_

The long night was ahead of them.

* * *

 

"You can't possibly think she could do something? I mean she has no proof about our agreement," Tashigi paced back and forth in the living room, feeling the fear in her chest waiting to take over.

"I don't know." Law covered his eyes with a hand. "It's Sylvie we're talking about. She could have dug up something or made something up." He sighs. "She's good at faking evidence, so even if our marriage was real she would find some dirt."

_"...even if our marriage was real."_ Tashigi's heart sunk, but she chose not to dwell on that, considering something else bothered her. This woman was bad news. Who knows what she can-

"How long was this going on?" Law's voice interferes with her inner anguish.

"A-About a month or so..." She weakly replies.

"Shit." He raked his fingers through his hair. "She's been doing the same to me. And I kept my mouth shut not to agitate you since it's my problem."

Oh, so that's why he said they are both morons. Tashigi tries to swallow a lump in her throat. She whispered, "I didn't want to upset you, so I thought if..."

"We ignore her she would give up. Unfortunately, no she's like a stinkbug." He finished her sentence.

"So... What are we going to do?"

Law took a moment before answering. "Nothing," he cleared his throat.  "You won't do anything." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is my problem, and I'm certainly not going to dance to her tune. She's bluffing."

"I appreciate you wanting to keep me out of the war between you two, but... I think I'm already in it." Tashigi chewed on her bottom lip.

Law observed her, his face not giving away his thoughts. Only then, she saw that his eyes were not actually fixed on her. He was rooted in his plans, all involving that wretched woman, she was sure of it. For a second, she's back to the beginning when they were both strangers and when he kept his façade. Back then, she didn't know the reason, but now, she was scared. Afraid of the control Sylvie had over him.

She had the power to drag him down to the abyss, over and over again.

Before she knew it, she starts shaking.

"You don't need to be afraid Tashigi, her business is with me," he states, still seeming distant, inaccessible.

She felt the urge to cry.

"I'm not..." She pauses. "I'm afraid of what she might do to you."

His eyes widen.

"I-If she gets ignored again," Tashigi looks at her feet, "She will become desperate, thus more destructive. Who knows what she'll resort to. She makes me believe like she would do anything to spite you, no matter the consequences."

He quietly approached her, wrapping his arms around her.  It was a gesture she did not expect, but the distance shrunk. She breathes a sigh of relief, nestling in the crook of his neck, his smell soothing her nerves.

"I won't be blackmailed by that filth." He murmurs into her hair. "Every move she makes against me, she buries herself too. She's just not aware of it."

Tashigi encircles her hands around his waist, disturbed by his answer. Ominous premonition dawned on her mind; they will destroy each other, not worrying about the people around them getting dragged into the chaos. The question was can she do anything about it?

The next day, obnoxious woman found her in the hospital restroom. She checked if they were alone, and approached Tashigi.

"Leave if you want to save your head. It's between him and me." Sylvie maliciously stared at her. "You will never contact him or his family ever again. If you follow those terms, I just might take it easy on him and even let him have the hospital." She spoke fast, her eyes on the door.

"And I should trust you just like that?" Tashigi gripped her fists. _Why does she do this? Is she that in love with Law? Obsessed?_

"You don't have much of a choice, I'm afraid." She grinned diabolically. Somebody entered and she quickly added, "Think this trough. If you don't give me an answer by the end of this week, I will make him suffer."

During the lunch break, Law waved his hand, dismissing Sylvie's threat as if it was nothing.

"Oh please, if she knew the half of suffering I endured... Don't worry about her threats. She's convinced that you will crack, and get me through you, since you are my weakness." He answered, looking absent-mindedly through the window, with a spoon in his mouth.

"Huh?" Tashigi didn't know whether to be offended or flattered.

"She didn't manage to make you leave by revealing my past, you got back to her with the conference, plus I get kinda stupid when I'm with you so-" He stopped, frowning.

"And what does that mean?" She pouted.

He exhaled. "Somebody like me should be alone. I wouldn't have any weaknesses, and therefore I would use my reason, always. This would have ended months ago, but-"

"I'm slowing you down." And suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. It was achingly obvious that she was a dead weight. He may have cared for her, but it also pained him. Being with her was getting him further and further from his goal. His constant rejections finally made sense to her.

Her heart, however, couldn't process the truth very well.

"Hey." He cupped her face. "Just ignore her, and let me deal with her."

She nodded, feeling defeated.

* * *

 

A week has passed by like calm before the storm. Her stress level was off the charts, as she dreamed and imagined ways Sylvie will resort to, just to make Law suffer.

And sure enough, the strange rumors were beginning to float around, all involving Law.

Starting rumors was easy, since we live in the era of social media, and it signified the beginning of the chaos. Gossips among the staff spread like a wildfire, and soon the whole hospital was buzzing with all kind of ridiculous stories that went from "he's gay” to "he joined the cult."

Law was pretty much indifferent to it... Then came the week two, and things got heated up.

Stories of his past surfaced; all the articles, theories, made up shenanigans, varying from "he committed a murder and his parents covered it up,” to "he was in jail for minors/ a psychiatric institution," etc.

As for every juicy gossip, people were split; but, even if not all of them were against Law, the fact that his horrid past was dragged around was a limbo.

And Law?

He didn't do anything. At least, not that she knew of. The only thing she was aware of was that he spent all of his free time in his home office, making and getting mysterious calls, hatching some insidious scheme, against his enemy. Tashigi would often try to communicate with him, but all of her attempts were proven futile. He dwelled in the sea of retaliation.

_"I'm going all the way, not half-assing it. My blow will not be petty as hers are." He muttered like a mad-man, pouring himself the tenth cup of coffee. "And it means losing everyone around me." He passed by her._

_"Even your mind?" She asked. For a moment he stopped, not turning to look at her.  Then, he shut himself again._

No matter how much he tried to stay indifferent, Tashigi knew that the woman managed to wound him. It was the lowest blow she could make but none the less it was a blow she landed. The thing she feared happened; he got back to the old Law. He sealed himself behind his tick, ice walls and became unreachable.

Anger consumed her again. She tried to ward it off, but it constantly grew, fed with his refusal to let her in. _Why does he always have to suffer and tackle everything alone? Can he see me as a friend, if not as a wife or lover?_

Can he at least believe she would have his back? The thoughts droned in her mind as the cause of their misfortune strolled down the hall.

_A chance to vent,_ the vicious voice in her mind, born from repressed feelings, spoke. _Law did tell me to stay away from her but... It doesn't matter anymore._ She balled her hands into fists.

I have a piece of mind to tell her, determined, she walked right up to her.

"Sylvie!"

She turns around, visibly surprised.

"What is it?" Her brows bump together, a fake smile crossing her lips.  As the nurses from vicinity passed them by, she exposed her fangs proudly. "Came to beg me to stop?" She whispered with poisonous gloating.

"Leave Law alone," Tashigi looks her in the eyes with all of the courage she could muster. "No matter how hard you try to knock him down with your games, you will not succeed. At least be decent and fight cleanly if it's the hospital you want so much, instead of acting like a brat." Tashigi nearly shouted.

Sylvie giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about, dear." She explained, as a doctor and a nurse walked pass them.

"Stop with the two-face act. It's disturbing and annoying. Just say what you really mean." Tashigi stood her ground.

She exhales, her gaze stiffening. "That's just our game, using any means necessary... You should mind your own business, I told you already."

"It's my business. He's my husband. You should mind your business."

Sylvie lets off a snort. "Only on paper. You are just his pawn... One of many who fell for him." She smirks. "Knowing nothing about him. On the other hand, I know him to his very core."

Tashigi had to roll her eyes. The twisted woman acknowledged only a scanty part of him, one that he uses to chase people away. The fact she was so fixated on that tiny bit of Law, told her that she knew nothing at all.

"I don't care what you think you know. There's so much more to him you don't know and you never will. I love him and I'm going to fight you if I have to." She pushes her glasses up. "Just give up on him already. You're obsessed."

Sylvie's brow twitched, as her lips pulled into a hard line. "Get off your high horse, you fool." Her voice was filled with hatred, and finally, the true face was shown. "Just because you're his wife-"

"I'm also his partner! So no matter what, I'm going to have his back."

Sylvie rolled her eyes this time. "I can't stand hearing you any longer. Your words are empty as your promises. Look at you; no power, no influence, all you can do is bark."

"No thanks, that would put me on the same level as you. I prefer to earn my things instead of inheriting them from daddy just because I am bored."

 The answer came before she could actually think it trough. Tashigi nearly fell on her backside with the words that came from her mouth.

"You insolent!" Sylvie clutched her wrist, digging nails into it. But Tashigi didn't move a muscle. She didn't want physical confrontation, but if it goes down to that, to hell with it.

"I'll crush you," she mumbled through her gritted teeth.

"Bring it." Tashigi returned the glare, at her boiling point.

"Enough, Sylvie." The standoff was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Law steps between the two of them, separating her hand from Tashigi's wrist. "This is the hospital," he glared at Sylvie.

"She started it!" Sylvie answered, like a child, scolded by her mother.

"And I suppose you aren't mature enough to keep your temper in check?"

"I'm never going to give up, mark my words." She fumed, turning away and leaving.

Tashigi wanted to collapse at the spot. The sheer will of not embarrassing herself further kept her on her feet. It is terrible; anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance... She wished to be far away from it.

"So this is how you spend your breaks? Catfights?"

But at the same time, it felt good to stand up to your oppressor. She blinks a few times, regaining her composure.

"I can't stand her." Tashigi didn't dare to look him in the eyes, pretending to search her phone in the pockets.

"I never thought you were going to pick a fight with anyone. Let alone, Sylvie."

"I'm... Actually, I'm not sorry at all. She's so..."

Tashigi abruptly pauses, realizing how this was the longest conversation they have in an entire week. More so, because he seemed to be amused.

"Uh, well... Sorry. It was not the place I should have confronted her at." She bites her lip. "You told me not to get involved with her but-"

"This was a nice surprise." He smirks, and her heart almost gives away.

"Huh?" She meets his gaze, her mouth half open.

He gently places his finger under her chin to close her mouth. "You're beautiful when you're bold and angry."

Her heart rate moved almost at the same speed as a hummingbird's wings, as her cheeks heated.

And she doesn't hear the words he muttered under his breath. "...I'm gonna miss that."

* * *

 

Time moved relentlessly, bringing no improvement to the situation they were in. Law asked some time off work, which she thought it was for the best.

How wrong she was.

His behavior got grimmer by each fleeting day. She didn't know how to help him, since he found freedom and safety in his madness.

Every effort to enter his workroom was guillotined from the start by harsh words, and now, simply by silence and locked door.

When he hadn't come out for two whole days, she started panicking. This time, she armed herself with fear turned into a drive, and her love... Tough love. She will kick open that dammed door and maybe slap him into reality.

Okay, not actually slap him, since she hated violence... _A mental slap, yes_ , she said to herself carrying a cup of tea in one hand, while gripping the doorknob with the other.

"Law?" The door opens to her surprise, with a silent click. Tashigi wrinkles her nose at the odor that wafted up at her from Law's confinement; a mix of stale air, coffee and... _Wait, is that smoke?_

She covered her gaped mouth, the cup of tea dropping to the floor with a dull sound, that doesn't even reach her ears. The room wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster. Papers, partially drunken cups of coffee, uneaten food, newspapers, across the desk, floor and armchair. On a couch, there were his clothes rolled in a blanket and a pillow that was on the floor. Curtains hang limply, light passing through them lazily, rays reflecting on the glasses lying around the emptied bottles of liquor.

It looked like a human-made tornado. She didn't know how else to describe it. Two of the paintings were removed from the wall and tossed to the side, their place now belonging to the large bulletin board, much like the one you would see in the movies, where the police are solving the crime.

Her mind was swirling, her breaths shallow, and she desperately tried not to faint, because it wasn't the most bizarre thing she saw.

Her eyes swiftly fixed to the figure sitting in the middle of this mayhem, that looked like her husband.

He stared at the computer screen, with his eye-glasses on. The clicking of the mouse made an eerie sound, turning this whole situation into a more peculiar one. The shirt he wore was plain black, with a few stains. His unkempt look was not what got her shocked, however. She was too preoccupied staring at the cigarette between his fingers. It was almost short enough to burn him.

"What the...?" But she couldn’t will her lips to move, stumbling over a shoe, her hands easing the fall. Tashigi groans in displeasure, wiping her hands off her jeans. _Is he having a mental breakdown or something?_ The cogs of her brain couldn't turn fast enough to take in this picture.

"Hm," his eyes were still peeled to the screen, and he leans forward crushing the cigarette out on the desk.

"Law what are you...?" She stopped, watching him light up another. Then her training kicked in.

_I was trained to deal with this kind of... Situation._

_Right?_

Before she could do anything...

"Yes! I finally have her." He stood up, a bunch of things on his desk falling down. "Oh, you're here." He glances at her, then at the cigarette between his fingers. "I smoke sometimes. Helps me concentrate."

Tashigi's mind was still spinning, unable to process the images sent by her eyes. She rapidly blinked, hoping the mess before her would disappear.

It didn't.

She rubbed her brow. _He's an intelligent man. It doesn't make him insane; maybe this is his way of finding the solution._

_Or he simply lost it._

Tashigi wanted to take a deep breath but decided against it. She spoke softly, "Law what's going on?"

"I found the solution." He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke seep into him. The smoke travels her way, enhancing the hammering headache that enclosed her.

"Can you clarify it? Please." She makes a few steps towards him, as if she was walking on a minefield. "What's with all of this? Why do you look like you belong in a mental ward?" Up close he looked like a wild beast, with an unshaven face, eye bags more defined than usual and tired eyes. He smelled like alcohol and nicotine, raising an alarm in her.

"My mind was never this clear." The ash sprinkled across the jumble when he flicked the filter.

"You call this... Clear?" She placed her hands on her hips. "What is all this, I don't understand."

"It's the solution to my problem." He grinned. "I have her in the palm of my hand."

She furrowed her brow. "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Are you... Feeling okay?" She places her hand on his cheek, trying to examine his face.

"I'll explain everything." He raises her hand from his cheek, pulling her towards him. "And, I'll make it up to you. Sorry I was a jerk." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh, Law-" She turned her head stopping him.

"You have a point. I need a bath." He releases her, exiting the room, not before putting out his cigarette.

Tashigi stood in the middle of the mayhem, debating for a moment whether to follow her curiosity and examine what he was doing; but she chooses not to, convinced by the disgusting smell of some unknown food. She opens the window, talking in a large breath. She hoped that in the future he wouldn't have such a serious case of a "brainstorm."

"Just so you know, I'm not cleaning up this mess!" She turned around, rushing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger. But, I will prepare the next chapter soon, since I have it half written already. Thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Now about some details; I used Flevance, because I don't like using names of real countries in my fanfics. Although this is AU, it's not our universe. Haha, I know it makes no sense, but bear with me. In my story, Law's family is alive and well, and no Amber Lead Syndrome catastrophe. Law and Tashigi really share the same birthdate, October the 6th. On that tone, Law (26 in OP), in my fanfic, is 29. Tashigi (23 in OP) in my fanfic, is 27. Also, I suck at medical stuff so I won't focus on


End file.
